


NIGHTCREEPERS- I camminatori del buio

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Horror, Idiots in Love, M/F Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, M/M relationships, Murder, Mystery, Nightcreepers, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, sangue, vampiri - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Reiko è un ragazzo come tanti, fino alla notte in cui un mostro gli porta via la cosa più preziosa della sua vita: il fratello. Inizierà una caccia sanguinosa alla ricerca dell'assassino, ma non tutto è come sembra, e presto se ne renderà conto, pagando un prezzo ancora più alto.





	1. Reiko

**Author's Note:**

> SLASH, avventura e molto altro...

Un cimitero.  
Il cielo era scuro: senza luna, senza stelle, nuvoloso, come in attesa di qualcosa... non tirava un solo filo di vento mentre camminavo, procedendo fra le lapidi coperte di muschio e piante rampicanti.  
Non sapevo dove mi trovavo, ma avevo come l'impressione di conoscere quel posto, di esserci già stato. Sapevo esattamente dove andare, come se una voce mi stesse indicando la direzione da seguire.  
Non c'era un solo rumore nell'aria: nessun crepitio dal nero degli alberi, nessun animale che si muoveva fra i cespugli rovinati e incolti, solo un vago suono, impercettibile, ma musicale, che cresceva e si spegneva a ritmo costante negli angoli bui del giardino.  
Ero lì, ma non c'ero: era come se stessi camminando fuori dal mio corpo, non avevo battito cardiaco e non avevo respiro, tuttavia VEDEVO e SENTIVO, e avvertivo una vaga presenza nella cupa oscurità.  
Gli alberi sembravano usciti da quadri disegnati da una mente allucinata, come in un Goya del periodo tardo, ai limiti della follia, con quei rami stecchiti e ritorti che si allungavano verso le nuvole violacee dello spazio celeste e le foglie morte che pendevano pesanti verso il terreno indurito.  
Tutto era luminoso e vago, al tempo stesso.  
Quando mi ero fermato, era stato davanti a una tomba, la cui lapide sembrava essere stata ribaltata da strani smottamenti del suolo, che giaceva in piccole collinette deformi tutt'attorno al rettangolo di base che ricopriva la bara, qualche metro più in basso.  
Il suono a quel punto era salito in crescendo, adesso si poteva riconoscere per ciò che era veramente: un violino, malinconico e lontano, tuttavia chiaramente percepibile.  
Conoscevo la melodia, o meglio, la ricordavo: un pezzo lento di Bach, che mio fratello mi aveva più volte fatto ascoltare, quando ancora prendeva lezioni. Era il suo favorito.  
Ad un certo punto, tutto attorno alla lapide pareva essersi fermato, il violino l'unica cosa viva che mi teneva in contatto con la realtà che mi circondava.  
Non c'era alcun nome su di essa, poteva essere la tomba di chiunque, ma io sapevo che non era così: il mio corpo etereo sentiva la presenza del male, del pericolo, un male che mi era ben noto.  
I Camminatori erano lì. ERA lì.  
Istintivamente, avevo fatto un passo indietro, notando con orrore che mi muovevo come al rallentatore,come a volte capita nei sogni, quando si vuole fuggire da qualcosa e le proprie gambe sembrano spostarsi in slow-motion rispetto al proprio inseguitore.  
Mi ero voltato, ma era stato troppo tardi- con la coda dell'occhio avevo intravisto uno spostamento, poi un grosso boato aveva zittito improvvisamente la dolcezza del violino, facendomi tremare la terra sotto i piedi.  
Ero tornato a fissare la tomba, ed allora avevo visto proprio quello che avevo temuto: una lunga mano scarna e bianca protesa dal terreno verso l'aria, che annaspava,come per respirare al posto dei polmoni, a reclamare la vita.  
"Dio mio" avevo pensato, osservandola raggelato mentre curvava le dita fino ad afferrare il suolo, in cerca di una presa, e sollevava fuori dalla terra il resto del corpo.  
Erano comparsi in successione un braccio, magrissimo, una spalla, una parte di busto e, infine, la testa, spettinata e annerita dalle zolle, ma ben visibile, pallida come la morte come tutta la corporatura.  
Due occhi vitrei e luminescenti mi avevano trapassato, ghiacciandomi il sangue nelle vene, poi la bocca si era aperta in una smorfia bestiale e avevo visto le zanne, lunghe e appuntite come due pugnali, che scintillavano sullo sfondo cupo del camposanto.  
Il vampiro, o, come lo chiamano tutti,il Nightcreeper, mi aveva squadrato da capo a piedi, poi si era alzato e mi aveva sorriso...o meglio, sogghignato.  
Allora tutto era scomparso e il paesaggio era improvvisamente mutato.  
Non ero più nel cimitero, ma nel mio bagno, di fronte allo specchio, che mi guardavo: sapevo chi era colui che avevo visto e mi ero paralizzato nel riconoscerlo.  
Non era mio fratello, come inizialmente avevo creduto, ma il suo assassino, il Nightcreeper più mostruoso e orribile che esistesse in circolazione, che io volevo, DOVEVO eliminare.  
Per un attimo, tuttavia, lo avevo temuto, perché vivevo effettivamente nel terrore di essere scovato, essendo costretto a combatterli nascosto, dormendo in un posto sicuro di giorno e muovendomi per le strade la notte, senza riposo, senza una meta, solo alla ricerca, a battere i vicoli, dove in genere essi trovano le loro vittime, per stanarli e distruggerli.  
Non c'era niente di poetico, in questo, niente di eroico o altruistico, bensì qualche cosa di molto più tragico: volevo vendetta per come avevano massacrato mio fratello, come se fosse stato un piccolo leprotto al cospetto di mostruosi cani da caccia.  
Li avrei distrutti uno per uno, finché ad arrivare al vero unico responsabile e assassino, colui che quella notte lo aveva preso e prosciugato, portandolo via da una vita priva di colpe.  
Avrebbero pagato tutti per l'errore commesso da uno, perché essi non erano umani, non erano una razza, erano solo un male da estirpare dal mondo. Li avrei scovati e avrei scovato Carter, l'omicida, e quando l'avrei fatto, avrebbe pregato di non essere mai rinato.  
Nel frattempo, avevo deciso di lasciare ovunque il mio biglietto da visita, per rendere loro noto che sapevo come affrontarli e uscirne vivo.  
Ma non avevo contato questo.  
Erano diverse notti ormai che avevo perso il sonno e che quando chiudevo gli occhi tutto quello che mi ritrovavo davanti era Carter, con quei capelli scuri tinti di un grigio metallico e gli occhi neri, profondi come due fosse e luminosi come due lanterne.  
Era diventato la mia ossessione. E il mio terrore.  
Per questo il mio terribile sogno, e adesso ero chiuso nel mio bagno, senza nemmeno sapere come ci fossi arrivato, illuminato da una luce tremolante al neon che mi faceva sembrare un malato, e un ronzio disturbante nelle orecchie.  
Ero completamente sudato, eppure non avevo caldo, anzi, piuttosto il contrario, ero completamente gelato,con la pelle accapponata in ogni centimetro libero della sua superficie.  
Odiavo dirlo, ma per quanto lo detestassi, avevo paura di Carter.  
Non sono un supereroe dai poteri paranormali, e non sono un campione di arti marziali, pur avendo ascendenze orientali, manifeste molto chiaramente nel taglio dei miei occhi e nel colore classico dei miei capelli, che paiono di una qualche strana varietà della seta; l'unica cosa che mi teneva davvero vivo era questo rancore che covavo continuamente dentro e ricercavo in ogni viso di camminatore che uccidevo.  
Nonostante ciò, adesso, potevo ancora sentire una sensazione, come se nello scenario intorno a me ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Avevo abbassato lo sguardo per aprire il rubinetto, ma quando lo avevo rialzato non ero più solo: c'era Carter, non più sporco di terra, ma pulito e ben vestito, alle mie spalle che mi guardava irridente dallo specchio.  
Non avevo gridato solo perché il fiato mi era mancato.  
Prima che potessi persino pensare di aggredirlo, mi aveva passato un braccio saldo come una sbarra di ferro attorno alla vita e con l'altra mano ossuta, dalle unghie lunghissime, mi aveva afferrato i capelli rovesciandomi la testa all'indietro fin quasi a spezzarmi l'osso del collo.  
Non aveva detto nulla, si era solo abbassato sulla mia giugulare e aveva ghignato in modo macabro, prima di arricciare il labbro superiore sui suoi lunghi rasoi; la luce allora aveva del tutto ceduto, lasciandoci nel buio.  
A quel punto mi ero davvero svegliato.


	2. Noel e Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non potevo credere di aver sognato tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bloodsucking, murder, gore

Non potevo credere di aver sognato tutto.  
Era stato così reale, i particolari così ben delineati e vividi, ancora mi sentivo la morsa gelida del terrore nelle ossa.  
Avevo aperto la porta finestra, uscendo sul balcone di pietra, guardando la città sotto di me che si muoveva quieta e silenziosa nell'oscurità della notte.  
Le persone camminavano proiettando la loro ombra sull'asfalto, ignare di ciò che le circondava, di quello che accadeva poco lontano, nei vicoli, di come un passante che casualmente li urtava potesse essere in realtà qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di assai più pericoloso e infido, mentre proseguivano inconsapevoli del fatto che l'uomo con il cane all'angolo non fosse per nulla un uomo. Io lo intuivo dall'incedere languido e felino tipico dei suoi movimenti, intuivo come fosse bensì un mostro, un mostro orribile che avrebbe scelto forse uno fra di loro, a caso, per poi ucciderlo.  
Proprio come era successo a mio fratello Noel.  
Ma così era la loro razza, così erano i Nightcreepers, incuranti dell'uomo e del mondo che li circondavano, capaci solo di pensare al sangue e alla soddisfazione animale della loro fame.  
Che cosa effettivamente FOSSE un Nightcreeper, era davvero difficile definirlo.  
Io stesso, pur combattendoli, ne sapevo assai poco: che erano un'evoluzione del vampiro comune, potevano tramutarsi in animali, come per esempio lupi neri o anche pantere, alcuni potevano scindersi in centinaia di ratti o migliaia di pipistrelli, librandosi leggeri nell'aria della sera.   
Con la loro forma umana, per quanto sovrannaturali, non erano in grado di volare, tuttavia potevano compiere balzi di un'altezza spaventosamente enorme e, caratteristica peculiare della loro specie da cui prendevano anche il nome, potevano strisciare lungo i muri, muovendosi più silenziosi della morte alle spalle di chiunque, per assalirlo.  
Quando erano affamati sentivano il bisogno di nutrirsi come una forza incontrollabile dentro di loro e si lanciavano nei corridoi bui della città in caccia di sangue fresco, i loro occhi risplendenti di un rosso bagliore tetro, segno indicativo della loro potenziale pericolosità.  
Questo era ciò che avevo imparato su di loro, riassunto in breve.  
Questi strani figuri, così simili a noi umani nella struttura fisica, erano però in tutto e per tutto delle bestie, anche nel loro stesso modo di vivere.   
La violenza e il caos erano all'ordine della loro razza, in quanto privi di un capo, di qualcuno più forte che fosse in grado di dominarli. Non avevano specifiche regole o leggi, tranne forse quella unica e primordiale di non invadere il territorio di caccia di un altro e di non toccarne il CIBO (perché in fondo, non eravamo altro per loro).  
Una preda designata, sebbene scelta casualmente, non veniva attaccata in maniera sbrigativa, anzi, assai spesso veniva seguita e non abbandonata fino all'ultimo, in quanto sapevano essere pazienti, ma anche molto decisi e testardi; a volte un Nightcreeper poteva impiegare anche mesi a tessere la propria tela, seguendo per intere notti la sua vittima prescelta e spiandola, guardandola compiere i suoi atti quotidiani finché non decideva di ucciderla.  
Il tempo variava da vampiro a vampiro, e da sete a sete.  
Nel caso di mio fratello, la morte era stata molto rapida.  
Non avrei mai potuto scordare quella notte: era un'opaca sera d'estate, con il cielo grigio e cupo e la luna che splendeva luminosa e tondeggiante fra le nubi gonfie, di tanto in tanto.  
Noel era uscito con i suoi amici, per andare in qualche pub a divertirsi... ma non era mai tornato.  
Solitamente ero sempre stato io il ritardatario, ma quella volta Noel alle due ancora non si era fatto vivo: la preoccupazione aveva invaso tutti in casa, sapendo quanto fosse puntuale e come non avrebbe mai messo in ansia nessuno di proposito. C'era qualcosa in mio fratello che toccava chiunque, una specie di bontà innata che si irradiava da lui, come un fascio di luce nello spazio circostante, ed era stato per questo che ero uscito a cercarlo, oltre al naturale affetto che ci legava.  
Al pub avevo incrociato un suo compagno, che mi aveva riferito di come se ne fosse andato un paio d'ore prima per rincasare a piedi, visto che quella sera, nonostante il pessimo tempo, non aveva preso la macchina.  
Sentivo ancora il senso di terrore che mi aveva pervaso allora: una specie di angoscia dentro il petto che mi diceva che non avrei mai ritrovato Noel vivo, che ormai era troppo tardi, come un sesto senso che mi avvertiva che ormai non c'era più nulla da fare.  
E aveva avuto ragione.  
Avevo fatto la strada a ritroso, cercando in ogni vicolo, sperando con tutto il cuore di non trovarlo,di arrivare a casa e vederlo con un sorriso imbarazzato sul viso mentre cercava di spiegare il motivo del suo ritardo, speravo di non trovare il suo corpo straziato da un qualche feroce assassino, ma quando alla fine avevo svoltato nella via dietro casa, non avrei mai potuto immaginare una scena del genere.  
Noel era quasi riuscito a raggiungere la sua salvezza e, come avrei scoperto dopo, aveva anche cercato di fuggire dal vampiro che lo aveva poi preso e ucciso, giocando con lui come il gatto col topo, illudendolo su una qualche possibilità di scampo, mentre in realtà era già morto fin da quando il mostro aveva posato su di lui il suo sguardo. Aveva perduto a pochi metri dalla porta sul retro, dove qualcosa, calandosi dal muro, gli era balzata sopra e gli aveva prosciugato ogni goccia di sangue che aveva in corpo, oltre a tranciargli quasi di netto la testa dal collo.  
Al mio arrivo la cosa era ancora lì che terminava il suo scempio, protesa sul corpo riverso di mio fratello, morto: al sentirmi sopraggiungere aveva alzato in penombra il cranio (non saprei in che altro modo definirlo) verso la fonte del suono, mostrandomi una faccia bianca distorta nascosta dietro due buchi rossi incandescenti al posto degli occhi e un colore di capelli che mai e poi mai avrei dimenticato, un urtante grigio lattina che può e poteva essere solo di Carter.  
Avevo urlato.  
La belva allora mi aveva fissato, come se avesse capito, compreso chi ero, poi aveva sogghignato malvagio e, con un'occhiata fulminea alle sue spalle, si era lanciato come un ragno sul muro, superandolo sotto il mio sguardo atterrito.  
Non potevo credere di averlo visto: nessuno poteva arrampicarsi così rapidamente su una parete!  
Quando i miei genitori erano usciti, la tragedia era già terminata, tutto quel che ne restava eravamo io e il cadavere di Noel, abbandonato a se stesso fra i sacchi neri della spazzatura.  
Tutto questo era accaduto sei mesi fa: da allora la mia vita non era stata più la stessa.  
Pensavo continuamente a Carter, e lo temevo, temevo di poter fare la stessa fine di Noel, di ritrovarmelo un giorno alle spalle senza averlo minimamente sentito, e di venire finito così, senza dignità, in mezzo ad una strada.  
Noel non si meritava una fine del genere, nessun essere umano, per quanto immondo e crudele, l'avrebbe mai meritata, ma il pensiero che fosse toccata proprio a lui mi distruggeva in senso letterale.  
E quella smorfia, quel ghigno stampato sul viso ferino di Carter, quei suoi lineamenti duri e affilati, quel naso leggermente aquilino a triangolo e quelle labbra sottili tirate in un'espressione di scherno, quei capelli! Un segno di riconoscimento, un colore così disturbante, inimitabile... gridavano vendetta, da ogni cellula del mio corpo.  
Con questi cupi pensieri, avevo abbandonato il balcone, rientrando irato e turbato nella mia stanza da letto, ignorando assolutamente la presenza dai capelli metallici che mi aveva spiato fino a quel momento dal tetto sopra di essa.


	3. A caccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo per le strade in cerca di Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bloodsucking & omicidio

Ero di nuovo per le strade a caccia,in cerca di Carter, in una fresca serata autunnale dal cielo buio e limpido.  
Le stelle erano già sorte da poche ore e risplendevano come fari silenziosi nelle tenebre, rendendo i lampioni dei pali smorti dalla luce pallida e malata che andava e veniva a intermittenza.  
La scena si ripeteva di nuovo, come accadeva sempre, notte dopo notte, giorno dopo giorno e mese dopo mese: cercavo, pedinavo, mi appostavo e agivo.  
Vedevo, in ognuno di loro che moriva,il viso contorto di Carter, prima che si dissolvessero in una nuvola di polvere.  
Cacciavo e aspettavo con infinita pazienza di incontrare finalmente il suo viso, di imbattermi nella sua testa color metallo, per ucciderlo, ed essere finalmente LIBERO.  
Sembrava quasi tutto un sogno, a volte mi pareva di inseguire un mito, un qualcosa di evanescente, di introvabile, che in realtà non esisteva.  
Eppure Carter c'era, era redivivo e ben presente, in mezzo a noi, e le informazioni raccolte dalle mie numerose "prede" lo confermavano, senza tuttavia potermi aiutare a scovarlo: nessuno sapeva CHI davvero fosse, né dove dormisse al mattino, c'era ma era come se non esistesse, camminava fra tutti gli altri senza essere davvero qualcuno, non aveva identità né abitazione, eppure tutti lo conoscevano di fama.  
Non per nulla Carter era un vampiro che amava farsi notare, infatti, se conoscevo così particolarmente bene il suo aspetto, era stato grazie alle numerose foto scattate nei club notturni, dove era quasi sempre presente (era lì che sceglieva le sue vittime, ed era proprio in uno di quei posti che aveva scelto mio fratello), con quei suoi capelli a punta e i vestiti da rockettaro.  
In un certo senso, non stavo diventando molto diverso da lui.  
Anche io avevo imparato ad alzarmi la notte, anche io cacciavo, anche io uccidevo, anche se non per una faccenda di nutrimento.  
I Nightcreepers avevano compreso ormai quasi tutti chi fossi, il loro angelo distruttore privato, pur non conoscendo tutta la mia storia o non avendo presente il mio viso, tuttavia sapevano di dovermi temere ed evitare, la comunità aveva sparso celermente in giro questa voce.  
L'orologio della vecchia torre campanaria della chiesa in angolo a Walpole Street stava battendo l'una, mentre con la coda dell'occhio individuavo la mia "preda"di quella notte: una ragazza sui vent'anni, con la pelle dorata, i capelli neri come l'ebano e degli occhi che avrebbero forse potuto essere verdissimi, ma che ora risplendevano solo di un rosso cupo,nascosto ma ben visibile dietro un paio di lenti azzurrine di occhiali da sole firmati.  
Mio malgrado, avevo sorriso.  
Non ne avevo mai capito il motivo, intendo dire che dopotutto erano morti, eppure non avevo mai visto un Nightcreeper trascurato nel suo look, come se avesse fatto parte del loro essere vampiri l'apparire vestiti alla moda e ben curati: persino i più anziani si lasciavano a volte coinvolgere e trasportare dalle tendenze più stravaganti del momento.  
Carter, con quei suoi stomachevoli capelli color lattina, non faceva certo distinzione.  
Dunque avevo scelto la ragazza, prediligendo quelle che fra me e me chiamavo "prede fresche", diventate vampiri da poco, che erano generalmente i più crudeli, e l'avevo seguita indisturbato mentre lei, ignara e presa da un pedinamento a sua volta (un uomo sulla trentina di bell'aspetto, ovviamente), si muoveva languida e sensuale come un'ombra nel buio.  
Quando l'uomo si era fermato per rispondere a un trillo del suo cellulare, si era bloccata anche lei, dandosi una veloce sistemata ai lunghissimi capelli e preparandosi ad adescarlo.  
Per loro era più facile: gli uomini erano generalmente meno guardinghi delle ragazze a girare di notte, per cui se una bella e giovane donna li bloccava per chiedere di essere accompagnata fino a casa –aveva molta paura dei malintenzionati- non si ponevano tante domande o storie, lo facevano e basta, con un sorriso di condiscendenza sulla faccia.  
La scusa era andata a buon fine anche quella volta, naturalmente, e lei era riuscita a condurlo in un vicolo senza sbocco dall'illuminazione fioca di un unico lampione.  
Dovevo intervenire velocemente e salvarlo.  
Avevo estratto subito un paletto dalla tasca interna del mio lungo cappotto leggero, e mi ero avvicinato dietro di loro, restando nell'ombra, pronto a colpire.  
Avevo preso attentamente di mira il cuore della vampira, sapendo di non dover assolutamente sbagliare il colpo, essendo quello l'unico punto in cui erano davvero vulnerabili, dopodiché avevo sollevato il braccio, avvicinandomi, ma, proprio in quel momento, un rumore mi aveva distratto.  
Non era stato un rumore come tutti gli altri tipici da vicolo, quello era provenuto sicuramente dall'alto, dal tetto piatto di una delle case industriali di colore grigio smorto, che sembravano fra loro tutte uguali.  
"Cosa diavolo...?" avevo pensato, sentendomi gelare il sangue nelle vene, realizzando improvvisamente di non essermi guardato molto alle spalle. quella sera.  
Forse uno di loro aveva intuito il mio piano e si era aggregato alla congrega dei pedinatori? O forse era addirittura Carter?  
Come avevo potuto essere così stupido?  
Un gemito alla mia sinistra mi aveva fatto voltare.  
Troppo tardi: la Nightcreeper aveva involontariamente approfittato della mia distrazione e attaccato l'uomo attraente, il quale giaceva ora inerme a terra.  
L'assassina era china su di lui, ancora intenta a bersi con piacere il suo sangue, dondolando sulle ginocchia avanti e indietro, tenendolo ben saldo fra le sua braccia.  
Una volta finito, si era staccata da lui con dispiacere e pudore, baciandolo sulle labbra come un amante e posandolo con delicatezza sull'asfalto sudicio sottostante.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersi della mia presenza, si era alzata in piedi, spolverandosi distrattamente le ginocchia delle calze scure e si era voltata per andarsene,presumibilmente strisciando lungo il muro.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo: finalmente mi ero riscosso ed ero intervenuto, prendendola per il braccio destro e costringendola a guardarmi in faccia, facendole volare gli occhiali a qualche passo di distanza.  
Lei aveva sbarrato gli occhi, prima pensando a chi potesse osare tanto, poi con stupore e paura, vedendo il taglio dei miei, chiaramente orientale, realizzando chi fossi veramente.  
"Il Giustiziere!" Aveva sussurrato, strattonando con forza per liberarsi dalla mia stretta mortale.  
"Puoi dirlo forte..." le avevo sogghignato in risposta, spostando il braccio indietro per caricare di nuovo il colpo e mostrando il paletto di legno in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Il suo viso dai lineamenti regolari si era fatto cereo: le iridi non erano più rosse perché aveva soddisfatto la sua sete, tuttavia non erano nemmeno verdi come avevo creduto, ma grandi e grigie.  
Aveva spalancato la bocca, sguainando due canini lunghi e affilati come pugnali, pronta a difendere fino all'ultimo la sua non-vita, ma io non le avevo dato nemmeno il tempo di respirare, colpendola immediatamente e centrando il bersaglio al primo colpo, sapendo per certo che se quei denti mi avessero sfiorato, per me sarebbe stata la fine.  
Il mostro aveva gridato, cercando con disperazione un appiglio al muro retrostante, senza trovarlo e rovinando al suolo in un turbinio di ossa e ceneri, sotto il mio sguardo freddo e soddisfatto.  
Di lei erano rimasti solo i vestiti e gli occhiali da sole che le erano caduti poco prima.  
Avevo scrollato le spalle, tentando di riprendermi e di trovare la forza di tornare a casa, ma un suono improvviso, dietro di me, mi aveva improvvisamente gelato.  
Mi ero girato e avevo alzato la testa: sul tetto dell'abitazione bassa e grigia, dove avevo udito il rumore prima, stava, battendo le mani in maniera più che teatrale, Carter.


	4. L'incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo avevo cercato così a lungo, con così tanta disperazione... ed ora, che finalmente lo avevo trovato, mi sentivo completamente inerme e paralizzato.

Non ci potevo credere.  
Carter, era Carter, il vampiro appostato sul tetto!  
Lo avevo cercato così a lungo, con così tanta disperazione... ed ora, che finalmente lo avevo trovato, mi sentivo completamente inerme e paralizzato.  
"Reiko!" aveva esclamato, sorridendo contento, mentre saltava agile come un gatto dal tetto e atterrava con grande stile a pochi passi da me, nel vicolo.  
"C-Car...Ter" ero riuscito solo a balbettare, come un misero infante.  
"Bravo!" Mi aveva schernito, andando a raccogliere gli occhiali da sole che erano appartenuti alla Nightcreeper che avevo appena eliminato.  
Li aveva osservati attentamente, poi, giudicandoli di suo piacimento, li aveva ripiegati e infilati nella tasca del suo lungo cappotto bianco-grigiastro, di modello piuttosto simile al mio.  
"T-Tu..." avevo biascicato, cercando di esprimere il primo pensiero razionale che la mia mente era riuscita a formulare- T-Tu...Non hai mosso un dito... eri là... eri là, e non hai mosso un dito per aiutarla!-  
"Non vedo perché avrei dovuto... non la conoscevo nemmeno..." mi aveva risposto, alzando con noncuranza le spalle, guardandosi attorno nella viuzza.  
A quel punto, aveva nuovamente focalizzato la sua attenzione su di me, studiandomi dalla testa ai piedi.  
"Allora sei TU la causa dei nostri guai, di cui ho tanto sentito parlare... già..." mi aveva squadrato, annuendo, ragionando con se stesso.  
Si era avvicinato di un paio di passi, fiutando intensamente l'aria, mentre io, istintivamente, mi ritiravo verso il muro della piccola strada.  
"Sangue orientale, sì..." aveva mormorato, girandomi attorno, studiandomi "...uno dei migliori." Aveva quindi sogghignato, umettandosi famelico le labbra, con languore.  
"Peccato che lo sia solo per metà..." ero riuscito a ribattere, irritandomi però nel sentire quanto suonassero fioche e tremule le mie parole.  
Avevo evitato di fissarlo perché in realtà non ci riuscivo assolutamente: aveva qualcosa di innaturale, era solo un'ottima imitazione dell'umano e lo si notava bene. Era come uno di quei mostri dei film di fantascienza che prendono il corpo di un uomo per girare indisturbati in mezzo agli altri, tanto somiglianti, eppure sembra che ci sia qualcosa che trabocchi fuori dalla loro pelle, dalla loro struttura.  
"Hmmm..." aveva ridacchiato, compiaciuto "...vedo che hai ritrovato la parola... pochi riescono a metterti in soggezione, non è vero?"  
Ero rimasto in silenzio, incerto su cosa rispondere.  
Carter si era fatto più vicino, senza dare segno di temermi, e così ero stato costretto a vederlo in pieno viso: era esattamente come il vampiro delle foto che avevo trovato, a parte qualche piccolo particolare in più, come un piercing che gli sporgeva dal labbro inferiore che doveva risalire a quando era ancora un mortale, poiché le ferite, nei Nightcreepers, si rimarginano istantaneamente.  
"So che mi stavi cercando... per uccidermi." mi aveva sussurrato, assottigliando i grandi occhi scuri. Erano inquietanti, due profondi specchi neri dagli strani riflessi luminosi... eppure, al tempo stesso, così seri, penetranti.  
A quel punto avevo smesso letteralmente di respirare, rendendomi conto di non essere per nulla pronto al confronto diretto e di essere totalmente disarmato: il mio unico paletto lo avevo utilizzato sulla vampira, poco prima, avrei fatto eventualmente in tempo a raccoglierlo? Forse no...  
"Tranquillo, Reiko, non ho alcuna intenzione di farti del male... per ora." aveva detto Carter malizioso, leggendomi nel pensiero. Alcuni di loro, anche se in maniera superficiale, potevano farlo, e, a quanto pareva, Carter faceva parte di quel piccolo numero.  
"Diciamo che mi hai, come dire... INCURIOSITO. Non sono molti gli umani che osano mettersi contro di noi... sopravvivendo, intendo." Era scoppiato in una macabra risata.  
Avevo sentito i peli della nuca rizzarsi, al suono cupo di quella brutta voce. Qualcosa dentro di mesi era rotto, mentre mi ero reso improvvisamente conto che quel rumore infernale era stata probabilmente l'ultima cosa che aveva sentito mio fratello.  
"Ascolta, bastardo maledetto" gli avevo sibilato, trovando dentro di me odio sufficiente per dar la forza necessaria a quell'offesa. "Hai ucciso mio fratello. Lo hai...Prosciugato e poi mi hai riso in faccia. Se ti incuriosisco adesso, aspetta di vedermi quando ti pianterò un bel palo su per il culo..." mi ero piazzato a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, incurante del fatto che avrebbe anche potuto staccarmi la testa dal resto del tronco con uno schiocco delle dita sottili che aveva.  
Proprio come aveva fatto con Noel.  
Nonostante il mio exploit inferocito, però, Carter il vampiro non aveva battuto ciglio, restando immobile a fissarmi, con un'espressione indecifrabile nelle pupille.  
Difficile dire cosa stesse davvero pensando.  
"Dunque mi vuoi morto per vendicare il tuo fratellino...- aveva constatato, senza distogliere per un solo momento lo sguardo dal mio.  
"Bravo! Vedo che sei sveglio..." lo avevo canzonato, a mia volta.  
"E saresti anche disposto a MORIRE per questo?" Mi aveva chiesto, con fare provocatorio "Lo so che sei disarmato, Reiko... non mi ci vorrebbe nulla a distruggerti..."  
Per un attimo avevo esitato, rendendomi conto di aver precipitato troppo le cose: preso dall'ira del momento, avevo del tutto rimosso di essere in svantaggio, alla mercè di quello spietato assassino.  
"Ma non lo farò" aveva concluso,tirandosi di un paio di metri indietro, dandomi le spalle.  
"Perché no?" gli avevo domandato, confuso.  
"Sarebbe troppo facile, farlo adesso... mi toglierei il divertimento."  
"Di che cosa?" Avevo intuito che c'era dell'altro, altrimenti non si sarebbe certo preso il disturbo divenire a parlarmi.  
"Sono un uomo orgoglioso, Reiko, o meglio, lo ero. Non sarò io a rubarti il sangue... sarai TU ad offrirmelo, un giorno."  
Ero sconvolto. Quell'affermazione mi aveva lasciato esterrefatto.  
"Come? Perché dici questo?" Ero riuscito a mormorare, infine.  
"Ti ho osservato, mentre tu ti credevi al sicuro. Da tre mesi, se vuoi saperlo. Mi piacciono la tua rabbia, il tuo dolore, ci rendono simili. Inoltre, la vita da vampiro è terribilmente noiosa, molto più di quella di un umano... e lunga, terribilmente lunga. Sei stato un buon diversivo, e voglio che continui ad esserlo."  
Il mio timore dunque era vero. In tutte quelle lunghe notti di caccia lui mi aveva seguito, lo aveva sempre fatto, e io, pur nascondendomi per dormire e guardandomi continuamente le spalle, non me n'ero mai accorto.  
"Perché dovrei venire a darti il mio sangue? Non lo farei mai, piuttosto mi taglierei le vene!" Gli avevo detto con disprezzo, sputando velenoso l'ultima parte della frase.  
"Lo farai, credimi: l'immortalità è una tentazione troppo grande, Reiko, e tu ti senti SOLO... proprio come lo sono io." Aveva detto sicuro, anche se con mestizia.  
Solo... mi aveva colpito quella parola. Davvero ero solo? In effetti, dalla morte di Noel, le cose erano così tanto cambiate. Non avevo più nessuno con cui parlare, chi mai avrebbe creduto all'esistenza dei vampiri? Senza contare che non volevo che le altre persone che amavo fossero messe in pericolo.  
"E se anche fosse? Per questo dovrei abbassarmi a chiedere il tuo aiuto? A TE, che non hai esitato a spezzare mio fratello in due! Cosa mi dice che non farei anch'io la stessa fine, eh?" Gli avevo detto, sprezzante.  
Carter aveva riso, sembrando sinceramente divertito.  
"Adesso non puoi capire Reiko, è ancora troppo presto, ma vedrai, com'è la solitudine... dalle solo un altro po' di tempo. Non reggerai MAI."   
"Vattene al diavolo!" Gli avevo urlato, seccato dalla sua presunzione. "Prima o poi riuscirò a scovare dove ti nascondi, e allora avrai quel che ti meriti!"  
"Non sto nella pelle!" Aveva sghignazzato il Nightcreeper di gusto. "Quando accadrà, accenderò mille candele per l'occasione!" Era indietreggiato ulteriormente verso l'altro capo del muro, preparandosi ad uscire di scena.  
"Ora devo andare, il mio pasto mi reclama! Continua a cercarmi, Reiko, vedi di scovarmi presto... muoio dalla voglia di deliziarmi col tuo sangue!" Aveva annunciato, sempre con quel fare snervante, arrampicandosi silenzioso come una vipera lungo la parete sudicia del caseggiato ad una velocità impressionante.  
In un batter d'occhio aveva raggiunto il tetto, e, con un'ultima occhiata irridente, si era dileguato nel nulla.  
"Ridi pure, maledetto!" Gli avevo gridato dietro, sperando che mi sentisse. WNon lo avrai mai il mio sangue, hai capito? MAI! Ti ucciderò, bastardo!"  
Ero rimasto fermo nel buio e nel silenzio, con l'eco di quelle ultime frasi che mi rimbombava alto nel cervello.


	5. Trovare Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sentivo come un topo chiuso in un labirinto, sarei riuscito a trovare l'uscita? O sarei rimasto chiuso tra le mura a morire di fame, osservato dall'alto da un silenzioso scienziato che scrutava con interesse i miei movimenti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> menzioni di violenza, schiavismo

Dovevo assolutamente trovare Carter.  
L'incontro con lui era stato come qualcosa di fulminante: prima era stato solo un'immagine lontana nella mia mente, un'idea, un essere evanescente, mentre ora era così... reale. Vivido.  
Il fatto di non essere stato alla sua altezza, durante il nostro primo incontro, di essermi comportato come uno scolaretto, cadendo nella trappola delle sue insinuazioni, mi aveva innervosito al di fuori dell'immaginabile, facendomi avvampare dal furore ogni volta che il mio cervello tornava a replicare la scena dietro le palpebre dei miei occhi.  
Come lo odiavo.  
Aveva ucciso mio fratello e si stava prendendo gioco di me, trattandomi come un gatto tratterebbe il suo gomitolo preferito, seguendomi, non perdendomi mai di vista, pronto ad attaccarmi.  
Adesso lo divertivo, ero il suo passatempo, come aveva detto lui stesso quella sera, ma una volta che si fosse stancato che sarebbe successo? Mi avrebbe ucciso? O avrebbe fatto di peggio?  
Conoscevo alcune storie, o leggende metropolitane, che circolavano tra quelli della loro stirpe: si narrava che alcuni di loro si limitassero a marchiare le loro vittime, non dissanguandole tutte in una volta, ma lentamente, per assaporarsi meglio la vittoria, facendo patire loro pene atroci tra i dolori dei loro morsi e il virus letale che essi comportavano, quello che causava la trasformazione in servi del vampiro, se la vittima fosse stata lasciata in vita.  
Altri ancora si dilettavano nel farle impazzire lentamente, minacciandole, manifestandosi a sorpresa, di notte, nei loro letti, quando meno se lo aspettavano, facendoli vivere nel terrore, impedendogli di prendere sonno anche per giorni, portandoli sull'orlo, se non oltre, della follia.  
Per altri invece, e questi erano i peggiori, non c'era altro che il sangue: essi picchiavano le loro vittime e le aggredivano con una violenza da rasentare il limite della ragione, le maltrattavano, abusavano di loro mentalmente e fisicamente, e, il più delle volte, li lasciavano in vita, ma con una quantità così minima di sangue da permettergli a malapena di respirare: in questo modo esse non potevano fuggire né tentare di opporre una qualche resistenza, potevano solo aspettare e CAPIRE il male che veniva fatto loro, pregando in una morte veloce e rapida.  
Carter era senza dubbio un mix di questi.  
Che ne sarebbe stato di me, se non l'avessi scovato prima del finire del tempo?  
Mi sentivo come un topo chiuso in un labirinto, sarei riuscito a trovare l'uscita? O sarei rimasto chiuso tra le mura a morire di fame, osservato dall'alto da un silenzioso scienziato che scrutava con interesse i miei movimenti?  
Tutto aveva un'unica risposta, e la mia unica possibilità era di batterlo sul tempo, eliminarlo prima divenire, a mia volta, soppresso.  
Non potevo più indugiare nei bassifondi, ormai, dovevo arrivare al centro della questione: se volevo davvero rintracciare il nascondiglio di Carter, l'unica cosa da fare era giocare al suo stesso gioco.  
Dovevo cercare tra i suoi compagni più intimi, frugare, frequentare i nightclub dove metteva piede più di frequente,sbrigarmi.  
Camminando rapidamente sotto i portici, al tramonto, pensavo a tutte queste cose.  
L'aria era già piuttosto fredda, tuttavia la sensazione che avevo sulla pelle era piacevole; chissà com'era per quelle creature, che cosa provavano (se ancora sentivano qualcosa) al contatto con le cose o con il vento...  
La gente camminava attorno a me, osservandomi, ma senza davvero vedermi: nessuno faceva caso al mio viso, ero solo uno dei tanti che si poteva incrociare mentre si faceva una passeggiata in centro, senza alcun segno di distinzione particolare.  
Alcuni dei bevitori erano già in circolazione, potevo ben notarli dai loro movimenti.  
Uno di loro, soprattutto, aveva attirato immediatamente la mia attenzione: Raglan, un servo dei vampiri isolato dal resto del gruppo, scheletrico e rachitico, con unghie lunghe e un occhio privo di iride, completamente rasato a zero.  
Raglan non era mai stato molto fortunato, nato probabilmente ritardato e poi trasformato in uno schiavo, costretto a nutrirsi del sangue degli animali, la sua era la classica storia dell'uomo meschino che cercava invano di ingraziarsi i potenti, ovviamente senza mai riuscirci.  
Tutti lo disprezzavano ed evitavano, persino i giovani dal sangue più fresco si guardavano sempre da lui.  
Con un piccolo sorriso, mi ero mosso nella sua direzione: non lo avevo mai preso davvero in considerazione prima, eppure avrebbe potuto essermi d'aiuto, con la giusta dose di pressione applicata nei suoi confronti.  
Lo avevo seguito mentre si trascinava in un vicolo, ringhiando e sputando ad ogni balzo che il suo piccolo corpo contorto emetteva.  
"Raglan" avevo chiamato, mentre l'essere si era messo a frugare nei pressi di un bidone della spazzatura.  
Quello si era voltato con un movimento che non aveva nulla di umano, ma nemmeno dell'animale: nonostante la sua orribile apparenza, era probabilmente l'esponente che rappresentava maggiormente le caratteristiche dei servi dei Nightcreepers, poveri mostriciattoli privi di volontà che strisciavano come vermi su pavimenti luridi, che avevano il compito di procurare i cibo ai loro padroni.  
I servi sono creati dal morso dei vampiri: una qualche sostanza presente nella loro saliva, in grado di infettare il sangue umano, trasforma lentamente una persona normale in una specie di ominide assoggettato al proprio creatore, senza causargli la morte. Avevano certe peculiarità tipiche del vampiro, ma erano fragili come un essere umano; potevano essere uccisi senza gran difficoltà.  
Raglan stringeva un topo ancora vivo nella bocca. Il suo occhio inespressivo si era spalancato nel riconoscermi.  
"Il giustiziere!" aveva farfugliato,lasciando cadere l'animale tramortito e mostrando due file di gengive prive di denti, canini a parte, ovviamente.  
Si era tirato indietro, serpeggiando nelle ombre rossastre che si allungavano nella stradina.  
Mi ero avvicinato di qualche passo,mentre biascicava, colando bava rosso-giallastra sul mento e sugli stracci polverosi che indossava:  
"Non...Ucciderm-mi"  
Lo avevo fissato con compassione: forse gli avrei fatto invece un favore, a toglierlo di mezzo.  
"No, non lo farò...se mi dirai ciò che voglio sapere." gli avevo risposto, assumendo un'espressione intimidatoria piuttosto cupa.  
Raglan mi aveva guardato con l'occhio buono, che era di un inquietante color giallo paglierino.  
"Sì...sì...ai tuoi comandi!" aveva esclamato, gettandosi al terreno.  
Avevo fatto il possibile per trattenermi dal ridere: se solo quel poveretto si fosse reso conto del suo potenziale... in fin dei conti, io ero solo un essere umano... avrebbe potuto farmi davvero del male, certo, se solo lo avesse compreso...  
"Voglio sapere dov'è Carter." avevo affermato, mettendomi a braccia conserte, sperando che la posizione giocasse a mio favore.  
Il mucchio d'ossa aveva urlato, gettando le mani in aria e graffiandosi nella foga le guance scarne più e più volte.  
"NO! NO!" aveva ripetuto, sbattendo la fronte sul marciapiede, dopodiché era scattato ad afferrarmi le spalle, mozzandomi il respiro.  
"Mi sgozzerà se te lo dico" aveva rantolato a pochi centimetri dalle mie labbra, piantandomi addossoquel suo raccapricciante occhio vuoto.  
Alcuni spruzzi di saliva erano volati sul mio cappotto, corrodendone il tessuto leggero.  
Avevo cercato di ignorare il mio urlo interiore di ripugnanza per quella disgustosa visione e lo avevo mio malgrado afferrato per il collo, percuotendolo.  
"Sarò io a tagliarti la gola se non parli, bastardo!" Gli avevo intimato, stringendo le mie grandi mandorle scure in due fessure minacciose.  
Raglan aveva boccheggiato, sia per la potenza della mia rabbiosissima stretta, sia per il timore di parlare.  
"ALLORA?" Avevo ringhiato, avvicinando ulteriormente le nostre facce, trattenendo il respiro per l'odore terribile di putrefazione e marciume che emanava.  
Lo avevo visto annuire vagamente, prima di esalare un incerto: -Sì-  
A quel punto lo avevo lasciato andare, facendolo crollare pesantemente sul cemento sottostante.  
"Avanti." lo avevo incoraggiato con freddezza, spolverando la mano con cui lo avevo tenuto sul cappotto e poi posandole entrambe sui fianchi.  
"Io...Io non so dov'è..." aveva iniziato, massaggiandosi dolente la parte lesa, che si era riempita di lividi rossastri. Vedendo la mia espressione, però, si era affrettato ad aggiungere: "...Ma so chi potrebbe dirtelo!"  
Mi ero chinato di fronte a lui, al suo livello, scrutandolo con attenzione.  
"Bada a come parli, se scopro che mi hai mentito..."  
"No, no!" Aveva scosso freneticamente la testa per rassicurarmi. Le ecchimosi sulla sua gola si erano accentuate, mostrando la sua vulnerabilità -....Trevor lo sa! Chiedilo a lui.  
Avevo preso un grosso respiro nel sentire quel nome.  
TREVOR.  
Uno dei Nightcreepers più pericolosi che esistevano in circolazione.  
Davvero sapeva dov'era Carter?  
"Ok , Raglan. Grazie." avevo mormorato, tornando incerto sui miei passi. Non ero sicuro di volerlo incontrare, tanto meno di strappargli una simile informazione.  
"Non dirgli che te l'ho detto!" Mi aveva supplicato Raglan, ancora sdraiato sull'asfalto sporco.  
Mi ero voltato in silenzio a fissarlo,compatendolo: povera creatura, chi aveva mai avuto il coraggio di far diventare servo un disgraziato simile, per poi abbandonarlo in balia di se stesso? Chi era stato così tanto crudele da non ucciderlo? Forse proprio Carter? Era difficile dirlo.  
"Tranquillo. Sei al sicuro." avevo annuito.  
"...Almeno per il momento..." non avevo però potuto evitare di pensare.


	6. Trevor e Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E' una pessima idea, la tua, Reiko. Lo sai che stai giocando con il fuoco, non è vero?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of slash, m/m sex

Dovevo parlare con Trevor.  
Questo era quello che mi aveva detto di fare Raglan, eppure non era certo uno scherzo.  
L'idea di avere un altro incontro con lui non mi allettava minimamente, e non tanto perché sapevo che Trevor era uno dei vampiri più temuti e rispettati, quanto perché avevamo un conto aperto da saldare.  
Durante i miei primi passi nel mondo dei vampiri, avevo osservato con grande attenzione e presto imparato chi fosse davvero importante nella scala gerarchica e chi invece si trovasse nei recessi più bui di essa, ignorato e disprezzato da tutti gli altri. Un nome riecheggiava spesso sulle bocche di tanti, il nome di Trevor, che pareva essere, come avevo avuto modo di scoprire in seguito, un pusher, che procurava vittime "speciali"a clienti piuttosto facoltosi.  
Il suo mestiere nel mondo sotterraneo consisteva nel rapire o, più semplicemente, nel ghermire, umani che si trovavano molto in vista, oppure, come accadeva altrettanto spesso, bambini, ragazzini e giovani donne, talvolta anche incinte, il tutto per vampiri anziani che in vita erano stati molto ricchi e adesso erano disposti a spendere fior di quattrini per bere un sangue di tipo diverso, che avesse qualcosa in più, un sapore più ricco e proibito che potesse eccitarli, visto che, per la maggior parte del tempo che trascorreva, si annoiavano e giacevano inerti nella loro indolenza.  
I Nightcreepers come Trevor erano i peggiori con cui si potesse trattare, per questo motivo era stato il primo a finire nella mia lista nera di parassiti da eliminare.  
Nonostante la mia decisione, però, la questione non era così semplice: Trevor era uno spacciatore molto richiesto, ma, allo stesso tempo, molto odiato e invidiato, persino dai suoi stessi clienti, dato che investiva la maggior parte dei suoi guadagni in ville e locali di lusso (possedeva persino una discoteca enorme nel centro della città, il Kryon, da dove estendeva i suoi lunghi artigli sul resto del territorio urbano) e dato che inoltre i Nightcreepers in generale detestavano sentirsi dominati. Come conseguenza, girava spesso con guardie del corpo (sovrannaturali quanto lui, tutte provenienti dai bassifondi) che lo proteggevano e curavano ogni suo minimo bisogno.  
Arrivare a Trevor sarebbe stato come lanciare una dichiarazione di guerra: odio a parte, i Nightcreepers avevano bisogno di lui, se avessi osato anche solo sfiorarlo con un dito, mi sarei ritrovato morto in meno di un secondo.  
Non potevo quindi colpirlo direttamente, ma passare per vie traverse, anche se questa mia scelta si era poi rivelata un grossissimo errore; avevo deciso, dopo averlo pedinato e studiato a lungo, di centrarlo in quello che mi sembrava il suo unico punto debole : il sesso.  
I suoi gusti sessuali erano molto dubbi: dormiva senza problemi sia con uomini che con donne, quindi con ogni probabilità era bisessuale, anche se sembrava preferire i ragazzi giovani alle donne mature. La sua ultima conquista era un novizio chiamato Jesse, di cui si conosceva solo il nome e l'età della sua morte, 19 anni.  
Pochi lo avevano visto in volto,tuttavia la sua bellezza particolare era decantata dai pochi fortunati che avevano avuto l'occasione di guardarlo. Sembrava che Trevor ne fosse particolarmente geloso, e ciò era molto strano da parte sua, dato che generalmente si comportava come se fosse stato fatto di ghiaccio.  
Questo suo improvviso debole per il ragazzino, anche se poteva essere solo di natura fisica, mi aveva spinto a credere che fosse il tasto giusto sul quale premere.  
Come mi ero sbagliato!  
Non avevo minimamente intuito che tipo di legame corresse fra Jesse e Trevor: non era semplice sesso, come sembrava a tutti dall'esterno, ma un qualcosa di molto più complesso e pericoloso.  
Jesse era un novizio, quindi aveva bisogno di un uomo potente che lo proteggesse, mentre Trevor adorava essere circondato dalla bellezza, tuttavia il loro rapporto non si fermava qui, me ne ero accorto solo dopo aver attaccato il giovane per ucciderlo.  
Pur avendolo colto di sorpresa, una volta che si era allontanato dal suo amante, era lo stesso riuscito a respingermi, lanciandosi nel vuoto attraverso una finestra per sfuggirmi e ferendosi gravemente al volto : essendo un novizio, il suo potere di guarigione non era forte tanto quanto quello dei più anziani, di conseguenza avrebbe portato le cicatrici testimoni del mio attacco sul viso per un bel po' di tempo.  
Questo aveva fatto infuriare a morte Trevor, spingendolo a considerarmi molto più di una semplice seccatura : da quel momento ero entrato a far parte dei suoi nemici personali e avevo dovuto imparare a guardarmi da lui e dai suoi scagnozzi.  
Il fatto che lui e Jesse conoscessero il nascondiglio di Carter mi lasciava comunque perplesso: i due Nightcreepers non vedevano Carter di buon occhio tanto quanto me, lo consideravano una potenziale minaccia al loro potere, anche se il bastardo dai capelli argentati pareva avere ben altri interessi per la testa, che invischiarsi in una lotta per la conquista del mercato.  
Forse Trevor lo aveva fatto pedinare come misura precauzionale, oppure stava progettando come ucciderlo e levarselo di torno prima che potesse combinargli qualche guaio serio.  
In quest'ultimo caso, mi ero reso conto, sarei riuscito a strappargli l'informazione che mi serviva, offrendogli i miei servizi contro Carter... ammesso che fossi riuscito ad arrivare a parlargli tutto intero e ancora vivo... non che avessi molta scelta, del resto : se avessi continuato ad attendere, il bastardo argenteo sarebbe sicuramente venuto a cercarmi, e non ero del tutto sicuro di poterlo battere in uno scontro aperto... Carter era tra i più insidiosi, quindi da non sottovalutare.  
Avevo passato qualche notte vagando, riflettendo, infine mi ero deciso e avevo optato per quella che mi pareva la soluzione migliore, anche se era la più rischiosa.  
Mi ero dunque messo alla ricerca di Trevor.  
Non era stato affatto difficile trovarlo: tutte le notti visitava il Kryon, dove veniva regolarmente contattato da alcuni suoi clienti, perciò mi era bastato appostarmi all'ingresso di servizio, dove era abituato ad uscire per evitare incontri spiacevoli, ed attenderlo pazientemente.  
Il tempo aveva incominciato a mutare: il freddo era molto più pungente nelle ore tarde e presto sarebbe certamente arrivata anche la neve. Ricordi di mio fratello Noel, che la adorava tanto da bambino, mi erano rimbalzati nella mente, portando con loro un immenso dolore.  
"E' ancora troppo presto." Aveva detto all'improvviso una voce, riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.  
Avevo alzato lo sguardo : proveniva da un punto indefinito e nascosto del tetto del locale.  
Un brivido gelato mi aveva improvvisamente investito, mentre mi ricordavo di come Carter avesse l'abitudine di pedinarmi in ogni mio spostamento... forse si era accorto delle mie intenzioni e aveva deciso di giocare d'anticipo uccidendomi sul colpo? Difficile dirlo...  
"Carter?" Avevo chiamato nel buio, con un vago tremore nella voce.  
"E' una pessima idea, la tua, Reiko. Lo sai che stai giocando con il fuoco, non è vero?" Aveva ribattuto la persona sul tetto, mostrandosi alla luce bluastra dell'insegna.  
Era davvero lui.  
Avevo istantaneamente fatto un verso,girando di scatto la testa da un lato.  
"Ti diverti ancora a seguirmi..." avevo sottolineato, con rabbia "... E anche a leggermi nel pensiero, da quel che vedo..."  
"Non che ci sia molto da guardare. Tutti quei pensieri noiosi e ripetitivi su tuo fratello... che razza di masochista che sei, Reiko! Anche se, ultimamente, ho percepito un qualcosa di nuovo, nella tua mente.- Aveva sorriso con scherno, sguainando i canini, di cui andava evidentemente molto fiero.  
"L'hai detto tu, che dovevo cercarti..." gli avevo ribattuto, unendomi al suo ghigno, relegando il mio terrore in un recesso della testa.  
"Hai scelto il metodo peggiore." Mi aveva annunciato il vampiro, che pareva essere sempre più divertito.  
Un nodo mi aveva stretto lo stomaco,mentre ammettevo seccato fra me e me che aveva effettivamente ragione.  
"Sì? Beh, non che avessi grandi alternative..." avevo comunque detto con noncuranza, guardandomi distrattamente le scarpe.  
Il vampiro dai capelli color lattina mi aveva fissato, quasi sorpreso, in silenzio.  
"Guarda che non sto scherzando. E'meglio per te che tu gli stia alla larga..." aveva corrucciato la fronte.  
"Cos'è, ti preoccupi per me, adesso? Hai paura che si beva tutto il mio sangue al posto tuo?" Lo avevo aggredito, seccato dal suo comportamento saccente e borioso.  
Carter aveva ridacchiato, aprendo la bocca per lanciarmi certamente una delle sue battutine taglienti, ma si era bloccato ancora prima di cominciare, restando fermo a mezz'aria con un'espressione stranamente allarmata su tutta la faccia.  
Stava sicuramente avvertendo una presenza, la presenza di un altro non-morto, e, a giudicare dalla sua reazione, doveva trattarsi di...  
"Trevor. Sta arrivando. " Aveva ansimato, una volta tanto nervoso.  
Per poco non ero scoppiato, malgrado la situazione affatto piacevole, in una violenta risata: non lo avevo mai visto così preoccupato, prima di allora.  
D'improvviso, aveva voltato i suoi pozzi neri verso di me, trapassandomi e lasciandomi una volta di più raggelato dalla loro profondità .  
"Vattene, Reiko. Dico sul serio. "Mi aveva intimato, facendo risuonare la frase più come un ordine che come un avvertimento.  
"Fottiti, Carter!" avevo ribattuto, fingendo con cura lo sprezzo del pericolo.  
Quello mi aveva lanciato un'ultima occhiata intimidatoria, che mi aveva letteralmente trivellato gli intestini, dopodiché si era alzato dalla sua posizione prona e si era volatilizzato nel nulla, lasciandomi solo in preda ai miei dubbi di fronte alla porta sul retro del locale che si apriva.


	7. Accordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo avevo guardato dritto nelle pupille: ero disposto a mettere in gioco la mia vita per trovare quel mostro?  
> Sì, lo ero. Sarei anche andato all'Inferno pur di averlo e rendergli ciò che aveva fatto a mio fratello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sangue, minacce

Dalla porta spalancata sul retro del locale erano uscite sei guardie del corpo, tutte vampiri, alte almeno due metri, seguite immediatamente da un losco figuro vestito in nero, pallido in volto, emaciato, dalla figura atletica e possente al tempo stesso: Trevor.  
Aveva capelli nerissimi, tagliati corti sui lati della testa e lasciati lunghi per il resto, che gli ricadevano sulle spalle in un'onda tenebrosa, e un piercing lungo e puntuto che gli attraversava il setto del naso aquilino.  
L'espressione degli occhi, marroni con scaglie rossastre, era quasi in ogni occasione torva, come se non fosse in grado di provare altro che astio, odio oppure rabbia. Quando ti fissava, con quello sguardo feroce, era come se ti aprisse un buco nell'anima.  
Mentre l'uscio tornava cigolando a richiudersi, una figuretta esile era sbucata fuori all'ultimo istante, passando per un soffio dal piccolo varco rimasto, trotterellando immediatamente al suo fianco.  
Pur non riuscendo a vedere bene quanto loro nel buio, avevo riconosciuto dai movimenti vagamente languidi, nonché dal colore biondissimo dei capelli, che contrastava in maniera netta quello corvino dell'altro vampiro, Jesse.  
Visti uno affianco all'altro, non potevano sembrare più diversi: Trevor, con il suo metro e novanta di statura, poteva facilmente mischiarsi con le bodyguard che gli stavano attorno, mentre Jesse, che arrivava sì e no al metro e settanta, appariva quasi come un bambino o una ragazzina, al confronto degli altri.  
Quello era il mio momento: potevo ancora scegliere se fuggire e rinunciare al mio folle piano, o se darvi atto, rischiando seriamente di farmi staccare la testa.  
Il pensiero di Carter, con quel suo ghigno irritante, mi aveva dato la determinazione sufficiente a rischiare la seconda opzione.  
Doveva pagare per ciò che aveva fatto a mio fratello.  
Prendendo un grosso respiro, mi ero dunque avvicinato, pregando che i colossi vicino ai due non mi atterrassero prima che potessi aprire bocca.  
Avevo sì e no fatto un metro, che Jesse aveva avvertito la mia presenza nell'aria, e aveva guardato in giro agitato, come se avesse fiutato un incendio.  
Si era aggrappato a Trevor,mormorandogli qualcosa nell'orecchio, e quello aveva rivolto attorno il suo sguardo truce, più potente di quello del vampiro più basso, cercando di scovarmi.  
Gli avevo risparmiato la fatica chiamandolo.  
"Sono qui, Trevor." Gli avevo detto, entrando nel fascio di luce rossastra proiettata dal neon che sovrastava la porta, rinunciando al mio nascondiglio.  
Era il momento: o mi avrebbe ascoltato, o mi avrebbe sicuramente ucciso.  
Jesse, alla mia comparsa, aveva cominciato a sibilare come un cobra impazzito, ritraendosi all'istante nello spazio che c'era fra Trevor e l'uscio, mentre le sei guardie si erano risvegliate ed erano scattate immediatamente in avanti per prendermi.  
Avevo alzato le mani sopra la testa guardando il vampiro alto e nero dritto negli occhi : sembrava l'unico del gruppo ad aver mantenuto calma e compostezza, e se ne stava piantato saldo nella sua posizione a fissarmi indietro.  
Avevo già almeno un paio di mani al collo, quando dalla sua bocca era partito l'ordine:  
"Fermi!"  
I sei armadi si erano bloccati interdetti, tentennando incerti un paio di secondi, prima di lasciarmi andare.  
Jesse era sbucato dalla sua tana improvvisata soffiando, seccato che il suo fidanzato non avesse comandato di sbriciolarmi le ossa.  
Aveva aperto la bocca per parlare, ma era bastata un'occhiata trasversale del suo amante per metterlo a tacere.  
"Dimmi perché non dovrei ucciderti subito." Aveva detto Trevor, rivolgendosi a me.  
Il suo volto era come il marmo: inespressivo e duro al tempo stesso.  
Mi ci era voluto un momento per raccogliere le idee, in modo da potergliele esporre senza farle sembrare ridicole : Carter era un fastidio per il potere accumulato da Trevor, era vero, ma se si fosse venuto a sapere del nostro piccolo patto, nel mondo dei Nightcreepers, per lui sarebbe stata la fine.  
I vampiri non trattano con gli uomini, tanto meno con quelli assassini della loro specie, per loro siamo solo cibo e basta.  
Certo, l'interesse di Carter nei miei confronti era curioso... ma non era il luogo adatto per pensarci.  
"Perché ho un'offerta da farti." Avevo risposto asciutto, umettandomi la labbra e rendendomi conto che erano aride come il deserto.  
"A meno che non sia la tua testa su un piatto d'argento, puoi anche sparire." Aveva grugnito, voltandomi le spalle per andarsene.  
Dovevo giocare subito la mia carta, o non avrei mai saputo del nascondiglio di Carter. E io VOLEVO assolutamente scovarlo, se volevo avere l'occasione di affrontarlo ad armi pari.  
"Nemmeno se riguardasse CARTER?" Avevo gridato, scandendo ogni parola con cura per essere sicuro che mi sentisse, nonostante i suoi poteri.  
Sul momento, Trevor non si era affatto fermato, continuando per la sua strada, ma Jesse, che una volta tanto mi era tornato utile, lo aveva preso per un braccio, tendendo con curiosità le orecchie.  
Avevo visto giusto: non correva evidentemente buon sangue –letteralmente- fra i tre.  
Il vampiro moro si era allora bloccato,sbuffando sonoramente, tornando a girarsi nella mia direzione.  
"Non me ne frega niente di quel piccolo stronzo!" Aveva commentato, abbassando con eloquenza le palpebre, tuttavia era chiaro che mentiva.  
"Balle, Trevor! Lo so che Carter ti infastidisce, anche se non ne conosco esattamente il motivo..."  
A dire il vero, forse una ragione riuscivo a vederla: il vampiro dai capelli color lattina aveva un carattere che poteva diventare un gran bel problema per chiunque, se solo si fosse messo in testa di voler fare lo spaccone.  
Forse era per questo che molti dei Nightcreepers lo guardavano con astio o sospetto : non era tipo da stringere facilmente amicizie...  
Ad ogni modo, il tono che avevo usato verso Trevor era stato un po'troppo deciso, infatti ora mi stava fissando con la morte nelle iridi sanguigne.  
"Non sei il primo, comunque. Anche io lo sto cercando!" Avevo tentato di rimediare, sperando che non mi spezzasse in due l'osso del collo.  
Fortunatamente per me, l'alto vampiro quella sera pareva essere aperto alle trattative, difatti, alla mia ultima affermazione, aveva stretto le palpebre, interessato.  
"E allora?" Aveva domandato secco, tagliando corto.  
Ecco la mia occasione.  
"Allora posso aiutarti a toglierlo di mezzo." Avevo annunciato, sperando che non mi scoppiasse a ridere in faccia.  
Trevor aveva, in effetti, ridacchiato,in un tono che, in bocca a qualcun altro, sarebbe stato divertito... ma che in bocca a lui risuonava terribilmente tetro.  
"TU? E perché non potrei farlo IO?" Aveva riso beffardamente, aprendo le braccia, e rivelando sotto il cappotto dei pantaloni di pelle coperti di borchie. Tipico del suo carattere.  
Avevo sorriso a mia volta, avendo in quel caso la risposta pronta:  
"Non scherzare Trevor, sai benissimo che non lo puoi uccidere! Se gli altri vampiri ti scoprissero saresti morto prima di fare un solo respiro!"  
Era vero: se si fosse azzardato ad eliminare un Nightcreeper di suo pugno, soprattutto uno in vista come Carter, conosciuto da molti, sarebbe stata una presa di posizione troppo audace, una dichiarazione di guerra potente. Molti lo avrebbero guardato con sospetto credendolo un dominatore, cosa che per la loro razza era assolutamente inaccettabile. Lo avrebbero linciato e bruciato vivo fino a renderlo un cumulo di ceneri.  
Nel sentirlo, il divertimento (se mai fosse in grado di provare una sensazione del genere) gli era svanito dalla faccia.  
"Va bene" aveva grugnito, spazientito. "...Allora mettiamola in questo modo: perché dovrei fidarmi di te?Specialmente dopo QUESTO" aveva afferrato poco gentilmente Jesse sotto il mento e lo aveva avvicinato, per renderlo meglio visibile ai miei occhi umani.  
Come avevo intuito, le sue ferite ancora non si erano rimarginate: un grosso taglio gli squarciava la guancia destra e l'occhio di colore violetto, che se ne stava mezzo nascosto sotto la palpebra slabbrata dal taglio dei vetri.  
L'altro occhio, che era invece di colore azzurro pallido, mi fissava con un misto di accusa e disprezzo.  
"Mi dispiace" avevo mentito "Niente di personale" avevo quindi mormorato al giovane vampiro, guardandolo: era davvero bello come dicevano, con i lineamenti delicati e minuti, il naso piccolo e dritto, gli occhi grandi e la carnagione bianca, sotto una cascatella di ciocche bionde.Malgrado questo, però, dentro nascondeva ben altro, ed ero veramente seccato di non essere riuscito, al primo colpo, ad ucciderlo.  
"Ti dispiace? Gli hai rovinato il lato migliore!" Aveva bofonchiato Trevor, lasciandolo andare e incenerendomi con lo sguardo –Dimmi come potrei fidarmi di te, dopo che hai osato sfidarmi in questa maniera!-  
Sfidarlo! L'aveva chiaramente presa sul piano personale.  
"Consegnandoti la testa di Carter." Avevo ribattuto, mettendomi a braccia conserte, sperando che non si accorgesse di quanto mi stessero tremando le mani in quel momento.  
La conversazione stava prendendo una piega pericolosa, e se Trevor si fosse infuriato, per me sarebbe stata la fine.  
"Hm!" Aveva esclamato, facendo uno spaventoso e inumano scatto con la testa: un qualsiasi essere vivente si sarebbe sicuramente ritrovato con il cranio a penzolare sulla schiena, se l'avesse fatto con la sua stessa violenza "...E tu rischieresti la tua piccola, fragile vita per farmi un favore?" Aveva alzato un sopracciglio scuro come la pece, dubbioso.  
"Per motivi personali." Gli avevo risposto, lapidario "Ti ho detto che anche io lo sto cercando."  
"Aah, guarda, guarda..." aveva sogghignato malignamente il vampiro : era da non credere, qualsiasi espressione assumesse, sembrava sempre e solo un mostro. Non riuscivo a comprendere come qualcuno riuscisse a dormire con lui, in particolar modo uno come Jesse... che d'aspetto era il suo esatto contrario.  
"Spero che il tuo sia un motivo valido, Reiko..." era la prima volta che mi chiamava per nome, tuttavia,detto dalle sue labbra, non mi piaceva affatto come suonava "...Anche se non credo che tu ti sia scomodato a venire fin qui solo per dirmelo..." mi aveva trapassato con quelle iridi fulve e malvagie "...Vuoi qualcosa da me, non è vero?"  
Ecco: finalmente avevamo raggiunto il punto.  
"E' vero" avevo ammesso, non sapendo come strappargli l'informazione che mi serviva altrimenti. "Ho bisogno che tu mi dica DOVE si nasconde Carter."  
Trevor aveva sgranato gli occhi incredulo, scoppiando subito dopo in una violenta e macabra risata,deformando la sua faccia e rendendola, pur se involontariamente,ancora più mostruosa.  
Jesse era rimasto a guardarlo in silenzio, come se la cosa non lo impressionasse.  
"Certo" aveva verseggiato il Nightcreeper fra le risa. "E perché non mi chiedi anche di portartelo di persona?"  
"Trevor..." avevo cominciato, rollandogli occhi, ma non avevo fatto in tempo a terminare la frase che una delle sue mani lunghe e bianche si erano chiuse sulla mia gola.  
"Ti rendi conto di quel che mi farebbero se si venisse a sapere?" Aveva digrignato i denti, che erano insolitamente lunghi e incurvati.  
"Sì, ma..."  
"Come hai detto tu prima, mi mozzerebbero la testa dal collo prima di poter anche solo dire AH!" Aveva aumentato la presa, conficcando il suo pollice nella mia vena giugulare.  
"Trevor...Lasciam..." sentivo l'aria cominciare a mancarmi nei polmoni.  
2E' un favore grosso, quello che mi chiedi... avrò bisogno di garanzie." Aveva continuato, sentendo il flusso del mio sangue palpitargli attraverso la pelle del dito, chiudendo in estasi le palpebre per un istante.  
Non sapendo cosa rispondere, e avvertendo uno strano ronzio alle orecchie, avevo annuito, sperando solo che non mi mordesse, o sarebbe stato peggio della morte.  
In quella posizione, ero totalmente impotente.  
"Bene" aveva espirato Trevor, in tono gutturale. Aveva riaperto gli occhi, fissandomi con due iridi completamente rosse, questa volta, che indicavano la sua sete.  
Aveva massaggiato il mio collo sempre nello stesso punto, poi, all'ultimo momento, aveva spostato il pollice verso la nuca, conficcandomi l'unghia nella carne,facendomi gemere dal dolore.  
Quando aveva ritratto la mano, lungo il suo dito scorreva il mio sangue: se lo era portato alla bocca,succhiandolo avidamente, come se si trattasse del migliore fra i vini, rovesciando i bulbi oculari nelle orbite, rabbrividendo di piacere.  
Tornato in sé, qualche secondo dopo,mi aveva mormorato :  
"Il tuo sangue... come pegno. Se fallirai, non sarà Carter a ritrovarsi senza testa."  
Queste erano dunque le condizioni dell'accordo.  
Lo avevo guardato dritto nelle pupille: ero disposto a mettere in gioco la mia vita per trovare quel mostro?  
Sì, lo ero. Sarei anche andato all'Inferno pur di averlo e rendergli ciò che aveva fatto a mio fratello.  
Avevo annuito lentamente, sigillando il patto.  
Trevor aveva scosso positivamente la testa a sua volta, grattandosi pensosamente la punta del naso. "Carter non si trova lontano da qui: la sua base è in una cripta del cimitero della cittadina di St.James-Fuori-Le-Mura. Non puoi sbagliare." mi aveva detto.  
St.James... nel sentirlo, per poco non mi era mancato il fiato! Avevo sbagliato la mia ricerca fin dal principio, convinto che Carter si nascondesse in uno sfarzoso palazzo, qui, in città... e invece...  
Avevo focalizzato la mia attenzione di nuovo su Trevor, che fissava rapito il sangue che mi colava dal taglio sul collo.  
Aveva allungato una mano verso di me,per prenderne ancora, ma Jesse gli aveva afferrato il polso a metà percorso, guardandomi storto e trascinandolo via.  
Trevor si era lasciato condurre, lanciandomi però un'occhiata famelica da sopra la spalla sinistra,mormorando, mentre sparivano nel vicolo, un roco e voglioso :  
"Sangue orientale... il migliore..."


	8. Sepolcro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora non mi sembrava possibile che Carter avesse scelto quel posto come nascondiglio: mi era sempre sembrato uno di quei tanti, vani, vampiri di città, che amavano il caos delle discoteche e tutto il resto, e invece... forse non lo conoscevo affatto.

Più ci pensavo, più stentavo a crederlo.  
Ero seduto nella mia auto, una Land Rover di colore metallizzato, ad ascoltare le gocce di pioggia cadere ritmiche sul parabrezza.  
St-James-Fuori-le-mura: un paesino situato alla pendici di una montagna ripida e sassosa, lontano da qualsiasi segno di civiltà. Uno di quei tanti che si vedevano nei vecchi film dell'orrore della casa di produzione Hammer.  
Ancora non mi sembrava possibile che Carter lo avesse scelto come nascondiglio: mi era sempre sembrato uno di quei tanti, vani, vampiri di città, che amavano il caos delle discoteche e tutto il resto, e invece... forse non lo conoscevo affatto. O forse, in quel posto dimenticato da Dio, si sentiva più al sicuro.  
Fino a quel momento.  
Ad ogni modo, localizzare il cimitero,l'unico esistente, non era stato tanto semplice: i montanari avevano, secoli prima, deciso di seppellire i loro morti in un luogo sperduto e fuori mano, quasi impossibile da raggiungere con la macchina. Sembrava quasi che non gli importasse di recar visita ai defunti, ma che si limitassero a tenerli lontani da loro il più possibile.  
La mia era solo un'ipotesi, naturalmente, ma la verità era ancora più misteriosa: nessuno degli abitanti del villaggio era propenso a parlare del motivo, tanto più se si ponevano domande sul nome stesso della loro cittadina: St-James-Fuori-le-mura, quando, nel giro di miglia, di mura antiche non se ne vedevano affatto.  
Le persone erano molto restie a scambiare confidenze con gli sconosciuti, ed era stato già un miracolo se ero riuscito a farmi spiegare dove si trovava esattamente il cimitero.  
Non si fidavano di un mezzo orientale come me, e guardavano con strano timore il colore scuro dei miei capelli.  
Del resto, visto il mio stravagante interesse per le tombe, avevano ben ragione di dubitare, anche se ero venuto per fare loro un favore.  
Una volta che ero riuscito finalmente a raggiungere la necropoli, avevo spento il motore ed ero rimasto a guardare l'immagine che avevo davanti con la bocca aperta, totalmente stupefatto.  
C'era qualcosa di così familiare in quel paesaggio... vecchie lapidi di tombe sporche e grigiastre che sbucavano storte dal terreno, con molte delle iscrizioni quasi completamente cancellate, statue di angeli e santi radunati in preghiera a cui mancavano parti di faccia o delle mani, e sepolcri, piccoli, grandi, enormi, che spuntavano come margherite, ovunque.  
Un'immagine a dir poco spettrale: dovevano essere anni, decenni che nessuno metteva piede lì, nella parte antica della necropoli che ormai era stata soppiantata dalla nuova; il posto era in uno stato completo di abbandono, testimoniato dal crescere selvaggio delle piante, che erano andate a ricoprire buona parte delle costruzioni.  
Nonostante tutto, però, la sensazione di aver già visto quel posto persisteva: quel cielo, cupo e color cenere, quelle lapidi, consunte dalle intemperie e dagli anni, quegli alberi, curvi, ritorti...  
Avevo fatto un passo leggero, spostando con incertezza il cancello arrugginito per entrare nello spazio ormai abbandonato.  
L'erba e le sterpaglie crescevano indisturbate, attorcigliandosi attorno ai miei piedi e rischiando di farmi inciampare continuamente.  
Mi ero fermato all'incirca nel centro del camposanto, guardandomi attorno: finalmente avevo capito.  
Quel luogo, triste e desolato, era tutto nel mio sogno, quell'incubo orribile su Carter che mi aveva perseguitato settimane prima.  
Ma lui dov'era?  
Stando al sogno, avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in una tomba scavata di fresco, come un morto appena sepolto... l'istinto, tuttavia, mi diceva che questo non era possibile: solo un vampiro novizio avrebbe potuto scegliersi un nascondiglio tanto stupido.  
No, a Carter serviva un posto in cui riposare tutta la mattina in pace, al riparo dai raggi letali del sole, ma, soprattutto, da occhi e mani indiscreti. Un posto con una porta dotata di un solido chiavistello.  
Un SEPOLCRO.  
Il pensiero mi aveva attraversato la mente rapido come un lampo, facendomi guardare tutt'attorno, alla ricerca di indizi.  
Di sepolcri ce n'era in gran numero, grandi come mausolei o piccoli come arche, tuttavia parevano uno simile all'altro, senza alcuna distinzione.  
La mia ricerca sarebbe stata più lunga del previsto, a meno che non fossi riuscito ad escogitare qualcosa.  
Avevo quindi rifatto il giro del cimitero, fissando nella mente ogni singolo particolare di ogni singola tomba, scrutando, analizzando, provandone le serrature.  
Alcune avevano ceduto sotto le mie dita lunghe e robuste, altre erano cadute tempo prima per la ruggine o le intemperie.  
Nessuno di essi avrebbe potuto essere la casa di Carter, dunque il cerchio si restringeva.  
Mi ero spostato nel lato nord del camposanto, osservando un gruppetto di santuari con aria pensierosa.  
Mentre camminavo, avevo notato qualcosa in quella che sembrava una nicchia scavata nel marmo di uno dei tumuli, ormai sporca e annerita dagli anni.  
Dentro la nicchia c'era una statua: raffigurava un uomo alto ed emaciato con le mani giunte di fronte al petto in posizione di preghiera, il volto corrucciato e gli occhi chiusi nell'estasi del momento.  
Doveva essere la tomba di un uomo molto religioso, che probabilmente in vita aveva compiuto atti caritatevoli e voleva portare il segno della sua fede anche oltre la morte.  
Stavo esaminandone i lineamenti ,quando lo sguardo mi era caduto su un qualcosa che gli sporgeva dalle nocche : un filo.  
Avevo serrato le palpebre facendo un passo in avanti per focalizzare meglio: non era possibile dopo tutto quel tempo...  
Avevo allungato di scatto il pollice e l'indice per afferrarlo, ma mi ero ritratto immediatamente,sorpreso nel sentirmi pungere.  
Solo allora avevo compreso: era un filo di ferro, ecco come aveva potuto rimanere conficcato nelle mani del sant'uomo fino ad allora!  
Ridacchiando come uno stupido, ero tornato sui miei passi, andando dritto ad incastrare le caviglie nell'erba.  
Sbuffando, mi ero abbassato per districarmi, quando un piccolo bagliore nel verde aveva attirato la mia attenzione; incuriosito, avevo abbassato la mano nel groviglio di sterpi, estraendone quello che sembrava un antico rosario (o, almeno,ciò che ne rimaneva).  
I grani erano costituiti da pietre dure biancastre, tenute insieme da del filo di ferro rigido e arrugginito. Il filo era spezzato lontano dal crocifisso tempestato di gemme che brillava nel fondo della catena, come se... come se qualcuno lo avesse divelto dalla sua posizione originaria.  
Mi ero voltato, lanciando uno sguardo ghignante alla statua del santone: visto che non era stata certo opera di un ladro, non poteva che trattarsi di...  
Avevo infilato la corona in tasca,sapendo che non avrei mai potuto usarla su Carter, tuttavia, conoscendo il suo sprezzo per la religione, poteva sempre tornarmi utile.  
Gettando un ultimo sguardo rapido alla selva attorno, per verificare che nessuno del villaggio mi avesse seguito, mi ero posizionato di fronte all'ingresso del santuario, giusto accanto alla nicchia con la scultura.  
Una catena e un lucchetto in condizioni più che ottime sbarravano la porta.  
"Carter, Carter... sei imprudente." Avevo sorriso, estraendo dalle falde del mio cappotto una piccola tronchese, tranciando gli anelli con un colpo secco. Il tutto era crollato al suolo in un frastuono terribile, ma questo non doveva destare alcuna preoccupazione, dato che i Nightcreepers, mentre dormivano, erano sordi a qualsiasi tipo di disturbo esterno.  
Avevo fatto una leggera pressione sulla porta, e quella si era subito spalancata, senza nemmeno cigolare sui cardini: doveva averla oliata per bene.  
"Stupido" avevo mormorato tra i denti, non credendo alle mie pupille: possibile che Carter fosse tanto ingenuo? Non era certo un novellino, eppure mancava solo che stendesse nella sua casa un bel tappetino di benvenuto ai cacciatori di vampiri!  
Alzando le spalle, avevo posato la tronchese a terra, prendendo invece da un'altra delle tasche interne della mia giacca il martello e un paletto.  
Così armato, mi ero diretto verso l'interno del sepolcro, completamente buio se non per qualche timido raggio di luce che penetrava da delle fessure fra le pietre.  
Avevo raggiunto il centro, notando che vi erano due bare di pietra; una di esse, tuttavia, era stata spinta in malo modo in un angolo, e ivi giaceva in posizione trasversale.  
Evidentemente il sant'uomo aveva avuto una moglie, e la cosa non aveva minimamente interessato Carter. Quella che doveva essere la sua bara per il riposo diurno, infatti, troneggiava in mezzo alla stanza in tutta la sua "gloria".  
"Tipico" avevo bofonchiato rollandogli occhi, seccato da tanto egocentrismo, poggiando entrambe le mani sul coperchio e mettendomi faticosamente a spingere.  
Contro ogni previsione possibile,quello si era mosso senza opporre eccessiva resistenza, esponendo alla flebile luce la metà superiore del letto mortuario.  
Le mie vene si erano fatte di ghiaccio,mentre mi rendevo conto che quello che c'era sdraiato nella bara non era affatto Carter!  
Mi ero aspettato di trovarvi il suo volto, privo del solito sorrisetto di scherno, abbandonato nel sonno, ma tutto quello che vedevo altro non era in realtà che un orribile scheletro!  
"Che diavolo...?" Avevo biascicato incredulo, lasciando rovinare martello e paletto al pavimento, colto da un'improvvisa fitta di panico, quando qualcosa mi aveva afferrato per le spalle e una bocca mi aveva soffiato nell'orecchio:  
"Non sono tanto stupido, Reiko."  
Carter.


	9. Sfida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vuoi uccidermi."  
> Aveva detto Carter, guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
> "Sì" gli avevo risposto, senza esitazione.

"Non sono tanto stupido, Reiko." Mi aveva soffiato Carter nell'orecchio.  
Il respiro mi si era mozzato in gola, mentre sentivo, come in un'eco lontana, il suono del martello e del paletto che finivano di roteare al suolo.  
Delle dita ossute e gelide mi si erano chiuse tra le spalle e il collo, facendomi rabbrividire.  
"Carter..." avevo esalato, cercando di mantenere il controllo.  
Rivoli di sudore freddo erano colati lungo la mia schiena, appesantita dal cappotto scuro.  
"Esatto." Era stata la sua risposta,mentre mi passava l'unghia lunghissima e appuntita del pollice fra i capelli della nuca, ritti per lo spavento.  
Espirando con violenza, mi ero voltato di scatto, per fronteggiarlo.  
Lui aveva ritratto le mani d'impulso,non aspettandosi quel mio gesto, trasformando in meno di un nanosecondo la sua espressione stupita in una di puro divertimento.  
"Mmm, sei coraggioso! Avrei potuto ucciderti, ma hai avuto sprezzo del pericolo." Si era messo a braccia conserte e gambe accavallate, sfoderando il suo sorrisetto odioso.  
Lo avevo guardato incerto: se ne stava seduto sopra la bara di pietra abbandonata nell'angolo, che era però ermeticamente chiusa, dunque doveva avermi sentito entrare.  
"Sì, Reiko, sei stato un ingenuo." Aveva annuito quello, saltando giù dalla tomba e piantandosi a pochissima distanza dalla mia faccia.  
Il suo look era diverso: i capelli erano sempre acconciati con il gel, ma in una foggia diversa, adesso riprendevano quelle pettinature a pelo di puzzola che tanto andavano di moda, e anche il colore era variato: doveva averli tinti di nero.  
"Che diavolo...?" Avevo mormorato, senza rendermene conto.  
Carter era scoppiato a ridere, una risata repellente, come al solito.  
"Sì, ho deciso di cambiare... per darti del filo da torcere." Mi aveva tirato un'occhiata trasversale, facendo schioccare il piercing del labbro inferiore contro i denti.  
"Cos'è, credevi che non ti avrei riconosciuto?" Lo avevo schernito, spostando intanto lo sguardo al paletto caduto in terra.  
Il vampiro aveva ridacchiato, scrollando la testa. Sembrava la brutta parodia di Christopher Lee.  
"E tu credevi che sarebbe stato tanto facile uccidermi?" Aveva tirato vagamente su con il naso, più per abitudine che per vera necessità, perforandomi con quei suoi occhi nerissimi.  
"Non mi è mai passato per la testa..." avevo ironizzato, sbirciando il paletto di sottecchi. Dovevo imparare a portarne uno di riserva, era già la seconda volta che mi ritrovavo in quella situazione, solo e disarmato con lui.  
"Reiko." Aveva rollato le iridi il Nightcreeper, leggendomi nel pensiero.  
Detestavo quando si atteggiava in quella maniera.  
"Che cosa c'è?" Lo avevo deriso. "Lo sai bene perché sono qui, no, Carter? Mi hai invitato tu, dopotutto, o te lo sei già dimenticato?"  
Mi ero sporto leggermente in avanti per dar peso alle mie parole, mantenendo però il mio naso a distanza di sicurezza... se ne esisteva una.  
"Reiko, come potrei scordarmi di te ? Un giorno sarai tutto mio, corpo e... SANGUE, soprattutto." Aveva detto languido, fissando l'arteria del mio collo.  
"Ne dubito" avevo bofonchiato, non sapendo bene che rispondere.  
"Ad ogni modo" aveva continuato il non-morto nel frattempo. "Vedo che hai evitato attentamente di seguire il mio consiglio e stare lontano il più possibile da Trevor."  
"Tanto per cominciare, i tuoi "consigli" suonano quasi più come delle minacce, inoltre tu hai ucciso mio fratello, non vedo quindi perché dovrei fidarmi di te."  
Nonostante lo sprezzo nelle mie parole, Carter non aveva battuto ciglio- nel senso letterale del termine, e sembrava non avere intenzione di farlo per molto altro tempo, cosa che lo rendeva estremamente innaturale, più di quanto già non fosse.  
"Stupido" aveva commentato, infine. "Ma sono felice che tu sia venuto! Avrei preferito che questa faccenda rimanesse tra noi due, tuttavia ora sei qui, ed è questo che importa."  
"In che senso?" Gli avevo domandato, sospettoso.  
Se credeva che fossi venuto solo per porgergli la mia testa su un piatto d'argento, si sbagliava di grosso.  
"Vuoi uccidermi."  
Aveva detto la frase guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
"Sì" gli avevo risposto, senza esitazione.  
"Ma vuoi anche che soffra, non è così? Ho decapitato tuo fratello, dopo aver bevuto il suo sangue fino all'ultima goccia... volevi davvero entrare di soppiatto e uccidermi nel sonno come tentavi di fare poco fa?" Aveva ridacchiato, smascherando il mio piano piuttosto vile.  
"Io... no. " Avevo ammesso, vergognandomi di me stesso e chiedendomi come solo avessi potuto pensare di commettere un simile atto di codardia.  
Noel meritava una vendetta molto più dolce e crudele di quella: Carter avrebbe dovuto pregarmi inginocchio di togliergli la vita per risparmiargli ulteriori sofferenze. Avrebbe dovuto prostrarsi ai miei piedi, patire le pene dell'inferno.  
"Allora" aveva annuito, raccogliendo le mie armi da terra e porgendomele. "Torna stanotte a cercarmi. Sarà uno scontro equo. Io sarò qui ad aspettarti."  
Tornare la notte. Sarebbe stato tutto fuorché equo: i sensi di Carter e i suoi poteri sarebbero aumentati, e io sarei stato sicuramente in svantaggio. Eppure era quello che volevo, affrontarlo e vincerlo a mani nude, poter dire di avercela fatta senza nascondermi dietro a delle astuzie.  
"Giuramelo." Gli avevo sibilato, dopo un attimo di pausa.  
"Te lo giuro sulla tomba di Noel, Reiko. Non sono un codardo, hai la mia parola." Aveva replicato serio il non-morto.  
Per la prima volta lo vedevo con un'aria da persona adulta e responsabile sulla faccia.  
"Va bene, tornerò al tramonto... vedi di farti trovare." Lo avevo minacciato lanciandogli uno sguardo trasversale, non fidandomi completamente di lui, anche se, dentro di me, per un qualche oscuro motivo, ero certo che avrebbe mantenuto la parola.  
Maledicendomi mentalmente per i miei dubbi e per il terrore che non riuscivo da evitare di provare ogni volta che lo vedevo, mi ero voltato e avevo fatto per uscire, quando mi ero guardato meglio attorno e solo allora avevo notato un numero di cose che mi erano sfuggite in precedenza: c'era un tavolo antico e impolverato nascosto in un angolo della cripta; sopra di esso giacevano una pila di libri rosicchiati dai topi e consumati dall'umidità del luogo, e un ipod, che stonava con l'aria antiquata del tutto.  
Incuriosito, avevo sbirciato i titoli dei libri: Carter LEGGEVA?  
"Il ritratto di Dorian Gray... Lo strano caso del dottor Jekyll e mister Hyde... Frankenstein... Dracula..." avevo sillabato sottovoce, perplesso.  
Per qualche strana ragione non riuscivo ad immaginarmi Carter mentre leggeva Oscar Wilde.  
"Intervista col vampiro... Il diario di Abraham Van Helsing?"  
Questo era tipico di Carter.  
"Perché no? Potrebbe essermi utile!" Aveva scherzato, sbucando dal nulla alle mie spalle e raccogliendo il libro con le sue mani bianche.  
"Certo" lo avevo guardato scettico, dandogli la schiena per l'ultima volta prima di uscire.  
Non riuscivo bene a comprendere: avevo sempre avuto in mente un'immagine ben chiara di Carter, stupido, infimo e vano, eppure... viveva in un luogo isolato come un eremita, dormiva in arcaiche bare di pietra e leggeva vecchi (e nuovi) romanzi gotici. Poteva essere solo un'impressione, ma più lo incontravo, più mi convincevo di non conoscerlo affatto, se non di averlo sottovalutato.  
Avrei dovuto fare molta attenzione, quella notte.


	10. Scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quella notte avrei finalmente ucciso Carter, gli avrei tranciato via la testa e l'avrei portata sulla tomba di mio fratello, dopo aver ridotto in cenere il resto del suo corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: violence, bloodsucking

Non credevo di aver mai visto un tramonto simile, così bello, rosso fuoco, giallo ocra e poi violetto, azzurro e arancione spento.  
L'aria della sera mi sferzava pungente la faccia, mentre rabbrividivo, rattrappendomi nel cappotto ormai liso che avevo usato per anni, e che si era ulteriormente consumato nella mia lunga caccia ai vampiri.  
Ora, però, era finita.  
Avevo finalmente trovato Carter, l'ombra invisibile dietro a cui ero corso tutte quelle notti, imparando a dormire di giorno, confondendomi con loro, aprendomi la strada fino a quel punto.  
Adesso, era il momento di combattere per me e per Noel, dopodiché sarei stato libero.  
Camminavo, evitando le sterpaglie del cimitero, pensando, ricordando e stupendomi di quanto fossero volati in fretta tutti quei mesi: da semplice essere umano, mi ero dovuto trasformare in cacciatore di vampiri per aver la mia vendetta.   
Ero sceso così in basso, avevo vissuto così a lungo al buio, nascosto dal mondo e dagli altri, che quasi mi pareva strano che stesse tutto per concludersi.  
Eppure, era proprio così: quella notte avrei ucciso Carter, gli avrei tranciato via la testa e l'avrei portata sulla tomba di mio fratello, dopo aver ridotto in cenere il resto del suo corpo.  
Il mio ultimo sforzo...  
Quando ero arrivato finalmente all'altezza della cripta dove il vampiro assassino dormiva, il sole era ormai sparito all'orizzonte, lasciando dietro di sé ampie striature rossastre che solcavano il cielo come lunghi rivoli di sangue.  
"Non ti credevo un tipo romantico, Reiko!" aveva intonato la voce di Carter alle mie spalle.  
"E io non credevo che avresti mantenutola tua parola. Siamo pari!" lo avevo schernito, voltandomi a guardarlo.  
Il Nightcreeper se ne stava piantato in mezzo ai due stipiti d'ingresso della tomba, con solo una leggera maglia di cotone addosso e un sogghigno irritante nel bel mezzo della faccia.  
"Lo sai che non soffriamo il freddo." Aveva ridacchiato, percependo il mio raggelo nel vederlo così... nudo.  
Mi si era avvicinato, richiudendo dietro di sé la pesante porta, e sfiorandomi una guancia: era come se fosse stato fatto di ghiaccio.  
Dovevano essere giorni che non mangiava...  
"Ho digiunato per l'occasione." mi aveva spiegato, divorandomi con gli occhi. "...Dovresti sentire il calore che emani... E' conturbante."  
"Non sono qui per giocare, Carter." ero sbottato, spingendomi via seccato quella mano dalla faccia.  
"Ah, già, sei qui per uccidermi..." aveva detto con noncuranza, guardandosi le (oscenamente lunghe) unghie.  
"Esatto. QUINDI..." avevo estratto dalle falde del cappotto due pioli, uno per mano. Quella volta ero venuto equipaggiato, non avrebbe potuto giocarmi come un bambino, cogliendomi di sorpresa.  
"Tutto lì?" Aveva alzato le sopracciglia il non-morto, tutt'altro che impressionato.  
"Attento, Carter..." avevo ringhiato minaccioso, togliendomi il soprabito e preparandomi all'attacco.  
"Ormai è notte Reiko... Dovrai fare attenzione tu." Mi aveva canzonato, mentre la sua voce prendeva un tono strano.  
I suoi occhi si erano lentamente tinti di un rosso cupo, e i suoi canini si erano come allungati, fino a spuntare oltre il suo labbro superiore.  
Il sole era calato e con lui se n'era andata la sicurezza del giorno: Carter aveva recuperato i suoi poteri.  
"Avanti..." mi aveva incitato, trapassandomi con quelle pupille fameliche.  
Caricandomi di rabbia e di sete di vendetta, mi ero lanciato addosso a lui con il braccio destro alzato, pronto a colpire.  
Avevo preso per bene la mira e centrato l'obiettivo, ma proprio in quel momento l'intero corpo di Carter, mentre stavo per trafiggerlo, si era smembrato come polvere sotto le mie dita: nemmeno un istante dopo centinaia di pipistrelli sfrecciavano contro la mia faccia, cercando di graffiarmi e ferirmi.  
Con un urlo, ero finito di schiena a terra.  
Maledetto.  
"Bastardo, scendi e combatti!" gli avevo gridato dalla mia posizione sdraiata sul suolo ghiacciato.  
Una risata cupa era risuonata vibrante nell'aria, come se provenisse da ogni angolo del cimitero.  
"Reiko, Reiko, così prevedibile..." era riecheggiato nell'oscurità.  
"Ti credevo più furbo di così." Era giunto un mormorio improvviso alle mie spalle.  
Mi ero voltato di scatto, sferrando rapidamente una gomitata in pieno stomaco –sempre che ne avesse avuto ancora uno- al vampiro, sorprendendolo.  
"Basta con i giochetti, Carter!" gli avevo sibilato, guardandolo con soddisfazione mentre accusava con una smorfia di dolore il colpo.  
Aveva aperto una piccola fessura rossa da una delle palpebre serrate e aveva ringhiato :  
"D'accordo!"saltandomi dritto alla gola.  
Prima che arrivasse a sfiorarla con una delle sue zanne, lo avevo bloccato in una rapida presa, spingendogli il paletto contro il fegato, solo per poi vederlo scomparire nuovamente in una nuvoletta di polvere.  
"Vigliacco schifoso!" Avevo mormorato, sputando la saliva in eccesso in un'aiuola rinsecchita e lanciando sguardi nervosi tutt'attorno.  
"Dove diavolo sei?" lo avevo chiamato, facendo qualche passo in avanti, aguzzando la vista per quanto mi fosse possibile.  
Avevo scelto un brutto luogo per combatterlo: la visione era pressoché nulla per i miei occhi umani, che avevano solo il bagliore ancora debole della luna e di poche stelle per orientarsi.  
Avrei dovuto attirarlo in città: per quanto assurdo, sarebbe stato un posto nettamente più sicuro, anche se avrebbe esposto al pericolo un maggior numero di persone innocenti.  
Bisognava inoltre ammettere che Carter era, in effetti, un osso particolarmente duro da masticare: nonostante avessi ucciso decine di Nightcreepers, non ne avevo mai affrontato uno tanto potente e in grado di padroneggiare bene i suoi poteri quanto lui... avrei impiegato più tempo del previsto per eliminarlo.  
Camminando rasente il muro di cinta del camposanto, con le orecchie bene aperte, unico senso che ormai mi restava oltre al tatto per capire dove stessi andando, avevo ripreso la mia caccia, con il solo rumore delle cicale e del mio respiro affannoso in sottofondo.  
Ad un certo punto, un crepitio aveva attirato la mia attenzione, giusto sopra la mia testa: avevo fatto appena in tempo a muovere in quella direzione il collo che due pietre infuocate mi erano piombate dal nulla addosso.  
Ero atterrato con un rumore sordo contro una lapide, spezzandola in due, con addosso l'intero peso del corpo morto di Carter.  
"Guarda un po' chi si rivede..." aveva sogghignato quest'ultimo, torreggiandomi sopra.  
Era una visione più che spettrale, a dir poco inumana: nel nero della notte, ora, erano visibili solo le sue iridi, che brillavano come lanterne sul fondo scuro alle sue spalle, in un qualcosa di indefinibile e spaventoso.  
"Ora, dammi quello che voglio." aveva mormorato roco, conficcandomi le unghie affilate nella carne di un braccio.  
Si era proteso smanioso in avanti,facendosi guidare dal potente olfatto.  
"Reiko..."  
Avevo chiaramente sentito le dita congelate della sua altra mano accarezzarmi la gola: ero rimasto perfettamente immobile, sperando che non riuscisse a leggere le mie intenzioni.  
Proprio mentre si era reclinato per mordermi, lo avevo colpito sul naso con un pugno, mandandolo a finire contro un'altra lapide, che stavolta si era accasciata supina al terreno.  
Rabbrividendo dal terrore per il grosso rischio che avevo appena corso ( e lo scontro era iniziato da poco, oltretutto) mi ero sollevato di corsa da terra, trovando a tentoni uno dei paletti che, nell'urto, mi era caduto.  
Approfittando del fatto che il vampiro era ancora steso mezzo intontito sulla tomba, mi ero mosso velocemente saltandogli sulla schiena, immobilizzandolo, riuscendo, finalmente, anche se solo a una spalla, a colpirlo.  
Carter aveva urlato dalla sorpresa e dal dolore, sotto di me, poi avevo sentito il suo corpo scuotersi di una rabbia infinita.  
"Non uccide ma fa male, non è vero, bastardo?" lo avevo canzonato, scrutando con furia il suolo per trovare il secondo piolo e dargli il colpo di grazia.  
L'occasione era unica: con il legno conficcato in quella posizione, Carter non aveva possibilità di rimarginare la ferita e nemmeno di riuscire ad estrarselo dal corpo (anche se su quest'ultima ipotesi, sapendo che razza di mostro era, avevo i miei dubbi), in questo modo gli sarebbe stato impossibile riuscire a trasformarsi per sfuggirmi, indebolito com'era dalla fame e dalla nuova lesione.  
"Dove diavolo è?" avevo sbraitato, frugando incessantemente il terreno e cercando, al tempo stesso, di tenerlo piantato a terra.  
Non potevo perdere quell'opportunità, non doveva assolutamente succedere!  
"Dannazione!" avevo inveito, iniziando a perdere l'equilibrio, ma ricordandomi, all'improvviso, di avere un terzo cavicchio infilato nella profonda tasca posteriore dei miei pantaloni.  
Allungando speranzoso una mano ed esultando nel toccarlo quasi istantaneamente, lo avevo estratto e avevo voltato il Nightcreeper di faccia per colpirlo.  
"Guardami bene, figlio di puttana" gli avevo sputato sul volto, afferrandolo per il mento. "Sarò l'ultima cosa che vedrai! QUESTO E' PER NOEL!" Avevo gridato, spingendo con tutta la forza che avevo la punta nel petto di Carter.  
Per un istante avevo chiuso gli occhi, aspettandomi di essere investito da un violento getto di sangue, l'unico rimasto nel corpo assetato del non morto, ma restando più che interdetto nel rendermi conto che non era arrivato affatto.  
Stupito, avevo riaperto le palpebre, ruotando le pupille verso la mia mano destra, che stava ancora levata a mezz'aria, pochi centimetri sopra il cuore di Carter. Con la mano del Nightcreeper chiusa a morsa attorno al mio polso.  
Allibito, ero rimasto completamente muto a fissare come uno stupido la scena, incapace di crederlo.  
"Non che mi spiaccia l'idea, Reiko, ma non è ancora arrivato il mio momento." Mi era giunta alle orecchie la sua vocetta di scherno.  
Verde di rabbia, accecato completamente dall'ira, con le lacrime di delusione che mi tremavano negli occhi,avevo lanciato un urlo sovrumano, cercando con entrambe le braccia di spingergli quel dannato piolo dentro alla cassa toracica.  
"Muori! MUORI, MALEDETTO!" avevo ripetuto più e più volte, spingendo, inutilmente.  
Bastava la forza di una sua mano a contrastare quella intera del mio fisico.  
Carter era rimasto per un po'fermo nella sua posizione, poi, come se fossi stato fatto di carta, mi aveva respinto, facendomi atterrare sul sedere all'indietro.  
Si era alzato in piedi, anche se un po'faticosamente, con ancora il pezzo di legno che gli sporgeva dal dorso, piantandosi dritto davanti ai miei piedi.  
Mi aveva trapassato con il suo sguardo,non più di colore rosso intenso, ma di un nero profondo che pareva comunque risplendere nel buio, e, per la prima volta, avevo letto qualcosa di molto simile alla compassione nei suoi occhi.  
Solo in quel momento mi ero reso conto che stavo piangendo. Avevo le guance rigate di lacrime.  
"Vattene a casa, Reiko." Mi aveva sussurrato, dandomi le spalle e lasciandomi tremante a terra.  
"Che... che diavolo stai facendo?" avevo strillato, senza poter credere ai miei occhi: se ne stava andando!  
"Vado in città... via... lo sai, credevo fossi più pronto. Ma, evidentemente, mi ero sbagliato." Aveva alzato le spalle, per quanto ci riuscisse in quel momento, tornando a darmi la schiena.  
"Stai scherzando! Non puoi lasciarmi così! Noi abbiamo una sfida! Abbiamo..." avevo sproloquiato, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma il Nightcreeper aveva proseguito per la sua strada, tastandosi con la destra la spalla colpita, armeggiando per liberarsi del cavicchio.  
"Carter! Sei un maledetto bas..." gli avevo urlato dietro, ma bloccandomi nel bel mezzo dell'insulto nel sentire una presenza familiare sotto il mio palmo.  
Un paletto.  
Incapace di pensieri coerenti, solo con l' astio che mi ribolliva nelle vene, avevo rialzato lentamente lo sguardo dal piolo a Carter: era distratto e ancora ferito, dunque era probabile che non potesse ancora leggere i miei pensieri...  
Silenziosamente, avevo stretto fra le dita il pezzo di legno, strisciando come una serpe alle sue spalle.  
Il vampiro stava sradicandosi a fatica il frassino dalla scapola, dove pareva essersi incuneato piuttosto bene, totalmente ignaro della mia presenza.  
Quando ero giunto a pochi passi da lui,aveva alzato di scatto la testa, avvertendo come uno schiaffo il forte odore del mio sangue.  
Allarmato, ma pure famelico, si era girato nella mia direzione, lasciando cadere il cavicchio estratto come un peso morto nella polvere.  
Avevo alzato il palo sopra la mia testa, ben pronto a colpirlo, ma, giusto mentre iniziavo a vibrare il colpo che lo avrebbe terminato, Carter, in un istinto primordiale di fame misto a sopravvivenza, mi aveva afferrato il polso e se lo era portato veloce come il fulmine ai denti, morsicandolo.  
Per un istante, il tempo si era come fermato: io che fissavo il mio polso, attonito, e Carter che cadeva nell'oblio, con le pupille rovesciate nelle orbite, ricevendo la prima sorsata del mio sangue.  
Eravamo rimasti così per quella che era sembrata un'eternità, anche se probabilmente l'intera scena non era durata più di due secondi.  
Ad un certo momento, avevo sentito i canini di Carter ritrarsi dalla mia vena, e tutto era ricominciato a scorrere.  
Solo allora il fatto mi avevo colpito: mi aveva appena morso.  
Inorridito, avevo fissato il sangue che colava in piccoli rivoli dalle due punture, le quali risaltavano come due marchi di morte sulla mia pelle.  
Carter, dal suo canto, passata l'euforia estatica, stava fissando anche lui i punti rossastri sul mio polso, con una vaga aria di spavento sulla faccia, che però si era volatilizzata in meno di un attimo, lasciando spazio alla sua classica espressione grottesca.  
Prima che me ne rendessi conto, ero crollato in ginocchio, sentendomi ruotare la terra attorno: ero appena stato contagiato dalla saliva di un non-morto.  
Avevo alzato la testa, cercando Carter disperatamente con lo sguardo, ma quello sembrava essersi improvvisamente volatilizzato nel nulla.  
Sotto shock, mi ero messo le mani nei capelli: che cosa dovevo fare? Entro pochi giorni sarei diventato il servo di un vampiro.


	11. Infezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapevo quanto Carter fosse pericoloso, e mi ero preparato moralmente ad affrontarlo, eppure, nonostante tutto, lo avevo in un qualche modo sottovalutato, agendo come uno stupido, attaccandolo alle spalle, e ora ne pagavo duramente le conseguenze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: istigazione all'omicidio, menzione di suicidio

Ero ancora in stato di shock.  
Dopo essere stato morsicato con violenza da Carter, il tempo per me aveva come accelerato, scorrendomi rapido attorno in una macchia incostante di colori.  
Non ricordavo nemmeno come fossi riuscito a rientrare in città, nel mio appartamento.  
Ero sconvolto, la mia mente non percepiva altro: l'unico pensiero che riuscivo a formulare era "sei spacciato", e i miei occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dall'orribile visione del mio polso ferito, che si era gonfiato e mi doleva per l'infezione.  
Ormai era troppo tardi, potevo vederlo: il liquido nerastro, la cancrena, stava già iniziando a risalire lungo il mio avambraccio, e presto avrebbe raggiunto il mio cervello, cancellando ogni connessione tra i miei neuroni e rendendomi schiavo del volere di Carter.  
Con molta probabilità, avrei davvero fatto la fine che lui voleva: mi sarei gettato ai suoi piedi offrendogli a mani piene il mio stesso sangue, porgendoglielo come dono.  
Non me lo ero assolutamente aspettato.  
Sapevo quanto Carter fosse pericoloso, e mi ero preparato moralmente ad affrontarlo, eppure, nonostante tutto, lo avevo in un qualche modo sottovalutato, agendo come uno stupido, attaccandolo alle spalle, e ora ne pagavo duramente le conseguenze.  
"Idiota! Ma perché mai l'ho fatto?" Mi ero ripetuto per la centesima volta quella notte.  
Ero nei guai, guai enormi, e non solo per il morso del vampiro.  
Adesso ero esposto, ero debole, senza contare che, entro pochi giorni, se ero fortunato al massimo due settimane, i miei sensi si sarebbero offuscati, lasciandomi in balia di un qualsiasi Nightcreeper, persino il meno minaccioso.  
Chiunque avrebbe potuto venire ad uccidermi, e Carter certo non avrebbe perso tempo, rivelando a tutti la "lieta novella" e autocelebrandosi come eroe salvatore del popolo della Notte.  
Maledetto.  
Avevo sbuffato, sentendomi per la prima volta, in tutto quel tempo, davvero solo: erano passati quasi due giorni da quella fatidica notte, potevo sentire i primi effetti del morbo, ma non potevo parlarne con nessuno, chiedere aiuto. Non potevo nemmeno chiedere di essere ucciso nel momento in cui avrei perso il lume della ragione.  
Ero fregato.  
Era in quei momenti che sentivo la mancanza di Noel: io e lui parlavamo sempre di tutto. A pensarci adesso, i ricordi di quando ce ne stavamo chiusi in camera per ore, con la musica a tutto volume a parlare di giochi, sesso, esami mi sembravano lontanissimi, o mai esistiti.  
Comunque, per ammazzare il tempo ed evitare di uscir di senno (almeno prima del dovuto), avevo preso un vecchio quaderno e deciso di utilizzarlo come diario, per riporvi annotazioni utili sui vampiri ed il mio stato.  
Rileggendo gli appunti di ieri, si potevano già notare enormi differenze. Il decadimento del mio fisico era più che iniziato.  
Tanto per cominciare, c'era il sonno: la luce del sole mi irritava, pur non impedendomi ancora di uscire, gli occhi mi si chiudevano in maniera quasi istintiva all'arrivo dell'alba, pur contando il fatto che ero abituato a ribaltare le ore di sonno con quelle di veglia.  
Inoltre, c'era il CIBO.  
Non ero per nulla a uno stadio avanzato, ma, conoscendo gente come Raglan, sapevo che prima o poi ci sarei arrivato. Per il momento, riuscivo ancora a mangiare di tutto, ma molto presto il sangue sarebbe diventato l'elemento dominante della mia dieta.  
Una volta raggiunto quel punto, solo il sangue di un vampiro avrebbe potuto continuare a tenermi in "vita".  
Quello, o la completa trasformazione in uno di loro.  
Sospirando, mi ero andato a coricare sull'enorme letto che occupava la maggior parte del monolocale. Non dovevo comportarmi in quel modo, lo sapevo, l'isolamento non era la soluzione, e avrei dovuto combattere finché ne avessi avuto la forza... tuttavia, non potevo rischiare di peggiorare la situazione. Se uno solo di loro si fosse accorto che ero ferito, sarebbero venuti a frotte a cercarmi.  
Mi ero massaggiato pigramente le palpebre, lanciando uno sguardo vago alla finestra: fuori era ancora piuttosto buio, ma, a giudicare dal torpore, entro al massimo due ore sarebbe sopraggiunta l'aurora.  
Senza poterlo evitare, gli occhi mi erano caduti di nuovo ai due fori sul polso, e allora la mia mente aveva tornato a focalizzarsi sul secondo chiodo fisso che la tormentava: ricordavo perfettamente l'espressione di Carter quando mi aveva lasciato andare, di improvviso spavento, come se non fosse stata sua intenzione mordermi... era durata meno di un quarto di secondo, ma era rimasta stampata nella mia memoria, quel terrore inconsapevole...  
Difficile dire cosa stessa pensando: Carter era quasi impossibile da capire, aveva un umore troppo volubile.  
Eppure, c'era qualcosa che mi logorava, che non riuscivo a comprendere.  
Quel vampiro era una contraddizione ambulante, e quel suo strano silenzio... il cimitero di montagna, la pila di libri consunti e i suoi sguardi muti... mi inquietavano.  
C'era un non so che di Carter che mi turbava, che andava al di là dell'odio profondo che avevo nei suoi confronti.  
"Sindrome di Stoccolma!" Era giunto un risolino alle mie orecchie, facendomi sussultare di colpo.  
Mi ero sollevato a sedere di scatto, guardandomi attorno: nulla.  
Santo cielo, possibile che soffrissi già di allucinazioni?  
"Più in alto..." la voce fantasma aveva parlato di nuovo.  
Sudando freddo, avevo sollevato le pupille, restando di sasso nel notare una silhouette adagiata sul baldacchino!  
"Non è vero..." avevo negato, senza sapere se scoppiare a ridere o urlare per la tensione.  
La figura era scomparsa per pochi istanti, per poi ricomparire subito sul materasso ai miei piedi con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
Era Carter, ed aveva appena attraversato la tenda a coronamento del mio letto!  
"O mio Dio..." avevo mormorato, sbiancando in volto, ma cercando di non darlo troppo a vedere.  
"Oh, perdonami" aveva sorriso il vampiro, divertito. "Non è carino spiare le persone nella loro camera da letto." Era scomparso ancora per una frazione di secondo, atterrando direttamente a sedere sulle mie gambe, paralizzandomi dov'ero.  
"Fottiti, stronzo!" Lo avevo insultato, avvampando per la strana posizione.  
"Oh, ti piacerebbe, non è vero?" Aveva ghignato il non-morto di rimando, facendomi arrossire ulteriormente.  
Ed ecco di nuovo quello strano, orribile sguardo: indecifrabile, che non ti faceva capire fino a che punto stesse scherzando o fosse serio.  
"Piantala!" Mi ero scosso, facendolo atterrare dall'altro lato e spostandomi a una certa distanza di sicurezza, sulla sponda.  
"Oh, ma che cattivo, Reiko! E io che mi preoccupavo per te." Aveva ridacchiato il Nightcreeper, sedendosi accanto a me a gambe incrociate.  
"Si, beh, forse avresti dovuto pensarci prima di mordermi!" Lo avevo incenerito con lo sguardo, assottigliando i miei occhi, generalmente grandi.  
Carter aveva riso di nuovo, scrollando la massa di capelli neri che aveva in testa: non erano certamente naturali, visto che doveva essere morto quando li aveva ancora tinti di quel vomitevole color lattina, tuttavia il suo colore non doveva poi essere molto distante dal corvino, considerando lo scintillio cupo dei suoi occhi.  
A quel mio pensiero, Carter aveva alzato un sopracciglio, senza rispondere.  
"Lascia perdere" avevo mosso le spalle, alzandomi per andare allo specchio: mi sentivo distrutto.  
"Non hai un bell'aspetto..." aveva commentato in sottofondo il non-morto, squadrandomi. "Come ti senti?"  
Mi ero voltato, incredulo. Nelle sue pupille era tornata una vaga espressione preoccupata.  
"Secondo te?! Uno schifo." Avevo bofonchiato, dandomi un'occhiata e prendendomi un colpo: sembravo più morto io di lui.  
"Senti, Reiko." Aveva argomentato il vampiro, alzandosi anche lui e venendomi vicino. "Questa cosa ci ha preso entrambi alla sprovvista. Non avevo davvero l'intenzione di..."  
"Cosa? Di mordermi? Ti prego, risparmiamelo! Stai sbavando pure adesso!" Lo avevo guardato storto, non credendo alle mie orecchie.  
"Reiko, non c'è molto da scherzare su questo... lo sai cosa ti succederà, e...."  
"SI', LO SO! Grazie per avermelo ricordato." Gli avevo gridato contro, lasciandolo di stucco, ma non troppo.  
Avevo sospirato, prendendomi la faccia tra le mani: quanto lo odiavo, prima Noel, e ora questo... diventare lo schiavo dell'assassino di mio fratello. Dio!  
"Reiko, io... ero venuto qui per parlarti. Fra qualche giorno, fra non molto, non sarai più in grado di ragionare. Per questo voglio che tu mi ascolti con attenzione adesso."  
Aveva piantato i suoi pozzi neri nei miei, serio come non lo avevo mai visto prima. Mi faceva paura.  
"Io ti ho morso. Questo ci lega, che lo vogliamo o no: ti accorgerai presto di cosa intendo; sentirai e vedrai cose che non vorresti sentire... perderai il controllo... potrai avvertire la mia presenza, il tuo sangue risponderà quando io ti sarò vicino." Si era fermato un secondo, con un lampo rosso scuro nelle iridi buie.  
Stava già pregustando, suo malgrado, il momento. La sua natura animale prevaleva senza sforzo, e io intanto mi domandavo quanta fatica gli costasse anche il solo starmi vicino senza saltarmi alla gola.  
"Non è semplice. E non sono affatto certo che riuscirò a controllarmi, quando arriverà il momento." Aveva detto sinceramente, giocherellando col piercing sul labbro inferiore. "Per questo ti chiedo una cosa, ora che sei in grado di rispondermi lucidamente: vuoi che ti uccida?"  
Quella domanda, così dura e diretta, mi aveva sconvolto l'anima.  
"Io..." avevo balbettato, incerto.  
Di una cosa ero sicuro: non sarei mai diventato uno schiavo. Ma morire? Ero pronto? Avevo solo ventitré anni...  
"C'è anche un'altra possibilità, lo sai..." mi aveva ricordato Carter, mettendosi a braccia conserte.  
C'era.  
Potevo diventare un vampiro.  
Avevo fatto un sorriso amaro, sapendo già ,dentro di me, che in realtà non avevo scampo. Dovevo morire.  
Il mio pensiero si era trasmesso silenzioso a Carter, che improvvisamente si era come sentito sulle spine.  
Gli avevo riso in faccia, con crudeltà.  
"Ma che cosa credevi?" Lo avevo schernito, sentendomi comunque male a tal punto da volerlo strangolare dov'era. "Che sarei andato contro i miei ideali e avrei preso il sangue dall'assassino di mio fratello? Così avremmo vissuto tutti nella non-vita felici e contenti e avremmo messo una bella lapide ( la mia ) su tutta la storia?! Io non so davvero cosa ti passi per la testa, Carter, non ho il tuo potere ma nemmeno mi interessa di averlo! E' finita, sono spacciato, avrei potuto farti fuori e raggiungere il mio obiettivo, ma purtroppo ho commesso un errore, e ci ho rimesso la pelle. Era un rischio, sapevo che sarebbe potuto succedere, anche se non pensavo certo saresti stato proprio tu... che ironia, eh?!"  
Stavo crollando, riuscivo a sentirlo,ma non volevo che mi vedesse in quello stato. Lo odiavo.  
"Reiko, sei sconvolto. Capisco che odi la nostra razza, ma cerca di ragionare! E' un grandissimo potere, e tu potresti averlo! Potresti rinascere..."  
"No, Carter, non posso. Sono già morto. Sono morto quando mi hai morso. Quindi, quando sarà il momento, torna e finisci quello che hai iniziato." Avevo tirato su con il naso, dandogli rapidamente le spalle, evitando di guardarlo.  
La verità era che detestavo anche me stesso: Carter era un vampiro, non guardava in faccia a nessuno, era facile scaricargli tutta la colpa, ma anche io avevo di che biasimarmi. Non sarei morto con dignità; morire con dignità avrebbe voluto dire avere il coraggio di togliersi la vita, non gettare il dovere sopra qualcun altro, essere responsabile delle proprie azioni... eppure, io non lo ero. Ero un vigliacco, non avevo il coraggio di farlo.  
"E' davvero quello che vuoi?"avevo sentito la sua voce giungermi fredda come il ghiaccio da dietro, completamente senza emozione.  
"Sì. Voglio che tu mi uccida. " Avevo annuito, tornando a girarmi verso di lui, fissando il pavimento.  
"E il tuo corpo?"  
"Non lo so... abbiamo un lotto al cimitero ma..."  
"Sì, so dov'è, ci sono stato un paio di volte." Mi aveva zittito, prendendo una strana aria remota.  
"Oh." avevo esalato, stordito, rinunciando comunque a capire la sua personalità assurda. Ormai non aveva più molta importanza.  
"Bene. Vuoi che sparisca, non è così?" Mi aveva chiesto, pur conoscendo benissimo la risposta.  
"Sì. Voglio che tu te ne vada." Gli avevo rivolto uno sguardo carico d'astio.  
"D'accordo." Aveva fatto un vago cenno con la testa, dirigendosi alla finestra. "Verrò quando mi chiamerai." Aveva detto a mo' di saluto, scomparendo in un turbinio svolazzante di pipistrelli nella notte, lasciandomi di nuovo solo con i miei pensieri.


	12. Follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo incontro con Carter mi aveva devastato oltre ogni immaginazione: non era stato tanto il fatto di avergli in pratica venduto la mia anima,quanto la realizzazione improvvisa e terribile che sarei MORTO, di lì a pochi giorni, e non avrei potuto fare nulla per impedirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: un po' di slash :)

Mentre un'altra nuova alba sorgeva lentamente dalle colline e lottavo contro le palpebre che tentavano di chiudersi, numerose immagini scorrevano nella mia mente.  
L'ultimo incontro con Carter mi aveva devastato oltre ogni immaginazione: non era stato tanto il fatto di avergli in pratica venduto la mia anima,quanto la realizzazione improvvisa e terribile che sarei MORTO, di lì a pochi giorni, e non avrei potuto fare nulla per impedirlo.  
Sembrava così assurdo! Ero come un malato terminale che fino al giorno prima ignorava completamente di essere in fin di vita, con uno scopo, degli obiettivi e degli ideali, mentre ora... tutto pareva vano.  
Forse era davvero così: avevo finito col gettarmi in un qualcosa di molto più grande di me, ero diventato parte di un ingranaggio gigantesco, che io, minuscola rotella, non ero riuscito a bloccare.  
Anzi, se non fossi morto, avrei finito col prendervi parte.  
Riflettendo su tutte queste cose, guardavo i raggi del sole farsi strada tra le cortine delle tende raggiungere rapidamente i piedi del mio letto.  
Il momento era giunto, entro poco mi sarei addormentato, ma non di un sonno normale.  
Probabilmente non avrei mai più dormito come prima: a quanto avevo capito, i vampiri non sognavano. Cadevano in un lungo oblio, un torpore comatoso, di morte e basta, pur potendo percepire pericoli dall'esterno.  
Erano come un grosso felino famelico che riposava tenendo sempre un occhio aperto.  
Certuni addirittura, e ricordavo bene di averli visti, dormivano con le palpebre spalancate, ed erano la visione più innaturale ed oscena che si potesse mai immaginare.  
Ora, il deliquio veniva, e mi prendeva, cancellando ogni possibile pensiero dal mio cervello.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Erano passati altri due giorni, lenti e inesorabili, in un'alternanza sfiancante di sonno e veglia.  
Non avrei saputo dire quali di esse fossero le peggiori, ma le previsioni di Carter si stavano avverando: sentivo qualsiasi cosa.  
Prima era solo il fruscio degli insetti che serpeggiavano negli angoli bui della casa, poi, adesso, le persone che camminavano in strada.  
Anche la mia vista, prima piuttosto scadente, in quanto miope, ed infatti avevo sempre portato le lenti a contatto, era migliorata: potevo farne a meno, potevo mettere a fuoco i minimi particolari della televisione contro il muro opposto al mio letto.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, non leggevo i pensieri delle persone.  
Certo, non tutti i Nightcreepers"rinascevano" con simili poteri: la maggior parte di loro, tranne le tipiche caratteristiche soprannaturali dello strisciare o della vista, della forza e dell'udito, non ne avevano.  
Tuttavia, C'ERA qualcos'altro.  
Non sapevo se questo fosse comune ad ognuno di loro, ma, certe volte, e di recente mi succedeva sempre più spesso, percepivo delle... cose, sensazioni fuggevoli, quasi impalpabili, come un'improvvisa tristezza o un'irrefrenabile bisogno di ridere.  
Gioia, dolore, affetto, astio,sgusciavano silenziosi nella mia mente, ma non mi appartenevano: erano i sentimenti di qualcun altro.  
E poi, naturalmente, c'era CARTER.  
Non accadeva mai di giorno, visto che dormivamo entrambi, ma il più delle volte, la notte... lo sentivo. Sapevo che era qui, appollaiato fuori dalla finestra della mia stanza, a scavare nei miei pensieri, nonostante quanto gli avessi detto.  
Sembrava che la mia presunta empatia fosse addirittura amplificata, nei suoi confronti: quando veniva,la sua presenza si faceva tangibile, e, pur non dicendo una sola parola, credendo che non lo notassi (e probabilmente così sarebbe stato per un qualsiasi altro essere umano), avvertivo chiara e netta la sua preoccupazione nei miei riguardi.  
Tutto questo doveva essere una conseguenza del vincolo che ormai ci legava.  
Il mio sangue ribolliva quando era vicino, si muoveva con più violenza nel mio corpo, pompato velocemente dal cuore in un ritmo frenetico che lo faceva quasi scorrere al contrario.  
La mia pelle pareva incendiarsi, ogni singolo poro si apriva e le membra si inturgidivano, e più di una volta mi era capitato di risvegliarmi dal torpore ipnotico con una solida erezione tra le gambe.  
Era la follia: le mie cellule gridavano in coro il nome di Carter, la mia mente era un turbinio confuso e sconnesso di frasi rotte e di pensieri, mentre l'infezione, più che consolidata, era risalita in strisce necrotiche lungo il mio braccio, arrivando fino al collo, marchiando per sempre la mia cute.  
Non riuscivo nemmeno più a guardarmi allo specchio, temevo quello che avrei potuto vedervi: mi stavo trasformando.  
Anche adesso, a notte inoltrata, potevo avvertirlo, era qui, stava tornando.  
La sensazione si risvegliava nel mio petto, facendomi ansimare, il sudore colava lungo la mia schiena,rendendola madida, mentre dei brividi freddi percorrevano i miei arti, facendo indurire di piacere i miei capezzoli.  
Era terribilmente erotico, perverso: mi provocava il violento impulso di toccarmi, per placare la mia sete.  
Era arrivato, stava lì, alla finestra, e mi chiamava, chiedendomi di strisciare fino a lui, e così facevo, muovendomi carponi sul parquet, incapace di resistere al richiamo, appoggiandomi con tutto il mio peso addosso al vetro, gelido per il freddo della notte, smaniando con foga che fossero le sue braccia.  
Carter non parlava, non diceva, se ne stava semplicemente dall'altra parte della finestra a fissarmi, bramando quanto me il contatto proibito.  
Non cercava assolutamente di entrare, tuttavia veniva, e restava, ansimando convulsamente contro la lastra fredda, accarezzandola languidamente,come se fossero state le forme più attraenti che avesse mai visto.  
"Reiko..." mormorava alle volte, con quello scintillio rosso cupo negli occhi.  
Anche se era buio, potevo vedere i suoi denti, lunghi e affilati, e fremevo al pensiero di averli conficcati nella mia tenera carne.  
Lentamente, le mie mani si spostavano al colletto della camicia, slacciavano tremanti e impazienti i primi bottoni, poi aprivano i lembi, esponendo il mio collo pallido alla sua vista.  
Gli occhi di Carter allora si rabbuiavano, le sue grandi iridi scarlatte si nascondevano dietro la dilatazione delle pupille, le sua labbra si inumidivano, quasi inconsapevolmente, dall'aspettativa.  
Le sue dita si chiudevano a scatto, le unghie lunghe grattavano la superficie, eppure, ancora, il suo istinto non lo sopraffaceva, e non mi chiedeva mai di lasciarlo entrare.  
Poi, così come era iniziato, se ne andava.  
Carter spariva silenzioso nel buio, e io rimanevo disperato allo stipite, agognando il suo tocco e al tempo stesso vergognandomi per quanto avevo appena fatto.  
Non avevo più alcun controllo, e ogni giorno era sempre peggio: presto avrei preso da solo l'iniziativa col vampiro, domandandogli io stesso di prendermi, umiliando la mia natura di uomo e prostituendo il mio orgoglio.  
I residui del piacere non consumato si affollavano nella mia mente, svanendo piano, uno dopo l'altro, fino a lasciarmi solo con i ricordi del mio comportamento e l'infamia che ne seguivano, fino a che, finalmente, non giungeva il tormentato sonno.


	13. Decadenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era davvero la fine, ormai, presto il sangue sarebbe stato l’unico elemento della mia dieta, e sarei stato pronto a qualunque azione, pur di ottenerne una goccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bloodsucking, slash

Altri giorni si erano susseguiti, quanti non avrei saputo dirlo, forse una settimana, da quando mi aveva morsicato Carter.  
Le mie facoltà mentali si andavano di ora in ora diradando, rendendomi incapace di formulare pensieri coerenti, mentre il terrore e l’empatia si accrescevano con potenza.  
Voci, suoni e memorie attraversavano i muri, facendomi impazzire, fortissimi, impossibili da ignorare.  
Il quaderno che avevo deciso di usare come diario giaceva aperto sul pavimento, lacero, con le ultime pagine riempite di incomprensibili scarabocchi.  
La cancrena aveva raggiunto un livello di estensione inaudito, lo potevo ormai vedere chiaramente nello specchio in qualsiasi momento : le strisce necrotiche violacee mi ricoprivano più di metà della faccia, come una ragnatela, pulsando come se fossero state vive, anche se questo era in realtà dovuto al virus contenuto nella saliva del vampiro.  
Era un’assurdità patologica, quasi come avere la febbre al contrario: la mia temperatura scendeva di giorno in giorno, dai miei 36.5° C normali, ero precipitato a ben 34.1°C.  
Se non fossi morto presto di fame, di sicuro sarebbe bastato quello ad uccidermi.  
Quando, infatti, con estrema fatica, riuscivo a trascinarmi fuori dal letto, era solo per raggiungere il bagno o il frigo.  
Il cibo, tuttavia, visto il degrado del mio organismo, era diventato disgustoso, qualcosa di intoccabile.   
Ero incapace di metabolizzare alimenti solidi, mentre le bevande ghiacciate perforavano il mio esofago come lame di rasoio.  
Era davvero la fine, ormai, presto il sangue sarebbe stato l’unico elemento della mia dieta, e sarei stato pronto a qualunque azione, pur di ottenerne una goccia.  
Testimone ne era l’avvenimento della notte precedente, quando Carter era venuto, come sempre, ad appostarsi sul balcone; nella furia erotica, avevo picchiato contro il vetro così forte e così tante volte, da ridurlo in minuscoli frantumi, ma quando finalmente avevo raggiunto il mio obiettivo, cioè togliere la barriera tra me e il Nightcreeper, ed ero strisciato sui gomiti fin sul terrazzo, di lui non vi era più alcuna traccia, ed io mi ero ritrovato a inveire come un pazzo con le mani dilaniate sotto una rada pioggia invernale.  
Anche adesso, le mie dita riportavano i segni della lotta, mentre la finestra giaceva nel suo angolo priva dei vetri, lasciando passare l’aria fredda della sera.  
Quella notte sarebbe stato diverso, sarebbe stato molto più semplice farsi raggiungere dal vampiro, senza contare che anche il più semplice novizio avrebbe rappresentato per me una minaccia, potendo strisciare tutti sui muri.  
Lentamente, mi ero mosso verso lo specchio, fissando con un certo timore le mie falangi: non ero in grado di piegarle, il dolore mi uccideva, erano quasi maciullate, tempestate di croste e cicatrici.  
Avevo fatto giusto due passi, quando un enorme crampo mi aveva preso allo stomaco.  
"Aaagh!" Avevo gridato, piegandomi in due come un burattino di carta, cadendo disteso a terra.  
Non era purtroppo la prima volta che accadeva, il mio corpo stava cambiando, mutava fino alla più minuscola, invisibile cellula.  
"Merda" avevo ansimato, rotolando sul torace e appoggiando la guancia destra sul pavimento.  
Altre brusche contrazioni si erano susseguite, facendomi contorcere nella polvere: era la fame, o meglio, la SETE, il bisogno di sangue dentro di me cresceva.  
Mentre tentavo invano di ignorare gli spasmi e il violento desiderio del liquido rosso, un rumore basso e improvviso aveva attirato la mia attenzione: era come un fievole ma netto grattare, susseguito a piccoli tonfi, che percuoteva con insistenza il terreno, arrivando fino al mio orecchio, premuto sul suolo.  
Incuriosito, avevo mosso la testa, alzando lo sguardo e incrociando quello di due occhietti piccoli e vispi.   
Un ratto.   
Un grosso e nero topo di fogna.  
"Dio santo" avevo fatto in tempo a pronunciare, non senza un certo timore: non avevo la minima idea di dove potesse essere sbucata quella bestia.  
Il ratto si era allontanato da me, ignorandomi completamente, annusando silenziosamente l’aria e il battiscopa lungo il muro, cercando probabilmente delle briciole di cibo.  
"Bene." Avevo mormorato, pensando al da farsi, trovando tuttavia impossibile smettere di fissarlo.  
Era di taglia media, lurido e col mantello consunto, ciò nonostante sembrava pasciuto e ben nutrito.  
Ben in carne e saporito.  
"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?" Avevo riso ad alta voce come un pazzo, bloccandomi però all’istante quando l’ODORE del sorcio aveva colpito in pieno le mie narici.  
SANGUE.  
CIBO.  
Le venature nerastre della cancrena avevano iniziato a pulsare più forte, battendo con insistenza sulla mia pelle, e, proprio sotto le mie pupille, i vasi sanguigni dell’animale si erano manifestati chiaramente alla mia vista, sbucando in trasparenza da sotto il pelo, mostrandomi tutto il loro percorso, e il liquido prezioso che trasportavano.  
Potevo sentire il suo cuoricino minuscolo che batteva, ignaro, che pompava in circolo quella sostanza rossa dall’aroma magnificamente acre e pungente.  
Era lì, e mi stava chiamando.  
Ancora prima di rendermene conto, avevo serpeggiato alle sue spalle, più silenzioso di un gatto, con il rumore del suo sangue nelle orecchie.  
Quando ero arrivato alla sua altezza, ed aveva drizzato le orecchie allarmato captando all’istante il pericolo, era stato troppo tardi: lo avevo afferrato per la schiena, affondandogli famelico i denti nella pancia, facendolo squittire di paura.  
Aveva cercato disperatamente di difendersi, lottando con le sue zampine, inutilmente. In poche sorsate lo avevo completamente dissanguato, contorcendo vagamente le labbra per il sapore amaro e metallico che aveva.  
Una volta terminato, sebbene non completamente soddisfatto, avevo gettato il cadaverino a terra, sentendomi, dopo diversi giorni, finalmente sfamato in maniera decente.  
Soltanto allora il pensiero mi aveva colpito; avevo appena morsicato un ratto!   
"Cristo Santo!" Avevo urlato, premendomi le mani sulla bocca, e mugolando per il violento dolore improvviso.  
Tutte le cicatrici sui palmi, per lo scatto di prima, si erano riaperte, e sanguinavano copiosamente.  
"No!" Mi ero lanciato al grosso cassettone che stava di fianco alla tv, di fronte al mio letto, proprio sotto lo specchio, cercando convulsamente qualcosa con cui tamponare le ferite.  
Avevo intravisto un vago brillio rosso nel riflesso, e avevo alzato automaticamente la testa per capire cosa fosse.  
Le mie gambe avevano ceduto dall’orrore: sulla superficie lucida si specchiavano le mie iridi, non più del solito colore nero pece, ma di un cupo, tetro, rosso carminio.  
Ero arrivato.   
"No! Cazzo, no!" Avevo gridato, scoppiando in un pianto dirotto, sbraitando ancora più forte nel vedere che le lacrime che mi cadevano sulle guance in rivoli, erano di sangue.  
Era la fine. Ero un mostro!  
"CARTER!" avevo urlato, in preda alla repulsione. Volevo morire, volevo farla finita, chiuderla subito. Non potevo sopportare di vedermi in quello stato, una via di mezzo tra un vampiro, creatura della notte, e ciò che una volta era un essere umano.  
Non volevo più guardare. Non volevo più sentire.  
"Carteeer!" Mi ero sgolato, gettandomi attraverso la finestra e arrivando a carponi fin sul terrazzo. "Dove sei? CARTEEER!" Avevo chiamato, nella notte.  
Ma nessun turbinio d’ali si era udito.  
Nessun messaggero di morte era arrivato.


	14. Oblio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo atteso per ore intere, invano: Carter non era venuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: violenza e menzione di suicidio

Avevo atteso per ore intere, invano: Carter non era venuto.  
Avevo chiamato più e più volte, nel buio, aspettando di veder comparire un’ombra alla mia finestra, ma non era servito a nulla.  
Carter era scomparso, e non sarebbe certo arrivato adesso che mancavano poche ore all'arrivo dell’alba.  
Ero veramente spacciato, alla fine mi aveva davvero abbandonato in balia di me stesso. Probabilmente sarei morto di fame, e mi avrebbero ritrovato in avanzato stato di decomposizione tra molto mesi nel mio appartamento… oppure avrei completamente perso la ragione e finito col trasformarmi in un sosia di Raglan alla caccia di luridi topi tra i bidoni della spazzatura (già ero sulla buona strada).  
Sempre che non avessi trovato la forza di uccidermi…  
Preso dallo sconforto, mi ero raggomitolato in un angolino, contro il muro esterno della porta-finestra, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia, le mani che ancora mi pulsavano, macilente.  
Cosa dovevo fare? Avrei dovuto buttarmi dal terrazzo? In effetti, adesso che ero con ogni probabilità veramente solo, potevo cominciare a considerarne seriamente la possibilità.  
Carter mi aveva tradito, non solo il bastardo aveva fatto del mio sangue un fastoso banchetto, infettandomi col suo bacio di morte, ma aveva pure rifiutato di onorare la sua parola, lasciandomi a morire solo in quel buco di alloggio.  
Mi ero improvvisamente fermato, rendendomi conto di quanto suonassi patetico. Carter era un VAMPIRO, un nemico, che non guardava in faccia a nessuno, ed io non ero che un fastidio, un essere umano come un altro.  
Perché mai avrei dovuto valere più del cibo per lui?  
Lanciando maledizioni nell’aria, più contro me stesso e la mia debolezza, che contro il Nightcreeper, mi ero, con grande sforzo, rialzato, voltando le spalle al balcone per tornare a distendermi sul letto.  
Ormai era giorno, dovevo riposare.  
Proprio in quell’istante, una forte corrente d’aria aveva attraversato la stanza, facendomi trasalire.  
Mi ero voltato rapidamente, con un vago barlume di speranza: era lui, Carter.  
Aveva fatto un passo, incerto, all’interno della camera, guardandomi con sospetto.  
L’isteria erotica mi aveva centrato in pieno, come un tir a pieni giri.  
"Resta lì" avevo ansimato, facendo un passo indietro, sentendomi vagamente meglio, diventando tutt’uno con la parete del lato opposto al suo.  
"Credi che basti?" Aveva sorriso ironico il vampiro, trapassandomi con i suoi fossi neri.  
L’isteria era repentinamente cresciuta, facendomi avvampare come un’auto in fiamme.  
Avevo mandato un gemito, rovesciando all’indietro la fronte e picchiando in pieno la nuca contro l’intonaco alle mie spalle.   
"Sei cambiato" aveva osservato Carter, passando uno sguardo ferino sulle mie mani distrutte e le necrosi nere del mio viso.  
"Carter…" avevo iniziato a dire, ma l’altro aveva fatto tre passi nella mia direzione, facendomi scorrere fiotti e fiotti di sangue nelle vene.  
Il battito del mio cuore era accelerato, come privo di volontà propria, e un vago calore aveva iniziato a diffondersi fra le mie membra, fin dentro i pantaloni.  
"Ieri notte sembravi piuttosto smanioso di ottenere qualcosa…" aveva considerato, scoprendo vagamente i denti, lucidi. "…E adesso…adesso vuoi che ti uccida?" Aveva espirato, senza smettere di guardarmi un secondo.  
"Sì" avevo risposto, cercando di diventare ancora più parte integrante del muro, mentre il Nightcreeper si avvicinava .  
Stavo sudando freddo.  
"Tu mi hai…mi hai fatto una promessa."  
"E’ vero." Aveva annuito quello, corrucciando pensosamente la bocca. "A dispetto di quello che pensi, sono un uomo d’onore, Reiko. Mantengo sempre la mia parola. Ma tu…" aveva fatto una pausa, allungando una delle sue dita affusolate verso il mio collo, piantando quei pozzi scuri nei miei. "…Sei sicuro di quanto mi chiedi? Hai considerato bene le tue… opzioni?" aveva sfregato una lunga unghia appuntita lungo la mia trachea, facendomi quasi avere un orgasmo.  
"Ah… Carter…" avevo balbettato.  
Il mio corpo era tutto un fremito, sentivo chiaramente tremare le mie labbra.  
"Non vorresti invece un po’ di soddisfazione, finalmente?" Mi aveva mormorato nell’orecchio, facendomi ansimare ancora più forte, annusando l’incavo del mio collo.  
"No, Io…" ero in totale stato confusionale, non sentivo né vedevo più nulla, solo il suo corpo e il gelo che esso emanava.  
Avevo alzato le braccia e, contro qualsiasi aspettativa, lo avevo stretto contro di me, in catalessi, sentendo però una fitta di dolore improvviso ai palmi, che mi aveva parzialmente riportato alla realtà.  
Lo stavo facendo di nuovo, stavo cedendo ai miei sensi e offrendo il mio collo a Carter!  
Dannazione!  
"No, lasciami!" Avevo cercato di respingerlo coi gomiti, ma le sue braccia si erano chiuse come una morsa di ferro attorno ai miei fianchi.  
"Carter!" Avevo ringhiato minaccioso, l’euforia estatica ormai svanita del tutto.  
"Tu non vuoi veramente morire. " Aveva detto il vampiro, leggendomi nelle pupille.  
"Sì che lo voglio! UCCIDIMI! Uccidimi subito!" Avevo iniziato a urlare, dando violenti strattoni per liberarmi da lui.  
"Bugiardo! Nemmeno due secondi fa stavi quasi pregandomi di morderti!" Mi aveva schernito, serrandomi le spalle con violenza.  
"Perché non ero in me!" Avevo sbraitato "Tu non capisci, io non sono più me stesso! Sono un…un…"  
"Reiko, considera la possibilità che hai! Potresti avere un grande potere! Potresti vivere in eterno!"  
Alle sue parole avevo scalciato ancora più forte, per poi bloccarmi di colpo. Non sarebbe servito, comunque.  
"Lasciami mostro" gli avevo sibilato "Se non mi ucciderai tu, lo farò da solo. Non diventerò mai uno scherzo della natura come TE!"  
Carter era stranamente ammutolito di fronte al mio astio, perdendo per pochi istanti la concentrazione, tanto da lasciare la presa.  
Ci eravamo fissati per qualche secondo, mentre io avevo cercato di mantenere ad ogni costo uno sguardo di sfida.  
Avevo fatto per superarlo e dargli la schiena, ma, proprio in quel momento, Carter aveva reagito alla mia provocazione, afferrandomi per il collo, mozzandomi il respiro.  
Colto alla sprovvista, mi ero attaccato alle sue mani, cadendo in ginocchio.  
"Volevi morire? E MUORI ALLORA!" Aveva ruggito il vampiro, incenerendomi con due rabbiose iridi rossastre.  
Aveva continuato a stringere, rovesciandomi all’indietro, sdraiandomi di schiena e sedendosi a cavalcioni sulla mia vita.  
"C… Cart…" avevo esalato, aggrappandomi convulsamente alle sue mani contratte, sentendomi mancare.  
La testa mi formicolava, e l’aria non arrivava ai polmoni, lasciandomi in apnea.  
"Che c’è? Hai paura?" Aveva ghignato, conficcandomi i pollici nel collo.  
Ero completamente senza ossigeno, sembrava che stesse per esplodermi il viso e sentivo a malapena le dita delle mani e dei piedi.  
Stavo morendo, stavo morendo sul serio, la vista cominciava ad offuscarsi, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era che sì, avevo paura, e non volevo morire, non volevo che mi uccidesse.  
Volevo vivere.  
Con un ultimo sforzo, avevo cercato di esalare un soffio per fermarlo, ma le mani del Nightcreeper erano rimaste come blocchi di pietra al loro posto, continuando a stringere, sempre più forte, togliendomi la vita che mi rimaneva.  
“Non voglio morire! Non voglio…” ripeteva in un mantra il mio cervello.  
L’ultima cosa che avevo visto, sopra la mia testa, era stato il soffitto, poi era sopraggiunto lento il buio, mentre, silenziosamente, cadevo esanime nell’oblio della morte.


	15. Verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando avevo riaperto gli occhi, avevo impiegato parecchi istanti per capire dove fossi: ero sdraiato sul mio letto e, contro ogni mia possibile aspettativa, non ero affatto morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pensieri suicidi e gore

Quando avevo riaperto gli occhi, avevo impiegato parecchi istanti per capire dove fossi: ero sdraiato sul mio letto e, contro ogni mia possibile aspettativa, non ero affatto morto.  
Stupito e sconvolto, mi ero alzato a sedere di scatto, portandomi la mano destra al collo, ansimando.  
Turbinii di pensieri affollavano la mia mente: cosa era avvenuto? Perché non ero morto? Perché Carter non mi aveva finito? Aveva forse letto il mio ultimo pensiero? Mi aveva abbandonato? Aveva…  
"Troppo disordine" aveva detto Carter, entrando nella stanza, zittendomi con un ampio cenno della mano.  
"Carter!" avevo esclamato, sorpreso quasi più dal fatto di vederlo lì, che di essere ancora vivo.  
Il vampiro aveva fatto una vaga smorfia con la bocca, avvicinandosi a me, ma mantenendo una certa distanza in modo da non farmi assalire dalla isteria erotica in maniera eccessiva.  
"Ascolta Reiko" aveva detto, corrucciando la fronte, selezionando con cura le parole "…Noi dobbiamo parlare. Seriamente."  
"Parlare?!" Ero sbottato, incredulo " Senti, io…"  
"No. Dico sul serio. Reiko, ormai non c’è più molto tempo e io voglio…"  
"Perché non mi hai ucciso?" Lo avevo freddato guardandolo gelido.  
In realtà ero sollevato che non lo avesse fatto. Non avevo mai avuto così tanta paura in vita mia, e, anche se quella era la mia unica via d’uscita effettiva, non mi attirava affatto.  
"Tu non vuoi morire." Aveva ribadito, senza smettere per un solo secondo di fissarmi.  
Ero rimasto interdetto dalla sua sicurezza, non sapendo che cosa rispondergli, incapace di mentire. Forse potevo mentire a lui, ma non potevo di certo mentire a me stesso.  
"Comunque" aveva ripreso, interrompendo la coltre di silenzio che era calata sulla camera. "Questo è un tuo problema. Quello che voglio, ora, è che tu mi stia bene a sentire, prima di prendere una decisione."  
Prima di riuscire a contenermi, ero scoppiato in una risata derisoria.  
"Decisione? QUALE decisione? Sai benissimo che non ho altra sc…"  
"Zitto! Non un’altra parola. Taci e ascolta, perché quello che sto per dirti, cambierà di molto le cose." Mi aveva bloccato, con uno sguardo inquietante nelle pupille.  
Una volta tanto, il classico sorrisetto beffardo che accompagnava ogni sua minima espressione, mancava sulla sua faccia.  
"Cosa…?" Avevo esalato, senza fiato.  
La sua serietà mi metteva ansia.  
"Dimmi, sinceramente… Perché odi tanto la nostra razza? Perché ti sei trasformato nel giustiziere della notte?" Mi aveva chiesto.  
Lo avevo guardato, senza credere alle mie orecchie.  
"Come se non lo sapessi!" Avevo esclamato irato, ma il suo sguardo gelido mi aveva frenato sul nascere.  
Avevo rollato gli occhi, prima di continuare:  
"Perché siete una razza di best…"  
Carter aveva riempito lo spazio tra di noi e mi aveva mollato un sonoro ceffone.  
"Che cavolo stai facendo?! Sei matto?!" Avevo gridato, una mano premuta sulla guancia dolente.  
"Non è un gioco, Reiko" aveva ringhiato il nightcreeper, digrignando i denti, ghiacciandomi il sangue nelle vene.  
Era quindi tornato sui suoi passi, mantenendo la sicura distanza.  
"Perché vi odio" avevo detto tremante "…Perché avete ucciso mio fratello! Perché volevo vendicarmi di voi, vendicarmi di TE!"  
Avevo sentito d’improvviso del bagnat : erano lacrime rabbiose e doloranti che mi scorrevano sulle guance.  
"Volevo trovarti, volevo scoprire chi fossi, volevo stanarti e farti patire il triplo, il QUADRUPLO del dolore che ha dovuto patire lui!" Avevo confessato in un unico singulto, nascondendo la faccia fra le mani, piangendo ancora più forte per le fitte lancinanti che mi provocavano le cicatrici.  
"Volevo…Io volevo, dovevo trovare l’assassino di mio fratello, e rendergli giustizia. La verità è che…La verità è che da quando Noel è morto, non ho più pensato ad altro…"  
Ed era vero. La sua morte aveva distrutto la mia vita e la mia famiglia, e le cose che prima parevano avere importanza e significato, ora erano vuote e senza senso. IO ero senza senso, preso com’ero dal desiderio di morire e dal terrore di farlo.  
Avevo singhiozzato, incapace di fermarmi, imbrattandomi la faccia di liquido rosso.  
Carter aveva ragione, il mio tempo era scaduto, e dovevo compiere la mia scelta.  
Non ero più umano, ma non ero nemmeno un vampiro. Ero preso nel mezzo.  
"Vuoi così tanto render giustizia a tuo fratello…" aveva commentato Carter. La sua non era una domanda ma una affermazione. " …Hai perduto qualcuno che amavi moltissimo, e adesso, tutto quello che riesci a fare, è perseguire nella tua vendetta, notte dopo notte…2 Mi aveva fissato in volto con uno sguardo duro, di pietra. "Reiko, hai perduto la tua vita, oltre che quella di Noel, quella notte. Hai perso i tuoi desideri, i tuoi sogni, le tue aspettative. Hai passato così tanto del tuo tempo alla mia ricerca… hai rischiato molto. Hai messo in gioco la tua incolumità, e tutto perché avevo ucciso tuo fratello…"  
C’era stato un secondo di silenzio, carico di tensione.  
"E’ vero" avevo annuito, infine. "E’ verissimo, e il mio unico rammarico è stato quello di non riuscire ad ucciderti. Ma, anche se devo ancora accettare l’idea di dover morire, di stare per morire… Sono contento. Perché, anche se non sono completamente riuscito nell’intento, ho potuto vederti in faccia, vedere CHI aveva compiuto quello scempio. Mi dispiace solo di essermi comportato come uno stupido, e di non averti trafitto meglio." Avevo confermato, tirando su col naso, cercando di ripulirmi le gote dalle lacrime, ma finendo solo col spalmarmele uniformemente sulle guance.  
Carter aveva inspirato profondamente, anche se non ne aveva realmente bisogno, e, prima che parlasse, avevo visto le sue labbra tremare.  
"E se…" si era fermato, indeciso se parlare o meno.  
"Carter?" Avevo chiesto, confuso. Non capivo quella strana espressione, ma non gliel’avevo mai vista fare prima. Era come se mi stesse mostrando un suo lato sconosciuto.  
"Cosa succederebbe se… Se adesso ti dicessi di… Di non essere io l’assassino di Noel?"  
"Che COSA?" Avevo urlato, dopo un attimo di gelo, in cui ero riuscito unicamente sì e no a sbattere le palpebre.  
"E’ così, Reiko." Aveva confermato il vampiro, senza distogliere il suo sguardo profondo dal mio. "Lo so, sembra assurdo ma…"  
"Vattene via" lo avevo troncato, senza lasciarlo finire.  
"Reiko…"  
"Vattene via!" Mi ero alzato di scatto, barcollando per la fretta con cui il sangue mi era defluito dalla testa.  
Avevo raggiunto il comodino, preso il primo oggetto che mi ero ritrovato sottomano –una lampada con tanto di paralume- e l’avevo scagliata verso Carter, mancandolo di un buon mezzo metro. Il nightcreeper aveva alzato un sopracciglio in direzione dello schianto, senza nemmeno tentare di spostarsi.  
"Reiko." Aveva ripetuto, con il tono di un adulto che sta perdendo la pazienza con un bambino.  
"Sei un mentitore bastardo!" Lo avevo ignorato, brandendo uno dei paletti che tenevo accanto a me quando dormivo e lanciandomi su di lui.  
Neanche a metà strada ero stato pietrificato da un attacco convulso di isteria erotica, che mi aveva centrato come un colpo violento, facendomi perdere la stabilità delle ginocchia.  
Ciò nonostante, mi ero trascinato fino ai suoi piedi, menando fendenti all’aria, indebolendomi a ogni metro che toglievo alla nostra distanza.  
Alla fine, quando avevo raggiunto strisciante il mio obiettivo, Carter mi aveva bloccato le braccia senza sforzo, disarmandomi in due secondi netti. Ero, ancora una volta, alla sua mercè.  
"Lascia che ti spieghi…" mi aveva mormorato, tremando anche lui per la nostra estrema vicinanza.  
"Perché? Saranno solo un mucchio di menzogne." Lo avevo schernito, con disprezzo.  
"Vedremo quando avrò finito ." Aveva detto perentorio, dandomi una rapida spinta e facendomi ricadere supino.  
"Adesso ascoltami" aveva quindi iniziato, prendendo di colpo un’aria remota. "La notte in cui Noel fu ucciso…era stato il giorno della tempesta, ricordi?"  
Lo ricordavo, eccome. Il più alto numero di fulmini della storia si era abbattuto sulla nostra città, devastando alberi, tetti e case.  
Gli animali erano come impazziti, non se ne trovava più uno in circolazione. Le anatre dello stagno dietro casa nostra avevano rumoreggiato tutte contemporaneamente, sbattendo le ali e nuotando in circolo, smarrite dal terrore.  
"Era piovuto per un giorno intero, pesantemente. I fiumi, in piena, avevano rischiato di straripare." Aveva ricordato "Tuonava così forte che potevo sentire i rombi dalla mia bara. Le pareti oscillavano per le vibrazioni." Aveva fatto una pausa, dove io avevo involontariamente annuito.  
Nonostante fossi convinto che fossero bugie, volevo vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
"Quella notte, quando ero uscito dalla cripta, cadevano ancora della gocce, in una pioggerellina rada. I marciapiedi erano costellati di pozzanghere, come pure i tetti. Avevo in programma di seguire la mia ultima preda , una che ormai pedinavo da mesi, ma non avevo tenuto conto del fattore meteorologico." Aveva fatto un sorrisetto strano, che non ero stato in grado di interpretare.  
"Piovendo, infatti, aveva ben deciso di restare in casa. Così, annoiato, mi ero appollaiato sul davanzale della sua stanza da letto, sbirciando dalle tendine cosa stava facendo."  
Aveva istintivamente represso un brivido: il pensiero che, prima che Noel venisse ucciso, fossi stato completamente all’oscuro dell’esistenza del mondo dei vampiri e che uno di loro avrebbe potuto appostarsi ogni notte alla mia finestra come un guardone maniaco, mi angosciava.  
"Fin qui, nulla di strano. Ma poi, di colpo, qualcosa è andato storto." Aveva stretto le palpebre, focalizzando il ricordo.  
"Noel ti aveva scoperto?" Gli avevo domandato, sentendomi gelare. Doveva essere così.  
Carter mi aveva guardato enigmatico, con un’espressione bizzarra sul volto.  
"No." Aveva sorriso-"E’più complicato di così. Io stavo guardando, quando i suoi genitori sono entrati nella camera. C’è stata una discussione, e lui è uscito. Ho letto il loro pensiero e ho capito, così mi sono lanciato sui tetti. Sono arrivato al vicolo, ma era già troppo tardi. Noel era morto. Assassinato." Aveva concluso, guardandomi negli occhi.  
"Aspetta" lo avevo fermato. "Aspetta un momento! Queste sono stronzate! Noel non ha mai avuto una discussione coi nostri genitori, la notte del suo omicidio! Lui era uscito, era andato al pub con dei suoi amici! E’ stato aggredito mentre stava rincasando, che diavolo stai dic…"  
"Sei più stupido di quanto pensassi" aveva interloquito Carter, scuotendo con compatimento la testa.  
"COME, prego?" Avevo esclamato, in preda all’ira e alla confusione.  
"NON ERA NOEL la mia ultima preda, Reiko." Aveva rivelato il nightcreeper, serio come una sfinge.  
"Che COSA? No, balle! Sei stato TU, eri TU, ti ho visto benissimo, con questi miei occhi!" Avevo negato, furente.  
Non capivo a che gioco stesse giocando, ma mi stava facendo innervosire. Non volevo che schernisse la morte di mio fratello.  
"E’ così. Non ero io a cacciare Noel. Cacciavo qualcun altro."  
"Sì, come no."  
"E’ la verità! Senti" mi aveva afferrato per le spalle, facendomi rimescolare il sangue nelle vene. "Se davvero avessi staccato la testa dal collo di Noel, perché non avrei dovuto farlo anche con te? E guarda che avrei potuto benissimo averti già steso." Aveva sibilato, con aria minacciosa.  
"Non lo so, dimmelo tu." Avevo replicato in tono di sfida, mettendomi a braccia conserte.  
Stavo giocando con il fuoco, ma tanto, a quel punto, non avevo più nulla da perdere.  
Carter mi aveva lasciato andare, prendendo un forte respiro per controllarsi. Stava perdendo la pazienza, era evidente.  
"Allora, dunque, secondo il tuo bel raccontino, mentre pedinavi la tua futura vittima eri incappato nel cadavere di Noel?" Avevo ricapitolato, credendogli sempre meno.  
"Già." Aveva ringhiato il non-morto, per nulla divertito dal mio tono derisorio.  
"Oh, molto comodo. E, sentiamo, chi era questa tua vittima?" Avevo domandato sornione "Conosceva Noel? La conoscevo io?"  
Carter aveva fatto un ghigno piuttosto inquietante.  
"Oh, certamente." Aveva annuito, con l’espressione di un gatto che aveva appena preso il topo.  
"Cioè?" Avevo corrugato la fronte, perdendo la voglia di irriderlo.  
"Eri TU, Reiko." Aveva annunciato, allargando il ghigno in un sorriso truce.  
Di colpo avevo avvertito un tuffo al cuore.  
"Bugiardo!" Ero scattato sulla difensiva.  
Cristo, non poteva essere vero, anche se… dopotutto, non era forse già riuscito a pedinarmi negli ultimi mesi? Quindi perché non avrebbe dovuto quando ancora ero all’oscuro del mondo dei Nightcreepers, e, di conseguenza, molto più vulnerabile?  
Dannazione. Mi aveva insinuato il tarlo del dubbio.  
"La tua sicurezza vacilla, non è vero? Perché non usi il tuo nuovo potere, per scoprire se ho detto la verità?" Mi aveva suggerito il vampiro, incrociando le braccia.  
Allora era così, la mia empatia non era casuale, né frutto della follia in cui stavo cadendo.  
Pur non sapendo con certezza come sfruttarla, avevo provato a scrutare dentro Carter: molte emozioni vorticavano in lui, desiderio, fame, rabbia, e, incredibilmente, anche un certo turbamento, che non ero in grado di spiegarmi. Nulla, però, che facesse pensare che mi stesse mentendo. Dunque era tutto vero? In fondo, quella notte, nel vicolo, lo avevo solo visto scappare, e NON compiere l’atto…  
"Ammettiamo che sia come dici tu" gli ero venuto incontro, ma senza sbilanciarmi troppo. "Allora CHI avrebbe ucciso Noel? E perché?"  
"Questo non so dirtelo." Aveva scosso negativamente la testa. "Ma posso dirti quello che ho visto." Aveva quindi ripreso, deciso.  
"Visto…?" Avevo ripetuto, senza comprendere.  
"Sì, ascolta: la notte della tempesta ero appostato sul davanzale della tua camera. Tu stavi studiando uno dei tuoi libri di arte, per l’esame che dovevi sostenere sui pittori del 1800. Era Van Gogh, se non erro."  
Già. Il 'Campo di grano con volo di corvi'. L’avevo dimenticato. Quel quadro mi aveva sempre ispirato un terrore intrinseco, fin dal primo momento in cui l’avevo guardato, era cupo, folle, angosciante.  
E Carter lo sapeva. Mi aveva davvero spiato.  
"I tuoi genitori sono entrati e avete discusso dello strano ritardo di Noel. Avete provato a chiamarlo, ma al cellulare non rispondeva. Così sei uscito di corsa da casa e ti sei lanciato tra le vie, facendo a ritroso la strada che dal pub portava a casa. Anche io ero lì, ma ho tagliato per i tetti, usando l’olfatto, riuscendo a precederti. Quando, però, ho captato l’odore di Noel e sono sceso nel vicolo, era troppo tardi. Io l’ho VISTO, Reiko, l’ho visto che gli troncava la testa dal collo, ma non sono riuscito a fermarlo." Aveva svelato con gli occhi sbarrati.  
"E chi era? L’hai visto in faccia?" Gli avevo domandato, sentendo di stare per perdere il controllo.  
Tutti quei mesi di caccia… la convinzione che fosse Carter…  
"No. Purtroppo quando sono atterrato deve aver avvertito la mia presenza, ed è fuggito sui muri. Ho visto solo i suoi occhi rossi che sparivano nel buio e un turbinio di quello che poteva essere un cappotto… poi sei arrivato tu e… mi hai visto. Così sono scappato."  
"Ma, Carter, tu leggi il pensiero! Non potevi…"  
"Solo quello degli umani. Tra vampiri non funziona così. Posso solo percepire la loro presenza, niente di più. Mi dispiace." Aveva quindi aggiunto, notando la mia espressione distrutta.  
"Però io… Io ti ho visto… ridere…-" avevo aggiunto, con il ghiaccio nel cuore, dopo un momento di pausa.  
Carter aveva fatto un ghigno, molto simile a quello di quella notte.  
"Devi aver travisato quello che hai visto." Aveva detto con poca allegria "…stavo sogghignando, ma non era certo per il divertimento. Io ti seguivo. Tu mi avevi scoperto. Questo non dovrebbe affatto succedere. Potrebbe sconvolgere le leggi della natura. Il disastro è stato completo." Aveva fatto un sorriso mesto, sollevando le spalle.  
Era chiaro: nel suo caso, sentiva di aver fallito. Aveva violato una delle leggi primarie dei non-morti, e lo stava facendo anche adesso, solo venendo a parlarmi.  
Non dovevano esserci contatti tra vampiri e umani, gli umani erano solo cibo, non si poteva conversare con loro. Per quanto risuonassero assurde, come leggi, erano però vere e necessarie. Io avevo visto, ero venuto a conoscenza di un mondo proibito, e ne avevo pagato a tutti gli effetti lo scotto, con la mia stessa vita.  
"Comunque, non è questo il punto." Aveva alzato una mano Carter, per richiamare la mia attenzione.  
"No?! E allora quale sarebbe?" avevo domandato, ridendo di me stesso. Tutto quel tempo sprecato... e adesso, era troppo tardi.  
Carter mi aveva fissato dritto negli occhi, con quei suoi agghiaccianti pozzi senza fondo.  
"Adesso che sai che io non sono il vero assassino di Noel… che sei tornato alla posizione di partenza… sei ancora convinto di dover morire?"  
Lo avevo guardato, incredulo.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Gli avevo chiesto, non certo di quello che intendeva, anche se ne avevo un terribile sospetto.  
"Pensaci bene. Una possibilità ancora ce l’hai." aveva alluso, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
Avevo afferrato al volo, scoppiando in una risata irata.  
"Ha! Certo! Potrei sempre diventare un vampiro, non è vero? Così potrei offrirti il mio sangue e ne saresti tanto contento!" Avevo ruggito, non credendo a quello che mi stava (nuovamente) proponendo.  
"Non essere stupido, è l’unico modo che hai per non morire. E se non muori, potrai continuare a indagare. Da vampiro, saresti molto più forte…"  
"Già, ma che atto d’altruismo!" era sbottato, buttando con una mano un soprammobile a terra. "… Perché non me l’hai detto prima?" Lo avevo trafitto, corrugando la fronte, reggendo il suo sguardo.  
"Io…"  
"Oh, sì, come no! Perché avresti dovuto? Io ti avevo scoperto, questo andava contro le vostre regole, e perciò avevi l’obbligo di sceglierti qualcun altro da pedinare e uccidere. Ma non ti stava bene, non è vero? Dovevi avermi a tutti i costi e l’unico modo era quello di farmi credere ciò che volevo!"  
Carter era rimasto muto, confermando le mie teorie.  
"Perché se avessi creduto che eri tu che avevi ucciso mio fratello ti avrei cercato ovunque. E quando ti avessi attaccato, avresti avuto tutto il diritto di difenderti." Mi ero toccato il polso ferito, sentendo nuove lacrime di rabbia formarsi dietro le mie palpebre.  
Mi aveva usato, e io ci ero caduto in pieno. Dio, come lo odiavo!  
"Sei un fottuto bastardo! E non fare quella faccia, perché non sei certo migliore di chi ha troncato la testa a mio fratello!" Gli avevo sputato contro, tremando furente dalla testa ai piedi. "Vattene via di qui!" Mi ero girato, rifiutandomi di continuare quella conversazione.  
Carter era rimasto fermo due secondi, ansimando, cercando di mantenere tutto il suo autocontrollo.  
"Va bene, COME TI PARE!" Aveva urlato alla fine, rovesciando l’intero cassettone di fronte al letto, mandando lo specchio in mille frantumi, facendomi sobbalzare dallo spavento.  
Si era diretto spedito verso la porta-finestra, fermandosi a metà strada per puntarmi contro un lungo dito dall’unghia affilata.  
"Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa: tu hai bisogno di me. No, stai zitto, non aprire bocca! Ti credi tanto furbo, ma pensaci bene: credi davvero che, da umano, saresti riuscito a uccidere l’assassino di tuo fratello?" Aveva quindi indicato il mio polso "…Io non credo proprio." Aveva scosso la testa, dandomi le spalle. "Il tuo tempo è scaduto. La prossima volta che verrò sarà l’ultima, e allora dovrai fare la tua scelta. Pensaci bene, prima di fare altre stronzate."  
E se ne era andato, scomparendo nel buio della notte.


	16. Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo sentito le mie labbra tremare, mentre fissavo le mie pupille nelle sue, mormorandogli con smania:  
> "Fallo" ripetendolo all’infinito come una mantra. "Mordimi, Carter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; menzione di suicidio, morte

Quel giorno non avevo chiuso occhio.  
Ero rimasto impietrito nella solitudine della mia stanza, con gli occhi spalancati, nel silenzio più totale: come unica compagnia avevo il mio respiro irregolare e le emozioni che provenivano dal mondo al di fuori della finestra, che mi attraversavano rapide e incostanti come le onde del mare.  
Non era stato Carter.  
La frase continuava a rotearmi come un mantra nella mente, rifiutandosi di scomparire, facendomi diventare matto.  
Avevo voglia di picchiare i pugni al muro, di rompere tutto. Se non fossi stato indebolito dall’infezione, probabilmente lo avrei fatto.  
"Perché?" Avevo urlato a un certo punto. "PERCHE’? Perché non me l’hai detto? Bastardo!"  
Speravo, in fondo al cuore, che quello sfogo avrebbe raggiunto Carter, svegliandolo di colpo, facendogli picchiare quella zucca vuota contro il coperchio di pietra.  
Che voglia di ucciderlo… le mani mi tremavano dall’ira.  
Stavo morendo. Presto, se non mi fossi ucciso, sarei diventato un relitto, come Raglan, se non peggio… e l’assassino di Noel ancora girava impunito.  
Che cosa potevo fare?  
'La tua unica opzione' mi aveva suggerito Carter, più volte.  
"Non se ne parla!" Avevo negato ad alta voce, scacciando l’idea.  
Ma allora? Cos’altro diavolo potevo fare?  
Mi ero alzato, trascinandomi con fatica in bagno, dove, sulla mensola davanti allo specchio, mi aspettava da tempo un affilatissimo paio di forbici. L’avevo preparato nell’ipotesi del suicidio, e avevo già tentato di usarle, rinunciando sempre per il terrore all’ultimo momento.  
Le avevo raccolte, soppesandole per qualche secondo, portandomele poi di scatto alla gola, sogghignando con gusto davanti all’immagine della rabbia di Carter,quando lo sarebbe venuto a sapere.  
Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al suo agognato banchetto, sempre che non si fosse rassegnato a bere il sangue coagulato di un morto. Non dovevo fare altro che premerle, affondarle…  
Ero rimasto in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, facendomi beffe immaginarie del vampiro, fissando con cupo incantamento quelle lame puntate alla mia trachea.  
Solo un piccolo colpo, e sarebbe finito tutto… avevo sbuffato, posandole nel lavandino, sfregandomi le dita sugli occhi.  
Non potevo. Non dopo quello che mi aveva detto. Che Carter fosse maledetto!  
Era riuscito a insinuarmi il tarlo del dubbio. Non avevo idea di che cosa fare, ero perso, disperato, e intanto il virus nelle mie vene lavorava.  
Avevo inspirato profondamente, usando tutte le mie forze per riflettere : avevo zoppicato, barcollando con le ginocchia malferme, fino a una delle poche finestre dell’appartamento, guardando con aria afflitta il tramonto.  
Presto Carter si sarebbe destato e sarebbe venuto a cercarmi, e io non sapevo proprio cosa dirgli.  
Sconsolato, avevo spostato lo sguardo verso sinistra, incontrando in lontananza, dopo tanto tempo, una figura ben nota: quella del mare.  
Stupito, ero rimasto immobile ad osservarla per qualche minuto. La conoscevo bene, quella era la spiaggia dove io e Noel avevamo passato diversi pomeriggi, da bambini.  
Da allora, tuttavia, non ci avevo più messo piede, e l’avevo completamente dimenticata, come se l’avessi relegata in un angolo segreto della mia testa, cancellandola dai miei ricordi.  
Ero rimasto a fissarla, riuscendo chiaramente a distinguere, pur se in modo non netto, e grazie comunque alle mie nuove capacità, il lento modo delle onde, che andavano a infrangersi mollemente contro il muro di sabbia, incapace di distogliere l’attenzione.  
Avevo fatto una pausa di due secondi netti, in cui avevo valutato bene le mie possibilità: avrei potuto raggiungerla tranquillamente in macchina, senza eccessivo sforzo, e poi, se anche fossi morto, sarei stato in un luogo migliore di quello in cui mi trovavo adesso.  
Annuendo, deciso, avevo strisciato i piedi fino al cassettone dell’ingresso, prendendo le chiavi della Land Rover e gettandomi di fretta il cappotto sulle spalle: se Carter davvero voleva il mio sangue, quella notte, avrebbe dovuto faticare un po’ prima di ottenerlo.

Avevo guidato con calma e attenzione fino a raggiungere il lungomare.  
Non era stato difficile: dopo un iniziale smarrimento, la strada si era delineata netta nel mio cervello, riaffiorando dagli abissi della memoria, e in pochi minuti avevo raggiunto il mio obiettivo.  
Così, adesso, seduto nella semioscurità, ascoltavo le onde che si infrangevano sulla riva del litorale.  
Avevo dimenticato quell’odore, quella sensazione, tanti ricordi riaffioravano nella mia mente.  
Sembravano passati così tanti anni da quando io e Noel eravamo venuti qui, per la prima volta, insieme.  
Un tremito mi aveva attraversato le membra, mentre le emozioni dei tempi andati mi investivano come un treno.  
C’era stata una volta, in cui non ero stato così… c’era stato un tempo in cui ero stato in grado di sorridere, in cui io e Noel non eravamo poi tanto diversi.  
Da bambini, eravamo più che simili, non solo nell’aspetto, in tutto. Spesso ci scambiavano per gemelli, e ci indicavano inteneriti per la strada.  
Non so quando avesse smesso di essere così, ma un giorno il sorriso era svanito per sempre dalla mia faccia.  
Essendo il maggiore, ero diventato adolescente prima di Noel, ed avevo avuto per primo l’impatto con il duro mondo esterno. Era stato devastante: qualcosa dentro di me si era rotto, e, da che ne avevo memoria, il mio spirito era sempre stato cupo e malinconico.  
Nonostante questo, per mio fratello Noel non era stato lo stesso: era aperto, divertente, pieno di calore e mai infelice. Viveva ogni giorno con energia e ottimismo.  
Io, invece, sembravo essere il suo alter ego: silenzioso, inquieto, incapace di esprimere i miei sentimenti, cosa che mi riusciva solamente attraverso lo studio della pittura.  
Ero quasi sempre solo, nella mia stanza o in giro, con in mano libri, pennelli o il computer. Non volevo essere toccato da nessuno, avevo troppa paura di essere ferito.  
I miei genitori questo non l’avevano mai capito, così come non lo aveva mai capito nessun altro, tranne Noel.  
A dispetto della mia chiusura d’animo, ero un ipersensibile: quando gioivo, ero al settimo cielo, e quando soffrivo, ero nel baratro più cupo di tutti. Noel questo lo comprendeva, e diceva sempre, quasi in mia difesa, che non vedevo dove guardavano tutti, ma sentivo più di chiunque altro.  
Forse era anche da questo che derivava la mia empatia, comunque, tra me e Noel non c’era mai stata competizione. Mio fratello per me era tutto quello che avrei voluto essere e che non sarei stato diventato, mentre io, incredibilmente, ero per lui una specie di artista incompreso.  
Credo che Noel invidiasse la mia sensibilità, che mi rendeva isolato e distaccato dagli altri ragazzi, meno mesti e più spensierati, proprio come lo era lui.  
Avevo espirato, buttandomi all’indietro e sdraiandomi supino, annusando l’aria marittima a pieni polmoni.  
"Noel" avevo mormorato, sentendo ancora una volta la sua mancanza. "Che cosa devo fare?" Avevo stretto gli occhi, sapendo che non avrebbe risposto, ma non potendo reprimere il desiderio di averlo vicino.  
Avevo bisogno di aiuto. Ne avevo bisogno davvero. Volevo solo che qualcuno mi dicesse che cosa avrei dovuto fare.  
Con un certo sforzo, mi era tirato su a sedere, guardando il sole che spariva dietro l’orizzonte.  
Se fossi diventato un vampiro, non lo avrei mai più rivisto. Avrei vissuto per sempre nel buio della notte.  
D’altro canto, se invece fossi morto… tutto sarebbe finito. Noel non sarebbe più risorto, io nemmeno, e la nostra famiglia si sarebbe estinta per sempre.  
Nessuno ci avrebbe mai vendicato. Nessuno avrebbe saputo.  
Potevo lasciare il mondo permettendo che accadesse?  
Con quella domanda scritta nel cuore, avevo scrutato le acque, cercando la risposta, aspettando un segno che mi indicasse la via.  
Ad un certo punto, avevo udito la voce di mio fratello chiara nella mia mente: doveva essere un’allucinazione, sicuramente non poteva essere reale, ma mi aveva fornito la risposta.  
Era sorprendente, ma di colpo, tutto appariva semplice ed evidente.  
Adesso sapevo che cosa dovevo fare.

Il tempo era trascorso, e le tenebre erano calate in una pesante coltre attorno al mio corpo, raffreddandolo, facendomi rabbrividire e costringendomi a rannicchiarmi nel mio cappotto.  
Stava arrivando l’inverno, presto forse sarebbe persino nevicato.  
Un lampo di tristezza mi aveva percorso: non avremmo mai più festeggiato un Natale, la festa preferita della mia famiglia, la cui data coincideva con il compleanno di Noel, che era stato difatti chiamato così in suo onore.  
Io e Noel adoravamo la neve.  
Ricacciando indietro le lacrime, avevo sollevato al cielo gli occhi, giusto in tempo per vedere un qualcosa di bianco colpirmi in pieno la faccia: era un fiocco di neve, piccolo e prematuro, ma lo era.  
Incredulo, mi ero guardato attorno, vedendo cadere quei piccoli cristalli ghiacciati sulla riva, tutt’intorno a me, e sulle falde scure del mio soprabito.  
Non avevo mai assistito a un simile avvenimento, ma era veramente bellissimo.  
Avevo lasciato che il candore mi ricoprisse vestiti e capelli, come in una sorta di purificazione catartica.  
D’improvviso, nella calma e nella tranquillità dell’oceano, dove la mia empatia non percepiva nessun tipo di emozione, si era fatto strada uno strano senso di turbamento.  
C’era qualcuno, non ero più solo, era ancora lontano, ma era lì.  
Passato il primo impatto, ero riuscito a metterlo meglio a fuoco: si stava avvicinando.  
Avevo giusto intuito, dal mix di sensazioni che era solito accompagnarlo, di chi si trattasse, quando l’intruso aveva fatto un passo di troppo, superando il limite consentito, facendo riversare a cascata il sangue nelle mie vene.  
Ciononostante, non si era fermato, proseguendo nella mia direzione, entrando nel mio campo visivo e sedendosi accanto a me, sulla riva.  
Era rimasto muto per qualche momento, e per un secondo avevo seriamente pensato che stesse per gridarmi in faccia: le sue emozioni erano più confuse del solito, ma una dominava su tutte, la rabbia.  
Aveva fatto una smorfia, annuendo tra sé.  
"Non avevo mai visto nevicare sul mare." Aveva infine sussurrato, scuotendo come divertito la testa.  
Lo avevo studiato incerto, prima di mandare tutto al diavolo e rispondergli:  
"Nemmeno io."  
Di nuovo era calato il silenzio, spesso e pesante tra di noi come una parete.  
'Non essere scemo, di che discuti, del tempo? Lo sai per cosa è venuto qui. Vuole una risposta, e tu sei pronto a dargliela. Vuoi muoverti a dirgliela?'  
Avevo quasi fatto per aprire bocca, ma lui mi aveva anticipato.  
"Mi hai colto di sorpresa. Pensavo che ti avrei trovato in casa, magari con un bel vaffanculo scritto sulla porta…" aveva ghignato, ma vedevo chiaramente che dentro di lui non era per niente divertito. "Invece non c’eri. Ci ho messo più di un’ora a trovarti."  
Non aveva aggiunto altro, indecifrabile, limitandosi a fissare corrucciato le onde.  
"Avevo bisogno di pensare." Avevo alzato semplicemente le spalle. "E’ strano, erano anni che non venivo qui, eppure stasera…"  
"Lo so, ho seguito i tuoi pensieri per trovarti." Mi aveva interrotto, sempre evitando di incontrare i miei occhi.  
"Allora sai già cos’ho deciso." Avevo affermato, sentendo di colpo l’ansia superare la frenesia erotica.  
"Sì" aveva confermato. "MA" e qui mi aveva fissato per la prima volta in tutta la conversazione. "Voglio sentirtelo dire."  
Mi aveva trapassato con i suoi laghi neri, facendomi ulteriormente avvampare.  
Perché riusciva sempre a mettermi a nudo?  
"Va bene." In un modo o nell’altro avrei comunque dovuto rispondergli, quella notte.  
Lo avevo guardato indietro, fissandolo con i miei occhi a mandorla, reggendo il suo sguardo.  
"Voglio che tu mi renda un vampiro."  
Carter aveva trattenuto un respiro, premendosi una mano bianca sulla bocca, nascondendo un vago sorrisetto di trionfo.  
"Non osare fare quella faccia!" Avevo ringhiato, desiderando ardentemente di ucciderlo.  
Dio, se solo non fosse dipeso tutto da lui, in quel momento…!  
"No, non è quello che credi." Aveva in ogni modo ridacchiato, smentendo le sue stesse parole.  
"Non è quello che voglio sentire" aveva spiegato, con aria furba.  
Per un momento ero rimasto spiazzato, senza comprendere, poi avevo colto la sua aria allusiva.  
'Schifoso.'  
"Voglio darti il mio sangue" avevo roteato gli occhi, disgustato dal suo orgoglio.  
"Oh, ma puoi essere più convincente di così!" Era scoppiato in una macabra risata. "Non è un favore piccolo quello che mi chiedi…"  
"Favore! Ma se non aspetti altro!" Mi ero bloccato, sapendo che non avrebbe avuto comunque importanza. Carter voleva giocare al suo gioco preferito, quello del gatto con il topo.  
Se volevo davvero ottenere ciò che desideravo da lui, dovevo sottostare alle sue regole perverse.  
Avevo abbassato le palpebre, studiandolo, quindi avevo lasciato scivolare il cappotto al suolo, ignorando il freddo, cercando di ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta.  
"Prendi il mio sangue, Carter" avevo sussurrato, a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.  
La vicinanza netta aveva scatenato un’immediata reazione in entrambi i nostri corpi: il vampiro mi aveva rivolto un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre le sue iridi si dipingevano di un rosso cupo, famelico e sanguinario.  
Aveva avvicinato il suo viso al mio, e per un attimo avevo avuto il terrore che avrebbe tentato di baciarmi, ma all’ultimo istante aveva cambiato direzione, abbassandosi sul mio collo, annusando profondamente.  
"Mmm…" avevo sentito, dal basso. Un gemito roco dalla sua gola, subito seguito dalla sensazione di appiccicoso e umido.  
Aveva passato la sua lingua sulla mia trachea.  
"Vieni" aveva ruggito, chiudendomi una mano a morsa sulla laringe, reclinandomi sulla schiena.  
Il pollice della sua mano destra aveva trovato la mia carotide, schiacciandola e avvertendone tutto il suo pulsare ritmico, accelerato dalla forte eccitazione del momento.  
"Ascoltami" mi aveva chiamato, dall’alto.  
Quando aveva avuto tutta la mia attenzione (il che aveva richiesto un certo sforzo da parte mia), mi aveva fornito quelle che sarebbero state le ultime informazioni utili per me come essere umano.  
"Non sarà semplice. Adesso io berrò tutto il tuo sangue, fino a che… fino a che non sarai morto."  
Avevo deglutito rumorosamente a quella frase, e Carter, con le dita su di me, se ne era accorto immediatamente.  
"Non è tutto. La tua sarà una morte vera, in tutto e per tutto, con tanto di sepoltura."  
Aveva fatto una pausa, osservandomi con attenzione.  
Gesù, seppellito sotto terra? Questo doveva essermi sfuggito…  
"Dovrai restarci per tre giorni. Al tramonto del terzo, ti risveglierai, e dovrai uscire dal tuo tumulo. Non avere paura, ci sarò io ad aiutarti. Ti aspetterò." Mi aveva rassicurato, con una strana inflessione gentile nella voce.  
Avevo inghiottito un altro groppo di saliva, cercando di tenere il terrore sotto controllo: tre giorni…tre giorni sotto terra. D’accordo, ma sarei stato privo di sensi, e comunque, non sarebbe stata una morte vera e propria. Mi sarei risvegliato.  
Nonostante questo pensiero, l’idea di rimanere sepolto da solo per settantadue ore sotto metri di terriccio mi dava il panico, e un raccapricciante senso di costrizione claustrofobica.  
'Calmati. Andrà tutto bene. Ti risveglierai.'  
"Reiko, capisco benissimo come ti senti, e posso dirlo perché anche io ci sono passato. Ma non devi aver paura. Ti tirerò fuori, quando sarà il momento. Te lo prometto." Mi aveva rassicurato Carter.  
Certo, tra il dire e il fare…  
"Va bene. Ho capito." Avevo annuito, cercando di non pensarci troppo.  
Carter aveva intuito le mie intenzioni e si era nuovamente concentrato sul battito che attraversava i miei vasi sanguigni.  
Lo avevo sentito espirare, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano, rapiti. Nel buio, uno scintillio preoccupante era apparso da sotto il suo labbro superiore.  
"Rilassati, Reiko" mi aveva detto con uno spaventoso tono di voce. Aveva infilato le falangi della mano sinistra tra i miei capelli, inarcandomi verso le sue zanne.  
Aveva passato ancora la lingua su tutta la trachea, graffiandomi con i denti, senza però trafiggermi.  
Il contatto dei canini sulla mia pelle mi aveva fatto quasi impazzire, provocandomi dei violenti brividi in tutto il corpo.  
"C…Carter…" il gemito mi era sfuggito ancor prima che me ne rendessi conto.  
"Che c’è Reiko, vuoi che ti morda?" Mi aveva soffiato nell’orecchio, paralizzandomi al suolo.  
Aveva mordicchiato la pelle sotto il mento senza lacerarla, lasciandola poi ricadere al suo posto, più e più volte.  
'Dio, finirà con l’uccidermi senza prosciugarmi' avevo pensato, nell’insieme dei miei ragionamenti incoerenti.  
Tutto ciò che volevo in quel momento erano i suoi canini conficcati nella mia arteria.  
"Dillo" aveva ansimato il vampiro, respirandomi sulla bocca. "Chiedimelo"  
I suoi occhi erano come due tizzoni ardenti nel buio, brillavano in modo inumano.  
Avevo sentito le mie labbra tremare, mentre fissavo le mie pupille nelle sue, mormorandogli con smania:  
"Fallo" ripetendolo all’infinito come una mantra. "Mordimi, Carter"  
Il Nightcreeper era rimasto fermo un secondo, pregustando con cura ciò che sarebbe avvenuto entro pochi istanti, quindi si era chinato lentamente su di me, senza smettere mai di guardarmi.  
Quando aveva raggiunto il mio collo, aveva rotto il contatto visivo, posando le labbra giusto sopra il punto di congiunzione tra la spalla e la gola.  
Le sue zanne avevano premuto contro la mia pelle, poi, di colpo, l’avevano penetrata, affondando con violenza, conficcandosi nella mia carotide.  
Avevamo gridato entrambi all’unisono, per il violento schiaffo di piacere che ci aveva subito colpiti: il mio sangue aveva preso a sgorgare nella bocca di Carter, riversandosi in fiotti caldi, e più lui succhiava, più desideravo ne prendesse da me.  
Avevo voltato di lato la testa, guardando il cielo sopra di me, i fiocchi di neve che scendevano lenti, brillanti, come minuscole stelle cadenti.  
Era l’estasi: un caldo fremito mi attraversava tutte le membra, mentre la mia anima pareva sollevarsi a toccare il cielo. Tutto era un’esplosione di colori scintillanti; sembrava di stare nel giardino dell’Eden.  
Sapevo che Carter stava provando lo stesso, lo avvertivo dal ritmo del suo respiro, dalla sua erezione premuta saldamente contro la mia gamba.  
Nell’euforia, gli avevo sollevato la testa, rompendo il contatto senza accorgermene nemmeno, per premere le mie labbra contro le sue.  
Lo avevo baciato con ardore, senza vergogna, E lui aveva ricambiato, schiacciandosi maggiormente contro il mio corpo, facendomi gemere nella sua bocca.  
Ci eravamo avvinghiati per un po’, continuando intensamente il nostro scambio, finché Carter mi aveva chiuso la lingua fra i suoi denti, incidendo di nuovo, succhiando il sangue da lì.  
Ancora una volta, la mia vista si era appannata, riempiendosi di immagini luminose, di piacevoli sensazioni, e di un’erotica frenesia.  
Dopo quella che mi era parsa un’eternità, il nightcreeper si era staccato, dandomi un ultimo piccolo schiocco, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al collo.  
Potevo sentire il cuore battere come impazzito nel mio petto, mentre il suo viso tornava ad avvicinarsi alla pelle delicata della mia gola.  
Aveva passato la punta della lingua sulle due piccole ferite che mi aveva provocato, affondandovi nuovamente i canini dalla punta alla radice.  
Un violento spasmo mi aveva investito e, prima ancora di rendermene conto, ero venuto in un feroce orgasmo contro i fianchi del non-morto.  
Carter aveva fatto un lieve sorrisetto contro la mia spalla, spostando una mano per accarezzarmi tra le cosce, mugugnando soddisfatto.  
Prosciugato nelle ultime energie, avevo sentito le forze venire a mancarmi e l’oblio iniziare a calare sulle mie palpebre.  
Adesso il fisico del vampiro pareva pesare un’enormità, e mi comprimeva in una maniera soffocante, estrema.  
Stavo per morire: un vago torpore si stava diffondendo dentro di me a partire dalle mani e dai piedi; puntini bianchi come mosche si radunavano annebbiandomi la vista e un forte sonno mi spossava fin nell’anima.  
Le sensazioni di Carter erano fluite attraverso il mio organismo, giungendo al mio cervello chiare e nette come parole e suoni alle mie orecchie.  
'Lasciati andare, Reiko… dormi…'  
Sentendomi troppo esausto per qualsiasi altro tipo di ragionamento, avevo annuito leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendomi sollevare in aria.  
Le tenebre e l’oscurità si erano abbattute su di me, e un’improvvisa sensazione di gelo mi aveva assalito, facendomi come levitare al di fuori del mio io materiale.  
Il silenzio e lo spazio infinito mi avevano circondato, disgregando nel nulla tutti i miei pensieri, tutte le componenti che mi avevano reso quello che ero stato.  
Così, senza più alcuna forma corporea, avevo orbitato nel nulla, nella più completa pace dei sensi.  
Tutto era finito.  
Ero morto.


	17. Vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo chiuso strettamente le dita a pugno, cercando di riprendere il controllo, maledicendomi, ma finendo solo col ferirmi con le mie nuove unghie, affusolate e lunghe.  
> "Lo troverò" avevo espirato, digrignando istintivamente i denti. "Giuro che lo troverò."

La prima cosa che era ritornata era stata l’olfatto: un odore forte e penetrante mi aveva invaso le narici, disgustandomi vagamente.  
Non ero più sul mare, non era il profumo dell’acqua, della sabbia bagnata, quello che sentivo, sembrava invece più simile a… terriccio.  
Sì, una terribile puzza di terra umida mista a polvere e muffa mi stava otturando il naso.  
La seconda cosa, cupa e inquietante, era stato il silenzio.  
Sapevo di essere in grado di udire, avvertivo perfettamente il rumore del mio respiro, affannoso per via del tanfo, ma, oltre a quello, che giungeva oltretutto stranamente attutito, con una sorta di eco, non percepivo assolutamente niente.  
Con un certo sforzo, dopo un po’ di tempo, avevo socchiuso le palpebre, soffocando un grido di spavento: ero cieco! Non vedevo altro che nero!  
Ansimando, adesso, avevo sollevato le braccia di scatto, annaspando in preda al panico, alla ricerca di una risposta.  
Dove diavolo ero? Cos’era successo? Ero morto sulla spiaggia? O Carter mi aveva tradito ancora una volta?  
Improvvisamente, nel raspare, le mie mani avevano colpito qualcosa di solido e duro, sopra di me.  
Con il cuore in gola, vi avevo appoggiato entrambi i palmi, tastandola, percorrendone il perimetro, scendendo quindi, lentamente, ai miei lati, e, infine sotto la mia schiena.  
Ero sdraiato. Sdraiato in quella che pareva essere una cassa.  
"Gesù!" Avevo singhiozzato, vinto dal terrore.  
Ero vivo, ero ancora vivo, dentro una cassa di legno, sepolto sotto metri di terra!  
Non ero morto, ero vivo e ben presente, dovevo aver solo perso i sensi, e Carter mi aveva interrato lo stesso e mi ci avrebbe lasciato per… quanto era? Tre giorni?  
Ero spacciato! L’aria non sarebbe mai durata così a lungo.  
"Cristo…" avevo imprecato, sbattendo le nocche sul pannello sopra il mio viso, grattandolo disperatamente con le unghie: era solo un’impressione o faceva un caldo infernale, lì dentro?   
"Fatemi uscire!" Avevo urlato, cedendo al panico.  
Non poteva finire così! Non poteva essere vero! Doveva essere un incubo…  
Avevo respirato affannosamente, premendomi le mani sugli occhi, contando mentalmente fino a venti, cercando di riprendere il controllo.   
Dovevo stare calmo, o avrei solo consumato inutilmente l’ossigeno.  
Quando aveva riaperto le palpebre, ero rimasto di stucco: le mie braccia! Riuscivo a vederle! E anche i miei polpastrelli, le mie unghie, persino le minuscole righe che cesellavano le mie falangi: vedevo ogni minimo particolare, senza la minima fonte di luce.  
'Che cosa…' avevo pensato, confuso.  
Possibile che…  
Incredulo, mi ero guardato nuovamente attorno, notando adesso le venature del legno che componeva la mia bara.  
Era un parallelepipedo di assi grezze, non lavorate, tenute saldamente insieme da grossi chiodi che parevano di ferro arrugginito.  
Dunque non mi trovavo in una vera cassa da morto, ma semplicemente in un ampio contenitore di quelli che generalmente si usavano per imballare merci.  
Carino, da parte di Carter…  
Ancora scosso e sorpreso dalla mia nuova capacità, avevo di colpo captato un rumore sordo, lontano, ma netto e ripetuto.  
Allarmato, mi ero immobilizzato con le orecchie ben tese, cercando di distinguerne la provenienza: non era casuale, e aveva una cadenza precisa.  
Suono di passi.  
'Dei passi… c’è qualcuno! Qualcuno che può aiutarmi ad uscire da qui!' Avevo realizzato, in un lampo improvviso di speranza.  
"Aiuto! Ehi là sopra, sono qui! Aiutatemi!" Avevo picchiato con violenza le nocche sul coperchio, cercando di far più rumore possibile, quando avevo sentito uno scricchiolio inquietante e il legno disfarsi sotto i miei colpi. Lo avevo mandato in frantumi, e la terra che stava sopra di me aveva iniziato a cadere in una pioggerella fine, lordandomi guance e vestiti.  
'Non è possibile!' Avevo ansimato, scioccato.  
Avevo rotto un pannello di qualche centimetro di spessore senza nemmeno scalfirmi la cute!  
"Ma che diavolo…" avevo esclamato, bloccandomi però sul nascere nel sentire una forte sensazione crescermi nelle viscere.  
Era un qualcosa di strano, che non avevo mai provato in una maniera simile, prima.  
Era una PRESENZA, sì, c’era qualcuno, ma non era un essere umano.  
'C’è un vampiro, qui.' Avevo realizzato, stupendomi della mia sicurezza.  
Sapevo che era un Nightcreeper, e forse, usando la mia empatia, potevo scoprire qualcosa di più.  
Avevo richiuso le palpebre, sgombrando la mente, cercando di concentrarmi. Non era certo difficile al buio e sotto tutta quella terra…  
Immediatamente, una serie di emozioni si era fatta strada dentro di me… non erano chiare e limpide come quelle che ero stato in grado di avvertire in precedenza, ma erano lì, ben presenti: inquietudine, angoscia e una strana, macabra curiosità.  
Conoscevo bene quel tipo di aura, non poteva che trattarsi di Carter.  
"Carter…CARTER!" Avevo urlato con tutto il fiato che avevo nei polmoni.   
Il non-morto, metri sopra, aveva fatto una pausa nel suo incedere, per poi inginocchiarsi e tastare il terreno.  
"Reiko?" Aveva chiamato.  
"SI!" Avevo esultato, non credendo alla mia fortuna e alle mie orecchie: Carter era tornato, forse si era reso conto dell’errore ed era venuto a tirarmi fuori!  
"Ascoltami" aveva detto in tono alto "…adesso scaverò per farti uscire. Tu stai fermo e non muovere un muscolo, hai capito? Altrimenti franerà tutto."  
Con la prospettiva poco allettante di avere metri di fanghiglia compressi sulla faccia, avevo incrociato le braccia ben strette sul petto, gridandogli il mio consenso.  
C’era stato un secondo di calma assoluta, poi avevo sentito Carter iniziare a smuovere le zolle in superficie.  
Il raschiare era continuato a lungo, per quello che sembrava un’eternità, finché, finalmente, non lo avevo sentito incitarmi:  
"Spingi forte verso l’alto!"  
Avevo preso un profondo respiro, posando i palmi sulla tavola e premendo con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo.  
Sorprendentemente, l’intero blocco aveva ceduto facilmente, facendo reclinare il fondo del coperchio all’ingiù nella terra, mentre la parte superiore era emersa in superficie, lasciando trapelare una luce fioca e l’aria fresca della notte.  
Tossendo, avevo appoggiato i gomiti sulle sponde laterali della fossa, facendo leva per issarmi fuori dal tumulo.  
Carter mi aveva aiutato, sollevandomi nuovamente in piedi.  
Una volta recuperata una certa stabilità, mi ero scrollato i resti delle zolle di dosso e mi ero guardato attorno, cercando di capire dove mi trovassi, con la luna come unica fonte di chiarore.  
Un cimitero.  
"Non ci credo!" Avevo mormorato, incapace di contenermi.  
Carter aveva ridacchiato alle mie spalle, facendomi voltare nella sua direzione.  
"Mi hai sepolto qui? Avrebbero potuto scoprirci tut…" gli avevo chiesto, sgomento.  
"Nessuno." Mi aveva troncato, mettendosi a braccia conserte, studiandomi. "…Sei un vero spettacolo!" Aveva quindi ghignato.  
Dovevo essere lurido fino alla punta dei capelli.  
"No, non intendevo quello." Mi aveva letto nel pensiero, lasciandomi a bocca aperta: se riusciva a farlo, allora ero davvero ancora vivo! Non ero affatto morto!  
Carter aveva rovesciato gli occhi, compatendomi.  
"No, cretino, stai sbagliando tutto! Ecco, prendi." Mi aveva messo in mano uno specchietto che aveva pescato da una delle tasche del suo cappotto. "…Guardati." Mi aveva incitato, spingendolo verso il mio volto.  
Sospettoso, lo avevo alzato all’altezza dei miei occhi, restando completamente di stucco.   
"Dio mio, allora sono davvero… morto."  
Non ero umano. Non lo ero davvero. Tutto quello che un tempo avrebbe potuto assomigliarmi adesso non c’era più, era cambiato in un qualcosa di… etereo.  
La mia carnagione si era lievemente schiarita, restando comunque di un tono più scuro rispetto a quella slavata di Carter, mentre gli occhi e i capelli avevano conservato il loro colore, ma assumendo dei riflessi anomali, troppo perfetti anche per delle bambole di porcellana.  
E poi, i denti… perlacei e splendenti, come se fossero stati fatti d’avorio, con i canini allungati e affilati rispetto a quelli che avevo prima, pur se non in maniera eccessiva.  
Avevo le zanne anche io, adesso, anche se quelle di Carter sembravano ancora più spaventose.  
"Tranquillo, con la fame cresceranno." Aveva ridacchiato, facendomi correre un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Il sangue. Non avevo pensato a quello… come avrei fatto a nutrirmi?  
"Di questo discuteremo dopo. Abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare, adesso." Aveva sorriso tronfio il Nightcreeper. "Sei così bello…" aveva sussurrato nell’oscurità , facendo calare un silenzio pieno d’imbarazzo.  
Di colpo, avevo ricordato gli avvenimenti della mia ultima notte, in riva al mare, quando, preso dall’euforia, lo avevo baciato senza il minimo pudore.  
'Merda!'  
Ma che diavolo mi era saltato in testa?   
"Ah, ecco, io…" avevo balbettato, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire.  
Carter aveva riso sotto i baffi.  
"Tranquillo, non è la prima volta che succede." Mi aveva 'rassicurato' "Certo, non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te, comunque… non è stato tanto male" aveva alluso, malizioso, facendomi nascere l’istinto di correre al muro più vicino, per darmela a gambe.  
"Mmm, e l’ironia è un dono oscuro, oppure è tutta farina del tuo sacco?" Lo avevo rimbeccato, dandogli le spalle, per non fargli notare la mia vergogna.  
Il Nightcreeper aveva ridacchiato lugubre, senza ribattere.  
Avevo fissato con un vago senso di confusione la tomba da cui ero appena uscito: ero morto sul serio. Ero stato sepolto per tre giorni, e ora ero… risorto.   
L’umanità ormai non mi riguardava più, non avrei mai più visto un’alba, o il sole, o i miei genitori.  
I miei genitori. Prima Noel, e ora io… avevano perso entrambi i figli, ma non avrebbero mai avuto un posto in cui piangermi. Non avrebbero mai saputo che fine avevo fatto, sarebbero sempre rimasti in attesa, pregando di vedermi ricomparire sulla porta.  
Questo non era giusto, tuttavia avevo preso la mia decisione uscendo quel giorno di casa, e per sempre dalle loro vite. Mi ero votato alla vendetta, ormai li avevo persi, così come loro avevano perso me.  
Ero stato molto egoista, preso dal mio dolore non avevo pensato al loro, che doveva essere stato straziante tanto quanto il mio, e cosa avevo fatto? Ero solo riuscito a raddoppiarlo.  
"Mi dispiace" avevo sussurrato al vuoto, sentendo lacrime rossastre brillarmi dietro le palpebre.  
Alle mie spalle, si era avvicinato Carter, che mi aveva posato pacatamente una mano sul braccio.  
"Lo so" aveva detto, in un tono più sommesso del mio, poi aveva indicato con un cenno vago della testa il tumulo accanto a quello dove ero stato seppellito.  
"E’ per questo che ti ho messo lì."  
Interdetto, avevo messo a fuoco l’altra lapide: NOEL H. SENSHII.  
La tomba di mio fratello.  
"Così, quando i tuoi verranno a trovarlo, sarà come se venissero a trovare anche te." Aveva mormorato, corrucciando indistintamente le sopracciglia.  
Sconvolto dalla vista, da QUEL nome, ero caduto in ginocchio proprio sotto la lastra, incredulo, alzando una mano tremante a toccarla, come se fosse potuta svanire di colpo sotto i miei occhi.  
"Noel" avevo sillabato, sentendo rompersi dentro di me qualcosa.  
Non avevo mai visitato prima di allora la sua tomba. Non l’avevo mai fatto, forse per una sorta di rifiuto, o di intrinseco terrore. Se l’avessi vista, ci avrei davvero creduto, e non lo volevo, non volevo che lui morisse.  
Dentro di me era ancora vivo.  
Eppure, adesso, era davanti a me, ed era così reale… come le lettere incavate nel marmo.  
'AMATO FIGLIO, FRATELLO'…  
Odiavo la vita, odiavo il mondo intero.  
"Perché lui? Perché LUI?" Avevo singhiozzato, senza nemmeno rendermene conto. La mia voce mi arrivava così lontana, come se mi fossi trovato in un banco di nebbia.  
Avevo pianto e pianto, come avevo evitato di fare prima, mi ero lasciato andare, sfogando quel male e quel rancore che mi portavo dentro da mesi, finché il forte odore metallico delle mie lacrime non mi aveva fatto smettere.  
Avevo chiuso strettamente le dita a pugno, cercando di riprendere il controllo, maledicendomi, ma finendo solo col ferirmi con le mie nuove unghie, affusolate e lunghe.  
"Lo troverò" avevo espirato, digrignando istintivamente i denti. "Giuro che lo troverò."  
Era l’unico scopo per cui ancora respiravo.  
Mi ero alzato nuovamente in piedi, ripulendomi la faccia, imbrattata di sangue, lanciando uno sguardo di ringraziamento a Carter.  
Non lo capivo, quel vampiro, non lo capivo davvero, ma non importava.   
"Allora" avevo interloquito, dopo aver passato un’ultima carezza sulla pietra sepolcrale di Noel. "Dove si va?"  
Carter aveva fatto uno dei suoi sorrisetti sibillini, prima di rispondermi:  
"A casa."


	18. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Che cosa dovrei fare?" Gli avevo chiesto, tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
> Odiavo mostrarmi vulnerabile di fronte a lui, ma non avevo altra scelta: non potevo farcela da solo, ignoravo ancora troppe cose.

Dopo aver ricoperto quella che era stata, per poche notti, la mia tomba, nascondendo gli evidenti segnali della mia 'risurrezione', ci eravamo mossi in silenzio lungo le lugubri viuzze del cimitero.  
Avevo lanciato sguardi inquieti in ogni angolo, stupendomi di quanto le mie condizioni fossero cambiate: era come se stessi camminando in piena luce del sole, nessuna ombra né le tenebre riuscivano a impedire la mia vista, senza contare che il mio campo visivo era aumentato in maniera esponenziale.  
Un movimento improvviso aveva catturato la mia attenzione: una qualche specie di uccello notturno era sfrecciata nel buio, lontanissimo da me, emettendo versi lamentosi e gutturali.  
Era incredibile e spaventoso nello stesso momento, mi sentivo forte e potente, ma pure innaturale.  
La neve che aveva iniziato a cadere, la notte della mia morte umana, aveva ricoperto fitta e candida le ampie distese di lapidi, intorno a noi.  
Doveva fare un freddo terribile, eppure tutto quello che avvertivo non era che un vaghissimo fastidio, quasi impercettibile.  
"Assurdo." Avevo mormorato tra me e me, emettendo una nuvoletta di fiato. Sì, doveva fare un freddo impressionante.  
Carter aveva ridacchiato, notando la mia perplessità di fronte alle nuove capacità che mi erano state donate.  
"Devo sembrarti uno stupido" mi ero schernito, vedendomi attraverso i suoi occhi, pur senza bisogno di usare la mia empatia.  
"No, Reiko, è del tutto normale." Aveva ghignato. "Avresti dovuto vedere quando sono risorto io!"  
Aveva fatto una pausa, scurendosi in volto.  
"Come un bambino a Natale?" Avevo scherzato, ma sapendo già dal suo viso che la risposta non poteva essere quella.  
"Non esattamente." Aveva bofonchiato cupo, accelerando il passo, chiudendo con fermezza il discorso.  
Solo in quel momento mi ero reso conto di che cosa stavo facendo: ero un vampiro, il nemico, e stavo familiarizzando con Carter, di cui non sapevo praticamente niente.  
Una volta ero stato sicuro della sua colpevolezza, ma adesso era tutto estremamente confuso.  
Non avevo la minima idea di chi avessi davanti in realtà: chi era Carter? Cosa era stato un tempo? Quando era morto? Chi l’aveva reso un vampiro?  
"Reiko, non farmi pentire della mia idea fin da subito." Aveva ringhiato, avvertendo le mie congetture, voltandosi come un lupo famelico nella mia direzione.  
Colto di sorpresa, ero ammutolito, frenando l’orda di pensieri che correva nella mia mente.  
"Ma… Carter…?" Avevo chiesto interdetto, ignorando il suo sguardo omicida.  
"Senti, Reiko, il passato è passato. Non importa quello che ero un tempo, e non dovrebbe importarti nemmeno di ciò che un tempo eri TU. Dovresti lasciarti questa storia alle spalle, e trovarti un altro scopo. Questo ti sta consumando nel midollo." Mi aveva detto tetro, fissandomi con due neri pozzi vacui.  
"No, non ci penso nemmeno!" Avevo ribattuto deciso, senza rifletterci nemmeno un istante.  
"Va bene, fai come vuoi, ma vedi di non seccarmi con le tue vanità! Adesso, andiamo, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Tra poco albeggerà." Era sbottato, lasciandomi di stucco.  
Che razza di uomo assurdo! Era incomprensibile. Più lo studiavo, meno lo capivo, con quel suo carattere volubile, mai fisso su un’unica emozione per più di dieci secondi.  
Era impetuoso e veemente.  
"Andare dove? Cosa intendi con 'casa'?" Avevo insistito, irritato da tutti quei misteri.  
"La cripta." Aveva risposto, guardandosi attorno in modo distratto.  
"La CRIPTA?" Avevo ripetuto, sconvolto. "Quella di St-James-Fuori-le-mura?"  
Non poteva essere, a piedi non saremmo mai arrivati in tempo!  
"Esatto. Ecco perché ti insegnerò adesso il tuo primo trucco da vampiro!" Aveva detto con un’ aria furbastra, facendomi l’occhiolino, come se la (quasi) lite di prima non fosse mai avvenuta.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Avevo balbettato, nello shock più completo.  
Non credevo ancora di essere morto, o meglio, non-morto, e già qui si stava parlando di…  
"Smaterializzarci?" Avevo esalato, ancora prima di rendermene conto.  
Carter aveva emesso un boato di risata, che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente risvegliare anche i morti.  
"Reiko, non essere stupido" aveva riso di gusto, scuotendo la testa.  
"Ma…"  
"E’ vero, sei un vampiro. Empatico, a quanto sembra… ma questo non significa che il resto dei tuoi poteri verrà da solo. Non puoi imparare a mutare forma la tua prima notte, senza contare che sei denutrito." Aveva osservato, mettendosi a braccia conserte.  
"Quindi…"  
"QUINDI… i vampiri usano anche la macchina." Mi aveva interrotto, sollevando la mano destra nell’aria, che stringeva una chiave.  
Aveva schiacciato un bottone, attivando l’apertura automatica.  
"Ma che diavolo!" Avevo esclamato, vedendo la mia Land Rover che ci aspettava, nascosta nell’ombra.  
"Carina. Molto comoda." Aveva commentato il Nightcreeper con un ghigno.  
"E molto MIA…" lo avevo incenerito a mia volta, non riuscendo ancora a credere ai miei occhi.  
"Beh, quando sei morto, tre notti fa sulla spiaggia, è rimasta lì, inutilizzata… sarebbe stato un peccato sprecarla, senza contare che non potevo certo trasportarti fin qui per seppellirti a piedi! Voglio dire, sarò anche un non-morto, ma il tuo sedere è piuttosto pesan…"  
"VA BENE, grazie per il 'gentile' pensiero." Lo avevo troncato, irato, dirigendomi verso lo sportello del guidatore.  
"Niente da fare!" Aveva negato il moro, spingendomi di lato. "Guido io."  
"Scusa?!" Avevo alzato la voce, avvertendo chiaramente la voglia di tirargli un enorme pugno.  
"Tranquillo, non graffierò il tuo gioiellino! Non abbiamo tempo, adesso: è tardi, tu non conosci le scorciatoie, il sole sta per sorgere, sei appena risorto e non sei ancora abituato alla tua nuova condizione. Inoltre, prima di arrivare e metterci a dormire, dobbiamo scambiare due chiacchiere per mettere in chiaro un paio di cose. Dunque…"  
"Dunque fai come ti pare!" Avevo rollato gli occhi, facendo il giro e buttandomi con poca grazia sul sedile del passeggero.  
Con un gesto automatico, avevo allacciato la cintura, senza però evitare di chiedermi se, a questo punto, anche il non metterla avrebbe fatto qualche differenza.  
Carter era saltato dietro il volante, inserendo la chiave e facendo partire il motore. Vederlo guidare la mia auto mi faceva un pessimo effetto, tuttavia sarebbe comunque sorto il sole, prima che fossi riuscito a convincerlo a cedermi il posto, quindi tanto valeva lasciar perdere.  
Senza nemmeno il minimo accenno alla cintura, aveva sterzato alla sua sinistra facendo una brusca inversione di marcia, lanciandoci decisi nel buio, verso la nostra destinazione.  
Avevo abbassato lo specchietto sul tettuccio davanti a me, guardandomi ancora una volta: era davvero molto strano, gli odori, il mondo, l’interno della mia auto erano sempre gli stessi, eppure io ero completamente cambiato.  
Avevo fissato i miei occhi splendenti nelle tenebre, incapace di distogliervi lo sguardo. Mi piacevano, come erano adesso… normalmente il loro colore mi aveva sempre irritato, di quel marrone cupo e banale, mentre adesso sembravano come ardere al loro interno, emanando luce propria.  
Erano splendenti e vividi.  
"Se hai finito di appannare lo specchietto, avrei due cose da dirti." Mi aveva richiamato Carter, i suoi grandi laghi neri fissi attenti sulla strada.  
"Va bene." Avevo annuito, richiudendo la piccola anta e dandogli tutta la mia attenzione.  
"Ok. Allora, tanto per cominciare, prima ancora di arrivare a toccare l’argomento CIBO…" aveva fatto una pausa, lanciandomi un’occhiata trasversale.  
Cibo… già. Un argomento decisamente tabù di cui parlare.  
"Sarà meglio discutere del bel casino che hai piantato quando ancora eri in vita."  
Ero rimasto interdetto per un secondo, non capendo davvero a che cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Carter aveva mandato un suono, una specie di esclamazione incredula, digrignando i denti come una fiera.  
"Trevor?" Aveva poi suggerito, serrando le mani sul volante, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
"Trevor?" Avevo ripetuto come uno stupido. "Cosa… Oddio! Oh, merda!" Avevo realizzato di colpo, ricordandomi gli ultimi avvenimenti.  
"Già, merda…" aveva concordato il vampiro a bassa voce. "Spero per te che stia ancora aspettando che gli porti la mia testa."  
Ero sbiancato, per poi sentirmi avvampare in modo feroce. Del resto, quando mi ero presentato al cospetto di Trevor e gli avevo promesso la testa di Carter in cambio dell’indirizzo del suo nascondiglio, ero sinceramente convinto che fosse l’assassino di mio fratello.  
"Credi che l’abbia già scoperto? Voglio dire, che sono passato…"  
"Dalla nostra parte? Non lo so." Aveva ammesso, prendendo un’aria strana .  
Ed ecco ancora quell’aura cupa e oscura che ritornava, quella che mi lasciava perplesso ogni volta.  
"Trevor è un Nightcreeper potente, e come tale non va mai sottovalutato. Ad ogni modo, è possibile che ti credano tutti ancora vivo. Ed è proprio per questo…" aveva frenato a uno stop, completamente deserto, voltandosi a osservarmi. "… che non ti devi più esporre."  
"COSA? Scusa, ma come posso…"  
"Non mi interessa di Noel, Reiko! Lo so che se hai accettato tutto questo è per scoprire l’assassino di tuo fratello, ma se vuoi davvero riuscire nel tuo intento ed evitare lo scontro con Trevor, devi rinunciare al Giustiziere, almeno per il momento."  
Ero rimasto in silenzio a ricambiare il suo sguardo per qualche minuto, troppo alterato per ribattere.  
"Non puoi andartene in giro a impalare vampiri, ora che sei uno di loro!" Aveva continuato, prendendomi per una spalla.  
Era vero. Sarei finito linciato se solo ci avessi provato. I Nightcreepers non accettavano che uno di loro si ergesse a loro leader, figurarsi se si sarebbero lasciati trucidare da uno della loro stessa razza. Inoltre Trevor era fuori a cercarmi, probabilmente aveva messo una taglia sulla mia testa, e, nonostante adesso possedessi una forza sovrannaturale, ero ancora in svantaggio nei suoi confronti.  
"Dannazione" avevo mormorato tra i denti, passandomi le dita fra i capelli, ancora luridi di terra. "Che cosa dovrei fare?" Gli avevo chiesto, tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
Odiavo mostrarmi vulnerabile di fronte a lui, ma non avevo altra scelta. Non potevo farcela da solo, ignoravo ancora troppe cose.  
Carter aveva preso un respiro, incrociando i gomiti sullo sterzo, alzando vagamente le spalle.  
"Non lo so. Per ora, è meglio che tu te ne stia in disparte senza dare nell’occhio. Del resto…" e qui si era rialzato a guardarmi con un lampo ironico negli occhi "… sei piuttosto bravo nel startene nascosto nell’ombra, no?"  
Lo avevo trapassato con lo sguardo, incenerendolo dov’era.  
"Muoviti, non vorrai mica passare a questo stop il resto dell’eternità." Avevo bofonchiato, seccatissimo.  
Per tutta risposta, mi aveva fissato a lungo in silenzio, giocherellando inconsciamente con il suo piercing sul labbro inferiore.  
Alla fine, aveva annuito tra sé, inserendo la marcia e tornando a guidare la mia auto lungo le stradine di campagna che si allontanavano dal cimitero.  
L’inverno ormai era arrivato: una coltre di ghiaccio ricopriva i campi, gli alberi e i viottoli che risalivano ai portoni delle case, di proprietà di generazioni di agricoltori.  
Il gelo, nonostante io e Carter non producessimo la minima fonte di calore nell’abitacolo, aveva ricoperto il parabrezza e parte dei finestrini, rendendo la visione del mondo esterno distorta e irreale.  
"Perché?" Avevo riflettuto ad alta voce, senza nemmeno rendermene conto.  
"Perché cosa?" Aveva ribattuto l’ex punk dai capelli color lattina.  
"Perché l’empatia? Voglio dire…" mi ero fermato nel sentire la sua risata.  
"E’ meglio che tu non ti chieda certe cose, Reiko." Aveva scosso divertito la testa. "Non c’è una spiegazione logica. Nemmeno io so perché posso leggere nel pensiero."  
"Nel pensiero degli esseri umani." Avevo sottolineato, ricordando di quando me ne aveva parlato.  
"E nel TUO." Aveva aggiunto in tono talmente sommesso, che per poco non avevo afferrato.  
"Come?" Avevo spalancato gli occhi, basito.  
Carter aveva sghignazzato, beato come il Coniglio Pasquale.  
"Ti ho fatto io, no? Qualcosa dovrà pur significare."  
"Allora è per questo che riesco ancora a, come dire…"  
"Leggermi dentro? Sì, quasi sicuramente. Voglio dire, non aspettarti di sentire granché negli altri come noi, a parte naturalmente la loro presenza. Quella sarà una sensazione costante." Mi aveva spiegato, svoltando bruscamente in una rotonda verso la corsia di immissione in tangenziale.  
"Ah" avevo scosso affermativamente la testa, tornando a girare pensosamente lo sguardo alla mia destra.  
"Chiedimelo." Aveva detto Carter all’improvviso, riscuotendomi dallo stato di trance in cui ero momentaneamente piombato.  
"Che cosa?" Avevo domandato, confuso. Avevo così tanti quesiti, nella mia mente, che non avevo la minima idea di quale stesse parlando.  
"Oh, lo sai. Lo vedo chiarissimo nella tua testa!" Aveva riso in modo sguaiato, come uno scaricatore di porto. "Chiedimi del SESSO!" Aveva ammiccato, dandomi una specie di gomitata d’intesa dritta nel fianco.  
"Del… scusami, del SESSO?" Avevo ripetuto come un povero coglione, e sentendomi in effetti come tale.  
"Oh, Cristo, Reiko, ma dove hai vissuto, in un convento, finora? Spero sia colpa dei libri scadenti che hai letto su di noi." Aveva rollato gli occhi Carter, incredulo.  
"Ma che cazzo ne posso saper… scusa, ma che ne sai di quello che leggo? Oh mio Dio, non me lo dire…" avevo alzato le mani nell’aria, per non sentire.  
"Cos’è, ti sei dimenticato del fatto che ti pedinavo? Ti ho osservato tanto a lungo da poter dire di conoscerti come il fondo delle mie tasche. Immaginati poi la mia sorpresa quando, frugandoti in testa, ho scoperto che eri ancora…"  
"COSA HAI FATTO?!" Avevo urlato, rischiando di far mandare in testa-coda la jeep.  
Carter era bordeaux dalle risate, un colore molto simile a quello della mia faccia, anche se per un motivo totalmente differente.  
"Non ridere, razza di stronzo, non provarci neanche! E comunque non sai proprio un bel niente di me e della mia vita, ok? E non volevo assolutamente chiederti di… QUELLO. Pervertito." Avevo sbuffato, come un rinoceronte pronto alla carica.  
"Ooh, D’accordo VERGINELLO." Mi aveva sfottuto indietro, guardandomi di sottecchi.  
Lo avevo fissato allibito, mentre sentivo con orrore che le mie guance diventavano cianotiche per la vergogna.  
Brutto bastardo.  
Eravamo rimasti muti come due tombe, mentre Carter continuava a guidare, uscendo dalla tangenziale e prendendo una strada sterrata che si inerpicava aspramente in verticale, sulla cima della montagna in cui si trovava il cimitero di St-James-Fuori-le-mura.  
Avevo serrato i pugni ben stretti contro lo stomaco, maledicendolo in continuazione nel mio cervello, sperando che lo captasse.  
Non era tanto la rabbia, quanto la feroce umiliazione che mi ardeva l’anima, facendomi bruciare lo stomaco.  
Non lo avevo mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno Noel lo aveva mai saputo, anche se, sicuramente, doveva averlo intuito.  
Che stronzo.  
Carter mi aveva lanciato un altro sguardo, che io avevo ignorato apertamente.  
Alla fine, giusto mentre stavamo finalmente raggiungendo e oltrepassando il villaggio di St-James, aveva mormorato un mezzo:  
"Mi dispiace." In tono fioco.  
"Eh, direi!" Avevo borbottato, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
Era un po’meno stronzo, ma lo era lo stesso.  
Un paio di curve dopo, eravamo fermi di fronte al cadente cancello del camposanto.  
"Eccoci qua." Aveva annunciato il mezzo stronzo come uno stupido, cercando in modo evidente di rompere il ghiaccio.  
"Hm." Era tutto quello che aveva ottenuto, intanto che la Land procedeva traballante tra le sterpi e i cumuli di pietre verso la cripta.  
La nostra cripta. La MIA.  
"Fa uno strano effetto, vero?" Aveva commentato mieloso Carter, spegnendo i fari e il motore, non potendo proprio evitare di ficcare il naso nel pensiero degli altri.  
"Senti, fammi un favore, piantala, ok? Sei più simpatico da stronzo, davvero!" Lo avevo aggredito, sganciando con poca grazia la cintura e saltando fuori dallo sportello, avanzando a larghe falcate verso l’entrata.  
Avevo lanciato un’occhiata distratta alla statua dell’uomo penitente, con in mano i resti del rosario di metallo divelto, senza poter evitare di considerare che era proprio qui che era iniziato tutto. Era qui che ero stato ferito.  
Carter aveva armeggiato qualche istante intorno alla macchina, chiudendola, raggiungendomi poi sulla porta.  
"Scusa" gli avevo chiesto, sbigottito "la lasci così in bella vista in mezzo al niente? E se poi durante il giorno qualcuno la…"  
"Non la vedrà nessuno. E’ sicuro qui, non preoccuparti, non dormirei mai in un posto che non lo fosse." Aveva risposto, mettendo la mano sinistra nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, estraendovi la chiave del nuovo lucchetto che aveva messo a chiusura dell’ingresso.  
"Mi hai fatto spendere un sacco di soldi." Mi aveva schernito, vedendo come osservavo la nuova catena, dopo che gli avevo troncato la prima.  
"Se lo dici tu" avevo detto sarcastico, non sentendomi affatto tranquillo.  
Mi erano bastate un paio di tronchesi per entrare, l’ultima volta…  
Carter aveva spinto il pannello di pietra sui cardini, che si era aperto placidamente senza il minimo suono verso l’interno.  
Il tutto era rimasto esattamente come lo ricordavo: la polvere, le ragnatele, l’aria di decadenza, la pila di libri e fogli scribacchiati abbandonati su un tavolo antico, spinto in un angolo.  
"A proposito di cattive letture…" non avevo potuto evitare di indicare, sollevando nell’aria il diario di Van Helsing, mentre il vampiro si richiudeva l’uscio alle spalle, sprangandolo con un’enorme sbarra di metallo. Alla faccia della sicurezza e di tutte le tronchesi del mondo.  
Carter aveva incassato con una smorfia il colpo, ma tornando subito dopo alla carica con un sussurro subdolo. "E tu come fai a saperlo?"  
Mio malgrado, avevo a mia volta contorto il viso in un ghigno che mi smascherava, gettando il libro al suo posto, assieme a tutti gli altri.  
Tutto d’un tratto, un forte senso di stanchezza mi aveva avvolto le membra, facendo calare pesantemente sugli occhi le mie palpebre.  
Mi ero voltato a lanciare uno sguardo attraverso la vetrata sudicia e incrinata del sepolcro, notando che il cielo si stava tingendo lentamente di colori caldi.  
Stava arrivando l’aurora.  
"E’ ora." Aveva annuito Carter, spostandosi al centro del sepolcro e scoperchiando la sua bara.  
Solo allora mi ero reso conto che non si trovava più accantonata in trasversale lungo il muro, ma dove si doveva originariamente trovare, cioè nel bel mezzo della stanza.  
Accanto ad essa, ce n’era un’altra, doveva essere quella che conteneva lo scheletro.  
"Non più." Aveva ridacchiato Carter, spingendo il coperchio per me.  
Incuriosito e in parte timoroso di quello che avrei potuto trovarvi all’interno, mi ero sporto per osservare, restando senza parole: l’interno della bara di pietra era stato completamente ripulito, spolverato e privato di qualsiasi suo orribile contenuto. Un cuscino di velluto, velluto vero, di quello che costava una fortuna, rosso sangue giaceva sul fondo, accompagnato da lenzuola dello stesso colore.  
"Wow" mi ero lasciato sfuggire, incantato dalla visione.  
Un odore vago di muschio e oriente emanava dal fondo del feretro.  
"Ti piace?" Aveva chiesto il Nightcreeper di fronte a me, compiaciuto.  
Conosceva certamente la risposta, ma voleva sentirselo dire.  
"Sì." Avevo ammesso. "Tu?" Avevo quindi domandato, ancora incredulo.  
Carter aveva alzato in modo eloquente un sopracciglio. In effetti, chi altri poteva essere stato?  
"Ma…"  
"No. Ti serviva un posto dove dormire… e non sarebbe stato carino metterti con lo scheletro." Aveva arricciato il naso, facendo balenare le sue zanne in un lampo nella semioscurità.  
"Già." Avevo sorriso senza volerlo, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal fondo. "Però…"  
"Si sta facendo tardi." Mi aveva interrotto. "Avanti, vieni."  
Aveva proteso la sua mano, per aiutarmi a entrarci dentro, e soltanto allora l’idea mi aveva colpito: stavo per ritrovarmi ancora una volta disteso in una bara, anche se non qualche metro sottoterra.  
Di colpo, la coperta di velluto non sembrava più tanto piacevole.  
"Reiko, non essere stupido, sei già stato per tre giorni in una claustrofobica cassa di legno, con chili di terra sopra la tua testa. Non avrai mica paura di entrare in questa? Sarà come sdraiarsi in un letto di rose."  
Mi aveva guardato impaziente, sempre con la mano tesa verso di me.  
Deglutendo un enorme groppo di saliva delle dimensioni di un grosso rospo, mi ero fatto forza e avevo stretto saldamente la sua mano, scavalcando la parete e sedendomici dentro.  
"Ora sdraiati." Mi aveva incoraggiato Carter, spingendomi piano all’indietro. Avevo ubbidito, ritrovandomi completamente disteso sul morbido tessuto, sotto di me.  
La sensazione che dava contro il mio corpo era piacevole, tuttavia le alte mura di marmo che mi circondavano mi davano un violento senso di oppressione.  
"Tranquillo, è questione d’abitudine." Mi aveva rassicurato, notando l’espressione angosciata del mio viso. "Posso dormire con te, se vuoi, per questa volta." Aveva quindi proposto, senza alcun doppio senso.  
"No, io… starò bene." Avevo assicurato, cercando di stirare un sorriso sicuro sulla mia bocca.  
Carter aveva riso sotto i baffi, rispettando comunque la mia decisione.  
"D ’accordo. Ma se avessi bisogno… sai dove trovarmi." Aveva ammiccato con aria furba, poi, vedendo la mia aria confusa, aveva aggiunto: "ho il sonno leggero."  
Dopodiché, si era mosso per chiudere sopra di me la pesante lastra di pietra.  
"Riposati, adesso. Domani sarà una notte lunga."  
"Carter." Lo avevo chiamato, senza potermi frenare.  
A dire il vero c’era una domanda che continuava da ore a frullarmi nella mente, da quando aveva accennato al nostro legame, in macchina. Quello tra vampiro e suo figlio di sangue.  
"Sì?"  
"Io… volevo chiederti, prima…" avevo fatto una pausa, cercando con fatica di organizzare le parole. Carter era uno strano individuo, così oscuro, misterioso… non sapevo nulla del suo passato e, sebbene forse ne avessi il diritto, non sapevo se era davvero giusto fargli una simile domanda.  
"Reiko..." aveva iniziato quasi allarmato, avvertendo dalla mia mente in anteprima il senso del mio quesito.  
"Chi ti ha reso un vampiro?" Avevo detto d’un fiato, sorprendendo perfino me stesso.  
Carter era ammutolito di botto, chiudendosi in un silenzio completamente innaturale. Tramite la mia empatia avevo visto manifestarsi in lui uno strano turbine di emozioni, che sfrecciavano in un caos devastante le une verso le altre. Per un unico, singolo attimo mi era parso di cogliere una sensazione netta, più forte delle altre, ma prima che riuscissi a focalizzarla, Carter mi aveva chiuso la finestra sulle sue emozioni in faccia, lasciandomi nel buio più completo.  
"E’ tardi, Reiko. Dormi." Mi aveva sussurrato in un mormorio confuso, terminando di murarmi dentro quella nuova bara.  
Ero rimasto sveglio ancora qualche minuto, nell’oscurità, troppo preso da quello che avevo percepito per poter cadere nel panico.  
Avevo visto bene lo sguardo di Carter, giusto prima della scomparsa della luce, e avevo notato anche la sua espressione.  
C’era qualcosa nel suo passato che lo turbava: ogni volta che cercavo di saperne di più, specie sulle sue prime esperienze da vampiro, si raggelava, come un iceberg.  
Ma perché tanta reticenza? Chi era stato? Quale vampiro? Forse era morto? Era uno di quelli che avevo ucciso?  
Con questo vortice confuso di riflessioni in testa, avevo avvertito il sonno crescermi dietro le palpebre, finché, lentamente, non mi ero abbandonato al mio primo, vero, sonno senza sogni da vampiro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-


	19. Notte di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo corrugato la fronte, imbronciandomi, sentendomi ancora una volta intrappolato contro la mia volontà.  
> Da quando questa storia era iniziata, contrariamente alle mie aspettative, non avevo mai condotto il gioco, avevo sempre finito con il ritrovarmi in balia del mio destino per gli atti o le decisioni di qualcun altro, e questo mi faceva impazzire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bloodsucking, hints of slash

Quando avevo riaperto gli occhi, mi ero guardato attorno confuso, incapace di ricordare dove mi trovassi, poi avevo sentito il rassicurante odore orientale del muschio invadermi le narici e mi erano tornati alla mente gli avvenimenti della notte precedente.  
Ero un vampiro, mi ero risvegliato, ed avevo passato la mia prima mattina nel sepolcro accanto a quello di Carter.  
Carter.  
Ancora avevo nelle orecchie e nella mente la litigata (e la rabbia) di poche ore prima.  
Si era comportato come suo solito, da vero stronzo smargiasso, poi aveva cercato di farsi perdonare, come un bambino che chiedeva scusa dopo aver rotto il terzo vaso consecutivo giocando con una palla da calcio.  
Recidivo e testardo, impulsivo e arrogante, ma sempre pieno di rimorso, anche quando ormai era troppo tardi.  
Stupido.  
D’altro canto, l’ultimo argomento che avevamo toccato nella nostra conversazione mi aveva lasciato una strana apprensione addosso: avevo visto quella luce strana nei suoi occhi, e quella confusione, dentro di lui, quando gli avevo fatto QUELLA domanda.  
Che cosa poteva averlo tanto turbato? Forse chi l’aveva fatto era stato un mostro nei suoi confronti… o era stato trasformato per puro caso… magari non aveva idea di chi fosse, oppure era qualcuno con cui non aveva più rapporti. O, più probabilmente, come già avevo considerato, era morto.  
Ucciso da me? Difficile dirlo… tuttavia, nella mia (non poi tanto lunga) carriera da Giustiziere, non avevo mai incrociato le armi con dei Nightcreepers molto potenti, non quanto lui o Trevor, almeno.  
Era tutto molto strano, sbagliato… era chiaro che mi stava nascondendo qualcosa e che non me ne avrebbe parlato finché non si sarebbe deciso a fidarsi completamente di me.  
Potevo capirlo, in fondo non ci conoscevamo assolutamente, anche se non trovavo equo il fatto che, mentre lui era al corrente di ogni mio segreto più recondito, grazie alle sue doti, io invece brancolavo come un cieco nel buio.  
Avevo corrugato la fronte, imbronciandomi, sentendomi ancora una volta intrappolato contro la mia volontà.  
Da quando questa storia era iniziata, contrariamente alle mie aspettative, non avevo mai condotto il gioco, avevo sempre finito con il ritrovarmi in balia del mio destino per gli atti o le decisioni di qualcun altro, e questo mi faceva impazzire.  
Avevo sospirato, voltandomi su un fianco con qualche difficoltà, trascinando buona parte delle lenzuola di velluto con me.  
'Dannazione…'  
Ero stanco di quel circolo vizioso. Dovevo assolutamente saperne di più, portare a galla qualche verità… a cominciare dall’ assassino di mio fratello.  
Chissà, magari trovandone una, avrei risolto anche l’altra… oppure le cose si sarebbero, come già era successo, complicate. Chi poteva dirlo?  
'Merda…'  
Di colpo, il mio pensiero era tornato alla figura vergognosa che avevo fatto in auto.  
"Verginello!" Mi aveva schernito Carter.  
Maledizione a lui e alla sua capacità di leggere il pensiero! Ma chi si credeva di essere? Certo, il grande playboy della città, a cui tutte le fotomodelle cadevano ai piedi! Ha! Che andasse a farsi fottere!  
Ancora sentivo l’umiliazione… che vergogna, non avevo di sicuro scelto io di ritrovarmi in quella condizione. Oh, ma che diavolo andavo pensando? Era solo uno stronzo, il tipico sbruffone che si sentiva il re del mondo solo perché aveva i capelli decolorati e il piercing sulla lingua (va bene, lui ce l’aveva sul labbro, ma il concetto era sempre lo stesso)!  
…  
Potevo offenderlo quanto volevo, ma sapevo che purtroppo aveva ragione: Carter aveva, nonostante l’arroganza, carisma e fascino, cose che io non avevo mai posseduto, quindi ero solo, con ogni probabilità… invidioso? Bah! No di certo!  
Avevo sbattuto le mani contro le fredde pareti di pietra, rendendomi conto che non mi sarei mai riaddormentato come capitava ai mortali. Il sonno dei vampiri era un sonno di morte, e una volta passato, significava che era ora di sorgere, perché era calata la notte.  
Con un sospiro di resa, avevo alzato le braccia sopra di me, per scoperchiare il mio tumulo, senza trovare, contro ogni mia umana aspettativa, la minima difficoltà nel farlo. Le mie nuove capacità mi stupivano di giorno in giorno.  
Mi ero sollevato lentamente a sedere, facendo capolino dalla tomba, guardandomi attorno: nessuna luce trapelava dai vaghi spiragli nelle tende, il tutto sembrava immerso in un’atmosfera d’attesa peculiare. Solo un piccolo cono di luce ardeva tremolante nel buio, sul tavolo spinto nell’ angolo che fungeva da scrittoio per Carter.  
E il Nightcreeper era proprio là, seduto su una specie di poltrona stile impero, con le gambe sollevate e i piedi appoggiati con poco grazia su una pila di libri.  
Sembrava concentrato nella lettura, tuttavia aveva naturalmente avvertito il mio risveglio, e così mi aveva subito apostrofato: "Ben svegliato, Reiko. Più che il rumore è stata l’orda incessante dei tuoi pensieri a distrarmi." Aveva alzato un sopracciglio, guardando di sbieco nella mia direzione.  
Figurarsi. Leggere i pensieri degli altri era il suo sport preferito.  
"Non lo faccio sempre per scelta, a volte… scorrono, e basta. I tuoi, soprattutto." Aveva come arricciato le labbra, riportando la sua attenzione a quello che sembrava un vecchio volume polveroso e cadente.  
"Ah, quindi è colpa degli altri che pensano troppo, se ti fai gli affari loro" lo avevo rimbeccato, issandomi fuori dalla bara di pietra, con un vago sorrisetto, anche se era già riuscito a innervosirmi.  
"Mh!" Aveva ghignato a sua volta, alzando un dito nell’ aria, come per segnarmi il punto.  
"Che cos’è?" Gli avevo domandato, indicando il tomo, non osando immaginarmi la risposta.  
Carter mi aveva lanciato un’occhiata indecifrabile, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo e rispondermi :  
"Poesie."  
Non ero riuscito a soffocare una risata.  
"Scusami." Avevo grugnito, notando la sua espressione omicida, ma finendo solo con il farmi venire un attacco isterico. "Io non…" non avevo potuto terminare la frase.  
"Sì, d’accordo!" Aveva ringhiato Carter, digrignando i denti, chiudendo il grosso libro con un tonfo e scattando in piedi verso la porta.  
Solo ora avevo potuto leggerne l’autore: Wordsworth. Oh, Dio…  
Lo avevo seguito sorridendo di scherno, mentre si accingeva a chiuderci la porta alle spalle con il lucchetto.  
"Oh, Carter, ma non c’è niente di male! Anche le anime più nere a volte vengono in contatto con il loro lato femminile!" Lo avevo provocato.  
Il moro si era per tutta risposta diretto alla Land Rover, montandovi sopra (dal lato del guidatore, ovviamente), sbattendo lo sportello.  
Quando ero salito al suo fianco, ignorando a mia volta la cintura di sicurezza (che se ne andasse pure al diavolo, non ero forse già morto, in fin dei conti?), si era voltato verso di me, con una strana espressione di compiacimento sulla faccia.  
"Dove stiamo andando?" Gli avevo chiesto, sentendo il sorriso morirmi sulla bocca: conoscevo bene quell’aria di trionfo, e sapevo che doveva avere in mente qualcosa di bizzarro.  
"A mangiare." Mi aveva risposto con candore, beandosi del mio immediato terrore.  
Avevo fatto per uscire, ma lui aveva bloccato le portiere ed era partito rapidamente in retromarcia, facendo stridere le ruote sul selciato del cimitero.  
"Carter!" Gli avevo ruggito, minaccioso.  
Non ero assolutamente preparato per quello, non potevo farlo quella notte, farlo adesso!  
"Zitto. Tu puoi anche morire di fame, ma io ho tutte le intenzioni di nutrirmi." Aveva tagliato corto, accendendo i fari e lanciandoci nella notte.  
Avevo inghiottito un groppo di saliva grande quanto un rospo, sudando freddo: sapevo che il sangue umano sarebbe ormai stata la mia unica fonte di sostentamento, ma il pensiero di aggredire qualcuno, un umano innocente soprattutto, come un bambino o delle ragazzine, mi ripugnava immensamente.  
Il vampiro alla guida però sembrava più che saldo nel suo proposito, e comunque, non potevo fuggire in eterno. Prima o poi la fame mi avrebbe ottenebrato la mente; più avessi aspettato, peggio sarebbe stato.  
In effetti, i Nightcreepers più violenti erano proprio quelli che mangiavano meno spesso, sintomo evidente della loro (nostra) natura mostruosa.  
Per quanto dunque mi nauseasse dovevo farlo, e al più presto, finché possedevo il minimo controllo di me stesso.  
"Che cosa hai in mente?" Avevo chiesto al mio cereo compagno, mentre entravamo rapidamente in città.  
Carter mi aveva rivolto uno sguardo vacuo ed enigmatico con uno dei suoi pozzi neri, senza rispondermi.  
Seccato e irritato dal suo atteggiamento, avevo sbuffato sonoramente e mi ero voltato verso il finestrino, iniziando a riconoscere le vie su cui viaggiavamo.  
Pochi minuti dopo, la Land aveva svoltato in un parcheggio di un supermercato deserto e si era fermata a cavallo di due spazi, annunciando la conclusione del nostro viaggio.  
"Non capisco." Avevo detto a Carter, subito dopo essere smontato dall’ auto.  
"Cosa?" Era stato tutto quello che avevo ottenuto, in tono annoiato.  
"Perché scegliersi una vittima e pedinarla tanti mesi, per poi braccare e dissanguare sconosciuti quasi ogni notte?"  
Era una domanda del tutto lecita, una questione che non avevo mai compreso del mondo dei non-morti.  
"Vuoi dire perché ci attacchiamo tanto a qualcuno senza torcergli per settimane un capello e intanto pasteggiamo con stranieri quando ci capita?" Aveva chiesto, mettendosi in moto per le strade buie, osservando con attenzione ogni vicolo.  
"Esatto."  
"Beh, vediamo, potrei farti un paragone con il sesso, ma non credo che capiresti…" mi aveva punzecchiato, senza il minimo sorriso sulla faccia.  
Mi ero bloccato sul marciapiede, fissandolo torvo: stava tirando troppo la corda, con quella storia!  
"Va bene, va bene, allora mettiamola in questi termini: le persone che scegliamo di pedinare per noi sono speciali. Non sono semplici vittime, ma gente che riteniamo più interessante di altre, su cui ci piace spendere tempo. Come hai detto tu stesso, non è fondamentale che questo accada, possiamo benissimo sfamarci bevendo da umani di cui non ci importa minimamente, o che addirittura disprezziamo. Tuttavia, a volte lo facciamo ,seguiamo qualcuno in particolare e vi dividiamo anche lunghi momenti, finché non decidiamo di raggiungere l’apice, e bere da loro."  
"Dio, suona davvero come qualcosa di sessuale…"  
"Te l’ho detto, ma è più complicato di così. Molte di queste persone, infatti, vengono spesso non semplicemente uccise e dimenticate, ma trasformate in vampiri."  
Lo avevo guardato, stupito.  
"Vuoi dire che in pratica vi scegliete così i vostri 'compagni'? Cioè…" mi ero fermato, interdetto, arrossendo al suo ghigno furbo.  
"Non intendevo noi, cretino" lo avevo trucidato con lo sguardo, superandolo e dandogli le spalle.  
"Sei stato tu a dirlo!" Mi aveva deriso, trotterellandomi dietro.  
"Ha, sto morendo dalle…" non avevo fatto in tempo a terminare la frase che Carter mi aveva zittito, afferrandomi per il braccio destro.  
"Cosa c’è?" Avevo domandato allarmato, sicuro che se mi fossi voltato avrei visto l’orrendo viso di Trevor.  
"Abbiamo la nostra cena." Si era illuminato, indicandomi con uno dei suoi indici puntuti la direzione.  
Era un uomo, un muratore o forse uno degli addetti che lavoravano ai moli, grande e grosso, più alto di noi di almeno una spanna abbondante, con le braccia più larghe che avessi mai visto.  
"Ma… Carter…?" Avevo mormorato allibito, aspettandomi di tutto tranne quello, che pareva oltretutto piuttosto losco e pericoloso.  
"Dobbiamo mangiarci in due, scemo, che cosa ti aspettavi? Una top model?" Aveva ringhiato, iniziando ad avanzare nella sua direzione. "Quando poi mangerai per conto tuo potrai permetterti di scegliere chi ti pare!"  
"Dico, ma l’hai guardato bene? Quello ci spezza in due!" Lo avevo istintivamente seguito, sussurrando in preda al panico.  
"Sì, come no." Mi aveva guardato in modo eloquente, roteando gli occhi.  
Una volta giunti al suo cospetto, l’armadio ci aveva scrutati in modo bieco, sputando sullo stradino sudicio prima di rantolare: "Cercate rogne?"  
Il cambiamento di Carter era stato immediato, così come le emozioni del tipaccio: gli occhi del vampiro si erano tinti di rosso carminio e i canini erano fuoriusciti minacciosi, terrorizzando a morte l’individuo.  
"No, cerchiamo CIBO." Aveva ruggito, afferrandolo per la gola e sdraiandolo come un cane di pezza al suolo, esplodendo in una risata cupa.  
Le sue iridi sanguigne avevano incontrato le mie, in un invito spietato.  
"Quale parte vuoi?" Mi aveva interpellato, sinceramente divertito dal gemere e contorcersi dell’omone sotto di lui.  
Mi ero inginocchiato di fronte a lui, incapace di proferir parola.  
"Dal collo è migliore, ma visto che sei ancora inesperto, credo sia meglio che cominci dal polso."  
A quelle parole, l’armadio aveva cercato disperatamente di alzarsi in piedi per darsi alla fuga, ma Carter lo aveva tenuto, senza il minimo sforzo, ancorato a terra.  
"Non vorrai ucciderlo…?" Avevo soffiato, cercando di non farmi sentire dal tizio, o sarebbe stato peggio.  
Carter mi aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, prima di rispondermi gelido: "Non c’è altra scelta, lo sai. E comunque, credimi, se lo merita."  
Aveva assestato una violenta ginocchiata tra le costole dell’uomo supino, lasciandolo senza fiato per alcuni minuti, sibilandogli di non muovere il minimo muscolo.  
"Allora, quale vuoi?" Mi aveva quindi chiesto nuovamente, lasciandomi intendere che avrei dovuto decidermi in fretta.  
Con la mente e la bocca completamente staccati dal resto del corpo, avevo mormorato in tono appena udibile: "Il braccio"  
Lasciando che la mia nuova natura parlasse per me.  
Con una smorfia compiaciuta, Carter mi aveva porto l’arto destro, con il palmo della mano rivolto verso il cielo notturno.  
Avevo fissato quel polso, scuro e potente, e sotto il mio sguardo famelico le sue vene si erano manifestate, grosse e pulsanti.  
Un vago dolore improvviso mi aveva colpito l’interno delle labbra: le mie zanne erano fuoriuscite in tutta la loro lunghezza, sguainate e pronte all’ uso.  
L’uomo stava gridando, probabilmente in modo disumano, ma alle mie orecchie giungevano solo suoni lontani, appena udibili, sovrastati dal fragore del sangue che veniva pompato a fiotti nei suoi vasi.  
Un rivolo di bava era colato dai miei denti sulla sua pelle, mentre portavo con una lentezza cinematografica quel ben di Dio alla mia bocca.  
Un odore intenso e pungente era passato attraverso le mie narici, come un potente schiaffo, facendo vacillare i miei pensieri, ottenebrandomi la ragione.  
Avevo passato la lingua sulla cute, beandomi del sapore: non avevo idea di che cosa avesse di particolare il sangue orientale, tuttavia anche quello dell’uomo, un ispanico, a quanto pareva, aveva senza dubbio la sua attrattiva.  
Inspirando lievemente, più per umana abitudine che per reale necessità, avevo individuato la vena del polso, che batteva sensualmente dinanzi alle mie iridi in un muto invito, e vi avevo affondato i canini fino alla radice.  
Non appena li avevo ritratti, il sangue era sgorgato in un violento getto dritto nella mia gola, provocandomi uno spasmo involontario, dopodiché le pareti del vaso erano collassate su loro stesse, impedendo al fluido di continuare a fuoriuscire.  
Comprendendo al volo cosa dovevo fare, lanciando un’occhiatina di sbieco a Carter, che era piegato in due sul collo del tizio, avevo inciso di nuovo, stavolta succhiando con ferocia, rabbrividendo al forte piacere che quel liquido caldo mi dava.  
Strane luci erano comparse nel retro delle mie palpebre, accompagnate da diversi suoni, melodiosi e conturbanti, trascinandomi in un’estasi inspiegabile, facendomi mugugnare contro le ferite.  
Ad un certo punto, avevo sentito una mente danzare all’ unisono con la mia: era quella di Carter, che riuscivo chiaramente ad avvertire tramite il sangue, ebbra a sua volta di carnale soddisfazione.  
L’ispanico, nel mezzo di quello strano menage a trois, aveva sospirato e tremato con violenza, mormorando parole incoerenti in quello che sembrava un dialetto messicano, finché il suo cuore non si era fatto sempre più debole, fin quasi a fermarsi.  
Avevo sentito una spinta decisa sulla mia spalla: era Carter, che mi stava ordinando di smettere.  
"Perché?" Avevo ruggito, sorprendendomi, staccandomi di malavoglia da lui, recuperando solo a mezzo la mia lucidità. Ero duro come il marmo, e non solo in mezzo alle gambe, la frenesia si era impadronita del mio corpo, e mi ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per riprendermi appieno.  
"Non deve morire così" mi aveva riposto con voce roca, pulendosi distrattamente le labbra, spostandosi a sedere sopra l’uomo, carezzandogli il viso con mani tremanti, prive di controllo.  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?" Gli avevo domandato confuso, incapace di ragionare con chiarezza.  
"Shh" mi aveva zittito, prendendo la faccia dell’altro con le mani, chinandosi lentamente su di lui.  
L’ispanico, ancora intorpidito nei sensi dalla nostra aggressione, aveva guardato il vampiro con uno sguardo placido, regalandogli un mezzo sorriso.  
Carter gli aveva sorriso indietro, sporgendosi in avanti come per baciarlo, sotto i miei occhi attoniti, ma, all’ ultimo secondo, gli aveva girato di scatto la testa di lato, spaccandogli di netto l’osso del collo.  
Quell’ atto, crudo e improvviso, aveva spazzato via dal mio cervello ogni traccia di intorbidimento, riportandomi con entrambi i piedi a terra.  
"Cosa… C… Cart…" avevo balbettato, sentendo le mie labbra tremare in modo convulso, mentre l’orribile suono di ossa rotte si perpetuava nelle mie orecchie.  
"Non c’era altra scelta. Se lo avessimo lasciato vivere, o peggio, ucciso prosciugandolo, sarebbe diventato uno di noi. O un nostro servo." Aveva replicato il non-morto, in modo secco, alzandosi con una certa difficoltà dal suolo sulle gambe ancora instabili.  
"Farai meglio ad abituarti" aveva continuato poi, appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia, chinandosi in avanti, come per riprendere fiato.  
Lo avevo imitato, mettendomi nella sua stessa posizione, ma per riprendermi dallo sconvolgimento: sapevo che sarebbe successo, che avrei ucciso, tuttavia l’atto compiuto, così, sotto i miei occhi, mi dava un’orrenda sensazione di disgusto.  
Eppure il suo sangue, che ora scorreva nelle mie vene, mi faceva sentire incredibilmente onnipotente.  
Dannazione.  
Avevo sentito la mano di Carter tornare a cercarmi, ma si era come irrigidita di colpo, rischiando quasi di spezzarmi la scapola.  
"Che succ…" avevo fatto in tempo a pronunciare, quando una strana inquietudine mi aveva centrato come un tir a pieni giri.  
Era una presenza. C’era QUALCUNO lì.  
"Che cos’è?" Avevo chiesto, allarmato, non avendo mai provato niente di più angosciante in vita mia, neppure a seguito della scoperta della mia empatia.  
"Dobbiamo andarcene subito." Era tutto quello che avevo ottenuto da Carter, che si era subito mosso verso dove avevamo parcheggiato la macchina.  
Istintivamente, lo avevo seguito mentre tagliava per le vie traverse, evitando con cura la strada principale.  
Una volta al sicuro all’ interno della Land, lo avevo preso per un braccio, costringendolo a guardarmi.  
"Carter…?" Gli avevo detto, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. "Era uno di noi? Un altro vampiro?"  
Il Nightcreeper mi aveva guardato indietro per una frazione di secondo, prima di rispondermi: "Sì. Niente di buono comunque. Forse…"  
"Forse?" Lo avevo incalzato, sapendo che doveva esserci un motivo per quel suo bizzarro comportamento.  
"Niente. Lascia perdere." Aveva terminato controvoglia, inserendo la retromarcia e sterzando a tutta velocità sulla strada verso casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuovo capitolo---Buone Feste a tutti!


	20. Disastro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oddio' avevo urlato nella mia mente, cadendo nel panico, alzando nuovamente le pupille su quella figura nascosta.  
> I puntini erano spariti, e altrettanto il senso di oppressione dovuto alla sua vicinanza.  
> Era la fine.  
> Ero spacciato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violenza, menzioni di abuso, gore

Al mio primo assaggio del sangue, si erano susseguite rapide e innumerevoli le notti, in un turbine indistinto e caotico, e alla stessa maniera erano venute le uccisioni, cruente e impietose, una dopo l’altra, impossibili da fermare o evitare.  
Lo scenario mutava ogni volta, e ogni sera Carter mi insegnava qualcosa di nuovo, costringendomi senza mezzi termini a imparare la lezione, rendendomi in breve tempo totalmente indipendente per quanto riguardava la questione nutrimento.  
Per quanto mi sforzassi ancora non riuscivo a definire gli umani del semplice cibo, né ero ancora riuscito ad accettare l’idea di non far più parte della loro razza, tuttavia mi ero sottomesso agli ordini del mio 'maestro', ascoltando, comprendendo e affinando la mia empatia, sfruttandola per la caccia.  
Questo fino a quando, una notte, mi ero ritrovato in un vicolo buio, con il cranio fracassato di una donna tra le mani.  
Una sgualdrina insignificante e indegna del benché minimo respiro, lo sapevo bene, glielo avevo letto nelle emozioni e nel corpo, ciò nonostante l’atto e quell’ orribile, raccapricciante rumore di ossa rotte si erano ripercossi a lungo nella mia mente e nelle mie orecchie, finché non avevo dovuto farlo di nuovo.  
Il suo sguardo, la sua miserevole vita che mi scivolava via tra le dita… mi avevano centrato dritti nello stomaco, feroci come il morso di un lupo, dilaniandomi nel profondo.  
Avevo pianto, con un abbandono e un orrore, una disperazione, che non avevo mai lontanamente immaginato, sentendo le braccia e i polsi tremarmi, la terra mancarmi da sotto i piedi, come se non fosse esistito un domani.  
Ero rimasto fuori, lontano da Carter, fino all’ alba, seduto sulla spiaggia dove io stesso ero morto settimane prima, a fissare vacuamente il mare, gonfio e gelido per i forti venti invernali.  
Che cosa ero diventato?  
Perché lo avevo fatto?  
Davvero trasformarmi in un simile mostro, poteva condurmi all ’assassino di Noel? Era giusto quello che stavo facendo, o forse era tutto una follia, un sudicio atto di egoismo, che non poteva che portare un male maggiore nel mondo?  
Non lo sapevo, e quella volta il mare non mi aveva risposto.  
Quando ero tornato, fuggendo di corsa i primi deboli raggi mattutini, Carter mi aveva squadrato con attenzione, senza dirmi comunque una parola, notando i miei occhi e le righe di sangue che mi attraversavano le guance, limitandosi a darmi una leggera pacca sulla spalla e a infilarsi con la grazia di un gatto nella sua bara.  
Ero un assassino. Ero come tutti gli altri.  
Come loro.

Passato, per modo di dire, il primo sgomento, Carter mi aveva portato a cacciare le notti successive, facendomi scegliere con attenzione la vittima, e lasciandomi, usando le sue parole, “il piacere di concludere”, una volta che ci eravamo entrambi sfamati.  
Era un qualcosa di orribile e demenziale : ognuno di loro moriva in modo differente, emettendo urla, grida, pianti, suppliche, ogni gamma possibile e immaginabile di suoni, sfracellandomi il cuore nel petto, e ogni singola volta una parte della mia sanità mentale moriva con loro, finché, per necessità e autodifesa, non avevo compreso come estraniarmi dalla situazione e dal momento stesso, guardando da un angolo della mia ragione le mie mani che si chiudevano assassine sulle loro membra.  
Così, per quanto fosse atroce ammetterlo, avevo veramente fatto l’abitudine a quell’ atto repellente e, nel tempo, le mie orecchie si erano chiuse ai loro canti di morte.  
Presto avevo smesso di uscire con Carter, preferendo vagare solo con l’oscurità dei miei pensieri, passando di vicolo in vicolo scrutando e percependo le emozioni degli sventurati che incrociavano il mio cammino, scegliendoli con cura, uccidendoli meccanicamente con il languore di un sonnambulo.  
Con il trascorrere delle notti, anche i miei poteri di vampiro, in seguito all’ alimentazione, si erano amplificati, rendendomi capace di strisciare come una serpe lungo i muri, anche se non di smaterializzarmi o trasformarmi in un qualche tipo di animale.  
A dire il vero, non ero nemmeno sicuro che sarei mai stato in grado di farlo: come aveva detto Carter, i poteri di ogni vampiro erano distinti e differenti, inoltre raramente i Nightcreepers presentavano poteri eccezionali, come quelli del mio compagno, o anche semplicemente la mia empatia, dunque potevo già ritenermi 'fortunato' di quello che avevo, anche se il fatto di essere stato fatto proprio da Carter poteva essere significativo.  
"Niente affatto." Mi aveva smentito una sera il moro, con il naso aquilino infilato tra le pagine incartapecorite di un racconto di Lovecraft.  
Vivere con lui mi aveva permesso di scoprire alcuni lati nascosti del suo carattere: per esempio, leggeva molto, una cosa su cui non avrei mai puntato un singolo penny, prima.  
"Ah, no?" Avevo ribattuto distrattamente, mentre scarabocchiavo un ritratto di donna su un foglio con una matita. Mi mancava dipingere. Forse avrei potuto convincere Carter a trasportare nel tumulo un cavalletto e qualche pennello. In fondo, la maggior parte degli oggetti che si trovavano lì erano suoi, e quella era pur sempre anche 'casa' mia, adesso.  
"No." Aveva concluso lapidario, senza aggiungere altro.  
Lo avevo osservato di sottecchi per qualche momento, decidendo infine di ignorarlo, continuando a ripassare le linee sul mio pezzo di carta.  
"Non ti sopporto." Avevo mormorato senza volerlo alla fine, stringendo con rabbia il lapis nel pugno, facendolo scricchiolare pericolosamente sotto le mie robuste dita.  
Carter aveva alzato un sopracciglio tra lo sorpreso e il divertito nella mia direzione, continuando comunque a voltare le pagine del suo libro.  
"Devi sempre fare il misterioso. Perché? Cosa c’è da nascondere, vuoi dirmelo? Mi fai impazzire, vuoi sapere sempre tutto e non racconti mai niente!" Ero sbottato, lanciando la matita in terra e uscendo infuriato dalla cripta.  
Avevo compiuto qualche passo rapido, fermandomi di fronte a una lapide con l’effige di un angelo dai capelli lunghi e ondulati in posizione remissiva di penitenza.  
Era un disastro.  
Andava tutto per il verso sbagliato. Ero morto. I miei genitori avevano perso entrambi i figli nel giro dello stesso anno. Non li avevo più visti dalla morte di mio fratello, e neppure dopo la mia ero tornato a cercarli, sapendo per certo che il solo rivederli mi avrebbe scaricato una fucilata nel petto.  
Io stesso, pur essendo sospeso in una specie di universo tra la vita e la non-vita, mi ero trasformato in un mostro assassino della peggior specie, e andavo avanti senza un vero scopo.  
Dovevo restare nascosto, non potevo cercare il killer di Noel.  
Tutto ciò che mi era permesso era di continuare a fingere, notte dopo notte, di avere ancora una qualche parvenza di esistenza, dormendo, mangiando, vagando in silenzio per un mondo che non mi apparteneva più, senza che nessuno fosse lì ad aiutarmi, a spiegarmi, ad ascoltarmi.  
Non ero più niente.  
"Sei davvero melodrammatico a volte." Mi aveva colto Carter alla sprovvista. Doveva avermi seguito fuori dal sepolcro.  
"Lasciami in pace!" Avevo ringhiato, facendo per andarmene, ma lui mi aveva trattenuto per un braccio.  
"Reiko" mi aveva chiamato. "Lo so che è difficile, ma questa è la situazione attuale." Aveva cercato di spiegarmi, riuscendo solo a farmi irritare ulteriormente.  
"Tante grazie!" Avevo ironizzato, strappandomi a forza dalla sua stretta, allontanandomi di qualche passo.  
"Io… mi dispiace!" Aveva detto a voce più alta, facendomi bloccare a metà di un passo.  
Mi ero voltato verso di lui incredulo, non credendo a quello che sentivo: non era nella personalità di Carter venire a chiedere perdono.  
"So di non essere stato sincero, con te, di averti nascosto il mio passato, ma… non è facile. Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno, e anche adesso…" aveva lasciato la frase in sospeso, senza completarla, abbassando i suoi occhi profondissimi al terreno ricoperto dal ghiaccio e dalla neve.  
"Carter, così non va bene. Lo sai, questo?" Gli avevo fatto notare, avvertendo tuttavia la sua confusione, tornando ad avvicinarmi a lui.  
"Sì… sì, lo so." Aveva annuito, corrugando combattuto la fronte.  
Una parte di lui voleva chiaramente liberarsi di quel fardello, ma c’era come una immensa oscurità nel fondo del suo animo che gli impediva di parlarne.  
"Cos’è che ti turba?" Lo avevo incalzato, fermandomi a pochi centimetri da lui, i nostri visi vicinissimi, così vicini che potevo vedere chiaramente la sfaccettature violastre nel nero delle sue iridi.  
Carter aveva preso un’espressione strana, come remota, mentre si torturava il piercing che gli attraversava il labbro inferiore. Una piccola goccia di sangue gli era ricaduta dalla borchia sul mento, e lui l’aveva distrattamente raccolta con il suo pollice.  
"Mi odieresti se te lo dicessi…. quindi non posso farlo." Aveva risposto sottovoce, fissando la piccola macchia rossa che contrastava nettamente sulla sua pelle diafana.  
Contrariato da quella affermazione, gli avevo afferrato il braccio sinistro, valutando le mie opzioni: non potevo lasciare che se andasse ancora una volta così, lasciandomi senza risposte.  
Avevo abbassato per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo sul suo dito, quindi, con delicatezza, me lo ero portato alla bocca, leccando via il sangue con la punta della lingua, tremando leggermente, senza mai distogliere i miei occhi marroni dai suoi.  
Avevo visto le sue pupille dilatarsi leggermente, la sua determinazione vacillare, ma poi, di colpo, aveva tolto la sua mano dalle mie, ritraendosi nel suo guscio di solitudine.  
"Ho detto di no! Smettila." Aveva mormorato con voce roca, tornando sui suoi passi dentro la tomba, lasciandomi solo e sconfitto sul selciato spoglio.

Da allora, Carter mi aveva evitato come la peste, sparendo nel nulla sempre prima del mio risveglio, allo svanire della luce del giorno.  
Quando rientravo per coricarmi, invece, trovavo la sua bara già chiusa, sintomo chiaro del suo pensiero, pur percependo benissimo il fatto che fosse ancora sveglio, anche se le sue emozioni sembravano velate da un manto nero che mi impediva di intuire i suoi pensieri,o di tentare anche lontanamente di comunicare con lui.  
Preso dalla rabbia e dallo sconforto, avevo deciso di ignorarlo a mia volta, preferendo l’isolamento alla compagnia di un mentitore bugiardo.  
Mi ero così messo in caccia anche quella notte, prestando grande attenzione a non incontrare altri Nightcreepers sul mio percorso, restando nascosto nell’ ombra, percorrendo i bassifondi.  
Turbinii di voci e riflessioni avevano raggiunto il mio cervello e le mie orecchie, e io li avevo scandagliati uno per uno, con grande impegno, cercando la persona che faceva per me.  
Finalmente, una sensazione bieca e cruenta aveva raggiunto le mie interiora: un uomo di mezz’ età, a pochi metri da me, nel viottolo a fianco.  
Era un omicida, ed era, molto probabilmente, uno schizofrenico: riuscivo a distinguere in modo netto le due personalità che gli ardevano nel petto, consumandolo fino al midollo, logorandolo nella ragione fino a spingerlo alla pazzia.  
Sarebbe stato lui la mia vittima, quella notte.  
Deciso e soddisfatto, avevo accelerato il passo nella sua direzione, svoltando al primo angolo nella giusta strada, quando un senso di violenta angoscia mi aveva centrato in pieno la bocca dello stomaco, facendomi sussultare.  
C’era un altro vampiro lì.  
Ansimando, avevo chiuso le palpebre e contato mentalmente fino a cinque, per calmarmi, dopodiché avevo valutato attentamente la situazione.  
Doveva essersi accorto anche lui della mia presenza, non poteva che essere così, tuttavia questo sembrava non averlo minimamente disturbato, dato che continuava a procedere sicuro e deciso nella mia direzione.  
Dannazione.  
Non potevo rischiare di essere visto: se avessero scoperto la mia nuova natura, sarebbe scoppiato il caos in entrambi i mondi.  
Incapace di smaterializzarmi, mi ero guardato freneticamente attorno: ero in un vicolo cieco, la strada da cui ero venuto era senza sbocchi diretti, e il resto della viuzza era circondato da muri altissimi, che rendevano impossibile ogni tentativo di rapida fuga.  
Bene. Non mi restava che una scelta.  
Seguendo uno dei primi consigli che mi aveva dato proprio (Ha!) Carter, avevo trovato un varco molto stretto tra i muri portanti di due case adiacenti, e lì mi ero rattrappito, strisciando con quanta più grazia e agilità mi era possibile lungo la parete sudicia, fino ad innalzarmi a qualche piano da terra, trattenendo il fiato.  
Nemmeno un istante dopo, l’altro vampiro era sbucato nella stradina, lanciandosi occhiate attorno, guardingo.  
Sapeva che ero lì.  
"Ehi, amico!" Aveva grugnito nei mie confronti, in una voce ruvida e spiacevole. "Questo è il mio territorio, quindi vatti a fare un giro, capito?"  
Pur non capendo esattamente dove mi trovassi, avvertiva chiaramente la mia presenza, così come io percepivo la sua.  
Seccato dal fatto che ,nonostante il richiamo, non avessi mosso il benché minimo muscolo, né gli avessi risposto, aveva fatto altri due passi, entrando sotto la luce dell’unico lampione semidistrutto, che creava un cono fluorescente di luce nel buio del vicolo.  
"Merda!" Avevo esalato, riconoscendolo: era Randall Markkula uno dei Nightcreepers della peggior specie, non per nulla era stato infatti nella mia lista da Giustiziere a lungo, proprio sotto il nome di Jesse.  
Randall era di origini finniche, alto quanto un giocatore di basket, con i capelli biondissimi, i lineamenti nordici e una grossa cicatrice che gli tagliava simmetricamente in due parti un sopracciglio.  
Un pessimo elemento, ripudiato persino dalla sua stessa razza per i gusti deviati che aveva: gli piacevano giovani, troppo giovani.  
"Merda" avevo ripetuto tra i denti, non sapendo cosa fare: Randall conosceva bene il mio viso, ci eravamo incontrati in diverse occasioni, pur se solo di sfuggita. Se fossi uscito allo scoperto, mi avrebbe smascherato subito.  
"Allora? In che lingua te lo devo dire?" Stava abbaiando nel frattempo, facendomi sudare freddo.  
Tra tutti i luoghi, non mi sarei mai e poi mai aspettato di incontrarlo lì. Com’era possibile? Conoscendo l’età acerba delle sue vittime, Randall normalmente si appostava all’uscita dei parchi giochi o di feste organizzate, raramente lo si vedeva vagare nei vicoli.  
"Vuoi davvero farmi arrabbiare?" Aveva ringhiato, digrignando le sue brutte zanne, mentre le sue iridi iniziavano a risplendere di un cupo bagliore rossastro.  
Niente di buono stava per avvenire, Randall era un Nightcreeper dal discreto potere ipnotico, con cui convinceva normalmente le sue giovani prede a seguirlo, di conseguenza avrei dovuto prestare attenzione a non fissarlo direttamente negli occhi, o sarei forse potuto finire a mia volta nei guai.  
"D’accordo, bello." Aveva annuito tra sé, perdendo le staffe. "Vorrà dire che verrò io a cercarti."  
Si era mosso deciso proprio nella mia direzione, ma qualcosa lo aveva fermato di colpo nel suo cammino, facendolo voltare verso tutt’ altra parte: il portone di una casa si era improvvisamente aperto e due ragazzini ne erano usciti con un pallone sottobraccio.  
Trattenendo a stento un’esclamazione, avevo lanciato un’occhiata fulminea all’ orologio da polso (erano le nove, dovevano aver appena finito di cenare), dopodiché avevo riportato lo sguardo sui due bambini, che si stavano dirigendo dritti tra le braccia del vampiro.  
"Oh,no!" Avevo mugolato, notando l’orribile espressione di puro compiacimento che era fiorita sul viso di Randall: sembrava aver avvistato il suo giocattolo preferito e, a giudicare dai lampi vermigli emessi dalle sue pupille, era più che pronto a partire all’attacco.  
Si era chinato sulle ginocchia, salutando con calore i due ragazzetti, che lo avevano fissato incuriositi.  
"No, non guardatelo negli occhi, oh, merda…" mi ero disperato, incapace di restare fermo e zitto dov’ ero, immaginando cosa stesse per accadere.  
I bambini avevano sorriso innocentemente a Randall, rapiti, ignari del suo sguardo maligno, quando di colpo uno dei due aveva lasciato cadere al suolo la palla, che se ne era rotolata dietro ad alcuni bidoni dell’immondizia, senza provocare il minimo interesse di nessuno.  
Troppo tardi.  
Randall aveva aperto le sue enormi braccia e si era stretto al petto uno dei piccoli, dai capelli color zafferano, poggiando le labbra sul suo tenero collo, in una terrificante parodia di bacio paterno.  
Non potevo permetterlo.  
Spinto dall’ orrore e da una ferocia inumana, mi ero letteralmente catapultato dal mio nascondiglio, atterrando sulla testa del biondo bastardo, bloccandogli il collo in una presa mortale, costringendolo a lasciare andare il ragazzino.  
"Ma che diavolo…?" Aveva urlato il maniaco, sorpreso, non aspettandosi niente del genere.  
"Taci, pervertito!" Gli avevo sibilato, rifilandogli una grossa ginocchiata in un fianco. "Scappate! CORRETE!" Avevo gridato con quanto più fiato avevo ai bambini, per essere sicuro di risvegliarli dal torpore estatico.  
I due mi avevano guardato impauriti, sotto shock per l’improvviso spavento, poi avevano seguito l’istinto ed erano corsi verso casa, dandosela a gambe.  
A quel punto Randall si era sollevato sui gomiti, trascinandomi con lui, in un ruggito irato, voltandosi a fissarmi come un leone pronto a sbranarmi.  
"Ma che DIAVOLO ti è saltato in testa?" Aveva urlato, bloccandosi però immediatamente, riconoscendo la forma del mio volto.  
"Il Giustiziere…?" Aveva sussurrato, confuso.  
"Esatto, Randall. Vedo che ti ricordi ancora il mio nome." Avevo ribattuto, ritraendomi nell’ ombra più vicina, per quanto fosse inutile.  
"Ma… credevo fossi morto! Hanno detto che Carter era…"  
"Cosa, riuscito a uccidermi? Non esattamente" avevo ridacchiato in tono lugubre, guardandomi freneticamente attorno. La situazione stava decisamente prendendo una brutta piega, dovevo tagliare la corda al più presto.  
"Ma tu… tu sei… un VAMPIRO!" Aveva sputato, guardandomi con attenzione, come per assicurarsene.  
"Bravo." Lo avevo schernito, notando a breve distanza dai miei piedi una grossa trave di legno marcio.  
"Non è possibile! Chi…?" Aveva domandato, alzandosi in tutta la sua altezza. "Chi ti ha trasformato? Chi l’ha fatto? Tu non puoi essere uno di noi, maledetto!" Aveva iniziato ad avanzare minaccioso, serrando i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
"Randall… Parliamone… Lascia che me ne v…" avevo indietreggiato di qualche passo, sapendo di non avere comunque vie d’uscita a disposizione: Randall poteva strisciare quanto me, se non meglio, sulle pareti, dunque la via dei muri era preclusa, ed era anche l’unica.  
"Da che parte stai, Giustiziere? Non puoi essere uno di noi e marciare contro la nostra razza." Mi aveva afferrato per il collo, sbattendomi contro la fredda pietra alle nostre spalle.  
"Randall, ti prego… non son… in… " avevo balbettato, dimentico del fatto che in realtà non mi serviva affatto respirare.  
"COSA? Sei già abbastanza nei casini, amico, hai intralciato il mio cammino, hai lasciato fuggire la mia cena, stai pur sicuro che ti concerò per le feste!" Aveva avvicinato la sua faccia alla mia, sogghignando in modo macabro. "Chissà se Trevor è ancora interessato ad avere la tua testa…" aveva sghignazzato, scrutandomi da capo a piedi.  
Dannazione. Ero fregato.  
"Lasciami, Randall." Gli avevo intimato, minaccioso, non sapendo però esattamente come agire.  
A quel punto, uno scontro era inevitabile, ma se lo avessi ucciso, mi sarei guadagnato la condanna a morte da parte dell’intero mondo dei Nightcreepers.  
"Perché, altrimenti cosa fai? Mi UCCIDI?" Mi aveva deriso, conscio della faccenda quanto me. "Lascia che ti confidi un segreto…" mi aveva mormorato, chinandosi sul mio padiglione auricolare. "Se io morissi, per te sarebbe la fine. Ma se dovessi sparire TU… beh, dubito che qualcuno verrebbe a cercarti."  
Aveva preso a fissarmi negli occhi con i suoi cerulei, lampeggianti di scherno e disprezzo, cercando di stregarmi, ma avevo rivolto rapidamente il mio sguardo verso l’alto, evitando uno scambio diretto. Probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato ora che anche io ero morto, ma non avevo intenzione di correre il rischio: ero rimasto fermo abbastanza.  
"Non ci provare." Avevo detto lentamente, come ultimo avviso, ma il biondo aveva scosso la testa aumentando la presa sul mio bavero.  
"Bene." Avevo ringhiato, scoprendo i canini in una strana caricatura dell’aria intimidatoria di Carter, sferrandogli un gran calcio in uno stinco, liberandomi dalla sua stretta.  
Randall si era piegato leggermente verso il basso, dove lo avevo colpito, dandomi modo di rifilargli un’altra ginocchiata, questa volta dritta sul naso, che si era rotto in un fragorosissimo crack.  
Fossi stato ancora un umano, probabilmente non lo avrei nemmeno scalfito, ma con la forza di un non-morto, era tutto un altro discorso.  
"Che c’è, Randall, ti fa la bua?" Gli avevo chiesto irridente, colpendolo sui reni a mandandolo in ginocchio al suolo.  
Per tutta risposta, il bastardo mi aveva sgambettato, sdraiandomi di schiena al terreno.  
"Cavolo…" avevo mugugnato, giusto prima di ricevere un pugno violento alle costole, che si erano spezzate all’istante, facendomi vedere bianco per due secondi.  
"Stupido… sei stato appena trasformato, cosa credi di sapere?" Aveva commentato il finlandese, ghermendomi per i capelli e schiantandomi ripetutamente la testa sull’ asfalto sottostante.  
Con la mente completamente annebbiata, avevo mosso le mani alla cieca, cercando disperatamente di sventrargli il viso con le unghie, centrando una cosa molliccia che doveva essere il suo occhio.  
Randall aveva urlato in maniera disumana, portandosi una mano all’ orbita e schiaffeggiandomi con l’altra.  
"Maledetto bastardo, il mio occhio!" Aveva gridato, afferrandomi per la gola e stringendo fino a far sbriciolare le ossa della laringe. "Ti porterò a Trevor in pezzi così piccoli che dovrà divertirsi a ricomporre il puzzle!"  
Aveva mosso la sua mano destra dal mio collo al mio braccio sinistro, spaccandomi una per una le falangi delle dita.  
Crack, il pollice.  
Crack, l’indice.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi, avevo portato l’unico arto che mi era rimasto libero e illeso sopra la testa, tastando la zona tutt’intorno, alla ricerca di un’arma impropria qualsiasi che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi.  
Crack, il medio.  
Le mie dita ancora sane si muovevano frenetiche, tra sudiciume ed escrementi, pregando in un miracolo.  
Crack, l’anulare.  
Finalmente, si erano chiuse su un qualcosa di solido e umidiccio, che mi aveva trafitto in parte il palmo nell’afferrarlo.  
Il pezzo di legno marcio che avevo visto prima.  
Crack, era partito anche il mignolo.  
"Saluta il mondo, Giustiziere, per te stanno per aprirsi i cancelli dell’inferno." Mi aveva annunciato, estraendo un lungo coltello a serramanico da una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni.  
"Prima la tua testa, poi mi occuperò del resto." Aveva riso in modo gutturale, ruotando la spalla per colpirmi e scoprendosi quel tanto necessario da permettermi di attaccarlo.  
Senza indugiare un minuto, avevo afferrato saldamente il legno nel pugno e lo avevo conficcato con tutta la mia forza tra le sue costole, all’ incirca all’ altezza del cuore.  
Randall aveva accusato il colpo con una strana aria di stupore sulla faccia. Quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo con l’occhio che gli era rimasto, la sua morte era già iniziata: la parte inferiore del suo corpo era diventata color cenere, seguita successivamente dalla metà superiore che si era dissolta in una pioggia di polvere grigiastra, sotto il suono delle sue impotenti urla.  
Il piolo era ricaduto libero su di me, vagamente macchiato di sangue, scuro e denso, in un tonfo sordo, mentre la fredda brezza notturna spazzava via dai miei vestiti i suoi resti.  
Ero rimasto immobile per alcuni istanti, tentando di dominare l’agitazione e il dolore atroce che ancora mi rimbombavano nelle vene, chiudendo le palpebre, deglutendo senza successo, finendo col vomitare un grosso groppo di saliva rossastra.  
Tremante, avevo portato la mano sana alla gola, sentendo quanto fosse innaturalmente cedevole e cadente: non mi aveva ucciso, ma di sicuro non avrei potuto parlare per giorni.  
Passato il primo shock, mi ero asciugato la sporcizia dalle guance, issandomi a sedere con uno sforzo sovrumano, tenendomi stretto il braccio ferito al petto, guardandomi intorno.  
Era strano, Randall era definitivamente morto, eppure avvertivo ancora una strana ansia da presenza, nei dintorni…  
Distrattamente, avevo alzato lo sguardo ai tetti, cercando il cielo stellato, e per poco non mi era venuto un colpo: due puntini color cremisi, tetri e brillanti, mi stavano osservando nascosti nel buio.  
Non era Carter, non era affatto lui, ma chiunque fosse, doveva aver visto tutto.  
'No!' avevo pensato, rendendomi conto di quanto era appena successo.  
Avevo ucciso un vampiro, la regola inviolabile numero uno del mondo dei Nightcreepers.  
'Oddio' avevo urlato nella mia mente, cadendo nel panico, alzando nuovamente le pupille su quella figura nascosta.  
I puntini erano spariti, e altrettanto il senso di oppressione dovuto alla sua vicinanza.  
Era la fine.  
Ero spacciato.


	21. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dove stiamo andando?' Avevo chiesto nella sua mente, guardandomi freneticamente attorno in preda all’ansia.  
> "Molto lontano."

Dopo il terribile evento, il mio grandissimo sbaglio o passo falso, con la P maiuscola, l’inverno si era presentato in tutto il suo gelo e rigore, ricoprendo terreni e marciapiedi di alti strati soffici di neve, spazzando le vie con i suoi maestosi venti.  
In questo bianco scenario, tanto silenzioso quanto minaccioso ed inerte, avevo trascorso un numero indefinito di ore e giorni, trascinandomi per i bassifondi, cercando invano un riparo che mi potesse fornire un qualche genere di protezione, senza però trovarne nessuno.  
Tutto il mondo dei non-morti certamente sapeva_ non potevano non averlo avvertito, senza contare che ero stato anche VISTO... dovevano essere per forza tutti là fuori a cercarmi, pronti a legarmi ad una pira e a darmi fuoco.  
Avevo commesso il peggiore dei misfatti, in un universo dove non esistevano regole se non quella del rispetto reciproco, niente avrebbe mai potuto superare un simile affronto: ero spacciato, non avevo via di scampo.  
Con questi pensieri, ferito e vulnerabile, mi aggiravo per la periferia della città, cercando di dominare il panico.  
Sentivo di avere mille occhi maligni puntati su di me, pronti a tradirmi e a giudicarmi, a spiare ogni mia mossa, in agguato nell’ombra in attesa di assalirmi, nel momento più propizio.  
Avevo così vagato e vagato, senza alcuna meta, senza neppure osare ritornare da Carter: non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, proprio lui, che nemmeno una settimana prima mi aveva fissato in modo inequivocabile dicendomi di seppellire il mio compito, la mia unica ragione di esistenza.  
'Nascondi il Giustiziere', aveva detto, perché adesso sei uno di noi, e come tale non potrai più agire come prima.  
Che cosa avevo fatto? Di tutte le azioni sconsiderate che avevo, negli ultimi mesi in particolar modo, compiuto, questa era l’apice.  
Ma chi diavolo ero, in fondo? Che diavolo avevo creduto di fare? Tutto quello che avevo ottenuto non era stato che un’accozzaglia di assassinii, misfatti, menzogne e atti di incapacità suprema.  
Avevo lasciato che un vampiro mi mordesse e mi trasformasse in un mostro, e adesso mangiavo e dormivo alla sua tavola come se fosse stato il mio migliore amico, senza contare che non avevo trovato l’omicida di Noel, e ora… ora…  
Era troppo. Non poteva certo continuare.  
Con questi oscuri pensieri, avevo vagabondato nel buio, combattendo il vento gelido che mi seccava e martoriava la pelle innaturale del viso. Persino adesso che ero morto, potevo avvertire quanto fosse duro e tagliente.  
Avevo svoltato silenzioso in una viuzza rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio sul ghiaccio.  
Quanto tempo inutile trascorso, buttato... che cosa potevo fare?  
E se Carter stesso fosse stato sulle mie tracce, a braccarmi? In fin dei conti, non lo conoscevo davvero... forse mi avrebbe tradito, sfruttando il suo contatto sovrannaturale con la mia mente, e mi avrebbe venduto al miglior offerente, magari, perché no, proprio a Trevor.  
Il bastardo avrebbe fatto faville nel ricevere la mia testa.  
"Forse dovrei farlo."  
Una voce improvvisa era sbucata dall’ombra, facendomi sobbalzare.  
Con tutti i sensi in allarme, avevo di colpo avvertito la sua presenza, vicina e inconfutabile, come la luna e le stelle.  
Carter era comparso, in un salto plastico, dall’alto di uno dei tetti sopra la mia testa, diafano in volto, forse più del normale, e, ciononostante, terribilmente scuro e minaccioso.  
Non lo avevo mai visto così, e dire che eravamo seriamente stati nemici, fino a non molto tempo prima.  
"Non avevi promesso in fondo la MIA testa a Trevor?" Aveva sibilato lapidario.  
"Carter…" avevo sproloquiato, pentendomi all’istante di aver aperto bocca, dimentico della mia laringe in frantumi; un fiotto di lacrime mi era subito salito agli occhi, per la fitta lancinante che mi aveva attraversato.  
I suoi occhi mi avevano incenerito, tingendosi di un violento rosso cupo.  
"Che DIAVOLO hai fatto?- Mi aveva domandato, sbarrando le palpebre, respirando affannosamente per mantenere un briciolo di controllo.  
La mia sola risposta era stata scuotere negativamente la testa, la gola stretta convulsamente tra le mani. Doveva essersi spostata la cartilagine spezzata, perché ora un frammento mi stava trafiggendo le tonsille, causandomi il vomito.  
"Che cosa hai FATTO?" Aveva urlato, scandendo ogni parola.  
Per tutta ,risposta, mi ero accasciato al suolo, ripiegato sullo stomaco, perdendo fiotti di bava rossastra dalle labbra.  
"Sei solo un disgraziato. Un inetto! Un fottuto IDIOTA!" Aveva continuato a sbraitare Carter, venendo come una furia nella mia direzione. "Ma guardati! Il Giustiziere! Che cosa ti avevo detto riguardo all’uccidere i tuoi simili?" Mi aveva afferrato per i capelli, strattonandomi la testa all’indietro, costringendomi a guardarlo nelle iridi corvine. "Tu, piccola, insignificante creatura…" aveva ruggito, lanciandomi con forza a terra.  
Mi ero rialzato con fatica, sotto il peso della terribile conferma che mi era appena giunta.  
"TUTTI sanno quando muore un vampiro, specie se ucciso da uno dei nostri."  
Il suo tono di voce era terribilmente cupo.  
"Ora, Reiko…" aveva espirato, passandosi le mani sulla faccia. "… Che cosa dovrei fare con te?"  
Mi aveva guardato in modo significativo, facendomi intuire che la sua era solo una domanda retorica. Aveva già deciso del mio destino, e nelle mie attuali condizioni non avrei potuto fare niente per fermarlo.  
'Carter…' lo avevo chiamato nella mente, impossibilitato a farlo con la voce.  
"Non parlarmi nella testa!" Mi aveva ammonito, roteando un braccio nell’aria.  
Di nuovo, si era avvicinato a dove giacevo, inginocchiandosi di fronte a me. Era rimasto in quella posizione per un tempo infinito, costringendomi a usare la mia empatia per spezzare quegli attimi di feroce terrore.  
Tuttavia, il suo cuore era chiuso. Non potevo leggere niente.  
"Sei un reietto." Aveva detto infine, rompendo il silenzio in cui eravamo caduti. "Lo capisci questo? Ormai non appartieni più a nessuno dei due mondi, né a questo, né a quello umano."  
Avevo chiuso le palpebre, distrutto, annuendo vagamente. Avevo fatto un casino, un casino immane.  
"Ovunque andassi, dovresti sempre guardarti le spalle. Non avresti più pace."  
Di nuovo, avevo annuito, respirando con forza attraverso il naso: il dolore si stava accentuando, e non solo dove ero stato ferito.  
"Quindi, non c’è che una cosa da fare…" aveva sussurrato quasi tristemente, fissandomi con aria indecifrabile ma decisa.  
Avevo sbarrato gli occhi, sollevandomi di scatto dal suolo, afferrando Carter per il bavero del suo cappotto, piantandogli le mie pupille brunastre nelle sue, tra il minaccioso e l’inquisitorio.  
Lui mi aveva osservato indietro senza battere ciglio, quindi, lentamente e senza sforzo apparente, aveva staccato le mie dita artigliate al suo cappotto e le aveva ripiegate al suolo come due fuscelli.  
'Carter…'  
"No. Non c’è più molto tempo, ormai saranno vicini."  
Ero rimasto a guardarlo impietrito, non credendo a quello che stava accadendo.  
Stava per uccidermi di nuovo? Era questa la mia fine?  
Sotto il mio sguardo attonito, Carter si era portato il polso alle labbra, incidendosi la vena, poi me l’aveva offerta, risvegliando i miei sensi sovrannaturali come una doccia gelata. Doveva essersi appena nutrito, a differenza di me, che non lo facevo da giorni: l’odore del sangue umano rubato che scorreva dentro di lui era pungente e penetrante, fresco…  
Senza nemmeno comprendere i miei movimenti, avevo chiuso le mie labbra su di lui, succhiando tutto quello che aveva da darmi. Carter aveva mandato un vago gemito, annegando nell’estasi.  
Aveva parlato, e le sue parole mi erano giunte attutite, come attraverso una cortina di nebbia: "Non potevi andare molto lontano nelle tue condizioni… questo dovrebbe aiutarti." Aveva sospirato, giocherellando distrattamente con i miei capelli.  
'Credevo volessi uccidermi…' avevo alzato un sopracciglio eloquente, guardandolo di sbieco per un secondo.  
"Non essere ridicolo." Aveva ridacchiato, ansimando leggermente. Lo stavo indebolendo, stavo prendendo troppo da lui.  
Avevo ritratto le zanne, mormorando di compiacimento: il sangue si era diffuso rapidamente nel mio corpo, riscaldandolo, concentrandosi dove il dolore pulsava con maggior forza, sulla gola.  
Le ossa e la cartilagine si erano miracolosamente riposizionate, liberandomi le vie respiratorie in modo confortante.  
"Incredibile" avevo sussurrato, sorpreso al suono della mia stessa voce, mentre un leggero bruciore mi si propagava ancora nella trachea.  
"Il sangue, il nutrimento, velocizzano le nostre capacità curative, specie se donato da un non morto più potente." Aveva sogghignato, in un minuto di autocompiacimento. "Tuttavia, te ne occorrerà di tempo, per guarire."  
"Già…" avevo abbassato le spalle, pensando distrattamente all’occhio sfregiato di Jesse.  
"Adesso dobbiamo andare." Aveva annunciato, alzandosi con leggero sforzo in piedi.  
"Cosa? Dove?!" Avevo domandato confuso.  
"Zitto, risparmia la voce. Solo perché hai preso il sangue non significa affatto che tu sia guarito." Mi aveva toccato significativamente il pomo d’adamo, facendomi trasalire per il dolore.  
"Ma dove…"  
"Ssh. Ascolta: tutta la comunità dei Nightcreepers è sulle tue tracce da diversi giorni, ormai. Non possiamo restare qui, né tu, che sei colpevole di aver commesso il crimine peggiore del nostro mondo, né io, che ti ho reso un non-morto e che avrei dovuto vigilare sul tuo comportamento."  
"E allora cosa…"  
"Ce ne andremo molto lontano, tanto per cominciare e…" si era ammutolito di colpo, voltando di scatto la testa, come se avesse sentito improvvisamente un rumore lontano. "Dannazione." Aveva scoperto i denti in un ringhio silenzioso.  
D’un tratto, l’avevo avvertita anche io: una presenza, no, non una, due, in avvicinamento.  
"Andiamo" aveva ordinato Carter, voltandosi per andarsene, ma due occhi rossi e maligni erano spuntati alle sue spalle, impedendogli il cammino.  
Il moro era rimasto impietrito per mezzo secondo, fissando con distacco l’ombra scura che si trovava di fronte a lui.  
"Levati di mezzo!" Aveva quindi sibilato, stringendo gli occhi in due fessure scure.  
La figura aveva soffiato rabbiosa in risposta, mentre dietro di lei si erano manifestati altri due luminosi puntini vermigli, più in alto di almeno mezzo metro.  
"Toglierci di mezzo?" Aveva tuonato il losco individuo. "Io non credo proprio."  
Il sangue che avevo preso da Carter mi si era agghiacciato all’istante nel sistema circolatorio: quel boato ostile mi era ben noto, era la voce di…  
"Trevor" aveva mugugnato Carter, precedendo il mio pensiero.  
L’alto vampiro era uscito sotto la luce del lampione in tutta la su bruttezza, e forse era anche peggio dell’ultima volta che lo avevo visto, quando gli avevo promesso la testa di Carter (o la mia, in caso di fallimento).  
"Che CAZZO hai fatto?" Aveva ruggito il mostro in questione, in direzione del mio compagno, lampeggiando dalle iridi color cremisi.  
Carter, sorprendentemente, non aveva battuto ciglio. Era la prima volta che li vedevo insieme, uno di fronte all’altro, che si davano battaglia.  
A causa mia.  
Nel frattempo, Jesse aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella luce, rivelando i suoi occhi di colore diverso, uno azzurro e l’altro violetto: su quest’ultimo spiccava ancora, anche se molto più lieve e non più slabbrata, la cicatrice che si era procurato lanciandosi da un palazzo per sfuggirmi.  
"Si può sapere che cazzo passa per quella tua testa vuota?" Aveva continuato l’armadio, avanzando su Carter come un toro infuriato, piantandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.  
Di nuovo, l'altro non lo aveva degnato di una risposta, restando fermo a fissarlo, impassibile.  
"Avete fatto un casino" si era intromesso Jesse, aggirandomi con uno sguardo di disprezzo e andando a posizionarsi al fianco del suo amante. "Tu…" aveva corrucciato la fronte rivolgendosi a Carter. "… Lo hai trasformato! Un ammazzavampiri! Ma a che diavolo stavi pensando? A meno che…" aveva abbassato maliziosamente le palpebre "… non stessi seguendo il cavallo dei tuoi pantaloni." Aveva ammiccato in maniera oscena, facendomi accapponare la pelle e rivoltare lo stomaco.  
Carter aveva soffiato dal naso, un ghigno di compatimento stampato su tutta la sua faccia.  
"E tu…" aveva proseguito il biondo, mettendomi nel centro del suo mirino. "…Sei patetico! Ci avevi promesso la sua testa, e cosa hai fatto? Ti sei fatto uccidere! Stupido! Dimmi, cosa credevi di fare, diventando un vampiro? Di potertene andare tranquillamente a spasso a impalare altri della tua stessa razza o a farli lanciare dalle finestre come hai fatto con ME?" Aveva scosso più volte la testa, gesticolando in maniera teatrale.  
"Jesse, sei un povero idiota." Aveva commentato Carter, lo spregio chiaro e limpido nella sua voce.  
Il biondo lo aveva guardato tra l’incredulo e l’inferocito, prima di sibilare minaccioso come una vipera e fare due passi nella sua direzione.  
"Fermo" lo aveva placcato senza nemmeno troppa convinzione Trevor, pur sapendo che Carter, se lo avesse avuto a tiro, ne avrebbe fatto polpette.  
"Bravo, tieni quella tua lingua infida chiusa tra i denti." Aveva ringhiato quest’ultimo di rimando, mettendosi al mio fianco, lanciandomi una strana occhiata di sottecchi. Qualcosa non andava, ma con tutte le emozioni che turbinavano in lui, era piuttosto difficile capire di che cosa si trattasse.  
"Carter, stai zitto, hai già combinato abbastanza guai." Trevor gli aveva piantato le sue innaturali pupille addosso, fissandolo a lungo in silenzio.  
Carter aveva risposto allo sguardo, alzando il mento con aria di sfida, e così erano rimasti per almeno cinque minuti, mentre Jesse li guardava contorcendosi come un verme, irritato in maniera evidente dalla situazione.  
"Non metterti sulla mia strada, Trevor." Aveva detto infine il mio inaspettato compagno, prendendo la sua peggiore aria di sfida.  
Trevor aveva ridacchiato in modo spregevole, abbassando gli occhi per due secondi al pavimento, prima di riportarli, deridenti, su di noi.  
"Non puoi sfuggirmi, lo sai. E tanto perchè tu lo sappia, il tuo 'amichetto', qui, mi aveva fatto una promessa, ma a quanto pare non l’ha mantenuta. Non solo, ma non ha nemmeno fatto in modo di consegnarmi la sua testa come era nei patti, perciò, credo proprio di avere un conto aperto con lui." Aveva sorriso truce, occhieggiandomi in maniera sconcertante.  
"Trevor" aveva iniziato Carter, ma Jesse, stanco della poca considerazione che il suo amante gli stava rivolgendo, lo aveva interrotto a metà della frase, soffiando:  
"Non ci provare nemmeno, punkettaro." Aveva digrignato i denti, facendo vagamente schioccare la lingua. "Il tuo 'fidanzato' ci ha preso per il culo… quindi adesso la deve PAGARE." Aveva voltato due iridi fosche su di me, facendomi deglutire dolorosamente.  
"Jesse, lascia che parli io." Aveva grugnito secco l’alto vampiro dal fondo, irritato dalla arroganza di quel nanerottolo bastardo.  
"Trevor, Reiko non è affar tuo. Se è venuto da te, è stato solo per rintracciarmi; l’unico conto aperto, qui, è quello fra noi due." Aveva indicato Carter, con un cenno del capo nella mia direzione.  
Per tutta risposta, l’armadio scuro si era mosso, andandosi a piantare a pochi millimetri dalla sua faccia bianca, sbuffando aria dalle narici come un toro.  
"Oh, e invece sai perfettamente che è anche affare MIO…" aveva grugnito, riducendo la voce ad un roco sussurro, le cupe pupille in quelle buie del mio creatore.  
"Sai cosa intendo." Si era morso leggermente il labbro inferiore, in una tragica parodia di innocenza, quindi si era sporto languidamente verso l’orecchio destro di Carter, dove aveva mormorato :  
"Mi hai battuto sul tempo, complimenti. Hai ancora ottimi gusti."  
A quella frase, avevo strabuzzato gli occhi, non comprendendo bene del tutto che cosa intendesse dire quell’alto bastardo con quel….tono.  
Carter aveva vagamente 'sorriso', reggendo lo sguardo volgare e allusivo di Trevor con un’aria di vago compatimento (o forse era compiacimento?) sul viso.  
"Vorrei tanto poterti dire lo stesso…" aveva ribattuto, ammiccando in direzione del rettile alle sue spalle.  
Jesse a quel punto, forse più stupito di me dal comportamento di entrambi, era saltato in aria come una cavalletta, abbattendo un pesante manrovescio sul viso di Carter.  
Trevor, sorprendentemente, si era girato di scatto verso il biondo, piantandogli a sua volta un rabbioso ceffone sulla guancia sinistra.  
"Non osare mai più fare una cosa del genere, Jesse." Aveva ringhiato, ricomponendo a fatica tutta la sua pessima persona.  
Il ragazzo lo aveva fissato indietro livido di rabbia, pronto a saltargli alla gola in qualsiasi istante, quando tutti e quattro, di colpo, ci eravamo raggelati, avvertendo una sensazione di feroce minaccia nell’aria.  
"Altri vampiri." Aveva annunciato Jesse come uno stupido, mentre Carter, al mio fianco, mi aveva afferrato la mano in una morsa, sussurrando:  
"Sono molti. Troppi."  
"Già, e stanno venendo a prendervi." Aveva concluso il moro dagli occhi sanguinolenti, un’aria di scherno sulla sua brutta faccia.  
'Merda!' Avevo inveito mentalmente, trasmettendo involontariamente il mio pensiero a Carter.  
"Andiamo, Jesse." Stava intanto ordinando Trevor, voltandoci irridente le spalle.  
"Cosa?!" Aveva gridato incredulo quello, montando su tutte le furie. "Non abbiamo nemmeno…."  
"Non sfidarmi, Jesse." Aveva ribattuto il pessimo individuo in tono piatto, un tono che non ammetteva repliche. "E poi, non vorrei essere qui tra due minuti, al loro posto." Aveva sghignazzato bieco. "Se ne occuperanno gli altri."  
Detto questo, si era mosso rapidamente verso lo sbocco del vicolo sulla strada principale, dove, in mezzo alle altre persone, non lo avrebbe notato praticamente nessuno.  
Jesse lo aveva fissato per un attimo, incerto sul da farsi, spostando gli occhi eterozigoti da noi alla sua schiena, evidentemente in disaccordo con il suo compagno.  
Trevor aveva fatto una pausa secca nel suo cammino, senza voltarsi indietro a guardarci.  
"Schioda quelle chiappe sode di lì, Jesse, se non vuoi che questa sia la tua ultima notte." Aveva intimato, la sua voce vibrante di collera come raramente l’avevo sentita.  
Il vampiro più giovane aveva corrucciato la fronte e atteggiato le labbra in una ridicola piega all’ingiù, in una sottospecie di espressione contrariata, tuttavia, pur contro la sua volontà, aveva serrato con violenza i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche, incidendosi con le unghie i palmi cerei, e si era mosso fino a raggiungerlo, lanciandoci un ultimo sguardo assassino di pura insoddisfazione.  
Avesse potuto, ci avrebbe distrutti con le sue mani.  
Una volta spariti i due vampiri nella notte, mi ero girato verso Carter, interrogativo.  
"Dobbiamo andarcene. Di corsa." Aveva urlato lui, afferrandomi per il braccio e trascinandomi dalla parte opposta del vicolo, dove aveva nascosto la mia macchina.  
Una volta a bordo, aveva dato gas e lanciato la Land Rover nel buio invernale, facendo slittare più volte le ruote prive di catene sul ghiaccio lungo le strade.  
"Non è esattamente il mezzo più adatto per una fuga, ma non essendo tu ancora in grado di smaterializzarti…." aveva mormorato, gli occhi fissi sugli ostacoli che aveva di fronte.  
Avevo annuito, capendo il suo punto di vista.  
'Dove stiamo andando?' Avevo chiesto nella sua mente, guardandomi freneticamente attorno in preda all’ansia.  
"Molto lontano." Aveva risposto Carter, svoltando verso quella che sembrava la strada per l’aeroporto. "Non possiamo più rimanere qui. Dovremo fare molta attenzione sempre e comunque, ma, per cominciare…." aveva fatto una pausa a uno stop, per guardarmi un istante negli occhi. "... Dovremo lasciare il paese."


	22. Ku'damm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allarmato, avevo spostato il mio sguardo da lui al palazzo, notando all’improvviso l’orribile insegna luminosa simile a quella di un vecchio cinema e il neon azzurrino tremolante che incorniciava il nome del locale: Kummer.  
> Oh, merda.

Lasciare il paese.  
Le ultime parole che Carter mi aveva rivolto durante la nostra fuga precipitosa ancora mi risuonavano nella mente.  
Per un attimo, lo aveva fissato incredulo: come pensava di fare, con un’orda di vampiri dagli immensi poteri alle nostre spalle?  
Tuttavia, Carter aveva guidato deciso fino all’aeroporto, abbandonando la mia macchina ancora accesa nel parcheggio e lanciandosi lungo la sala imbarchi verso una porta blindata, travolgendo diverse persone, due delle quali erano rovinate a terra urlanti.  
"Cosa diavolo…?" Avevo gridato, coprendo i lamenti degli altri, ma troncandomi a metà della sentenza in una fitta di dolore lancinante: dannazione, continuavo a scordarmi della ferita alla gola!  
Per tutta risposta, il moro mi aveva afferrato di malagrazia per l’avambraccio e scaraventato oltre la porta, abbattendola con la sua forza sovrannaturale, schiantandomi al suolo in un boato infernale.  
Due addetti alla sicurezza erano sopraggiunti di corsa, ma si erano impietriti a metà strada, lasciando che gli sfollagente scivolassero loro dalle dita.  
Confuso, avevo sollevato la testa di qualche centimetro, massaggiandomi la nuca, guardando di sbieco le spalle di Carter, rivolto ai nostri inseguitori, paralizzati sul posto.  
Senza emettere un solo suono, Carter aveva sostenuto il loro sguardo per diversi, lunghissimi secondi, quindi era turbinato, sollevandomi dal pavimento, verso il retro della stanza in cui ero atterrato, attraverso una seconda porta, sbarrata come la prima.  
Aveva spaccato la serratura con un calcio, tirandomi oltre gli stipiti e sbattendo l’uscio alle nostre spalle; stranamente, nessuno pareva averci seguito.  
Lo avevo guardato negli occhi per un attimo, prima che lui si voltasse e cominciasse a frugare rapidamente per tutta la camera buia, producendo un rumore di legno spezzato e pesanti oggetti trascinati.  
'Cosa hai fatto? Li hai ipnotizzati?' Gli avevo trasmesso telepaticamente, non osando mettere a prova la mia trachea un’altra volta.  
"Sì" aveva risposto secco il mio compagno, ansimando, gettando un’enorme asse di legno dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
Avvicinandomi a lui senza sforzo, i miei occhi innaturali che fendevano il buio, lo avevo raggiunto, cercando di capire cosa gli stesse passando per il cervello.  
"Entra." Mi aveva ordinato, spingendomi verso una grossa cassa scoperchiata che giaceva ai nostri piedi.  
'COSA?'  
"Ho detto ENTRA!" Aveva sbraitato, conficcandomi le unghie lunghe nella carne. "E’ la nostra unica possibile via di fuga adesso. Non ci cercheranno qui, non subito, penseranno che ci siamo smaterializzati o trasformati in qualche animale, in cerca di un nascondiglio o di una via di fuga! Presto, però, qualcuno si accorgerà della tua macchina e allora saremo in guai SERI…"  
Avevo vagamente annuito, non afferrando comunque il suo piano: perché nasconderci in una cassa di pino, all’aeroporto avrebbe dovuto salvarci…? Oh, diavolo.  
"Bravo, genio." Mi aveva sibilato ironico, tornando a spingermi dentro.   
Con una certa esitazione, avevo scavalcato l’alto bordo, mal tagliato e pieno di schegge, sprofondando con le scarpe nella morbida massa che era contenuta all’interno.   
Sospirando, mi ero seduto con una certa difficoltà in un angolo libero, scrutando verso l’alto in attesa che Carter tornasse per rinchiudermi, come aveva fatto tempo addietro la prima volta che avevo usato la mia bara.  
Allora, e solo allora, mi ero reso conto che c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato: tanto per cominciare la cassa non sembrava costituita da più assi inchiodate insieme, ma da un unico blocco legnoso intagliato di forma rettangolare… inoltre, e potevo vederli ben chiaramente con la mia vista non-mortale, vi erano stati incisi dei fori, come se avesse dovuto contenere qualcosa di…  
VIVO.  
Raggelandomi all’istante, avevo visto con orrore che il fondo della cassa, tutt’intorno al mio corpo, brulicava contorcendosi sotto alle mie pupille.  
Qualcosa mi aveva attraversato con un sibilo sinistro i fianchi, strisciando silenziosamente nell’ombra, facendomi rivoltare dal ribrezzo lo stomaco.  
'Serpenti' avevo urlato nella mia mente.  
"SERPENTI!" Avevo ripetuto a voce altissima, ancora prima di rendermene conto, ma pentendomene subito, non solo per l’inevitabile fitta acuta alla gola, ma anche per la reazione irritata e infida delle creature che mi strisciavano intorno.  
"Già, serpenti." Aveva confermato Carter, facendo capolino dall’apertura sopra la mia testa.   
Contro ogni possibile previsione, si era calato accanto a me, spostando bruscamente un paio di bisce alquanto contrariate da una parte, prendendo posto al mio fianco, richiudendo con molta cura e cautela il coperchio a scatto sulle nostre teste.  
"Ora zitto. Sono animali a sangue freddo, quindi se non farai casino non si accorgeranno nemmeno della tua presenza." Mi aveva tranquillizzato, con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Ci stai paragonando a delle vipere, per caso?" Avevo sussurrato, tra lo scherzoso e il terrorizzato, non potendo però fare a meno di notare come in effetti i rettili, che erano tutti tornati al loro tranquillo riposo, sembrassero ignari della nostra presenza.  
"No, solo Jesse." Aveva ghignato con sadismo Carter, facendomi ridacchiare, mio malgrado.  
'Scherzi a parte' aveva continuato, parlando nella mente per non turbare oltre il sonno dei nostri conviventi 'questa per noi è una sistemazione congeniale.' I suoi occhi scuri ardevano come braci nel buio. 'Nessun essere umano oserà aprire questa cassa durante il viaggio, e loro saranno un’ottima fonte di nutrimento per noi, serviranno alla nostra sopravvivenza.'  
Lo avevo fissato indietro, annuendo inconsciamente alle sue parole.   
'Non è la prima volta che lo fai, non è vero?' Gli avevo sorriso infine, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Carter aveva preso un’espressione furbescamente enigmatica, battendo lentamente le palpebre, poi mi aveva guardato di nuovo, in quel suo strano modo penetrante, la sua anima un groviglio imperscrutabile di emozioni.  
Avevo distolto le mie iridi brunastre dalle sue, spostando la mia attenzione a un foro particolarmente interessante che si trovava in linea d’aria col mio naso.  
Non mi piaceva, quando lo faceva, quando si chiudeva in quel modo e mi nascondeva i suoi pensieri. Mi imbarazzava, ma, soprattutto, mi faceva imbestialire.  
'Cos’era quella cosa?' La domanda era rimbalzata sulle pareti della mia scatola cranica come un’eco ossessiva.  
'Quale?' Mi aveva domandato di rimando, la barriera emotiva ancora alta e intatta.  
'Quella che ti ha detto Trevor nell’orecchio. Non era solo un’insinuazione, vero? Ho visto come ti ha guardato, tu lo conosci…'  
'No.'  
'Sì, invece. Perché vuoi ment…'  
'Non è importante, Reiko. Non è niente.' Mi aveva interrotto, brusco.  
'Bugiardo.' Adesso il mio sguardo era di nuovo fisso su di lui, più attento che mai.  
Carter era rimasto muto, ignorando, o sforzandosi di farlo, il mio ultimo commento.  
'Hai fatto qualcosa a Trevor? Riguarda Jesse, vero?' Lo avevo incalzato. Ricordavo chiaramente l’espressione furente sul volto di quella piccola serpe, la sua reazione a quel rapido scambio di parole.  
'No.'  
'Carter! Le menzogne possono costarci caro in un momento come questo!'  
Ma Carter non aveva aperto bocca. Si era voltato su un fianco, dandomi la schiena, escludendomi completamente.  
Furibondo, avevo spinto la mia empatia dentro di lui, cercando di cavargli a forza quell’informazione dalla testa, ma non era servito a nulla: la sua barriera si era solo rafforzata, un muro oscuro e gelido che mi impediva di percepire ogni minima emozione.  
'Sei uno stupido.' Gli avevo inviato, dandogli le spalle a mia volta con tutta la ferocia di cui ero capace, sperando con tutto il cuore di dargli il maggior fastidio possibile.  
\----------------------  
La nostra cassa era stata trasportata senza alcun problema o allarme all’interno del cargo. Una volta scaricati e fuggiti, avevamo cambiato più e più volte mezzo e destinazione, seguendo i fantasiosi e sempre più assurdi piani di Carter, che, alla fine, ci avevano condotto illesi in Europa.  
A quanto pareva, l’Europa costituiva per noi un rifugio ideale.   
Nonostante l’antichità del suo popolo infatti, senza contare la sua estensione, non presentava effettivamente (a quanto diceva Carter) una vasta popolazione di vampiri.  
La maggior parte dei presenti infatti, era rappresentata da reietti in fuga come noi o da giovani neo-nati, che si divertivano a sfruttare i loro doni oscuri girando incautamente per il mondo.  
Tuttavia, e questo non era affatto da sottovalutare, facevano parte del numero anche alcuni tra i più anziani e potenti Nightcreepers tuttora viventi, individui che avevano visto il trascorrere dei secoli, che avevano preso parte a scontri, guerre e persino Crociate, a cui facevano capo le origini della nostra (e questa parola mi dava una certa repulsione) razza.  
"Quelli sono gli esseri da cui dovremo guardarci maggiormente." Mi aveva spiegato una volta, durante una delle lunghe trasferte. "Con il passare del tempo, tendiamo ad evolverci. I nostri poteri sovrannaturali si accrescono, e, alla fine, prendono il sopravvento. Molti di loro hanno attraversato così tante epoche, assistito a così tanti cambiamenti, che non hanno più in loro molto di umano, se non vagamente le sembianze fisiche. Le loro capacità sono incredibili, immense, ma altrettanto lo è la loro inumanità."  
A queste parole, avevo trattenuto un brivido a stento, non potendo evitare di pensare che anche io, anche Carter, saremmo finiti in quel modo, prede della nostra stessa bestialità, se fossimo vissuti tanto a lungo.  
\----------------------  
In questo modo, dopo innumerevoli spostamenti, eravamo giunti al nostro attuale nascondiglio, una soffitta abbandonata e piena di ciarpame, tetra, lurida e infima, dove nessun essere che si potesse definire umano vi aveva messo piede da almeno una ventina d’anni.  
"Superstizione." Aveva ridacchiato Carter, leggendo evidentemente nella mente dei proprietari, che si erano preoccupati di sbarrarne ogni possibile accesso dall’esterno con travi e aste di ferro.  
L’unica via agibile era una finestra sprangata che Carter aveva sfondato la notte del nostro arrivo, strisciando con l’agilità di una lucertola tra i piani delle altre case in uno stile, nonostante tutto, invidiabile.  
Questo, perlomeno, spiegava come mai fossimo stati tanto fortunati da trovare un luogo facilmente abitabile su una delle strade principali dell’(ex) lato ovest di Berlino.  
Il Ku’damm era una strada dalla lunghezza infinita, come il sentiero d’oro che conduceva al mago di Oz, ricca di negozi, abitazioni, ristoranti, alberghi e locali di vario genere.  
Era una bella zona: di giorno trafficata e risonante del viavai delle persone, tra le quali si mischiavano numerosi turisti dalle etnie più diverse (così almeno ero riuscito a spiare alcune volte da dietro le nostre oscure finestre, prima che il sonno mortale dei vampiri mi prendesse), mentre di notte, soprattutto durante la settimana, si svuotava, lasciando gli ampi viali praticamente deserti al vagabondare mio e di Carter, in una pacifica quiete.  
Carter ovviamente non trovava tutto questo affascinante come me.  
"Deserto! Deserto!" Ripeteva, sbuffando. "Non un solo pappone o un dannatissimo rapinatore! Come diamine ci procureremo da mangiare? Capisco perché non ci sia un altro straccio di vampiro, qui attorno, voglio dire…"  
Ogni notte la stessa tiritera.  
Alla fine, esasperato, avevo imparato a chiudere le orecchie ai suoi rancorosi lamenti, concentrandomi invece su quanto mi circondava, rapito.  
A pochi passi dalla nostra soffitta si ergeva una chiesa, distrutta dai bombardamenti della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, e successivamente ricostruita (come era capitato a molti altri monumenti e palazzi della città), fragile e cadente, ma solo all’apparenza, in quanto all’interno si mostrava più solida del granito.  
"Reiko, sono felice che tu condivida la mia stessa passione per i ruderi, ma in questo momento dovresti concentrare la tua attenzione sulla nostra cena, oppure…" era sbucata di nuovo dal nulla la voce sgradevole di Carter, interrompendo il flusso rilassato dei miei pensieri.  
\-------------------------------  
Era odioso. Non avevo mai visto una città straniera, prima d’ora, avevo sempre vissuto nella casa in cui ero nato e cresciuto, completamente ignaro del mondo esterno.   
Questa era, nonostante l’occasione in cui ci trovavamo, per me una vera esperienza, un’emozione indicibile.  
Dietro di me, in un angolo remoto della soffitta, avevo sentito Carter tossicchiare nervosamente.  
Ero appoggiato alla finestra, distratto, a rivangare gli ultimi ricordi della notte in cui eravamo fuggiti, rendendomi conto che ormai dovevano essere trascorsi mesi, fissando con lo sguardo vacuo l’ombra del crepuscolo che avanzava lenta e languida sui marciapiedi del Ku’damm, mentre le persone, ridenti o esauste, si affollavano attorno alla scalinata d’ingresso della U-Bahn, la metropolitana berlinese.  
"Credevo che stessi leggendo." Avevo mormorato, vagamente seccato, nella sua direzione.   
La mia gola era notevolmente migliorata, permettendomi di poter sostenere una conversazione di durata media più che decente, ammesso che non avessi alzato troppo il tono della voce.  
"Lo sto facendo." Mi aveva risposto lui, criptico, gli occhi comunque inchiodati al suo libro, uno dei tanti che aveva ripescato da un baule polveroso del nostro rifugio.  
'Una visione ormai piuttosto tipica' avevo riso tra me e me, senza poter evitare di canzonare la passione per la lettura, e per l’emarginazione, di Carter.  
"Ma i tuoi vaneggiamenti nei miei riguardi mi distraggono." Aveva concluso, a mezza bocca, sempre sottraendosi accuratamente al mio sguardo.  
'Carogna' avevo scandito a chiare lettere nella mia mente, più che sicuro che fosse solo QUELLA che ormai stesse leggendo.  
Come volevasi dimostrare, i pozzi neri di Carter erano sfrecciati immediatamente ai miei, trapassandoli da parte a parte, furenti.  
"Va bene!" Aveva esclamato, sbattendo il libro chiuso sul pavimento, prendendomi alla sprovvista. "Muoviti!"  
"Come? Adesso?" Avevo chiesto, spiazzato.   
Dopo accurate ronde delle stradine più nascoste, alla fine eravamo (o meglio, Carter era) riusciti a scoprire che, durante le ore più tarde, alcuni piccoli criminali e diversi individui sinistri si arrischiavano a uscire dai loro tuguri per dirigersi verso i locali più malfamati, che si trovavano incastonati in una mimetizzazione quasi perfetta, tra le altre case decadenti.  
"Non è troppo presto?"  
"No. Andiamo." Aveva tagliato corto, infilandosi il suo solito cappotto e andandosi ad aggiustare i capelli, neri come i suoi occhi, al riflesso di un vecchio specchio scheggiato.  
"Dove?" Lo avevo guardato sospettoso, il mio cappotto sollevato a mezz’aria, mentre il moro raccattava comunque un paio di libri, esaminandoli frettolosamente, e se li ficcava in tasca.  
"Fuori." Aveva rollato per tutta risposta gli occhi, afferrandomi una mano e guidandomi verso la finestra.  
Dopo una breve quanto attenta discesa in verticale, eravamo atterrati in un viottolo che dava direttamente sul Ku’damm, la chiesa bombardata che si stagliava come un monte scuro impenetrabile subito alla nostra destra.  
"Si può sapere che ti salta in testa? E’ ancora troppo presto per…"  
"Ho deciso di cambiare. Qui non mi piace. Di giorno è troppo caotico, rischiamo di essere scoperti, e la notte è a dir poco ridicolo! Manca completamente di criminali! No, stanotte ci spostiamo. Cambiamo zona." Aveva detto, tutto in un sol colpo. "Non preoccuparti" aveva aggiunto ghignando, vedendo la mia espressione allibita e infuriata "Ti piacerà dove andremo."  
"Carter!" Lo avevo fermato, incredulo, ignorando la vaga puntura alla gola. "Spero che tu stia scherzando! Non possiamo andare ad arrampicarci su qualche monte, te ne rendi conto? Finché saremo in mezzo a una folla, saremo al sicuro! Io non…"  
"Ti sbagli! Se vogliono trovarci, lo faranno comunque, folla o meno, mentre per noi sarà un vantaggio avere meno rompiscatole attorno… senza contare che non rischieremo di coinvolgere gente innocente, o vuoi dire che non ci avevi pensato, mio eroico Giustiziere?" Aveva cantilenato ironico, ringhiando l’ultima parte della sentenza.  
Mio malgrado, ero arrossito, e non solo di rabbia, anche se non ero propriamente d’accordo con la totalità del suo discorso.  
"Carter…" avevo scosso negativamente la testa, ma lui mi aveva zittito con un gesto brusco, rabbuiandosi a una velocità che aveva dell’incredibile.  
"Sei TU che ci hai ficcati in questo casino, Reiko, quindi vedi almeno di CHIUDERE IL BECCO,CHIARO?! Questa è la MIA decisione, e se vuoi avere una minima possibilità di salvarti le chiappe, sarà meglio che tu la segua! Mi hai capito bene o ti è sfuggito qualche concetto?" Aveva ruggito, trafiggendomi con aria omicida.  
Ero rimasto ammutolito per almeno cinque minuti a fissarlo iroso, prima di dargli una risposta, e non certo perché mi mancassero le urla. Tuttavia non potevo contrastarlo, davvero non potevo, perché se ci fossimo divisi adesso, in un momento così cupo, sarebbe stata la fine, probabilmente di entrambi.  
Carter si credeva tanto furbo, ma era dannatamente irresponsabile e impulsivo, e nonostante conoscessi meno di lui il mondo dei vampiri, sapevo che avrebbe finito con il compiere un passo falso.  
Senza contare che mi stava nascondendo qualche suo oscuro segreto… e non avrei certo mollato prima di scoprirlo.  
"Va bene!" Avevo annuito infine, ma facendolo risuonare quasi come un rifiuto.  
Carter aveva mantenuto il suo cipiglio per qualche secondo ancora, poi aveva annuito a sua volta, scattando in avanti e guidandomi verso il lato del Ku’damm opposto alla chiesa.  
"Dove stiamo andando, nel nuovo nascondiglio?" gli avevo domandato inquisitorio, fissandolo con un certo sospetto. Volevo proprio vedere dove saremmo andati a finire...  
"Non ancora." Aveva sorriso gelido il vampiro, fermando i suoi passi davanti a un edificio, guardando sornione nella mia direzione. "Prima dobbiamo NUTRIRCI."  
Allarmato, avevo spostato il mio sguardo da lui al palazzo, notando all’improvviso l’orribile insegna luminosa simile a quella di un vecchio cinema e il neon azzurrino tremolante che incorniciava il nome del locale: Kummer.  
Oh, merda.


	23. Kummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa di animalesco era montato in me all’improvviso: sapevo perfettamente che cosa dovevo fare, non avevo il minimo dubbio.
> 
> WARNING: bloodsucking, sesso M/F, voyeurismo, consenso dubbio/non-con, slash, sesso semipubblico M/M.

"Vuoi scherzare!" Avevo ripetuto, voltandomi a guardare Carter in tralice.  
Per tutta risposta, il moro mi aveva completamente ignorato, ridacchiando fra sé, dirigendosi a passo deciso verso i due buttafuori, che bloccavano l’ingresso con la loro enorme stazza.  
"CARTER! Ho detto che non intendo affatto…" la voce mi era fallita a metà frase, uscendo come un gracidio debolissimo.  
Dannazione alla mia stupida gola! Dovevo ricordarmi di non gridare.  
Non vi ero mai entrato, tuttavia non ne avevo alcun bisogno: la mia empatia era più che sufficiente per avvertire le sensazioni perverse e sbagliate che emanavano da quel luogo, tra le più abiette di questo mondo, e sapevo che il potere mentale di Carter poteva fornirgli particolari ben più interessanti, che non ero comunque desideroso di conoscere.  
Con un sorrisetto da sberle rivolto nella mia direzione, il mio compagno aveva intessuto una fitta conversazione con uno dei due paletti, cercando di convincerlo a lasciarci entrare.  
Senza il minimo successo.  
Incredulo e malignamente divertito, avevo osservato Carter tentare il suo numero di ipnotismo, un numero che riusciva alla perfezione tutte le volte, eppure, con quell’uomo altissimo, sembrava non avere l’effetto richiesto.  
"Nein." Aveva scosso negativamente la testa più volte, spingendolo di malagrazia all’indietro sul marciapiede, per far passare due ragazze piuttosto nude all’interno del locale.  
Furente, il vampiro era tornato da me, più cereo del solito.  
"Razza di idiota." Aveva digrignato i denti, facendo scricchiolare in modo agghiacciante i canini. "Maledizione"  
"Non mi dire!" Avevo gongolato, pur sapendo di rischiare molto, con quel comportamento "Il nostro amico gorilla non ti trova tanto affascinante?"  
"Attento" mi aveva avvertito Carter, stringendo i grandi laghi neri in due fessure malevole, abbrancandomi per il polso e trascinandomi nella sua scia, di nuovo verso il King Kong sulla porta.  
"Vedrai che con una doppia razione di convincimento ci aprirà la porta srotolandoci il tappeto rosso!" Aveva soffiato, iroso.  
"Sì, come no." Avevo rollato gli occhi alla sua vanagloriosa arroganza, sperando comunque, nel fondo del mio cuore, che l’armadio fosse più resistente di quanto credesse il mio compagno.  
Qualsiasi cosa pur di non mettere piede lì dentro.  
Avevo sbuffato, guardando da tutt’altra parte, mentre Carter ritentava la sua tecnica con l’omone, sicuro che entro quattro secondi si sarebbe preso un enorme pugno, quando un improvviso silenzio mi aveva fatto riportare l’attenzione al loro scambio, allarmato.  
'Che cosa c’è?' Avevo chiesto, vedendo che entrambi mi fissavano, o meglio, il gorilla mi occhieggiava con fare sospetto, mentre Carter passava alternativamente lo sguardo da me a lui, come se stesse seguendo un match di tennis.  
Alla fine si era bloccato sull’armadio, sogghignando leggermente.  
'Sorridi' mi era giunto nella mente di colpo, un’eco improvvisa comparsa dal più tetro nulla.  
'Cosa?' Avevo risposto al moro, esterrefatto, senza capire a che diavolo servisse ghignare in quel momento (se non a guadagnarsi più facilmente una sonora battuta).  
'Sorridi, idiota, e vedi di farlo pure bene!' Mi aveva trucidato Carter di rimando, spaccandomi quasi di netto il polso.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore violento al braccio, avevo stirato gli angoli della bocca in un sorrisetto sbilenco e tremulo, guardando il palo di sottecchi, pronto a schivare qualsiasi suo improvviso attacco.  
Incredibilmente, non era mai arrivato: l’omone si era invece spostato di lato, permettendoci il passaggio, richiudendo quindi immediatamente il varco alle nostre spalle, seguendoci con i suoi occhi bovini fino alla porta principale.  
"Ma che diavolo?" Avevo domandato, sbalordito "Sono stato IO?"  
"Sì!" Aveva annuito tranquillamente Carter "Ma non con le tue facoltà soprannaturali." Aveva aggiunto, sornione.  
Indignato, mi ero bloccato al centro del corridoio buio che stavamo percorrendo, facendo per insultarlo, quando un’emozione chiara e netta mi aveva colpito: lussuria.  
E veniva da oltre la porta.  
"Oh mio Dio…" avevo mormorato, improvvisamente nauseato e conscio di quanto era appena successo.  
"Eh, già" mi aveva 'consolato' il vampiro, dandomi una leggera pacca sulla spalla e guidandomi verso la sala centrale.

Il Kummer: un piccolo, claustrofobico, oscuro luogo di perdizione.  
Le persone al centro della pista da ballo (se così si poteva definire quella sottospecie di spazio sudicio) erano accalcate le une sulle altre, i corpi schiacciati in una simil-danza orgiastica, le mani infilate sotto i vestiti o tra i capelli di chi avevano dietro o di fronte, la pelle resa luccicante dalla sudorazione data dall’affollamento eccessivo e dall’eccitazione.  
Un odore potente aleggiava nell’aria: muschiato, amaro, salato, come il sangue che scorreva nelle loro vene.  
"Bene." Aveva mormorato soddisfatto Carter, uno scintillio selvaggio e predatore nei suoi occhi.  
Lo avevo già visto affamato, quando erano parecchi giorni che non si nutriva, quindi sapevo bene come poteva diventare feroce e aggressivo, tuttavia, quella notte, sembrava particolarmente irrequieto, come un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale.  
"Fantastico" avevo commentato a mia volta, senza l’ombra del minimo entusiasmo nella voce.  
Non riuscivo a capire come un posto del genere potesse piacere al mio compagno, visto quanto pareva essere contrastante con la sua personalità, generalmente scontrosa e burbera, ma forse c’erano lati di lui che non conoscevo affatto, ben più pericolosi, che si agitavano sotto la fredda superficie.  
"Vieni!" Mi aveva gridato, sovrastando il frastuono della musica techno tedesca, che rimbombava a tutto volume nella stanza, dirigendosi verso il bancone fradicio e lurido del bar.  
"Due birre! Rosse!" Aveva ordinato al barman, un tipo alquanto equivoco, con degli espansori tribali ad entrambi i lobi, i capelli ossigenati e degli occhialini da talpa su un naso arcuato.  
"Cosa? Ma noi non…" avevo iniziato, scioccato, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal barista, mentre prendeva due bicchieri già usati e li riempiva con le nostre ordinazioni.  
"Copertura, scemo." Mi aveva zittito il vampiro, guardandomi torvo.  
Perfetto, la serata si annunciava impagabile.  
"Ecco" aveva quindi detto secco, schiaffandomi il mio calice traboccante di birra in mano e lanciando una manciata di monete sul bancone. "Aspetta… qua."  
Si era inciso una mano, facendo cadere qualche goccia del suo sangue nel mio drink, che era subito diventato di un rosso più cupo.  
"Non berne troppa comunque." Aveva raccomandato, ripetendo il gesto con il suo e bevendone un’attenta sorsata. "Ma così dovrebbe infastidirci meno."  
"Ah." Avevo annuito, guardando il liquido carminio con sospetto.  
Lo avevo annusato con circospezione, mandandone giù il minimo possibile, trovandolo fortunatamente più che passabile.  
"Allora possiamo anche mangiare?" Avevo domandato interdetto a Carter, che si era sistemato in un angolo al lato della pista, osservando il viavai delle persone.  
"No." Aveva negato, voltandosi vagamente nella mia direzione. "Assolutamente! Possiamo limitarci a bere ogni tanto, ma solo in dosi minime. Credimi, non sarebbe piacevole farsi una bella abbuffata." Aveva sorriso, con l’aria di chi parlava per esperienza diretta.  
"Hmm" avevo ridacchiato, nascondendo la mia faccia nel bicchiere, per evitare che la vedesse.  
Questo era decisamente tipico del suo carattere, fare immense cavolate anche quando la ragione ti diceva di fare esattamente l’opposto.  
Dopodiché, l’attenzione del moro nei miei confronti si era del tutto dissipata, mentre scrutava famelico i corpi che gli si paravano di fronte.  
I suoi occhi, potevo vederli bene dalla mia posizione, rilucevano come due fiamme, pur non essendo ancora manifestamente scarlatti.  
Era assorbito dalla caccia, concentrato probabilmente nel leggere le menti altrui alla ricerca della sua preda, e niente lo avrebbe distolto dal suo obiettivo.  
Scrollando le spalle, avevo iniziato ad analizzare la sala, focalizzandomi su una persona alla volta, cercando di distinguere le sue emozioni da quelle degli altri, che riverberavano in un unico ritmo per tutto il club.  
Stavo quasi aprendo bocca per attirare l’attenzione di Carter su una coppia piuttosto ambigua che si contorceva sotto il riflettore verde accanto alla console del dj, quando una visione improvvisa, un vivido bagliore viola, mi aveva fatto voltare dalla parte opposta.  
L’avevo guardata, ed ero rimasto di sasso.  
La brezza viola che mi aveva appena sfiorato era la ragazza più bella su cui avessi mai posato gli occhi: alta, tonica, gambe lunghe fino al soffitto, sedere sodo e rotondo e due seni enormi stretti in uno striminzito corpetto scuro, coi lacci.  
I capelli, lisci e scalati, le ricadevano in un’onda purpurea sulle spalle, ribelli, e gli occhi erano di un blu profondissimo, con del verde nel centro.  
Aveva sorriso al barista, salutandolo, sporgendosi in bilico sul bancone per dirgli qualcosa in un orecchio, mostrando a metà del locale la sua fantastica parte inferiore, chiusa in un paio di aderentissimi jeans neri.  
Qualcosa di animalesco era montato in me all’improvviso: sapevo perfettamente che cosa dovevo fare, non avevo il minimo dubbio.  
Sentivo il rombo del sangue risuonarmi nelle orecchie, chiudendo fuori qualsiasi altro rumore. Carter, al mio fianco, aveva detto qualcosa, ma io non lo avevo degnato nemmeno del minimo gesto, limitandomi a posare il bicchiere di birra da qualche parte, alle mie spalle, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quella magica visione.  
Oh, sì, sapevo eccome quello che volevo: adesso mi sarei mosso, l’avrei raggiunta silenzioso alle spalle, le avrei chiuso le braccia attorno a quei solidi, piccoli fianchi, l’avrei voltata contro il mio duro, durissimo corpo e l’avrei guardata dritta in quegli incredibili occhi, prima di strapparle aperto quel piccolo top inutile e stringermi quei morbidi, gonfi seni addosso. Poi l’avrei sdraiata sul banco, all’indietro, le avrei abbassato i pantaloni sulle cosce sode, gliele avrei aperte e l’avrei impalata con tutto il mio… ma l’onda perversa e carnale dei miei pensieri era stata schiantata di colpo dall’orrenda realtà, quando l’orrido barman l’aveva presa tra le braccia e dato un bacio da capogiro sotto gli occhi di tutti gli avventori che aspettavano di ricevere le loro ordinazioni.  
Non poteva essere vero.  
Lei era MIA, non poteva stare veramente con quel… tizio!  
'Aspetta! Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?' Era risuonata di colpo la voce della coscienza nella mia mente.  
Così, come risalendo da una fitta cortina fumogena, la carica erotica si era affievolita, facendo distendere il mio corpo, che si era, nel frattempo, e solo ora me ne rendevo conto, teso come una corda di violino, pronto per un qualcosa che non sapevo nemmeno di essere, in questa forma, in grado di compiere.  
Certo, a giudicare dall’entusiastica reazione di ogni mia singola cellula, l’opzione sembrava più che attuabile, senza contare quello che una volta mi aveva detto Carter…  
Carter!  
Con la domanda sulla punta della lingua, mi ero girato di scatto verso di lui, solo per rendermi conto, come uno stupido, che non mi era più accanto.  
'Merda! Ma dove diavolo… oh, no.'  
Doveva avermi mormorato qualcosa prima, quando ero stato distratto dalla vista di quella conturbante sirena, che ora stava graziosamente appoggiata al bancone, guardando dritto nella mia direzione. Di nuovo, la frenesia era montata come un treno a pieni giri nel mio corpo, facendolo irrigidire come una statua di pietra.  
"Vieni qui" avevo sussurrato, ancora prima di rendermene conto, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
Non mi importava un dannato accidente che fosse fidanzata e se fosse stata l’unica innocente in questo covo maligno, sapevo solo che la volevo e che l’avrei avuta, subito.  
Ero così accecato dalla lussuria, che quando lei, effettivamente, mi aveva raggiunto, non ero riuscito a nascondere la mia sorpresa.  
"Ciao." Mi aveva sorriso radiosa, buttando all’indietro quelle ciocche morbidissime.  
Aveva un profumo provocante, di fiori e mare… la sua pelle, ambrata, risaltava come un dipinto sotto ai riflettori.  
"Ciao." Le avevo risposto, annegando nella screziatura verde dei suoi occhi, e rendendomi conto, sbigottito, di poter parlare perfettamente il tedesco.  
Per un attimo, li avevo visti come vacui, persi nel vuoto, poi le sue pupille si erano velocemente dilatate, coprendo di nero il blu delle iridi.  
Mi aveva stretto le braccia al collo, accostandosi al mio corpo, ridendo vagamente quando la mia potente erezione le aveva premuto contro l’interno della coscia.  
Inconsciamente, avevo lanciato un’occhiata in tralice al barista, che era distratto dal numero sempre maggiore di clienti, e non aveva minimamente notato l’accaduto.  
Quando avevo riportato i miei occhi su di lei, mi aveva baciato, aprendo le labbra, lasciandosi dominare senza la minima protesta.  
"Vieni con me" le avevo mormorato, senza riflettere, seguendo unicamente il mio istinto.  
L’avevo presa per mano e condotta verso i bagni, sul lato opposto del locale rispetto al bar, forzando la porta di quello del personale, chiuso a chiave, e tirandola dentro, schiacciandola contro l’uscio non appena si era richiuso.  
"Ma come hai fatto?" Mi aveva chiesto, riferendosi alla serratura, con voce vagamente sognante.  
"Magia." Avevo scherzato, baciandola sul collo. "Ti va di scopare?" Le avevo respirato in un orecchio, infilandole una mano dentro il corsetto, incontrando un capezzolo turgido come un bocciolo di rosa.  
"Sì." Aveva ansimato lei in risposta, guardandomi con quegli strani occhi cupi. "Sì, certo."  
Sogghignando di trionfo, avevo sciolto lentamente i nastri stretti che le racchiudevano i seni, accarezzandola, baciandola con la lingua, dimenticandomi completamente di respirare e rendendomi effettivamente conto di non averne alcun bisogno.  
Lei aveva cercato di sbottonarmi la camicia scura con dita tremanti di voglia, ma io gliele avevo prese e spostate direttamente sulla cintura dei miei pantaloni, sorprendendo, remotamente, persino me stesso.  
Ad ogni modo non importava, non volevo i preliminari, volevo solo scoparla e farlo al più presto.  
Quando mi aveva abbassato la cerniera, avevo fatto lo stesso con i suoi jeans, facendoglieli scivolare a fatica lungo le anche, insieme al tanga purpureo intonato al colore dei suoi capelli.  
L’avevo toccata tra le gambe, facendola gemere e contorcere; era pronta, più che pronta, così l’avevo sollevata, senza il minimo sforzo, di qualche centimetro, facendola scivolare lentamente su di me, finchè non ero entrato completamente in lei.  
"Ah, sei freddo…" aveva sorriso, toccandomi i capelli.  
Era vero. Erano giorni che non mi cibavo.  
L’avevo scopata, forte, senza la minima gentilezza, ma a lei non era dispiaciuto affatto, aveva gridato e mi aveva affondato le unghie nelle spalle, muovendosi con me, ricevendo le mie spinte e restituendomele con vigore.  
Mentre schiaffavamo i nostri fianchi gli uni contro gli altri, sbattendo ripetutamente contro gli stipiti e la porta, avevo aperto un occhio e colto in pieno la vista della giugulare, che pulsava, frenetica, sulla sua tenera gola.  
I miei canini erano spuntati alla velocità della luce, facendomi chinare come un lupo affamato su di lei, mentre il sangue le affluiva al volto seguendo il suo orgasmo.  
Si era chiusa su di me, urlando cose incoerenti, ma io non avevo ancora finito, non avrei finito finchè… finché non l’avessi MORSA.  
Quella cruda, orrenda parola mi aveva centrato con la potenza di una secchiata di ghiaccio.  
"No… non posso, non posso." Avevo scosso la testa, scrutando per la prima volta veramente dentro di lei, e rendendomi conto di quel che avevo appena fatto.  
Era davvero un’innocente, una ragazza qualunque, e io che cazzo stavo facendo?  
"Non preoccuparti, non mi stai facendo male." Aveva riso lei, guardandomi con quelle pupille anomale, e solo allora mi ero reso conto di cosa significassero.  
L’avevo sedotta, ma non con il mio corpo.  
"No, io…"  
L’avevo lasciata andare, mettendo più distanza possibile tra di noi, cercando di ricompormi e di nascondere il bagliore innaturale delle mie iridi, ma sentendo una nausea violenta nascermi nel fondo della bocca.  
Stavo per ucciderla, o, peggio ancora, contagiarla, senza contare che l’avevo appena scopata contro la sua volontà, per quanto ancora non se ne rendesse conto.  
Facevo schifo! Ero un fottutissimo MOSTRO!  
"Merda!" Avevo inveito, tirando un pugno a un ripiano di detersivi accanto alla sua testa. "Mi dispiace, io… " avevo continuato a sistemarmi, sotto il suo sguardo confuso e attonito, ma sempre fuori fuoco, come se mi stesse osservando da un posto remoto.  
"Perdonami!" L’avevo supplicata, baciandole i bei capelli e uscendo di volata dalla porta, avvertendo sempre di più il bisogno di rimettere.  
'Merda, dove sarà Carter? Devo parlargli… voglio andarmene.'  
Ero tornato correndo al bancone, scrutandomi rapido attorno: doveva essere lì, da qualche parte!  
Oppure no? Forse aveva avuto la mia stessa idea, e si era infilato in un anfratto buio, con qualcuno da…  
"Va bene. Calma." Mi ero comandato, inspirando senza un vero motivo, se non quello di riportare la mia mente folle sui binari.  
Carter era per forza ancora nel locale. Dovevo solo riuscire a capire dove si nascondeva.  
Avevo chiuso gli occhi, usando l’empatia, ma il caos emotivo che veleggiava in quel posto mi confondeva. Non lo avrei mai trovato in quel modo. A meno che… alzando vagamente un sopracciglio, avevo provato a invertire il senso delle mie sensazioni: non stavo più cercando i pensieri di Carter, ma semplicemente la sua PRESENZA.  
Era un vampiro, come me, dovevamo essere gli unici due, là dentro, quindi…mi ero mosso, lentamente, sondando l’aria con tutta l’attenzione rivolta alla bocca dello stomaco, ed eccolo, improvviso e inevitabile, il senso di minaccia, di angoscia, pur se non fastidioso come era capitato le altre volte, essendo il Carter il mio creatore.  
Doveva essere vicino, dovevo avere invaso il suo territorio.  
'Dove sei?' Mi ero chiesto, strisciando lungo uno dei muri portanti del club, quando la mia mano sinistra aveva incontrato la maniglia di una porta, arrugginita, nascosta nell’ombra.  
Socchiusa.  
Bingo.  
Scuotendo la testa a tanta disattenzione da parte sua (possibile che si stesse nutrendo dietro a una porta aperta, con il rischio che lo vedesse chiunque?) o forse a tanta arroganza (sì, era nettamente probabile, se non ovvio), avevo oltrepassato la soglia, trovandomi in un corridoio scuro e polveroso.  
Accostando silenziosamente l’uscio alle mie spalle, mi ero spostato lungo l’androne, con le orecchie ben aperte, quando due figure, che venivano dalla parte opposta, mi avevano urtato, ridendo.  
Erano due ragazzi, lui alto e biondissimo, lei bassa, carina e filiforme.  
"Belle lenti!" Avevano esclamato, passandomi accanto, prendendosi per mano, lasciandomi vagamente perplesso.  
Mi ero specchiato, automaticamente, sul vetro sporco della porta di uno sgabuzzino: i miei occhi brillavano come due tizzoni incandescenti, in contrasto con il buio del passaggio.  
Sorridendo vagamente alla loro ingenuità, avevo proseguito, captando distrattamente un suono indistinto, poco lontano da me.  
'Carter...?' Avevo pensato, avvertendo le mie budella contorcersi in una risposta affermativa: lo avevo trovato.  
Avevo scosso la testa, muovendomi con maggiore decisione, deciso a prenderlo per un braccio e trascinarlo via da quel postaccio, qualunque cosa stesse facendo.  
Il mio proposito era però crollato come un castello di carte, quando avevo svoltato una piccola curva e mi ero ritrovato in uno stanzino, o meglio, uno spazio nero e umido, dove diverse coppie si strusciavano le une sulle altre in sfrenate danze erotiche.  
Due metallari erano avvinghiati nell’angolo subito alla mia destra, facendo tintinnare insieme i diversi piercing che avevano su viso e torace, mentre due ragazze (e questo aveva risvegliato la mia attenzione come un tuono) si leccavano come gattine, al lato opposto della camera.  
Con lo sguardo incollato sulle due fanciulle, ero avanzato, muto, in quel luogo di perdizione, lasciando che l’intensa lascivia che traspirava persino dalle pareti, simile a sudore, mi penetrasse fin nelle ossa. Era una sensazione incredibile, potentissima, e io non ero più me stesso, ero come diventato qualcun altro, totalmente estraniato dal mio corpo.  
E là, in mezzo a tanta carnalità, stava, come un re sul suo trono, Carter.  
Era contro il muro di fronte al corridoio, in penombra, con una bionda incredibile sollevata tra le braccia.  
Non era particolarmente formosa né alta, tuttavia, tra le braccia del non-morto, così diafano e trasparente, pareva emanare un’aura calda e accogliente. Aveva la testa reclinata su una spalla, e gemeva, gemeva fortissimo, con il viso di Carter sprofondato nel suo collo e le mani del vampiro strette attorno alle sue cosce mentre lei gli si reggeva, aggrappata quasi con disperazione cieca, alle ampie spalle.  
Li avevo osservati, sapendo che era sbagliato, sentendo l’imbarazzo e il rigetto montarmi dentro, ma non avevo potuto ignorare quella visione, la visione della testa nera di Carter, che si risollevava dalla sua gola, la bocca perfettamente pulita, i denti immacolati, la pelle di lei intatta, e solo allora mi ero reso conto della realtà.  
Scopavano, e scopavano duro, forse come prima avevamo fatto io e la ragazza dai capelli viola, anche se la reazione di Carter non somigliava neppure lontanamente alla mia: aveva il capo gettato all’indietro, gli occhi normalmente nerissimi offuscati dal piacere, vermigli, socchiusi, mentre ansimava, come un animale, dentro di lei.  
Ancora prima di rendermene conto, avevo superato il confine, facendo la cosa più sbagliata di tutte: la mia empatia aveva sfondato la mente di Carter, distratta e incapace di escludermi in quel particolare momento, e aveva letto ogni sua minima emozione, ogni singola goccia del suo feroce godimento.  
La bionda aveva contratto improvvisamente le ginocchia, gridando, e io avevo visto il sangue pulsarle al contrario fino al viso, dove aveva danzato conturbante sotto le mie pupille scarlatte per qualche istante, prima che l’orgasmo di Carter mi invadesse brutalmente il cervello.  
Aveva mormorato qualcosa, sospirando, ma non avevo avuto alcun bisogno di udirlo: avevo sentito ogni suo pensiero, anche il più sporco, senza il minimo bisogno delle parole.  
Quando avevano finito, ansanti, lo avevo guardato rimetterla piano a terra, voltandosi lentamente a fissarmi dritto negli occhi.  
"Merda!" Avevo imprecato, trattenendo il respiro, sentendo lo stomaco crollarmi in un baratro fino ai tacchi delle scarpe.  
Lo sapeva! Mi aveva naturalmente sentito!  
"Cazzo" avevo fatto dietro-front, avvampando di vergogna per quello che avevo appena combinato, uscendo diretto sull’androne oscuro e tornando a gran velocità verso il locale.  
Che diavolo! Una serata stupenda! Mi ero approfittato di una ragazza e dato al voyeurismo spinto con il vampiro che avevo prima detestato e poi da cui avevo accettato il sangue!  
Pessimo.  
Avevo allungato la mano sulla maniglia della porta per rientrare nella sala, quando qualcuno mi aveva afferrato, facendomi andare a sbattere con la schiena contro l’uscio.  
"Che dia… oh, perfetto!" Ero sbottato, trovandomi i laghi purpurei di Carter davanti. "Senti, io…" avevo balbettato, cercando una possibile spiegazione al mio morboso comportamento. "Io non…"  
Ma Carter mi aveva zittito, premendomi una mano sulla bocca.  
"Zitto, piccolo pervertito." Aveva sorriso in una maniera che non si poteva che definire viziosa. Mi aveva scrutato in silenzio per un attimo, senza togliere le dita dalle mie labbra, rendendomi ancora più nervoso. Forse mi avrebbe ucciso di botte, ma, per una qualche strana ragione, sapevo perfettamente dentro di me che non sarebbe affatto successo.  
"Mordimi." Mi aveva sussurrato, dopo qualche attimo, liberandomi dalla sua presa e porgendomi non il polso, come normalmente faceva, ma il collo.  
Lo avevo guardato sorpreso per un istante, ignorando però immediatamente l’assurdità di quell’intera situazione, percependo chiaramente quanto fosse caldo e invitante: doveva essersi appena nutrito.  
Le mie labbra si erano incurvate in un ghigno strano, che non mi apparteneva, mentre mi ero chinato con foga su di lui, affondandogli i denti con violenza nella carne.  
Carter aveva mandato un forte lamento, un mugolio che era stato musica per le mie orecchie, tra l’addolorato e l’estatico, poi mi si era abbandonato contro, delirando, intanto che strappavo il sangue a forza da lui.  
Era meraviglioso, e dalla carotide era davvero migliore: eravamo in sintonia perfetta, splendidamente collegati, i nostri cuori battevano all’unisono, veloci, palpitanti.  
Lo avevo lasciato andare per un secondo, mordendolo ancora, e ancora, in punti diversi, facendolo contorcere e rabbrividire sotto di me, beandomi di quella sensazione, di averlo, per una volta, alla mia mercè, sottomesso, sotto il mio completo dominio.  
"Sì…" lo avevo sentito respirare, quasi come a conferma della mia considerazione "…SI!" Aveva ripetuto, in un ruggito, mentre lo morsicavo fortissimo nella dolorosa zona giusto sotto l’orecchio.  
Era di nuovo duro, come la pietra, e lo ero anche io, come prima, se non ancora di più, dritto come il ramo di un albero.  
Non conoscevo quel suo lato remissivo, ma mi piaceva, mi conturbava.  
Carter aveva mandato un vago mormorio, simile al miagolio di un gattino, quindi aveva infilato le sue lunghe dita bianche tra i miei capelli, strattonandomi via dalla sua gola, guardandomi dritto in faccia, eccitato. Contro ogni mia aspettativa, si era chinato in avanti, baciandomi fragorosamente, spingendomi tutta la lingua in bocca, i suoi fianchi rigidi contro ai miei.  
Si era strusciato quasi con disperazione contro la mia anca, sempre continuando a risucchiarmi le labbra, graffiandomi il mento con il suo piercing nella foga.  
Divertito da quell’assurda inversione di atteggiamento, gli avevo afferrato le natiche magre con prepotenza, bucandogli i jeans con le mie unghie affilate, sollevandolo appena dal suolo e, scambiandoci di posizione, appoggiandolo alla porta, sfregando con forza il mio affare contro il suo.  
Carter aveva aperto le ginocchia, continuando a spingere contro il mio pene con vigore da un’angolazione assurda per qualsiasi contorsionista, chiudendo le palpebre e gemendo come una volgarissima puttana, facendomi impazzire.  
"Vieni" gli avevo sussurrato nell’orecchio, seguendo le ondulazioni dei suoi fianchi "Voglio guardarti mentre vieni. Vieni per me."  
Gli aveva sfiorato appena i capezzoli, sentendolo immobilizzarsi istantaneamente sotto di me, urlando così forte da far tremare i muri, spaccandomi quasi le scapole nel suo feroce (secondo) orgasmo  
Quando, alla fine, mi aveva lasciato andare, lo avevo fissato con un sopracciglio sollevato, inquisitorio, al che il vampiro aveva riso, passandosi distrattamente una mano sulle ferite già semicicatrizzate sul collo, prendendomi con l’altra mano per il mento.  
"Mi PIACE essere guardato." Aveva mormorato lugubre, mentre lo appoggiavo a terra, nonostante fossi ancora ben eretto.  
"Sì, ho notato." Avevo riso mio malgrado, osservandolo mentre si guardava il retro dei pantaloni distrutti.  
Aveva accarezzato piano i grossi fori che li laceravano, alzando languidamente due pupille nere come la notte sulle mie.  
"Lascia che ti aiuti" mi aveva sibilato, protendendosi verso la cintura dei miei pantaloni.  
"N…No." Avevo ridacchiato, avendo l’improvvisa sensazione che qualcosa stesse andando terribilmente storto, facendo un paio di passi indietro, ma il vampiro aveva continuato imperterrito nel suo cammino. "Carter, NO." Lo avevo placcato, spostandomi di lato per sfuggire alla sua presa.  
Non avevo ben chiaro in mente quello che stavo facendo, vista l’adrenalina (sempre ammesso che il mio corpo fosse in grado di produrla) ancora in circolo, tuttavia l’idea di essermi appena strofinato addosso a lui, mi faceva sentire strano in un modo per nulla piacevole.  
"Reiko, è la nostra natura, la TUA natura. Smettila di pensare e lascia solo…" mi aveva spiegato con impazienza, cercando di nuovo di toccarmi.  
"NO! Carter!" Lo avevo spinto da parte, spaventato davvero a quel punto, spalancando l’uscio e rientrando nel locale, guardandomi nervosamente attorno, in cerca dell’uscita.  
Non mi piaceva. Forse quella era davvero la mia attuale natura, ma non mi piaceva affatto!  
Ero giusto arrivato a un immenso arco con i panneggi piantonato da due buttafuori, sopra cui sovrastava la scritta 'ausgang', quando Carter mi si era parato davanti.  
"Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende?" Mi aveva ringhiato, lampeggiando fuoco e fiamme.  
"Mi prende che non tutti andiamo a letto con dieci persone diverse in una sera e ci divertiamo a fare gli spot ambulanti del Viagra!" Gli avevo sparato indietro, fulminandolo dov’era.  
"Non mi pareva che ti dispiacesse tanto prima, vero?" Aveva ruggito il non-morto, dandomi uno spintone.  
"Oh, ti prego! Vattene al diavolo!" Lo avevo mandato a quel paese, voltandomi e schiantandomi dritto su una ragazza che stava cercando di guadagnare l’uscita proprio in quello stesso istante.  
"Scus…" Oh, merda! Era la ragazza dai capelli viola. In lacrime.  
"Ehi, ma non è…" aveva iniziato Carter, con il suo solito tempismo.  
"TACI, Carter!" Gli avevo intimato, stringendo gli occhi per la fitta inevitabile alla gola, trattenendomi a stento dal colpirlo.  
La ragazza mi aveva fissato confusa, come se gli ricordassi vagamente qualcuno, ma non ne fosse del tutto sicura.  
Avevo quasi fatto per porgerle un fazzoletto, quando il suo orrido fidanzato era sbucato dal nulla, furente.  
"Anna! Dove stai andando? Non ho ancora finito con te, brutta troia!" Era entrato in scena, facendo sollevare un sopracciglio persino al mio compagno.  
"Ralf, io…" aveva singhiozzato lei, sempre più disorientata "Io non… non capisco cosa… come sia successo, mi dispiace! Te l’ho detto!"  
"Non dire stronzate! Te lo sei fatto, e nel nostro bagno! Non potevi tenere chiuse le gambe nemmeno fino a un motel, vero? Perché non te lo sei scopato sul bancone sotto il mio naso già che c’eri?"  
"Ralf!"  
"Gli hai chiesto almeno come si chiamava o ti sei limitata a guardargli nei pantaloni? DIMMELO!"  
Anna aveva scosso la testa, una maschera di lacrime che cadevano a terra.  
"Io… non…"  
"Non lo sai! Ti sei fatta scopare in piedi in un bagno e NON LO SAI!" Aveva urlato Ralf, ormai fuori controllo.  
"Patetico." Era arrivato il commento di Carter dal fondo, che li aveva scavalcati, strattonandomi con lui fuori da quel manicomio.  
"Carter!" Gli avevo gridato, in un’imitazione piuttosto buona di Ralf, (e che la mia trachea se ne andasse pure a quel paese!) "Ma che cazzo, non possiamo lasciarla lì in balia di… di quel…"  
"Di chi, del suo ragazzo?" Si era fermato il moro di botto, scrutandomi. "Reiko, tu l’hai ipnotizzata! L’hai resa schiava della tua volontà, e adesso ne paga le conseguenze."  
"Cosa?! Adesso sarebbe colpa MIA? Ma se… io non sapevo nemmeno di essere in grado di farlo! Non pensavo nemmeno di poter… Cristo santo."  
"Ti ho detto che possiamo fare sesso, tutto quello che dovevi fare era rimorchiarla come un essere umano qualunque e fottertela sul retro!"  
"Oh ,certo e se l’avessi contagiata? Se l’avessi MORSA?"  
"Non dobbiamo mordere nessuno per fare sesso! E comunque non si trasmette certo scopando, senza contare che, se proprio ti senti nervoso, esistono sempre i preservativi." Aveva alzato gli occhi esasperato al cielo.  
"Avresti potuto anche dirmelo! Ti rendi conto di cosa credevo di averle quasi fatto? Senza contare quello che le ho fatto veramente." Lo avevo aggredito, sentendo l’ira montarmi nelle vene.  
"Stai cercando di scaricarmi la colpa? Non sei un bambino, Reiko, sai che cosa siamo in grado di fare, e sei TU il responsabile delle tue azioni! Non ti era sembrato un po’ strano che ti avesse seguito senza il minimo dubbio? Non aveva niente di particolare?" Mi aveva trapassato con lo sguardo. "O eri troppo impegnato a sbattertela?"  
"Smettila!"  
"Già, allora fingi pure e fai il verginello visto che ti riesce tanto bene! Ma quello che hai fatto stanotte, è quello che sei veramente, Reiko. Puoi nasconderlo quanto vuoi, ma non puoi negarlo. Lo so cosa c’è nella tua mente, ho letto a lungo i tuoi pensieri, molto prima che ci conoscessimo." Mi aveva deriso, un lampo di malvagia malizia nelle iridi scure.  
"Bugiardo!" Lo avevo afferrato per il bavero della camicia e sbattuto contro il muro sudicio alla nostra sinistra. "Sei un fottuto bugiardo! Se tu mi avessi detto quello che ero in grado di fare, se tu non mi avessi mentito, questo non sarebbe mai successo!"  
"Come vuoi, se questo ti aiuterà a prendere sonno." Aveva alzato con noncuranza le spalle, evitando la mia espressione rabbiosa.  
"Dico sul serio, Carter! Non ci siamo solo noi due di mezzo. Prima mi hai nascosto la verità su Noel, adesso fai il reticente sui nostri poteri..."  
"Non è affatto vero."  
"SI’, INVECE! Ahi" avevo inveito, portandomi le dita innervosito al collo. Avevo le tonsille in fiamme e la cartilagine probabilmente di nuovo in pezzi, ma non mi importava minimamente. "A che gioco stai giocando? E NON RIDERE!" Lo avevo scrollato, facendogli finalmente apparire quella che sembrava una scintilla di preoccupazione nel fondo dell’anima. Era piccola, minuscola, ma c’era, era lì, che ardeva e brillava come una fiammella di fronte alla mia empatia.  
"Ci sono i nostri colli in gioco, Carter, quindi se non vuoi che prenda la porta, farai meglio a sputare l’osso!"  
Il vampiro mi aveva osservato indecifrabile, ma le emozioni dentro di lui si erano fatte piuttosto chiare e nette.  
"Va bene." Aveva annuito "Sarò più onesto."  
"Carter, dico sul serio, se mi menti un’altra volta, non importa che tipo di legame c’è fra di noi, perché me ne andrò così lontano che nemmeno tu potrai trovarmi."  
"Ho capito. Non sono uno stupido, Reiko."  
Avevo mantenuto i miei occhi nei suoi ancora per qualche minuto, per accertarmi che mi prendesse sul serio.  
"Bene." Avevo confermato, lasciandolo andare.  
"Ottimo. Possiamo andare adesso?" Mi aveva chiesto, le braccia piantate sui fianchi in un gesto impaziente. "Tra non molto sarà l’alba, e dobbiamo arrivare alla nostra nuova casa."  
Oddio. La nuova casa. L’avevo completamente dimenticato.  
"Dov’è?" Avevo domandato, con un certo terrore.  
"Beh, potrei dirtelo, ma questo rovinerebbe la sorpresa, no?" Aveva ridacchiato il Nightcreeper, dandomi le spalle.  
"Carter!" Avevo ruggito, non credendo alle mie orecchie, non aveva ascoltato un accidente di quello che gli avevo detto?!  
"Reiko, stai tranquillo, non ti porterò in un covo di perdizione, e tra poco lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi. Ti piacerà, fidati." Si era difeso quello, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Fidarmi. Dovevo FIDARMI di lui.  
"Lo sai che se mi porti in un altro posto come quello di stanotte puoi anche dirmi addio?" Avevo sussurrato minaccioso.  
"Sì, ma non succederà." Aveva ribattuto criptico, sorridendomi e prendendomi per mano, trascinandomi con lui per le vie buie, portandosi dietro anche la mia gola distrutta e la mia mente carica di sensi di colpa e di oscuri pensieri.


	24. Ombre dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter si era seduto cavalcioni sul parapetto, in un gesto che, persino per un non-morto, pareva imprudente.  
> Sapevo di non poter evitare questa conversazione, così come lo sapeva anche lui, eppure, aveva aspettato che fossi io a rompere il silenzio.  
> "Carter." Lo avevo chiamato, facendolo leggermente sussultare, come se lo avessi risvegliato di colpo da un sonno profondo.  
> "Sì." Aveva risposto, in un tono così basso che per poco, nonostante le mie capacità sovrannaturali, non lo avevo udito. "Dobbiamo parlare." Mi aveva preceduto, cogliendomi in parte alla sprovvista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violenza, accenni di slash

Dovevo ammetterlo: quella volta Carter aveva superato ogni possibile aspettativa.  
Erano passate due notti dal nostro trasloco dal Ku’damm alla volta della nostra nuova 'casa'.  
Con il silenzio che mi avvolgeva, mi ero mosso lentamente lungo i corridoi bui, ascoltando il rimbombo dei miei passi rieccheggiare in un’eco distante attorno alla mia figura che serpeggiava sui pavimenti polverosi.  
Carter era uscito un’ora prima per nutrirsi, tuttavia era già rientrato: riuscivo ad avvertire perfettamente la sua presenza, unica, oltre alla mia, come un faro nella notte. Faro che seguivo e ricercavo, vagando tra le vetrine scure e le statue antiche.  
Avevo costeggiato una finestra stretta e lunga da cui penetrava, come un fascio argenteo, il chiarore lunare; il cortile interno, ampio ed immenso, giaceva immobile, con i riflessi dell’acqua, solo movimento della scena, che danzavano come spettri sui muri color alabastro.  
Avevo svoltato, dopo una rapida scorsa, una curva a gomito, incontrando un altro corridoio lunghissimo, e Carter con lui.  
Stava ritto di fronte ad una ampia porta a vetri, la sua faccia spigolosa e cerulea più eterea che mai al chiaro di luna.  
Solo gli occhi brillavano innaturali e foschi nell’oscurità, risplendendo come due fuochi ardenti.  
Senza parlare (non ne avevo alcun bisogno), lo avevo raggiunto, guardandolo di sbieco. Dopo qualche minuto, Carter mi aveva lanciato a sua volta un’occhiata in tralice, sorridendo, sornione, tra sé.  
"Tu sei completamente matto." Lo avevo schernito, seguendo il suo sguardo oltre i vetri, sul cortile interno del museo.  
"Sì, forse." Aveva annuito, sospirando leggermente. Le sue emozioni erano evidenti, c’era una calma pacifica dentro di lui, per una volta lo vedevo finalmente rilassato e in pace con se stesso.  
Era assurdo, eravamo in fuga, in un luogo terribilmente pericoloso, che non si poteva certo definire dove 'VIVERE', tuttavia mi piaceva, mi piaceva davvero, così misterioso e affascinante, bellissimo, magico.  
"Te l’avevo detto, no?" Aveva mormorato il moro al mio fianco, reclinando la testa scura da un lato.  
"Sì, sei stato fortunato." Lo avevo ripreso secco, con un tono comunque vagamente scherzoso.  
Carter aveva riso, suo malgrado, fermandosi però a metà, avvertendo un suono ormai familiare.  
Lo avevo sentito anch’io, come sentivo adesso l’odore inconfondibile di un altro essere umano che si avvicinava.  
"Vieni, usciamo." Mi aveva sussurrato il mio compagno, tirandomi come sempre per un polso dietro ai suoi passi.  
Qualche rampa di scale dopo eravamo spuntati sul tetto, tra le vetrate, che davano sugli enormi soffitti del palazzo, e i fari agli angoli più remoti, che respingevano, decisi e splendenti, le ombre più fitte.  
Carter si era seduto cavalcioni sul parapetto, in un gesto che, persino per un non-morto, pareva imprudente.  
Sapevo di non poter evitare questa conversazione, così come lo sapeva anche lui, eppure, aveva aspettato che fossi io a rompere il silenzio.  
"Carter." Lo avevo chiamato, facendolo leggermente sussultare, come se lo avessi risvegliato di colpo da un sonno profondo.  
"Sì." Aveva risposto, in un tono così basso che per poco, nonostante le mie capacità sovrannaturali, non lo avevo udito. "Dobbiamo parlare." Mi aveva preceduto, cogliendomi in parte alla sprovvista.  
"Già." Avevo concordato, cercando di fare ordine con chiarezza nella mia mente.  
C’erano così tante cose che mi doveva spiegare… tante cose che si ostinava a non dirmi: questo era sbagliato, era MOLTO sbagliato, un errore terribile, vista la situazione in cui ci trovavamo, e volevo che lui lo capisse.  
"Non me lo aspettavo." Aveva sorprendentemente esordito lui, lasciandomi basito.  
"C… Come? Cosa?" Avevo balbettato involontariamente, non afferrando a che cosa si riferisse.  
"Non abbiamo ancora parlato dell’altra notte. E lo so che mi stai evitando." Aveva fatto un sorrisetto, voltando la sua testa dai capelli ribelli nella mia direzione.  
"Che diavolo stai…? Io non ti sto evitando!" Ero scattato sulla difensiva, mostrando subito la mia coda di paglia. Era vero, e non aveva certo avuto bisogno di leggermi nel pensiero per capirlo.  
"Abbiamo orari diversi. Tu ti svegli prima di me." Avevo borbottato, sentendomi avvampare. Come scusa era piuttosto debole, me ne rendevo conto da solo.  
Difatti, Carter mi aveva riso in faccia.  
"Sei un bugiardo PESSIMO, ma non c’è bisogno che te lo dica." Aveva ghignato, facendomi innervosire.  
"Se davvero ti stessi evitando, non sarei qui adesso, no?" Avevo ribattuto, stringendo i miei occhi, minaccioso.  
"Ah, ma è perché sei anche un curiosone, non è vero? Hai qualcosa da chiedermi, altrimenti non saresti mai venuto." Aveva osservato molto intelligentemente il vampiro, indicandomi con il suo indice puntuto.  
"Io…" ero arrossito ancora più violentemente, questa volta, oltre che di vergogna, di rabbia.  
"Facciamo così: uno scambio equo, va bene? Io ti racconterò del mio passato, ma tu dovrai parlare con me dell’altra notte."  
Lo avevo guardato, incredulo: non era possibile! Quello non era Carter! Per mesi mi aveva nascosto chi era, o meglio ,chi era stato, e adesso…  
"Come hai detto tu, le circostanze non ci permettono di tergiversare. Quindi ti dirò quello che ti serve sapere… ma alle mie condizioni." Aveva continuato, levando un dito in aria.  
"Ah!" Avevo esclamato, abbassando le palpebre. "ADESSO ti riconosco…"  
"Reiko, non scherzare. Io ti dirò chi ero ma tu non dovrai farmi domande. Capito?" Mi aveva trapassato con le sue pupille scure, serio come raramente lo avevo visto.  
"No! Non mi sembra molto…" avevo protestato, ma lui mi aveva ovviamente interrotto subito.  
"Reiko! Io non faccio mai domande sul tuo passato, quindi non tirare troppo la…"  
"Cosa? La corda? Ti prego! Mi hai spiato per mesi quando ero ancora… insomma, sai vita, morte e miracoli di me!" Avevo sentito le tempie pulsarmi per la collera, quindi avevo preso un lungo respiro e guardato con apprensione la porta alle nostre spalle, sperando che i guardiani non mi avessero sentito. "Carter, questo non è giusto! Tu sai tutti i miei segreti, te li sei presi (e te li prendi tuttora) con la forza, mentre io sono sempre all’oscuro, non so nemmeno chi sei! Non posso fidarmi di te, se tu mi nascondi tutto." Avevo detto tutto d’un fiato sorprendendo perfino me stesso.  
Avevo bisogno di fidarmi di Carter, del vampiro che avevo sempre odiato e che mi aveva reso il mostro che ero adesso. Era un essere sovrannaturale, una contraddizione della natura ambulante, eppure, non avevo altri che lui.  
"Merda." Avevo imprecato sottovoce, facendomi schifo. Come avevo potuto ridurmi così? Che cosa avrebbe detto Noel se mi avesse visto adesso?  
Carter, nel frattempo, era rimasto fermo a osservarmi con il suo sguardo penetrante. Sembrava diverso dal solito, pareva quasi… turbato.  
"Ero un drogato." Aveva mormorato infine, parlando in modo così sommesso da farmi quasi credere di aver sentito male.  
"Cosa?" Avevo chiesto, non credendo alle mie orecchie.  
Carter aveva fatto un lieve sorrisino di scherno, più nei suoi confronti che nei miei, guardando di lato, evitando per una volta di incrociare i miei occhi.  
"Hai capito bene. Cosa credevi che fossi, una rock star o qualcosa del genere? No…" aveva sorriso di nuovo, ma questa volta la tristezza che era trasparita dal suo volto mi aveva quasi spaventato.  
"Ero un drogato. Vivevo in un appartamento con altre due persone, un ragazzo, Joseph, e una donna, Shylah."  
Aveva fatto una brusca pausa, come se potesse ancora vederseli di fronte, quindi aveva ripreso, a voce roca :  
"Eravamo tutti dei relitti. Shylah era vedova, suo marito era morto a quarantacinque anni. Aveva venduto il suo negozio e la macchina, spendendo tutto in alcool. La mattina si alzava dal letto e la prima cosa che faceva era attaccarsi alla bottiglia. Una volta io e Joseph l’abbiamo trovata svenuta per le scale, e abbiamo dovuto trascinarla di peso per tre piani, per evitare che i vicini chiamassero la polizia. Io e Joseph ci bucavamo. Per tirare su i soldi per la droga, lavoravamo a turni nel negozio di piercing di fronte a casa. Non uscivamo quasi mai, andavamo a lavorare, usavamo i soldi per la droga, ci bucavamo. A volte non mangiavamo per giorni, o neppure dormivamo. Non ci lavavamo, niente. Pensavamo solo al prossimo buco.  
Joseph è stato il primo. Si è reso conto che i soldi, dopo un po’, non bastavano più. Ci eravamo assuefatti… così andava nei club a rimorchiare gente. Donne, uomini, chiunque potesse dargli dei quattrini, non aveva importanza. Se li rimorchiava sul retro e se li faceva lì, in questo modo arrotondava e potevamo comprarci più roba.  
Un giorno però è tornato a casa. Era fatto. Ha detto che se volevo continuare a bucarmi, avrei dovuto arrangiarmi da solo, perché lui non avrebbe più tirato su i soldi anche per me. Ero un peso, e lui era così assuefatto che quello che racimolava era sufficiente appena per la sua dose.  
Così ci ho provato, ma ormai ero così… distrutto da non riuscire nemmeno a lavorare, o a mangiare. Vomitavo continuamente, non mi reggevo in piedi, avevo le braccia tumefatte." Aveva sollevato la manica della maglia che portava, e, pur se non ben visibili all’occhio di un essere umano quanto lo erano per me, perfino alla luce della luna, avevo visto ben chiare le cicatrici nell’incavo del gomito e lungo l’avambraccio.  
"Non ce la facevo. Non potevo smettere, ma non sapevo più come trovare i soldi. Rubavo le siringhe dalle farmacie, o le raccoglievo addirittura usate. Ma il vero problema era pagare la droga. Avevo preso i soldi anche a Shylah, certe volte, ma nemmeno lei era tanto ricca. L’appartamento in cui vivevamo era affittato a suo nome, lei pagava la rata e tanto doveva bastarci, ci diceva. Perciò, una notte, mi sono ritrovato senza droga, ero in astinenza dal mattino, tremavo dalla testa ai piedi. Sono andato da Joseph: era completamente sballato, ma quando gli ho chiesto dove sarei dovuto andare, lui ha saputo dirmelo. Così mi sono diretto nel club dove lui rimorchiava i suoi clienti, ed è stato lì che l’ho incontrato."  
"Un vampiro?" Avevo domandato, scordando di mordermi la lingua, ma Carter pareva essere troppo perso nei suoi ricordi per rimproverarmelo.  
"Sì, IL vampiro. Ha capito subito che tipo ero, deve avermelo letto in faccia." Aveva abbozzato un sorrisetto un po’ storto, grattandosi il mento.  
"Allora era un… uomo?" La frase mi era sfuggita ancora prima che pensassi di fermarla, ma mi aveva comunque colpito per la sua ingenuità.  
Carter mi aveva guardato sornione, riprendendo in parte l’espressione a cui ero più abituato.  
"Avevi dato per scontato che fosse una sventolona, non è vero?" Aveva ridacchiato. "Tranquillo, non posso certo darti torto… ma ricordati che è stato LUI a trovare me… e comunque, per me il sesso non ha mai fatto differenza." Aveva ammiccato, studiando la mia reazione.  
Nonostante tutto, non ero nemmeno tanto sorpreso: avevo già notato la bisessualità per nulla latente di Carter, tuttavia mi irritava il modo in cui stava cercando di sbattermela in faccia.   
"Già mi immagino" avevo risposto secco, ignorando la sua provocazione.  
'Pervertito' avevo comunque pensato, sperando proprio che lui lo leggesse.  
"Ad ogni modo" aveva incassato il Nightcreeper, senza darlo a vedere. "Lui mi ha parlato, e quello che mi ha detto mi ha reso ciò che sono adesso."  
"Cioè?" Avevo commentato sospettoso: Carter non mi sembrava una persona facilmente influenzabile… era anche vero che quella che avevo sentito finora, però, sembrava la storia di qualcun altro. Era incredibile pensare che si fosse ridotto a tal punto, aveva una mente incredibilmente brillante e senza dubbio era molto intelligente e acculturato. Non riuscivo a capire.  
"Mi ha dato un motivo per smettere. No, non sto parlando del sesso, non fare quella faccia!" Aveva sghignazzato, facendomi veramente incavolare.   
Si divertiva a trattarmi come una ragazzina tredicenne! Non lo sopportavo.  
"E nemmeno del sangue." Aveva aggiunto, con un’aria molto strana sul viso.  
"E di cosa, allora?" Lo avevo incalzato, incuriosito.   
Che cosa mai aveva potuto cambiare così radicalmente la sua persona? Esistevano davvero delle parole in grado di farlo?  
"Lui mi ha offerto la possibilità di ricominciare. Di avere una nuova vita." Aveva spiegato, con un improvviso scintillio nelle sue iridi cupe.  
"Io… non cap…" avevo scosso la testa, ma lui mi aveva fermato alzando una mano bianca.  
"Non chiedermi di più, ti prego, ma la verità è che io ero già morto molto tempo prima che lui mi trovasse. Molto prima di iniziare a bucarmi." Aveva mormorato, fissandomi di nuovo con quella terribile tristezza sul volto, che mi atterriva in un modo inesprimibile a parole.  
Poi, avevo capito. O meglio, avevo INTUITO, grazie alla mia empatia, senza dubbio, che c’era in lui qualcosa di rotto, qualcosa che risaliva a molti anni addietro, al periodo della sua infanzia. Qualcuno gli aveva fatto qualcosa di terribile, che lo aveva segnato e cambiato per sempre, una ferita che non si sarebbe mai richiusa e che lo avrebbe perseguitato finchè fosse stato vivo.  
Non ci credevo. Era allucinante, e non poteva essere vero. Ma lo era. Lo era, e io non avrei mai potuto comprenderne il vero significato.  
"Quel Carter non esiste più adesso." Aveva annuito, raddrizzando leggermente le spalle, tirando su con il naso."E’ morto, permettendo a questo" e qui si era indicato con un cenno "... di vivere la sua vita. Di ricominciare."  
"Oh, Dio, Carter, che cosa ti hanno fatto?" Avevo esalato con voce rotta, andando a sedermi accanto a lui.  
"Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno, e non lo farò mai." Mi aveva risposto, scuotendo negativamente la testa, i suoi pozzi neri fissi nei miei.  
Non ne aveva comunque bisogno: vedevo le stanze buie, i campi di granoturco, dove era cresciuto, e l’uomo nero, con le scarpe rotte e sporche di terra, che lo trascinava di peso, che chiudeva dietro di lui la porta del granaio.  
'Non guardare.' Era risuonata di colpo la voce di Carter nella mia mente, facendo sfocare e svanire le immagini.  
Era la prima volta che la mia empatia funzionava tanto potentemente, tuttavia, ero felice che mi avesse fermato. Non volevo stare a guardare.  
"E’… E’ terribile" avevo mormorato, vedendo di nuovo tutto appannato, ma sapendo che questa volta la colpa era solo dei miei occhi.  
"Sì. Ma quel bambino è morto, adesso. Ora è in pace." Aveva sussurrato Carter al mio fianco, eppure, nonostante la sua espressione pacifica, ero convinto che non fosse vero. Quel bambino c’era ancora, era ancora da qualche parte, nel corpo non-morto di Carter, nella sua mente riportata innaturalmente alla vita.   
Le ferite c’erano ancora, solo che lui le ignorava.  
"Chi è stato?" Gli avevo chiesto, facendolo suonare come un ordine, più che una domanda.  
Il vampiro mi aveva fissato allarmato per una manciata di secondi, prima di rendersi conto che non mi stavo riferendo all’uomo dalle scarpe (e dall’anima) sporche.  
"Chi ti ha fatto, Carter?"   
Non ne sapevo spiegare il motivo, ma credevo che quella domanda celasse un’importante risposta.   
Forse però era solo perché lui si ostinava a non dirmelo.  
"Perché mi hai baciato l’altra notte?"  
La risposta che mi aspettavo era così diversa che mi aveva lasciato letteralmente a bocca aperta.  
"COSA…? Carter! Non…"  
"Fallo di nuovo." Aveva alzato il mento, ma il suo non era un invito, era una sfida.  
"Rispondi alla mia domanda." Avevo ribattuto, iniziando a scaldarmi. Lo stava facendo apposta, e la cosa mi faceva veramente incazzare.  
"Baciami."  
"NON CAMBIARE ARGOMENTO!" Ero esploso, fregandomene ampiamente del mio tono di voce. "Che razza di stronzo, ma che cosa credi di fare? L’altra notte… non è stato niente! Ero arrapato e anche molto confuso, chiaro? Porca miseria, Carter, avevo tra le braccia una ragazza incredibile, ma avevo una paura del demonio di staccarle la testa dal collo con un morso! E poi arrivi tu e mi annunci che siamo, cosa, dei cadaveri ambulanti, ma possiamo scopare tutto quello che ci pare, senza paura di ferire o trasformare nessuno! Ma dannaz…"  
"A me non è sembrato 'niente', e comunque, non ti sei limitato solo a darmi il bacio della buonanotte, non è vero?" Aveva insinuato, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, parandomisi di fronte.  
"Oh, certo! Non vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda e così parti in quinta con le cretinate! Ma che maturità!" Avevo riso senza allegria, dandogli le spalle per andarmene prima di prenderlo a botte, ma lui mi aveva trattenuto.  
"MATURITA’?!" Aveva urlato, mandando al diavolo i toni bassi anche lui "Parliamo un po’ di te! Anche tu stai evitando l’argomento!"  
"Che argomento?! Non c’è nessun argomento, è tutto nella tua testa!" Avevo negato, non credendo alle mie orecchie. "Lo sai? Sei proprio un idiota! Non vuoi rispondere e quindi ti metti a fare basse insinuazioni come al solito! Perché non vuoi dirmelo? Chi è? E’ morto? L’hai ucciso tu, è per questo che vuoi nasconderlo?"  
"Sei TU l’idiota, Reiko! Avevamo fatto un patto, io ti avrei raccontato del mio passato e tu non avresti fatto domande. PUNTO: Non ti riguarda chi mi ha fatto, sono affari miei!" Si era inalberato il moro, e a quel punto, sapevo che era la fine, ma questa volta non mi sarei certo arreso.  
"INVECE SI! Ma non capisci? Potrebbe r…"  
"OH, ti prego! Anche se te lo dicessi, non cambierebbe le cose tra noi! E…"  
"BUGIARDO! Stai mentendo, ma che cavolo… mi prendi per uno stupido?! Perché menti? Perché SAI che in realtà le cose cambierebbero non è vero? Guardami." Lo avevo preso per le spalle, ma lui aveva voltato la testa da un’altra parte.  
"No."  
"Ho detto GUARDAMI, cazzo!" Lo avevo scrollato, ma a quel punto Carter mi si era abbarbicato addosso, le mani serrate a morsa sulla mia gola. Mi aveva atterrato nel giro di un nanosecondo.  
"Dannazione!" Avevo inveito debolmente dal terreno: avevo perso il mio vantaggio.  
Il vampiro dalla chioma corvina era rimasto un attimo a guardarmi, ansante, poi si era chinato su di me, sfoderando i canini.  
Per un attimo ero caduto nel panico, poi avevo sentito le sue zanne sfiorarmi la gola e la mia prima reazione, anziché cercare di buttarlo in terra, era stata quella di fargli spazio.  
Carter aveva riso maligno nel mio orecchio, davvero una risata terribile, repellente, poi aveva cantilenato, vittorioso :  
"Chi è il bugiardo, adesso?" Mi aveva soffiato sulla faccia, leccandomi malizioso come una vipera la bocca.   
"Vattene al diavolo!" Avevo ruggito, stringendogli i polsi tra le dita fino a farli scricchiolare. Era il mio ultimo avvertimento, non ne avrebbe avuti altri.  
"Ammettilo. Lo sai che lo vuoi." Aveva sorriso, muovendo i suoi fianchi come una serpe sui miei.   
Non ci avevo visto più, lo avevo afferrato come potevo e scaraventato di schiena al suolo, facendolo finire dritto sul bordo di una delle vetrate con un sonoro CRACK.  
Se fosse stato un umano, lo avrei di certo ucciso.  
"Tieni quella lingua forcuta tra i denti mi hai capito?" Gli avevo sibilato a due centimetri dal naso. "Sei solo un fottuto pervertito, ma dovrai continuare il tuo gioco malato da solo, perché io non sono come TE."  
Mi ero alzato, massaggiandomi il collo: il bastardo mi aveva conficcato le unghie nella trachea, ancora provata dal mio ultimo incidente; avrei dovuto nutrirmi nuovamente per accelerare la guarigione, che il diavolo se lo portasse!  
Gli avevo dato definitivamente le spalle per andarmene, prima di rischiare di gettarlo dal tetto, quando la risata raccapricciante era suonata ancora, più alta di prima.  
Mi ero voltato con la pelle d’oca, e mi ero ulteriormente raggelato quando mi ero trovato davanti Carter, che si strofinava la schiena dolorante.  
Ero sicuro di avergliela rotta, ma era lì in piedi, accanto a me, vero quanto il pavimento sotto ai miei piedi.  
"Menti quanto ti pare, Reiko." Mi aveva sussurrato con un‘espressione agghiacciante che gli distorceva la faccia, facendolo sembrare più sovrannaturale che mai. "Continua a fare il 'verginello', ma io ti ho letto la mente. Lo SO come sei veramente, QUI DENTRO." Aveva indicato la mia fronte, restando a osservarmi con onniscienza, facendomi gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Dopo qualche momento, la paura, o meglio, il terrore, avevano avuto la meglio, facendomi voltare i tacchi e correre via da quel luogo, nei meandri del museo, giù, sempre più in basso, lontano dal tetto e lontano dal viso terrificante di Carter.


	25. Il segreto di Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era così? Era davvero questo che ero? Da quando ero rinato, non era solo il mio corpo ad essere cambiato.  
> Era una cosa che non avevo considerato spesso, eppure poteva anche essere cambiato il mio spirito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: violenza, gore, character death, slash

Dopo quella notte, avevo evitato Carter con un ardore che sfiorava quasi il ridicolo.  
Non sapevo esattamente che cosa mi avesse condotto lontano da lui, se le sue parole, taglienti come lame, o la paura che quanto mi aveva detto fosse la verità.  
Due volte, ben due volte la stessa frase era uscita dalla sua bocca, ed entrambe le volte mi aveva come gelato dentro, facendomi dubitare di me stesso.  
'So chi sei veramente' aveva sussurrato, con quella sua voce nasale e ruvida, trapassandomi con i suoi laghi neri.  
Era così? Era davvero questo che ero? Da quando ero rinato, non era solo il mio corpo ad essere cambiato.  
Era una cosa che non avevo considerato spesso, eppure poteva anche essere cambiato il mio spirito?  
Quella domanda mi rimbalzava a ripetizione nel cranio, facendomi impazzire.  
Quella, e la certezza ormai tangibile che Carter mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa del suo passato di molto importante.  
Aveva eluso ripetutamente le mie domande sull’argomento, prendendole quasi come un gioco, ma la mia pazienza aveva raggiunto il suo limite e presto, ne ero sicuro, se non si fosse rimesso in riga, ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Sospirando annoiato dalla mia stessa ridondanza, mi ero alzato dal tetto su quale mi ero nascosto per riflettere, dirigendomi verso il centro di Berlino.  
Avevo fame, erano giorni che non mi nutrivo, ma non sarei certo andato da quel cretino di Carter per chiedergli aiuto.  
Normalmente, andavamo sempre a caccia insieme: Carter sceglieva con la sua telepatia le vittime, dopodichè attaccavamo.  
Non che mi fossi abituato ad uccidere, per me ammazzare essere umani era tuttora un atto sbagliato ed innaturale, tuttavia avevo imparato a stringere i denti, per sopravvivere, guardando dall’altra parte, convincendomi che quelle morti avevano uno scopo.  
Certo, lo scopo era del tutto personale, in fin dei conti se avevo scelto questa orribile strada era stato solo per vendicare mio fratello e trovare il suo assassino, ad ogni modo, se fossi riuscito nella mia missione, avrei potuto far risparmiare un alto numero di vite, eliminando per sempre quella feccia dalla faccia della terra.  
Ero balzato sul tetto di un condominio dall’aspetto grigio e cadente, quando la mia empatia aveva colto una presenza malvagia nell’aria.  
Avevo trovato la mia preda, e doveva essere anche molto vicina.  
Con lo stomaco dritto in bocca, mi ero sporto silenziosamente dal ciglio del parapetto, cercando di scorgerla almeno in parte, tremando leggermente nel buio della notte: avevo strisciato lentamente lungo il muro della palazzina, confondendomi il più possibile tra le ombre, silenzioso come una serpe, fino a raggiungere il piano stradale umido e lurido.  
Usando una sporgenza della muratura del palazzo come copertura, avevo sbirciato la strada deserta, incontrando con lo sguardo una figura bassa e rattrappita.  
Era una donna, molto anziana, curvata dall’età e avvolta in uno scialle piuttosto spesso, i capelli bianchi raccolti in una crocchia sulla nuca grinzosa.  
Incredulo, avevo alzato lo sguardo sopra la sua gracile figuretta, aspettandomi di veder apparire qualcun altro lungo la via, tuttavia non era successo.  
Possibile che fosse lei la fonte di quel male? Avevo battuto più e più volte le palpebre, mentre la figurina avanzava sbandando lungo i muri scrostati e muffiti.  
Eppure era così, più veniva nella mia direzione, più la sensazione si rendeva netta: quella stanca e storpia nonnina era un turbinio di emozioni maligne. Rabbia, violenza, omicidio, vendetta, passavano nella sua mente rapide e frenetiche, alternandosi in una danza folle e disperata.  
"Va bene" mi ero detto, concentrandomi sul da farsi. Adesso che ne ero sicuro, tutto quello che dovevo fare era bloccarle la strada e…  
"Sei proprio sicuro di volere uccidere quella donna, Reiko?" Era risuonata all’improvviso una voce dai tetti, spaventandomi a morte.  
Merda. Carter.  
Il vampiro aveva osservato la vecchietta trascinarsi dentro ad un portone che dava sulla strada, quindi era saltato con un balzo felino su dei cassonetti, senza creare il minimo fracasso.  
La sua presenza, fino ad allora nascosta, si era pienamente manifestata, come un cazzotto sui reni.  
I suoi pozzi neri, quella notte particolarmente cupi, mi avevano trafitto, gelidi.  
"Mi stavi seguendo?" Lo avevo bloccato, sulla difensiva, mettendomi a braccia conserte.  
Il suo era un gioco molto pericoloso, se fossi stato un altro Nightcreeper, in quel momento sarebbe già stato probabilmente attaccato.  
"Certo che ti stavo seguendo! Sei sparito da quasi una settimana, lo sai? Merda, Reiko! Non mi sembra il momento più adatto di fare la reginetta schizzinosa del ballo!" Era scoppiato il moro, fulminandomi all’istante.  
"Carter… che diavolo, stavo per nutrirmi! Che cosa ti è saltato in men…" gli avevo gridato indietro, inferocito.  
"NUTRIRTI? Ma non farmi ridere! Il tuo potere ha preso una cantonata…" aveva cominciato, ma io lo avevo interrotto, più adirato che mai.  
"Oh, ti prego! Non sminuirmi solo per renderti più importante!"  
"Stai zitto! Forse non ti rendi ben conto di che cosa stavi per fare: quella poveretta non era affatto un’omicida, era stata chiusa in un campo di concentramento!" Aveva urlato Carter, facendo echeggiare l’ultima parte della frase per tutte le finestre d’intorno.  
A quelle parole, mi si era seccata improvvisamente la gola.  
"… Cosa?"  
"Sì, hai sentito bene, stupido idiota, il tuo potere non sempre distingue tra emozione e ricordo! Quella donna non ha una mente stabile, vive nel passato, ma tu questo non l’hai di certo percepito!" Aveva ringhiato, dandomi la schiena, ansante di rabbia.  
"Oh, MERDA, io non…"  
"Senti, Reiko, tu sei un neofita, è chiaro? Devi metterti in testa che il solo fatto che io ti abbia reso quello che sei non ti rende invincibile, mi hai capito bene?" Si era voltato di nuovo nella mia direzione, avanzando fino a prendermi per le spalle.  
Un silenzio pesante come il sipario di un teatro era calato fra di noi, mentre, di colpo, un senso di angoscia che non mi apparteneva si era fatto strada nella mia mente.  
"Ma che succede?" Gli avevo domandato, insospettito, rendendomi conto che proveniva da lui.  
Non lo avevo mai visto comportarsi così, non mi aveva mai aggredito in modo così deliberato: doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di ben più grave di quanto non stessi per fare.  
Carter aveva chiuso gli occhi, scuotendo vagamente la testa, come se stesse soppesando che cosa esattamente dirmi.  
"Ti ho mentito." Aveva ammesso infine, riaprendo i suoi laghi scuri, e fissandoli con rimorso nei miei.  
"CHE COSA?" Avevo gridato, staccandomi immediatamente dalla sua presa.  
"Non sul mio passato. Non mi sono espresso bene, mi dispiace. Volevo dire che… durante la nostra fuga ti ho nascosto qualcosa." Aveva sospirato, tornando ad afferrarmi gli avambracci e abbassando la testa verso il terreno, come se si stesse sentendo male.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Gli avevo chiesto in un sussurro, terrorizzato all’idea di che cosa potesse essere.  
Quella situazione aveva un che di irreale, la sua improvvisa inquietudine, la sua confessione… che diavolo stava succedendo?  
"Ci hanno seguiti. Sono sempre stati sulle nostre tracce." Aveva mormorato Carter, con un’aria di rimorso sul volto. Le sue profonde iridi rilucevano tremule alla luce bassa dei lampioni, più innaturali che mai.  
"Chi? CHI ci ha seguito?" Avevo esclamato, spaventato a quel punto quanto lui, ma il moro non aveva fatto in tempo ad aprire bocca che una nuova presenza ci aveva centrati in pieno petto, facendoci voltare contemporaneamente verso la sommità delle case.  
"Merda, è troppo tardi! Dobbiamo andare!" Mi aveva urlato, tirandomi per un braccio, cercando rapidamente una via di fuga con lo sguardo.  
"Troppo tardi, bastardo!" Era echeggiata una voce dall’inizio della strada.  
Due puntini rossi, seguiti da altre paia parecchio più in alto, si erano mossi verso di noi.  
Avevo lanciato una rapida occhiata alle mie spalle, per valutare la situazione, ma altri puntini color sangue avevano bloccato il passaggio.  
"Cazzo." Avevo imprecato sottovoce: quella volta eravamo davvero nei guai fino al collo.  
"Figlio di puttana!" Avevo sentito ruggire Carter nello stesso momento, accanto al mio orecchio.  
Avevo seguito il suo sguardo, e là, in mezzo alla strada, davanti a una serie di vampiri alti e grossi quanto due armadi, stava, più basso e serpentino che mai, quella vipera di Jesse.  
"Figlio di puttana!" Lo avevo insultato a mia volta, sentendo la bile risalirmi fino ai denti.  
Quel piccolo verme… doveva averci pedinato nonostante Trevor, al nostro ultimo incontro, lo avesse fermato.  
Jesse si era mosso malizioso sotto la luce dei lampioni, mostrandosi in tutta la sua gloria: il suo occhio violetto, perfettamente guarito, risplendeva aperto e irridente verso le nostre facce, mentre il viso, senza più cicatrici deturpanti che lo attraversavano, era ritornato simmetrico e di una bellezza incredibile.  
"Guarda, guarda, qualcuno si è rimesso in sesto la faccia…" lo aveva sfottuto Carter, sogghignando, anche se riuscivo ancora a sentire perfettamente la preoccupazione acuta dentro di lui.  
A quelle parole, il sorrisetto di trionfo era sparito dalla bocca del verme, che aveva focalizzato la sua ira su di me.  
"Già… c’è voluto tempo" aveva annuito piano, folgorandomi con le pupille eterozigoti: me l’avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara, per quello che gli avevo fatto, e non vedeva l’ora di presentarmi il conto.  
"Allora era lui che ci seguiva?" Avevo domandato, guardando di sottecchi il mio compagno.  
Carter, per tutta risposta, si era morsicato gravemente il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo fisso su Jesse.  
"Cos’è, vuoi impacchettarci e consegnarci a Trevor?" Ero sbottato, facendo un passo avanti nella direzione del biondo. "Oppure Trevor non lo sa? E’ così, non è vero? Non lo sa! Tu non aspettavi altro…"  
"Reiko…" mi aveva sibilato Carter, in un tono quasi di avvertimento, ma io, preso da una improvvisa folgorazione, non lo avevo nemmeno sentito.  
"Sei venuto a cercarci alle spalle di Trevor?" Avevo chiesto, diffidente.  
Non poteva essere, davvero Jesse avrebbe rischiato così tanto pur di ucciderci? Se Trevor lo avesse scoperto, per lui sarebbe certamente stata la fine.  
"Non ci credo, piccolo figlio di…"  
"Credo che questo punto sia stato messo in chiaro." Era tuonata una voce spaventosa alle mie spalle.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, nel voltarmi, avevo incrociato il viso di Carter, pallido e stranamente teso.  
Aveva abbassato le palpebre per un momento, come in una momentanea invocazione, dopodiché le aveva riaperte, più ombroso e gelido che mai.  
Trevor era entrato nella luce della strada, alto e orrendo come suo solito: il naso aquilino, trapassato da un septum, aveva sbuffato, facendolo somigliare molto ad un toro pronto alla carica.  
"Jesse non avrebbe mai potuto trovarvi da solo." A questo commento, il bastardo in questione aveva aperto la bocca per replicare, ma finendo solo con il richiuderla come un pesce lesso, una volta notata l’espressione sul volto del suo amante.  
"Siete stati piuttosto bravi… ci avete fato penare" Trevor aveva focalizzato le sue iridi sanguinolente su di me, quindi, lentamente, le aveva spostate sul mio compagno.  
"Certo, la cara vecchia Europa… quale posto migliore, per evitare di incontrare altri vampiri? Molto astuto, ma non avete mai avuto il minimo scampo. Non DA ME." Aveva sogghignato, facendomi accapponare la pelle: sembrava che da un momento all’altro potesse precipitargli l’intera faccia.  
Jesse, all’ultimo commento del suo protettore, aveva mandato una ributtante risatina di scherno, infiammando la mia voglia di ucciderlo.  
'Troia' lo avevo insultato inferocito nella mente, facendo sorridere involontariamente anche Carter.  
L’ilarità era però morta all’istante, quando Trevor aveva lanciato, dritto di fronte ai miei piedi, un grosso sacco di tela, che era atterrato con un raccapricciante tonfo umido.  
'Che diavolo…?!' Avevo pensato, interdetto, osservando come affascinato quell’oggetto misterioso.  
"Che cazzo sarebbe?" Si era fatto sentire Carter dal fondo, anche lui con l’attenzione fissa sulla borsa. Qualcosa nel suo tono mi aveva innervosito, sembrava stranamente allarmato, e fissava il sacco come se da un momento all’altro avrebbe potuto esploderci addosso.  
"Un regalino." Aveva ghignato l’armadio, le pupille cremisi che brillavano in modo disgustosamente sinistro.  
'Regalino…?' mi ero ripetuto, abbassando, impaurito a mia volta, gli occhi su quel dannato affare.  
Merda.  
Il sacco, e solo ora me ne ero reso conto, era incrostato di sangue rappreso.  
Oddio.  
"Cosa… cosa…" avevo balbettato, senza nemmeno rendermi conto di stare muovendo le labbra.  
Era tutto sbagliato, non stava andando affatto bene, eravamo circondati dalle bodyguard di uno psicopatico non-morto, che mi aveva appena lanciato una sporta di probabili resti umani dritto sotto il naso!  
Dovevamo schiodare, e farlo al più presto, o nel sacco ci saremmo finiti noi.  
"Pienamente d’accordo." Mi aveva sussurrato Carter, lo sguardo morbosamente attratto dal sacchetto degli orrori.  
"Ho ancora un conto sospeso con voi. O meglio, con TE, Reiko." La voce dura di Trevor ci avevo riportato alla realtà. "Sbaglio o avevamo un patto? Dovevi portarmi la sua testa, in caso contrario mi avresti consegnato la tua, non è così?" Aveva digrignato i denti, lugubre. "NON E’ COSI’?" Aveva ripetuto, facendo tremare anche i muri.  
"Sì." Avevo confermato, battendo le palpebre: il sudore stava iniziando a colarmi a rivoli sulla fronte, e la situazione si faceva a ogni minuto sempre più pessima.  
"Bene." Aveva annuito il mostruoso Nightcreeper, avanzando nella mia direzione.  
"Trevor, lo sai che la questione non lo riguarda" aveva tentato Carter, ma l’altro non lo aveva nemmeno lasciato finire.  
"Taci." Lo aveva freddato. "Di te mi occuperò più tardi." Gli aveva rivolto un’unica occhiata, eloquente, prima di girarsi a trapassarmi con quelle iridi assassine.  
"Torniamo a noi, Reiko. Avevamo un accordo… e tu non l’hai rispettato. Dovevi consegnarmi la sua testa, oppure la TUA." Si era avvicinato ulteriormente, torreggiandomi sopra. "L ’hai fatto?" Mi aveva sussurrato, respirandomi in viso.  
"No." Avevo risposto, guardando oltre una sua spalla, cercando con disperazione una via d’uscita.  
"Come hai detto? Non ti ho sentito." Aveva ruggito il Nightcreeper, afferrandomi per la gola, rischiando di sfracellarmi nuovamente la laringe.  
Aveva spostato la presa al mento, ruotandomi verso i suoi pozzi carmini.  
"N-no." Avevo ripetuto, trattenendo a fatica l’istinto di sputargli in faccia.  
"Esattamente." Aveva sibilato, rigettandomi all’indietro, facendomi quasi rovinare a terra.  
"Lo sai Reiko, se tu ti fossi consegnato, ci saremmo risparmiati tutti un sacco di fastidi. Ma sei fuggito… non hai avuto nemmeno la decenza di lasciarti uccidere dagli altri della nostra razza."  
"Mi dispiace." Mi ero scusato, ironico, sentendomi prudere le mani. Era odioso, e se voleva ammazzarmi, poteva farlo anche subito.  
"Oh, ti dispiacerà, ne sono sicuro, perché vedi, in tutto questo tempo, non me ne sono rimasto con le mani in mano…" aveva sorriso in modo truce.  
Carter, che fino a quel momento non aveva emesso fiato, aveva trattenuto sonoramente il respiro, l’espressione come agghiacciata sul suo volto.  
"Trevor…?" Aveva ansimato, con un vago tremore nella voce. Doveva aver intuito qualcosa.  
"Che diavolo significa?" Avevo quasi urlato, mentre lo stomaco mi precipitava nei tacchi. Quel sacco…  
"E’ molto semplice: se avessi ubbidito, non saremmo arrivati a questo punto, ma hai mandato all’aria il nostro accordo. E io sono molto, MOLTO vendicativo…"  
Aveva aperto i lembi della borsa, lasciando rotolare a terra l’atroce contenuto.  
Due teste.  
"Oh… mio…" avevo esalato, sentendo la nausea colpirmi allo stomaco come un diretto.  
"Qualcun altro ha pagato al tuo posto." Aveva concluso, sollevando la testa di mio padre per i capelli e facendola oscillare come un macabro pendolo.  
Era troppo. Per due secondi la vista era mancata ai miei occhi, e uno strano formicolio mi aveva intorpidito le membra.  
Aveva decapitato i miei genitori.  
"Trevor, RAZZA DI STRONZO!" Aveva gridato la voce di Carter da quello che pareva essere un luogo molto lontano, giungendo come ovattata alle mie orecchie.  
Jesse, intanto, si era avvicinato al suo amante, ridendo con sadica lussuria al terrificante spettacolo.  
"Oh, Giustiziere, stai piangendo?" Aveva cantilenato con spietata allegria, godendosi ogni goccia della sua vendetta.  
In realtà non mi importava, niente aveva più senso: Trevor aveva massacrato i miei genitori, quello che rimaneva della mia famiglia.  
Non avevo più nulla.  
Mi ero premuto una mano sulla bocca, per soffocare le urla, piegato dal dolore.  
Morti, tutti morti! A causa mia.  
Nel frattempo, qualcosa intorno a me era cambiato, ma il sangue, il poco sangue che mi era rimasto, scorreva con tale fragore sui miei timpani che non riuscivo a udire altro, se non qualche rumore in sottofondo.  
La voce sorda di Carter aveva detto qualcosa, seguita da una specie di colluttazione, poi due mani ruvide mi avevano afferrato per le braccia, sollevandomi di peso.  
Convinto che fossero di Jesse o Trevor, ero scattato d’istinto sulla difensiva, poi avevo incontrato i laghi scuri del mio compagno, incredibilmente lucidi e vividi.  
"Reiko… dobbiamo correre." Mi aveva avvertito, tirandomi in piedi senza tanti complimenti. "Presto!"  
Annuendo, mi ero guardato rapidamente attorno, contemplando la situazione: Trevor era stato ribaltato a terra e pareva aver perso incredibilmente i sensi; una grossa pozza di liquido rosso si stava allargando sotto la sua nuca, mentre Jesse era schiacciato sotto di lui. Doveva essergli precipitato addosso.  
Le bodyguard, dopo un’impasse iniziale, si erano riscosse e chiuse a cerchio su di noi, sbarrandoci il passaggio.  
"Merda, e adesso?" Avevo guardato il moro, sperando che tirasse fuori qualcuna delle sue idee geniali.  
Avevo lanciato un’occhiata trasversale alle teste dei miei genitori, sentendomi sprofondare all’idea di abbandonarli dov’erano, senza una sepoltura, alla mercè di chi li aveva barbaramente trucidati.  
"Lascia perdere, ormai non puoi più fare niente per loro." Aveva risposto il vampiro, tirandomi per una manica per riscuotermi dal mio triste torpore.  
"Siamo nel peggiore dei casini, se vogliamo uscirne vivi dovremo aprirci la strada a calci! Sei pronto?" Mi aveva dato uno spintone per essere sicuro che avessi capito, quindi, al mio cenno di assenso, si era girato rapido come un razzo, dando una potente ginocchiata nel fegato del primo bestione che gli si era parato davanti e una gomitata in bocca a quello che lo seguiva.  
Avevo preso rapidamente fiato e mi ero lanciato nella mischia, tirando pugni quasi alla cieca.  
Era come cercare di uscire da un’ammucchiata di giocatori di rugby, un’impresa a dir poco impossibile.  
Uno degli armadi mi aveva agganciato per un braccio e cercato di placcarmi al terreno, ma gli avevo assestato una violenta bracciata dritta nel fianco, divincolandomi e infilandomi tra altri due di loro, schivando le manate che cercavano di assestarmi.  
Con una certa fatica e una larga dose di contorsionismo, ero riuscito a districarmi dall’imbroglio, uscendo carponi e rendendomi conto che in effetti gli scimmioni dovevano avere le idee confuse quanto noi, dato che non si erano nemmeno resi conto della mia scomparsa dalla mischia.  
Carter era stato meno fortunato, era finito nel mezzo della tempesta, e le stava prendendo in modo preoccupante.  
"Carter!" Avevo gridato, sperando che riuscisse a sentirmi in quel frastuono di botte infernale e trovare la giusta direzione. "Carter!"  
Avevo sgomitato e cercato di infilarmi tra due busti duri e piantati come colonne, per aprirgli uno spiraglio ,ma ancora prima che potessi tentare di indicargli il passaggio, una vocetta infima era tuonata nell’aria, gelandomi sul posto.  
"Basta così. Prendeteli!"  
Per un attimo, la situazione era rimasta invariata, come in una versione comica del gioco delle sedie, quando la musica si fermava e nessuno sapeva dove diavolo fossero finite le seggiole ancora libere, poi, una serie di mani enormi si era chiusa su di me, spingendomi contro il muro più vicino, e lo stesso avevano fatto con il mio compagno, schiantandoci fianco a fianco.  
Jesse, che era riuscito as issarsi da sotto il corpo del suo amante, si era piantato in tutto il suo metro e settanta di statura di fronte a noi, il sorrisetto di scherno onnipresente sulle sue eleganti labbra.  
Trevor, sorprendentemente, giaceva ancora riverso a terra, immobile.  
"Ma cosa…?" Avevo pensato ad alta voce, interdetto.  
"Deve aver battuto la testa quando l’ho spinto." Aveva spiegato lapidario Carter, seguendo il mio sguardo.  
Mi aveva sorriso, il naso e gli zigomi tumefatti dalle percosse, gli occhi che rilucevano di uno scintillio perverso.  
"Non è morto. Ma gli ci vorrà un po’ per riprendersi." Aveva sogghignato, facendomi fare lo stesso, in un attimo di feroce godimento.  
Aveva ucciso i miei genitori. Era il minimo che potesse meritarsi.  
"Scusate se interrompo il bel momento." Aveva ringhiato Jesse, un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dal lato sinistro della bocca.  
Il peso di Trevor su di lui doveva avergli sfracellato qualche organo interno, ma se così era non lo dava certo a vedere.  
"Oh, scusa stronzetto. Quasi ci eravamo dimenticati di te!" Lo aveva deriso Carter, facendomi crollare il mento al suolo: era in momenti come quello che il suo lato migliore sceglieva sempre di uscire, ma che fortuna…  
Il biondo aveva scoperto i denti minaccioso, sembrava piuttosto alterato.  
'Carter, non tirare la corda…' lo avevo avvertito, pregandolo con lo sguardo.  
Il moro non mi aveva risposto, ma si era comunque cementato la bocca.  
"Hai già finito?" Aveva colto la palla al balzo Jesse, approfittando del silenzio. Ora che Trevor era privo di sensi poteva divertirsi ad esercitare il potere, il che poteva costituire un grande, grosso problema per la sua mente arrogante e psicotica.  
"Bene, allora se non ti dispiace parlo io: tanto per cominciare siete nostri prigionieri e secondo… vediamo, dove eravamo rimasti, prima di questo trambusto… oh, certo… Reiko! Vedi, i tuoi genitori sono MORTI ma questo non basta certo a ripagare il tuo debito. Vedremo di rimediare al più presto, sono sicuro che la tua testa farà un figurone in mezzo alle altre due." Aveva calciato la testa di mia madre, che era rotolata come un macabro sasso contro a un bidone della spazzatura.  
Era troppo.  
"Razza di BASTARDO, se provi solo a rifarlo ti giuro che la prossima cosa che prenderai a calci saranno le tue…"  
"Oh, io non credo proprio, Reiko, voglio dire, cosa credi di poter fare, così immobilizzato?" Aveva sorriso, distorcendo quel bel viso che si ritrovava in qualcosa di impressionante.  
"Vuoi vedere?!" Avevo urlato, strattonando i molossi che mi ancoravano al muro con tutte le forze che avevo in corpo, senza grandi risultati.  
Jesse era scoppiato in una risata tetra, spostando la sua attenzione su Carter.  
"E tu… ci hai causato un mucchio di guai, sai? A cominciare da LUI…" mi aveva indicato, con un cenno della testa, facendo ondeggiare le chiome bionde. "Ma rimedieremo anche a questo. Ci penseranno gli altri a farti la festa."  
"Sei solo una povera puttana, Jesse." Lo aveva compatito Carter, quasi sputandogli l’ingiuria in piena faccia.  
"Io?" Aveva fatto un sorrisetto, occhieggiandomi di sottecchi, ponderando le parole taglienti con la massima cura. "Ma non sono stato l’UNICO, non è vero?"  
'Cosa?' Avevo pensato, completamente confuso.  
Eppure c’era qualcosa di strano e di sospetto, nel modo in cui quella vipera stava ora ammiccando a Carter.  
Carter per tutta risposta era caduto incredibilmente nel panico, saturando la mia empatia ai massimi livelli.  
"Ma che cazzo…" avevo mormorato, fissando il mio compagno allibito.  
Aveva perso del tutto il controllo delle sue emozioni.  
"Stai zitto, Jesse! Tu non sai niente!" Gli aveva gridato, anche se, nel profondo, non ne era del tutto sicuro.  
"Oh, so tutto invece" aveva ribattuto il verme. "Tutto di TUTTO."  
"Balle! Lui non ha mai parlato." Aveva continuato Carter, e di quest’ultima affermazione era piuttosto certo.  
"Ah, ma non ne ha avuto bisogno. Non sottovalutarmi." Aveva sussurrato, prendendo un’aria decisamente terrificante, quasi più spaventosa di quella di Trevor.  
Sapevo che Jesse era un vero bastardo pericoloso, ma era decisamente anche matto da legare.  
"Scommetto che invece Reiko non ne sa proprio niente, non è vero?" Aveva insinuato in tono dolce, mieloso come lo zucchero candito.  
"Sapere che cosa? CHE CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?" Mi ero alterato, non capendo più un accidente.  
Dannazione! Le teste dei miei genitori erano per terra in un vicolo, io e Carter eravamo appesi a un muro alla mercè di Trevor, e Jesse la serpe si metteva a fare lo stronzo e a parlare per enigmi!  
Che DIAVOLO stava succedendo?  
Jesse aveva osservato Carter trionfante.  
"Carter non ti ha mai raccontato del suo passato, eh, Reiko?"  
"Invece SI!" Aveva ruggito il moro inutilmente, dal fondo.  
"Mmm, ma avrai sorvolato sui punti fondamentali… ti ha mai detto da chi è stato creato?" Mi aveva frecciato, un’aria folle e invasata su tutto il viso.  
'Merda!'  
Allora avevo ragione! Avevo avuto dannatamente ragione!  
'Merda, no…'  
"Sì, Reiko, Carter è stato fatto da TREVOR… è stato la sua puttana, tanto tempo fa" aveva rivelato candido, come se stesse confidando il suo più intimo segreto.  
"A proposito, carino il numero giù al Kummer, Trevor ha apprezzato molto." Aveva sputato, facendomi avvampare di vergogna.  
"RAZZA DI TROIA! IO TI UCCIDO! Aspetta solo che scenda da qui…!" Era esploso Carter, infuriandosi a tal punto da far tingere i suoi laghi scuri di un cupo carminio.  
Non lo avevo mai visto così, ed ero convinto che se avesse avuto Jesse a portata di tiro, lo avrebbe ridotto in cenere.  
Quello, per tutta risposta, aveva ridacchiato, osservando però con estrema attenzione che Carter non riuscisse a divincolarsi dalla stretta dei suoi giganti.  
Dio, non poteva essere vero! Carter e TREVOR? Trevor aveva fatto Carter…?  
"Adesso basta!" Aveva tuonato intanto proprio quest’ultimo, sfoderando le zanne e piantandole nel braccio della bodyguard che lo teneva per il collo, quasi troncandoglielo di netto.  
Immediatamente, gli altri avevano tentato di bloccarlo, inutilmente. Erano finiti sdraiati al suolo uno dopo l’altro, come una serie di figurine di carta.  
Io e Jesse avevamo assistito allo spettacolo a bocca aperta, increduli. Sapevo benissimo della potenza del vampiro, ma quello pareva quasi troppo anche per lui.  
Una volta rimasti in piedi solo noi tre, il verme si era ritirato soffiando verso il cornicione della strada, come un gatto che si preparava all’attacco, ma Carter lo aveva degnato di un unico sguardo di sprezzo, prima di aggrapparsi al mio gomito.  
"Muoviamoci, tra non molto saranno di nuovo in piedi." Mi aveva mormorato, saltando a diversi metri dal terreno e portandomi con lui.  
Non lo avevo mai visto fare balzi tanto ampi prima, ma a quel punto, nulla mi sorprendeva più.  
Dopo un breve momento, eravamo atterrati su un tetto poco distante, lontani da Trevor e dal resto della folla.  
Carter si era accasciato al suolo, stremato: la lotta da supereroe di qualche secondo prima in realtà lo aveva molto provato, il suo braccio sinistro pendeva verso terra, inerme.  
"Sei ferito!" Mi ero avvicinato a lui per verificare le sue condizioni. "Lascia che ti aiuti." Gli avevo porto il collo, abbassandomi leggermente la maglia.  
Carter aveva riso.  
"Sei scemo? Non ti sei nemmeno nutrito! Comunque, sto bene. Me la caverò." Mi aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla con la mano buona, stringendosi l’altra al petto.  
Eravamo rimasti in silenzio, evitando di guardarci negli occhi.  
"Trevor…" avevo detto, infine. Mi veniva quasi da ridere. "E’ per QUESTO che non mi hai mai detto chi era? Credevi che mi sarei arrabbiato perché ti sei fatto quello stronzo?"  
Carter aveva iniziato una risposta, poi aveva sorriso, suo malgrado.  
"Lasciamo perdere." Aveva scosso la testa.  
"Aspetta! C’è qualcos’altro che devo sapere?" Lo avevo incalzato, di nuovo con la sensazione che mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
"No, Reiko, non importa. Lascia stare." Aveva negato di nuovo, cercando di tirarsi faticosamente in piedi.  
"Un corno! L’ultima volta che me l’hai detto ti eri scopato Trevor… la prossima volta scoprirò che ti scopi anche Jesse? Voglio saperlo!" Mi ero messo a braccia conserte come un povero moccioso, rendendomi conto da solo di essere ridicolo.  
"Non mi scopo affatto Jesse! Ti prego!" Aveva roteato le pupille, tornate nere, nauseato.  
Come risposta si era guadagnato un’occhiata eloquente da parte mia, che aveva ad ogni modo ignorato.  
"Ascoltami, ci sono cose più importanti di cui parlare. Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto, ma è parte del mio passato ed è… beh, complicato."  
"Era lui il vampiro del locale? Quello che ti ha… 'salvato'?" Avevo mormorato, non potendo trattenere la mia curiosità.  
"Sì. Ma è stato… è…è complicato." Aveva ripetuto, stropicciandosi le palpebre con le dita.  
"Va bene, non importa, ma perc…"  
"Dobbiamo separarci."  
La frase, secca e improvvisa, aveva fatto calare il silenzio come un rombo di tuono.  
"Che cosa?" Avevo domandato, non certo di aver ben capito.  
"Trevor lo sa. Sa sempre dove mi trovo, lui è il mio creatore, e ha… ha un potere. Vede delle immagini. Non è un precognitore, le vede solo ogni tanto, e, come dire, in leggera differita."  
"Ma le vede." Avevo annuito, iniziando a comprendere.  
"Sì."  
"E’ per questo che sa della notte al Kummer?"  
"Sì." Aveva sospirato Carter, con un sorriso mesto.  
"Oh. Fantastico." avevo 'gioito' nell'apprendere la notizia.  
"Ed è per questo che dobbiamo separarci. Lui mi troverà, succede sempre, già è stato difficile evitarlo per tutto questo tempo, e non…"  
"Ecco perché ci facevi spostare di continuo!" Mi ero battuto una mano sulla fronte per la mia stupidità. Come avevo fatto a non accorgermene?  
"Sì. Senti, Reiko, Trevor vuole la tua testa, e farà di tutto per averla. Se rimaniamo insieme, gli sarà molto più facile trovarti."  
"Capisco."  
Era vero, e aveva perfettamente senso, ma allora perché mi sembrava sbagliato?  
"E di te che mi dici?" Gli avevo chiesto, incrociando le braccia.  
Era strano, tuttavia ero veramente preoccupato che potessero catturarlo: avevo passato tanto di quel tempo a detestarlo, che mi pareva assurdo il non farlo.  
"Me la caverò. Non sono nel centro del mirino quanto lo sei tu, in fondo." Mi aveva schernito, sorridendo allegramente.  
'Razza di idiota' "Grazie!" Gli avevo risposto, pentendomi subito della mia debolezza.  
Arrogante era, e tale rimaneva.  
"Allora… beh, che dire…" avevo balbettato, imbarazzato. Non ero per niente bravo nei discorsi.  
"Stai attento. Io cercherò di tenere Trevor e quella puttana di Jesse lontano da te più che posso, ma al resto dei vampiri dovrai pensarci tu."  
"Va bene." Avevo annuito.  
"Trova chi ha ucciso tuo fratello. Per farlo, dovrai purtroppo rientrare in America, prima o poi, quindi fai molta attenzione. Stai alla larga dalle città grandi, normalmente lì sono concentrati in maggior quantità."  
"Lo so, ma per chi mi prendi? Sono stato il Giustiziere prima del… beh, prima di questo. Forse è ora che ricominci ad esserlo…" avevo sospirato, guardando distrattamente i palazzi bui.  
"Beh, credo non ci sia altro da dire. E non fare quella faccia! Non è mica un addio!" Aveva sghignazzato, dandomi una botta contro la spalla sinistra.  
"Eh, magari lo fosse… scherzo! Forse…" lo avevo sfottuto a mia volta, sentendomi però incredibilmente vuoto e triste.  
Mi aspettava una lunga ricerca davanti, e, dopo quella che era sembrata un’eternità, stavo per ritrovarmi di nuovo solo.  
Carter e la sua testa bacata mi sarebbero mancati, in fin dei conti, ormai mi ero abituato ad averlo accanto.  
"Ok. Buona caccia, e ricordati di fare molta attenzione nel scegliere le tue prede." si era congedato il moro, stringendomi la spalla.  
"Certo. E tu spacca la faccia a Jesse anche per me." Svevo ricambiato, dandogli un colpetto sul gomito sano.  
"Puoi giurarci" mi aveva assicurato, tetro, facendomi di nuovo ridere.  
Avevo abbassato gli occhi al terreno, lasciandolo andare, ma lui mi aveva comunque trattenuto.  
"Cosa?" Avevo riso, imbarazzato, sotto il suo sguardo penetrante.  
Carter non aveva risposto, si era limitato ad avvicinarsi, senza togliermi gli occhi di dosso, fino a posare le sue labbra sulla vena pulsante del mio collo. Aveva affondato i denti con inaspettata delicatezza, rubandomi solo poche sorsate, prima di staccarsi con un lieve sospiro.  
Mi ero reso conto di aver chiuso gli occhi solo quando avevo avvertito la sua bocca avvicinarsi alla mia e li avevo riaperti di scatto.  
"Sei scemo? Vai a baciare Trevor!" Lo avevo respinto, imbarazzato, sciogliendomi dalla sua presa e dandogli la schiena, ma non andando da nessuna parte, restando perfettamente fermo, anche quando mi aveva cinto le spalle e posato la testa sulla spalla.  
"Non potevo mica andare a rompere il culo a Jesse con un braccio rotto!" Aveva sdrammatizzato Carter, in tono leggero.  
"Come no..." avevo alzato lo sguardo al cielo, mantenendo comunque la mia posizione, lasciando calare una confortevole quiete attorno a noi. "E se Trevor vedesse anche questo?" Avevo sussurrato infine nell’ombra, senza guardarlo.  
"Chissenefrega." Mi aveva soffiato nell’orecchio.  
Lo avevo guardato di sottecchi, studiando i suoi lineamenti spigolosi in silenzio prima di sporgermi in maniera inequivocabile verso di lui.  
Carter aveva stretto la presa per un istante, poi una leggera brezza mi aveva colpito le guance, facendomi sussultare.  
Era andato. Si era volatilizzato nella notte.  
'Classico' avevo sorriso tra me, prima di scegliere con calma una direzione e marciare verso di essa a passo deciso.


End file.
